Different Steps
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah Clearwater is street dancer and Edward Cullen does ballet. When they meet at a costume party the sparks fly. Will the two polar opposites admit how they feel about each other when they are forced to work together in one of their dance classes? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Different Steps**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Edward/Leah**

**Summary: Leah Clearwater is street dancer and Edward Cullen does ballet. When they meet at a costume party the sparks fly. Will the two polar opposites admit how they feel about each other when they are forced to work together in one of their dance classes? Or would they rather keep up the stereo type of street dancers and ballet dancers having to be enemies?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

They say that music is the song of the soul. It can be used to describe almost every kind of mood or atmosphere there is in a certain situation. The same goes for dancing. Different types of dances are used for different occasions. They can be used in times of celebrations such as weddings or birthday parties. Many people listen to music and dance when they feel extremely happy or feel like they need to celebrate one thing or another.

They can be used in times of mourning or loss as well. Many ancient cultures would dance at burials. They believed it to be a good way to honor the spirit of whoever had passed away. To dance would be a way to show them how much they would be missed. It was a tribute to their memories. A way to ensure they'd never be forgotten. Some cultures in other countries still kept up with that particular tradition.

The styles of dances varied. There were so many different forms of dancing these days. Some people would dance ballet. They felt it to be the best way to express themselves. A lot of people who did ballet would say it reminded them of art. Since they couldn't write or paint, this is the only way they could find to express the things they felt or things which they desired to say.

It was a beautiful form of art if you could get in to it. Every move had to be perfect or it could destroy the whole point of what you wanted to say with the song. Sometimes it could take months to get everything planned out the way you wanted it to go. So much time went in to the planning that one mistake or one non completely thought out move could change the course of the whole dance.

Their were other people who preferred to dance to what they called free style or hip hop. Unlike ballet, free style wasn't really planned out unless it was for a certain event or competition. The thing about free style is you couldn't plan everything out with perfect timing. Sometimes you had to think on the spot and use whatever came in to your mind first. It took a quick mind to be able and free style. You had to be open to different styles of dance. If you were stuck on one then usually it would not end well for you.

Many street dancers would take different kinds of dance and incorporate them together in to something knew and exciting. No form of dance was safe when it came to street dancers. They would take everything and use it. Sometimes they would use props and other times they would rely on themselves. That's the fun thing about free style. You could do whatever you wanted since there was not a firm set of rules in place.

Forks school of the arts had many different classes. They had ones for painters, sculptures, singers, actors, musicians, and even dancers. Most of the students would get along since they all loved art in some form or another. Though there were some groups who just couldn't seem to find even ground. The street dancers and the ballet students seemed to have a mutual hate on hate relationship. There was absolutely _no _love loss between the two groups.

The school founders tried every means possible to get the students from both groups to get along and yet nothing ever seemed to work. The kids would find one thing or another to argue over and eventually it would turn in to an argument about the different kinds of dancing. Every thing would always come back to dancing for the students at Forks. It looked like the rivalry was doomed to go on forever. Nothing anyone did could change the feelings of the dance student population.

Take this moment as a perfect example. The halls where bustling with students as classes switched and so far, there hadn't been a fight. It was a record that nobody had broken out in to a fist fight. Usually the first fight would take place before the first bell rang. Today it seemed as if there may not be any fights. Carlisle Cullen wondered if his students had been switched with zombies.

Everything had been going fine until Edward Cullen accidently bumped in to Leah Clearwater. Immediately the sparks indicating a fight began to simmer. The russet skinned female who was dressed in ripped jeans and punk band half shirt with black converse sneakers on her feet, dropped her book filled bag as Jacob Black and Paul Meraz quickly flanked to her sides.

Emmett McCarty Cullen and Jasper Hale copied them and took a stance next to Edward. They both had their arms crossed as well. Everyone knew Jacob Black and Jasper Hale had a problem with each other. Jasper was a guitar player and Jacob played drums. They had been friends in the past until Jasper got asked to join a band a Jacob hadn't. Jake thought Jasper had stabbed him in the back and hated him ever since.

Emmett McCarty Cullen was Edward's adopted brother and he didn't really have a major. He did a little bit of everything. The teachers hated working with him because he always felt the need to try and add on to whatever they asked him to do. Right now he was more in to sculpting than anything else. Jasper and Edward joked it was due to the fact he got to work with naked women. Emmett hadn't been able to disagree.

Paul Meraz was a tap dancer and Leah's cousin. They had both been raised like siblings because Paul's parents died in a boating accident when he was five. He had been raised by the Clearwater's and so he saw himself as a brother to Leah and Seth. That meant he was very protective of Leah. Not as protective as her best friend Jacob, but still pretty damned close. If anybody messed with her they would get his meaty fist in their face.

Edward Cullen who did ballet, looked at the street dancing girl. He shook his head as he tried to think of a way to avoid conflict. He loved his daily arguing sessions with Leah Clearwater, but he did not enjoy the lectures he got from his father. Carlisle would always say they needed unity among the students. What he didn't understand was in order to have unity, ever needed to agree they wanted it. The students of Forks, well the street dancers and ballet dancers, hated the idea of unity. Especially with each other. They would rather fight until the end.

"Sorry." He muttered and tried to walk past her.

"For someone who claims to be a good dancer, you sure have fucking sucky reflexes." The native American street dancer snapped at him as he tried to pass her. "Next time watch were you park your fucking feet will you?"

All the politeness drained from the ballet dancer when he heard her speak. He rounded on her so quickly it shocked her. She hadn't known he could move that fast. "I thought you street kids were the ones who thought quick on your feet? If you have a problem with the way I move, then don't get in my damned way!"

Leah scoffed and rolled her eyes. She let her eyes flicker over the bronze haired ballet dancer. She hated Edward fucking Cullen. Him and his pack of snobby know it all friends. He thought just because his daddy was dean of the school that he could do whatever he wanted with no consequences. He thought it was okay to treat her and her friends like dirt simply because they were different and did not fall in to the perfect circle like he and his buddies seemed to.

"I don't think I can move. I _know _I can Cullen." She corrected him snapped her fingers before doing what Edward called her seizure imitating dance moves.

"Mimicing an epeleptic fit is _not _dancing." He told her before looking around to make sure he had room. Seeing the hall pretty much clear, he did a perfect pirouette before going to stand in front of her again. "_That _is dancing Clearwater."

The brown eyed street dancer smirked and did her own version of a pirouette. She of course hadn't really been trying and so it looked quite silly just as she had planned. "Gay, gay, gay, and oh did I mention gay?"

"Know a lot about gay Leah?" Jasper smirked and went to stand in front of his friend. "Your ex girlfriend says that you weren't very good at it."

All playfulness left Leah Clearwater's face. She wasn't lesbian, but she was openly bisexual. She and Jasper's sister Rosalie had been together during the summer only for Rose to cheat on her with Riley Beirs. The female street dancer had been crushed. She would never say it out loud, but she had started to fall for Rosalie Hale.

"Since your sister is a slut I don't really take her opinion of me very seriously." She wouldn't show how much his comment had stung. She wouldn't react at all to anything he said to her.

"Better a slut than a cold hearted harpy." The honey blond snapped as he his blazed in anger due to the comment about his sister.

"Jazz dude ease off." Edward mumbled to his friend when Carlisle walked by and gave his son a look stating there better not be trouble. "We better to get to class. Clearwater keep practicing and maybe one of these you will be a _real_ dancer."

She never got a chance to reply because the bell rang and everyone needed to head to class or face the wrath of Carlisle Cullen. Leah cast one last glance in Cullen's direction before shaking her head and going towards her class room. This next class was a free period and so she went in to one of the many studio's and put a CD in the stereo. She let the music take her over as she tried to forget everything Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen had said. They could get bent for all she cared.

TBC...

**AN: So this is the introduction to my new Edward/Leah AH story. I hope that you all like it. I know it started a bit weirdly, but it will get better I promise! I just wanted to show how street dancers and ballet dancers don't get along. That is very important for this story. Anyways, let me know what you think so far. I know I shouldn't be starting another story and yet this wouldn't get out of my fucking head. I had to write it.**

**Next chapter is a masquerade school dance. Wonder what will happen. *evil but happy laugh* I know what's gonna happen and I cannot wait to write to that chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"You going to this dance Lee?"**

**"Probably Jake. Why do you care anyways? I thought dances weren't your thing?"**

**"Geeze Lee, don't shoot me for being curious."**

**"Don't get so defensive or I may think you've turned in to a girl."**

**"Would you like me better if I were a chick?"**

**"Ha ha..Real funny Jacob."**

**AND**

**"Would you like to dance?"**

**"I don't dance with strangers."**

**"Maybe you should."**

**"Why is that? So I can be kidnapped and tortured by some creep."**

**"Of course not. maybe you should because it could surprise you."**

**"You think you're going to surprise me?"**

**"I think I could if you give me a chance."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had her leg stretched out on the barre. Yes, she knew the barre was mostly known for ballet users, but it helped her keep her muscles stretched and in shape. Besides that, if anyone said anything to her about it she would simply either hit them or say something back. Not many people bothered her when she was working out. They knew her temper had a short fuse and she was like TNT. If they were not careful she could explode in their face.

Jacob Black sat in a chair as he watched his best friend practice. He tilted his head when she bent over to get a good long look at her ass. Leah seemed to be the only person around who didn't realize he was hopelessly in love with her. He had been in love with since they were kids. When she shoved his face in the mud for trying to look up her skirt when she was seven. Ever since then, Leah had been the only girl he ever looked at.

The Quilette teen watched as he friend stood up only to bend down and touch her toes. He cleared his throat nervously. "You going to this dance Lee?"

By dance he was talking about the masquerade thing the school was throwing. The teachers thought it would be a great way to get the students to interact with each other. Since they would all be wearing masks, nobody would know who they were talking to until the end of the night when they had to take their masks off. They believed this would create a bond between different groups since they have no choice but to talk to someone new.

Leah figured it would only cause more fights. At the end of the night she had no doubt that someone would be going back to the dorms bloody and beaten. She wondered if Mr. Carlisle Cullen would ever get the idea that peace was not an option. She would most likely go just to see the devastation which would be caused at the end of the night.

After stretching thoroughly, Leah took a scrunchie out of her pocket and put her long hair in to a messy ponytail. After she had done that, she turned to answer her friend. "Probably Jake. Why do you care anyways? I thought dances weren't your thing?"

When would she realize that anything she did was something which would be his thing to. He would do anything for her to just notice him. Even if it meant wearing a mask like some weirdo. Jacob would risk looking like a dork if it would make her happy. Why couldn't she see that?

Instead of telling her this though, he shrugged like it was no big deal. "Geeze Lee, don't shoot me for being curious."

"Don't get so defensive or I may think you've turned in to a girl." She smirked and clicked play on the CD player.

The song Push by Enrique Iglesias came on and she started to some move that Jake was sure had a weird name, but he never could remember them. She swiveled her hips to the beat of the bass and waved her arms in front of her as if she were clearing the area ahead of her. When the chorus came on, Leah locked her fingers together and and pushed her hands out from her chest in time with the music. Then when the song said 'back up on it,' she would bend her back in an arch until her hands touched the floor. Her legs would curve up and over her head in a sort of backwards cartwheel.

The Quilette drummer shook his head in awe. She was really good at what she did. He wasn't even a dancer and he could you that. Or it could be the fact he was in love with her and maybe that made him biased. He wasn't sure, but did it really matter?

"Would you like me better if I were a chick?" His words were mumbled and she wasn't supposed to hear and yet she seemed to pick up on every word.

Jacob really did wonder sometimes if Leah would like him better if he were a girl. She had dated Rosalie Hale and they weren't even friends before they hooked up. The native American boy couldn't wrap his mind around the reason Leah Clearwater would date a girl over him. He had always been here for her and he never would leave her side even if she ordered him away. So why couldn't see that he was here?

Leah rolled her eyes and broke her routine to grab Jacob's hands. She pulled him up from his seat and proceeded to let him spin her around the room. "Ha ha..Real funny Jacob."

Jake smiled as they twirled around the room. He was sure they looked like a pair of idiots and still he could care less on how he looked right now in this moment. "If you are going then maybe you could save me a dance?"

The street dancer raised an eyebrow. "You hate to dance."

He shrugged at her statement. It was true, but he wanted to dance with her. Maybe he would be able to finally tell her how he felt. "Yeah well, maybe I want to get my grove on?"

Laughter filled his ears when he started to moon walk. Leah shook her head and copied him. "Well Mr. Emperor wants to try his new grove, I'll save you last dance of the night alright?"

The drummer went to say more only to have the door burst open and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan walk in. Immediately he lost his air of fun and games. His smiled turned in to a cringe. He grabbed Leah's bag and slung it over his shoulder. He knew that as soon as someone else entered the room Leah would want to leave. She never shared the dance room with anyone who wasn't either Jacob Black or a street dancer like herself.

"Morning Clearwater." Edward greeted with a lazy grin. He had on his black dancing tights and his arm was wrapped around Bella's shoulder. Everyone knew Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had the on again, off again, then on again kind of relationship. "Have you finally decided to allow me to teach you how to be a real dancer?"

"Eat me Peter Pan." She snapped back as she passed him.

000000

Leah stood in her dorm room. She shared it with Alice Cullen who happened to be Edward's twin sister. Alice wasn't so bad once you got to know her. She wasn't like those stuck up snobs her brother hung around with. Alice was kind of funny if you had a twisted sense of humor. She was a painter who also loved to dance. Unlike her brother, Alice gave all kind of different dances a chance.

The short girl with crazy spiky hair was also bi-polar. Leah always had to make sure she wasn't having a down day before she left for class. The last time Alice had a bad day because of Jasper Hale mocking her hieght, she had spent the whole morning crying and painting her side of the room a pitch black. Leah made sure to never leave her alone on a down day again.

"You look so nice!" Alice chirped as she came out of the bathroom. The cool things about the dorms was the fact you had your own connecting bathrooms. "Can I do your hair? It would look so very nice if you wore it up and all curly."

The Quilette dancer wanted to say no, but one look in to those wide green eyes and she could no longer find the words. Nodding mutely, she sat down to finish putting on her make up. Since she would be wearing a mask over her eyes, she focused mainly on the lips and cheekbones. She applied a pink blush that brought out her dark skin more. Then she painted her lips a dark crimson color before she outlined her eyes in black. It would bring out her eyes more from behind the mask she'd chosen.

An hour later and she was ready to go. Alice had curled her hair and piled it on the top of her head. The little painter had used pins to keep it up and she placed a golden crown on Leah's head. The crown had fake rubies all over it and they matched the red color of her dress. The dress chosen had been a bright red sun dress which flared out at the bottom and had a small slit in the left side of the skirt. The top had straps and a low v-neck cut.

A string of fake pearls rested against Leah's throat as she reached up to place a gold mask with silver vines as a design, on her face and over her eyes. The edges of the mask had clips that locked in to her hair and kept it from falling off. When she the La Push dancer was all ready, she slipped on her red stiletto heels and turned to Alice.

"You look very pretty Alice. I don't know why you're dressing like this for a guy who teases you every day of your life." The russet skinned female shook her head at the very thought.

It was pretty clear that Alice Cullen had a crush on Jasper Hale. The guy tormented her every day and still the tiny painters face would turn red when his name was mentioned in conversation. She had it so bad for the guitarist that it wasn't even funny. That douche bag had a big enough ego as it were, he did not need another over obsessive fan girl. If his ego grew any larger, Leah was sure someone would have to pop it like a balloon with a pin. Mentally she laughed at the image of and inflated Jasper flying all over the room because somebody popped his ego. That's some weird Disney kid movie crap and yet still hilarious.

As if on cue, Alice's entire face turned a bright red. "I do not like Jasper Hale!"

"Sure you don't." Leah countered and held the door open for her friend.

She had to admit that Alice did look cute. She was wearing a white gown type of dress that clung to her every curve. It made her seem taller than she really were. Or it could be the five inch heels she was currently wearing. Her pale complexion and dark hair meshed well with the outfit. Guys would be falling over themselves to talk to the smaller girl.

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. Don't think I do not hear you calling out his name in the middle of the night. Jasper! Oh Jasper!" She mimicked Alice's high pitched voice as she shut and locked the door behind them. It was time to get their party on.

000000

Edward Cullen sighed as he stood in the auditorium. His arms were crossed and he happened to be leaning against the wall. His outfit consisted of black slacks and a blue button up shirt. His mask matched his shirt and covered the top and right half of his face. Only a small portion of his skin was in in the bottom left corner, but it wasn't enough to let on to his identity. He wore white gloves over his hands as well. He had decided that if he was going to be forced to wear a mask that he would add gloves to his costume. A top hat finished off his outfit since Carlisle demanded he cover up his bronze colored hair. It would've been a dead give away if anyone had spotted it.

Right now he was trying to see if he could pinpoint any of his friends. It wasn't an easy task with the lights turned on low and everyone in some kind of disguise. He knew Jasper was up on stage since his band would be playing and Rosalie singing. Other than that though, he had no idea who anybody was. To search for them would be a lost cause. Instead of wasting his time the bronze haired ballet dancer decided to go over to the refreshments table.

After pouring himself some punch did he finally realize he wasn't alone. Next to him was an unknown female. She was absolutely beautiful with her low cut red dress. Her heels drew attention to her long legs. The long legs of a dancer no doubt. Her face covered by a gold mask with silver vines all over it. He could tell that her eyes were green with a touch of brown. Deep penetrating eyes that could see right through you if they so desired.

Long wavy hair piled on her head and held in place with a gold crown adorned with rubies. The skin of her shoulders and neck exposed and it told him she was of native American descent. Not that it surprised him to realize it. A lot of the students here came from the La Push and Makah reservations. Her skin tone did not really tell him who the mystery girl was. The only thing it told him for sure was that it wasn't Bella nor was it Alice.

After a moment of analyzing her, he decided to ask her to dance. This whole thing was to get to know new people right? What better way to do that than to get down on the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

Leah almost dropped her drink when she heard a voice in her ear. She hadn't even known anyone to be next to her. Turning her whole body she took the chance to eye the guy who felt the need to invade her personal space. The only thing she could really make out were his eyes. The most brilliant shade of green she'd ever seen.

Setting her drink on the table, she then placed her hands on her hips. "I don't dance with strangers."

"Maybe you should." The ballet dancer told her in response. The whole attitude thing she had was quite attractive.

A snort escaped her lips. Why couldn't she reign in her attitude for one night? Why must she come up with some snarky response to his comments? "Why is that? So I can be kidnapped and tortured by some creep."

The La Push street dancer watched public television. She knew the weird shit that happened. Some guy talks to innocent girl in a bar and the next thing you know she wakes up dead. Well technically you can't wake up dead. That would be physically impossible, but you know what she meant. She wasn't going to be next victim for the five o' clock news. Even if this wasn't a bar, Leah was sure there were still plenty of weirdo's to go around. This is high school after all.

Edward could not hold in his laughter and nearly spit his drink out. Kidnapped and tortured? Really? Did he give off that kind of vibe? He paused before responding to look down at himself almost as if he was trying to see if he could see the words creeper written on his chest. "Of course not. maybe you should because it could surprise you."

"You think you're going to surprise me?" Did he not know who she was? Well actually no he didn't because of the dark lights and her mask. He had no idea he was talking to Leah Clearwater.

"I think I could if you give me a chance." Offering his hand he motioned to the dance floor with his head. He wanted to see if she was as good at dancing as she was at snipping.

He grinned behind the mask when she allowed him to pull her on to the polished floor which had been decorated on the outside edges with white and yellow twinkle lights. The band started playing a tango and he placed on hand on her hip and the other in her hand. Her other hand had come to rest on his shoulder.

They moved in time with the music. Both following the counts in their heads. Edward didn't know why he bothered keeping count since he knew this dance like the back of his hand. He was pleasantly surprised to see his unknown dance partner did as well. She seemed to flow with the music without even trying.

Locking her leg around Edward's behind his knee, the Quilette female raised her other leg up over his head and hers as well. The bronzed haired boy smirked at the move and removed his hand from her waist to run it up her thigh. As she lowered her leg, he spun her around once before dipping as the song ended.

They did not have to wait long for the next song to start. No words were spoken when the song please don't stop the music by Rihanna came on. No words were needed at this point. Their dancing said everything. People had stopped to watch them. Her hands over her head as he twisted down low in front of her and pressing his cheek to her stomach before he twisted back up.

Leah grabbed the ends of her skirt and swung them around as she and her dance partner circled eachother. "You look like the mad hatter you know. Couldn't find a bigger top hat?"

He shook his head and took his hand in hers as they twirled around the room. Both of them ignoring what was going on around them. "They were all out of the one with feathers."

"What a shame." She snarked back in his direction.

When his hands came to rest on her hip and he pulled her against him, she felt her breath catch. Oh there was definitely an attraction between the two of them. She could feel it simmering between them and he wasn't helping with the close dancing and physical touching. It felt like an electric shock had started between them and was only getting stronger in intensity. When his lips grazed the shell of ear, she felt her stomach twist and turn as it did a one hundred and eighty degree flip inside of her.

Edward pulled back slightly and his gaze dropped to her lips. Her full and begging to be kissed lips. He felt his head lower half and inch and wouldn't it be his luck that his fathers voice came over the speakers. "it's nearing that time everyone! The clock strikes midnight in only a few minutes. You all know you have to remove your mask when the clock strikes twelve!"

"Come with me." Leah's still unknown dance partner dragged her away from the party and down and empty hall. The street dancer for La Push wondered if he was going to kill her. She knew she'd been right all along. "I thought we could take our masks off together. I really want to see you."

My god how could he make that sentence drip with sex? Every word had Leah wanting to rip his mask off along with his other clothes. She tried to remain indifferent. "Why? So you can see if I am some Frankenstein monster?"

His lips upturned in a half smile. "So I can kiss you without your mask in the way."

She punched him in the arm playfully. "Who says you get to kiss me?"

"You did with the way you were dancing with me. Didn't you feel it to?" One of his hands traveled to her waist as the bell started to chime. Nervously, he reached up to unclasp her mask from her hair. He felt her doing the same to his. "On three?"

She nodded and silently counted to three, but by the time she had gotten to two, his lips had been on hers. Her eyes closed and she felt the mask which she had managed to get off without a problem, fall to the floor with a small crash. A moment later her mask followed his. She didn't bother to open her eyes yet as they continued to kiss. His tongue pushing her lips apart and his hand squeezing her hip tightly as he held her in to his body.

When she did open her eyes, Leah felt her whole world crash around her. Instantly she put her hands on his chest to push him away and he let her. Both wore expressions of shock and disgust as they stood frozen for a moment. Not three seconds after they were both gagging and wiping their mouth's with the back of their hands, but not before spitting on the ground.

"Ew! I kissed Cullen! Oh god! I think I may be dying!" She hollered and forced herself to heave some more. Ew, ew, ew! She had kissed Eddie the weirdo. She had made out with ballet boy! Gross, gross, gross! "Ballet dancer germs! Help! Help! I need a rabies shot immediately!"

"Oh my god I kissed a street dancer!" Edward put his hands on his knees as he continued to choke and gag at the thought of kissing Leah Clearwater. He raised his eyes to meet hers and hissed at her. "Don't you dare tell anybody about this!"

"Me?" Leah growled back and straightened up. She wiped her mouth on her hand one last time for good measure. "Why would I tell anyone I kissed you? Maybe the person on the other end of the suicide hot line, but I can assure that would be the only person! You sick creep! I knew you wanted to kiss me! You have the stare of creeper. Well keep your pansy ass lips away from mine!"

Both dancers stormed off in opposite directions. They were both extremely angry and confused. They obviously hated the other and yet when they had not known the truth, the connection had been almost so strong you could taste it. What did that mean?

TBC...

**AN: So this is the masquerade! What did you all think about it? I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I thought the chemistry between them was great and the ending had me laughing while writing it. My mother even cracked up when I read it to her. She loved the reactions they had. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Leah Clearwater and Edward Cullen, you both need to go and speak with Mr. Cullen."**

**"I didn't do it!" "Carlisle I swear whatever they said I did, that I did not do it."**

**"You're not in trouble Miss Clearwater."**

**"I'm not?" "Yeah that's right, I'm not because I did nothing wrong."**

**"Except be born."**

**"Shove it ballet boy."**

**"Bite me you Michael Jackson wannabe."**

**"Enough!" "This is exactly why I called you both here. This feuding has to end and I think I have the perfect solution."**

**AND**

**"We will not be doing the last dance of the season to some weirdo emo type crap."**

**"Well we won't be doing it to your gibberish garbage you call music either."**

**"It's called hip hop you annoying, slimy, rich off your ass, mama's boy."**

**"I don't care what it is called. It won't be playing at the final dance. Not in my school."**

**"It's my school to ass face!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Monday came and classes started up again, Edward Cullen and Leah Clearwater did whatever they could to avoid each other. It was almost obvious to anyone who looked at them that something had transpired between the two of them. The way they steered clear of the other when they passed in the hall, or even the way they looked down if they caught sight of the other, had those closest to them wondering what the hell had happened to make them act so out of character. They weren't even fighting and they _always _fought with the other.

"What happened to you at the dance Lee?" Jacob asked as he sprinted to catch up with her in the hall. "I looked all over for you and you were no where to be found. I thought we were supposed to dance together. Did you find someone more interesting?"

Leah ducked her head as Edward and his friends passed her to walk in to their next class. A class they all shared together. Oh what a wonderful day this was turning out to be. Leah couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own sarcastic thoughts. Even the voice in her head felt the need to be sarcastic. Therapists would have a field day with her if they ever got a chance to meet her.

"Nah Jake." She mumbled as he held the door open for her. "Trust me when I say that I didn't meet anyone worth mentioning."

She saw the bronze haired ballet dancer tilt his head as if he were listening to her. She took her seat and gave him the Clearwater evil eye. He better be keeping his mouth shut about what happened. If people knew she had made out with Edward Cullen, she would never live it down. Her bitch reputation would go down the drain if anyone caught wind of the fact she had kissed one of the ballet boys. Knowing the jerk face that was Edward Cullen, she wouldn't put it past him to do something like that to her.

"Well I am sure there will be plenty of chances to make for our lost dance." Her best friend said with a smile and pulled out a chair next to her. This next class was art interpretation. Basically it meant that you had to look at a piece of art or listen to a piece of music and give your opinion as to what the artist had been trying to say. Jacob absolutely hated this class. "I don't know why I have to take this stupid class. I'm a drummer and this interpretation crap has nothing to do with drumming."

"Mr. Black," Mrs. Klum said when she heard his comment. "I believe your statement is very off base. As a drummer you try to speak with your music correct? When you write a song and play it, there must be a story behind it right? It is created to show a certain mood yes? I am sure you don't just write your music willy nilly with no purpose. _Every _piece of art has a story behind it. It doesn't matter if it is dance, painting, or some form of music. When you have a way to prove your theory of this class being stupid then I will willingly hear it out, but until then I suggest you pay attention and try to learn. This is after all a school."

The drummer nodded and shut up almost immediately. He crossed his arms and slouched back in his chair. He scowled at Leah when she snickered at him. She whispered in a sing song voice. "You got in trouble."

"Miss Clearwater," The teacher said and turned to the tanned dancer. "Since you seem to be in a cheerful enough to mood to tease Mr. Black, I think you should give us your interpretation of this sketch."

The La Push street dancer sighed and took the picture. It appeared to be a black and white sketch of a woman with her face turned away from a man who was on his knees and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Looks to me like some dude was a douche bag and is now trying to get this woman to forgive him, but she is having none of it."

"He isn't trying to get her forgiveness." Edward had leaned his chair close to hers in order to get a good look at the picture. He plucked it from her fingers. "If you look at his face you can see it isn't filled with regret or worry. The woman's posture doesn't give off the air of tenseness either. The man is filled with hope. It's more likely that he is confessing his love to her and the woman fears getting her heart broken. Not everything has to be so cynical Clearwater."

"Nobody asked to show of ballet boy. If I wanted your opinion then I would ask for it. Since that won't happen ever, I think you need to get out of my personal space." Leah snapped at him and kicked the leg of his chair hard enough for it to topple over with him in it. "And just because his expression isn't guilty, that does not mean he did no wrong. It simply means that he holds no remorse."

"Both very valid points." Mrs. Klum said and took the picture back. She started handing out copies of the same picture to every student. "I want you all to write a short story on what you think the artist is trying to tell us with this picture. No less than a thousand words. I expect you to come up with a very interesting tale."

Before either Leah or Edward had time to say something else to keep the feud going, a deep voice came over the intercom. "Leah Clearwater and Edward Cullen, you both need to go and speak with Mr. Cullen."

"I didn't do it!" The street dancing female said and gathered up her books and bag while at the same time glaring at the bronzed haired boy.

He probably did something to get her in to trouble. He did have his father in his back pocket. After all, who wouldn't believe whatever came out of the boy wonders mouth. Every adored the ground he walked on. When she made it to Carlisle Cullen's office, the first thing she did was claim innocence. She did not call him Mr. Cullen since he insisted everyone call him Carlisle. "Carlisle I swear whatever they said I did, that I did not do it."

The older blond man smiled. He may not be a fan of street dancing like his wife, but he did like Leah Clearwater. He thought it such a shame she did not pursuit ballet. He was sure she'd be able to excel at it. "You're not in trouble Miss Clearwater."

"I'm not?" The Quilette street dancer asked after blinking a couple of times. Then she nodded enthusiastically because she really hadn't done anything wrong. Whenever she did something that would get her in trouble, she admitted to doing it if caught. "Yeah that's right, I'm not because I did nothing wrong."

"Except be born." This comment came from the boy standing next to her.

The same boy she wished would drop dead. She hated knowing that she had been attracked to Cullen. She blamed it on the fact they had been forced to wear masks. That is the only reason she even danced with him. She had thought it was one of her friends or something. She had not known it was Cullen. At least she could be thankful it wasn't Jasper Hale.

Not caring she was in the presence of an adult, Leah flipped him off with both her middle fingers. She hated him so much that she figured him to be worthy of double her 'fuck you' gesture. "Shove it ballet boy."

"Bite me you Michael Jackson wannabe." He snapped back at her and crossed his arms. What right did she have to be a bitch to him? It's not like he had told anyone about the moment they shared at the dance. She should be _thanking _him for keeping his mouth shut.

"Enough!" Carlisle hollered and slammed one hand down on his desk. His palm slapping against the wood of his expensive desk. He had about enough of this ridiculous back and forth squabbling. He thought the dance may take care of some of this rivalry, but obvious he had been wrong. "This is exactly why I called you both here. This feuding has to end and I think I have the perfect solution."

Both dancers looked confused by his statement. Was he going to order them to shake hands or something? Did he honestly think something like that would work? He couldn't order the hate they shared to disappear. It would always linger beneath the surface because neither of them wanted to make the effort to change it.

The principle of the school sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "As you both know the end of the year show is very important. It makes investors decided whether or not they will donate next year. This year I want things to be extra enticing for them. I have decided to pair the two of you together in order to come up with a final dance to close the show. I want to prove to the founders that rivalry does not affect the way my students work together. I need to show that every single one of you can get past your feelings about each other to make an amazing show. Now I am not asking you to do this, but rather ordering you to do so. I don't think I have to tell you not to disappoint me. I know you can make this school proud. You will be allowed to use the school gym after hours to practice."

"I can't Carlisle because I have places to be after school." It was a load of bull, but at the same time it held a bit of truth. She had places to be as long as they were no where near Edward fucking Cullen.

When Carlisle continued to shuffle papers and pretend not to hear her, Leah knew it to be a lost cause. He wouldn't be changing his mind any time soon and she knew it. She would have to work with the creep he called a son. Because the last show of the year was the one chance you had to show companies or dance schools what you had. It was your one chance to get noticed and Leah she could not afford to waste the opportunity.

00000

Leah let the back of her head smack against the wall as she listened to the bronze haired wierdo drone on and on about the last dance. He of course wanted to do it ballet. The same crap they did every single year. "We will not be doing the last dance of the season to some weirdo emo type crap."

Edward put his hands on his hips in a very girly kind of move. The last dance had always been ballet and it worked well for them. Why change something which got results? "Well we won't be doing it to your gibberish garbage you call music either."

"It's called hip hop you annoying, slimy, rich off your ass, mama's boy." The native American dancer replied as she fought down the temptation to kick him in the balls.

Carlisle had obviously wanted something new and fresh or he wouldn't of included her in this. She would not stand back and let Sullen Cullen take over while she did nothing. Just because she did not do the fruity type dancing the bronze haired dancer did, it didn't mean her ideas should be tossed out the window.

"I don't care what it is called. It won't be playing at the final dance. Not in my school." The inner snob of the green eyed boy came out when he opened his mouth.

This is one of the reasons Leah hated him so much. He thought because his daddy owned the school that he could get his way all the time. He thought that his ideas were so much better than any ideas from other people. What he needed was a good ass kicking or maybe a dose of reality. Leah bet that he wouldn't survive one day in a world without his money and annoying good looks. He would not know how to survive if he did not have people to wait on him hand and foot.

She clenched her teeth together tightly for a moment as she counted to ten slowly in her head. Finally she got the strength needed to speak again without tearing his head off. Yet one look at his smug face and she couldn't contain her anger. The words just sort of popped out of her mouth before she could pull them back in. She wanted to give him hell for assuming she would bend to his wishes. He wasn't that good of a kisser.

"It's my school to ass face!" She half screamed with frustration. "Just because you kissed me, it does not mean that I am going to fall to your demands. Your father thought we could work well together and while I think he has been smoking the wacky tobacco, I don't plan to let him down. That doesn't mean you get to control everything. You're so set on your weirdo dancing, but I won't have it. You need to take a look around realize there is more to this world than your safe little bubble."

"What do you suggest then?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. "It is not like we will ever agree on anything. I am never going to understand your kind of dance."

Leah frowned as she got lost in thought for a moment. "Remember what Mrs. Klum said about interpretation? Every dance tells a story and that is what we need to do. We need to focus on what we want to say rather than the way we dance to show. We can worry about that later. First I think we need to make a truce because if we can't work together then this isn't going to work." She held out her tanned hand. "True for now?"

Edward looked at her hand before sliding his in to hers. "You have a deal. So what story exactly are we trying to tell then?"

"Your father wants unity and I say we give it to him." Leah replied with a smirk. "Hey Cullen? How would you like to see my world? Maybe then you'll see that what I do isn't as stupid as you seem to think."

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think about this chapter? I did not want it to be all about hate and I figured that Leah would try to show him her world. She does not want this to fail because her future as a dancer is everything to her and if she needs to make a truce with Edward then I believe she would do it. I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What is this place?"**

**"My second home when I am not at school."**

**"I didn't know places like this really existed. I thought they existed in movies or something."**

**"You really don't get out much do you ballet boy?"**

**"Not to places such as this."**

**AND**

**"The thing about street dancing is the fact that you can use any experience and turn it in to a dance move."**

**"How so? Give me and example Clearwater."**

**"Well take Alice for instance. She paints and the other day I was watching her. Now watch how I take a few of her moves to turn them in to a usable dance move."**

**"That was actually kind of neat." "You know ballet dancers do the same thing. Watch how I take your move, but change it up a bit."**

**"Not bad for your pansy boy dancing."**

**"I'll take it as a compliment."**

**"I wouldn't if I were you. I did not mean it as one."**

**"Still I think I will take it as a compliment. I'm changing it up from how you intended it just like you did with your dancing a few minutes ago."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward did not know why he agreed to let Leah Clearwater bring him to wherever it was she planned on taking him. Maybe a part of him had been curious? Maybe he wanted to know what kind of things the street dancing female liked because whether he liked it or not, he could not deny he still felt attracted to her. He hated her, but at the same time he felt the need to know more about her. He blamed it on teenage horomones.

Leah like Edward, had no idea why she was doing this. What on earth had she been thinking? Cullen would never understand why she did the things she did. He would never understand or apperciate her kind of dance. To bring him to one of her favorite clubs was probably one of the most stupid things she would ever do. Her luck would have the bronze haired ballet dancer running back to his father and claiming that she tried to taint him by bringing him in to her less than perfect world.

The two dancers had taken the bus in to the warehouse district of Port Angeles. Not many homes or buisnesses around. It consisted of mostly old and unused buildings. The second they stepped off of the bus, Edward wished he hadn't let his curiousity get the better of him. What in the hell could she ever want to show him in this neighborhood? Still, he was pretty sure that if he had no choice he could out run her. So he was not to worried about her trying to kill him and then trying to hide the body.

He followed her wordlessly as she quickly walked to a small building in between two of the bigger ones. This one had a glowing red sign which read 'Twilight' above the door. He assumed this had to be some sort of club since he could hear music coming from inside. One man stood outside the door and again the bronzed haired dancer figured him to be a bouncer. He was huge and very intimidating.

"Hey Felix." Leah greeted with a hug before motioning to Edward who stood a few steps behind her looking unsure. "He's with me so it is all cool."

The big bounced glanced over to the boy. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the native American female again. "He's with you Lee? I thought you weren't in to pretty boys? That's why you like me remember? Cause I am _all _man."

The La Push street dancer smirked and punched Felix in the arm. "He is _not _my boyfriend Felix. I do have better taste you know. He is a..." She paused not sure what to say. Friends would be a big stretch. She settled on the truth. "We go to school together and I figured I would show him where the cool people hang. Probably will be the first and last time he ever goes to a place like this. Is Demetri here?"

"He has been here for the past hour. He was hoping you would show. When are you going to stop breaking my boys heart and just get with him?" Both bouncer and street dancer laughed because they both knew Demetri did not see her in that light. He was her dancing partner both in school and at the club. That is all they were and would ever be.

Demetri and Leah had grown up knowing the other. Her father used to chop wood for his family in the winter. Sometimes he would bring Leah with him and that is how the two met. When he was about thirteen he got in to some serious trouble and to stay out of juvy Leah managed to get him an audition at the school. She had spent a lot of time with him and she knew that he had talent. She would've hated to see it wasted. That is why he and Leah were so close. Lots of times people would get them mixed up as couple.

"Let's go ballet boy." Edward had been startled out of his quiet musings when Leah grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the club.

As soon as they entered, Edward felt his nose crinkle when the smell of smoke hit him. It was almost choking him. The music was at a headache inducing level and bodies cramped the small space. Flashing lights made him wonder if he would have a seizure due to the fast pace of the blinking. A bar was at the far end and people crowded around it looking for a way to cool off from the heat.

"What is this place?" His green eyes widened as he took in the scene.

He had heard of places like this, but never had he been to one. He really had no occassion to come to someplace such as this. None of his friends would go to places like this. His father most certianly would never approve if he knew his son to be here. Cullen's did not go to clubs. They went to luncheons and fancy dinner parties. They never attended anything which could be frowned down upon and this most definately could be frowned down on by certian high class people.

The russet skinned dancer turned around to face him. The look on his face was one of a child seeing a toy they heard about and never been allowed to have for the first time. She planted one hand on her hip and tilted her head. "My second home when I am not at school."

The bronze haired dance student looked around in awe. He truly felt stunned learning about this place. He thought he had known a lot about the world and yet, this is something he had never experienced before. It was crowded and noisy and just so full of energy. He immediately felt comfortable here and that worried him. He was a Cullen and should never feel comfortable in places like this. They were beneath him weren't they? His father had always told him that anyways.

"I didn't know places like this really existed. I thought they existed in movies or something." He admitted when she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd and toward the bar.

Leah paused to look at him. She knew he was a snob, but how could he have never been to a place like this? Hadn't everyone been to a club at least once in their life? In a sad way she kind of felt bad for him. "You really don't get out much do you ballet boy?"

"Not to places such as this." Noticing the pity which laced her eyes, Edward straightened his back and met her eye. His expression changed to one of arrogance. Who was she to pity him? "Why would I ever lower myself to such a common level? I have no desire to mingle with people who feel the need to come to places like this."

Any pity Leah had felt for him vanished instantly. Her eyes grew hard and cold as she dropped his hand. "Don't let me infect you with my common people germs. God forbid you take the stick out of your ass for an hour or two. It can't be comfortable walking around with it up there all the time. Not all people feel the need to dance in slippers like you do. I really don't recomend you dancing in that style here if you want to get out alive. Oh wait! On second thought you should go ahead and do your nancy boy dancing. It's not like I would miss you or anything and I know how to hide the body. Nobody will _ever_ find your remains."

The Quilette dancer rolled her eyes with a smirk and continued to make her way to the bar. She was friends with the owner Rachel. Rachel was Jacob's older sister and she and Leah were really close. That is one of the main reasons Leah would get in for free. When she made it to the bar she hugged Rachel as best she could and asked if she had seen Demetri. When the black haired bar tender shook her head no, Leah frowned before climbing up on the bar and looking out in to the crowd. Her eyes scanned the area as she looked for her dancing partner.

"What the hell are you doing Clearwater?" Edward had followed her and when he saw her climb on to the bar he feared that she would do something to cause a scene. His eyes darted around frantically as he checked to see if anyone was watching her. When he realized nobody seemed to really be paying attention to her, he had to wonder if this wasn't her first time doing something like this. "Don't tell me you are going to pull a Coyote Ugly and start dancing up there? If you really need money _that _bad then you should get a job like a normal person."

"Like you know anything about a a real job. If I ever saw you do honest work I truly think it would kill me." She did not even bother to look at him when she raised her voice to answer him. She kept her eyes on the crowd until she spotted Demetri's trademark dirty blond wavy hair. She jumped down from the bar and landed on her feet. Before moving through the crowd, she took the time to punch Edward in the arm pretty hard. "That's for insinuating I was some sort of stripper you ass hat."

The green eyed boy glared at her and rubbed his arm. "You're the one who climbed on top of the bar. What was I supposed to think?"

"Knowing you think at all is news to me." She continued to push people out of her way as she headed towards Demetri.

"Maybe I should have you give me a lap dance so I can pay tuition for you to go to charm school." He muttered under his breath. As they walked through the crowd, Edward felt the need to appologize to each person she shoved to the side. He recieved a lot of questioning looks, but luckily nobody said anything. It made him think no one in this entire place knew the meaning of manners. How could she be so rude and yet have nobody react to her? Were they used to this sort of behavior?

"Leah you came!" Demetri turned to see his best friend and dance partner. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground as she spun her around. "I was begining to think you were going to make me find a new partner and-" He puased when he saw Edward Cullen. They did not hang out in the same social circles, but they knew of each other. Who didn't know of Edward Cullen? "You brought a ballet dancer to Twilight? Are we comitting murder? You should have let me known ahead of time so I would not have worn my good clothes."

"Why does everyone always think I would need help if I decided to murder someone?" Leah muttered as Demetri set her down. "I am starting to think you all don't know me so well. If you think I couldn't take Cullen then something is serious wrong with the image I try to give off. I brought him here because I've forced in to working with him and I want to show him how we get it done."

Demetri nodded and listened as Leah explained the Carlisle situation. "He does know you guys are going to end killing each other doesn't he? I suppose the old age may be getting to his head, but he is the boss."

Edward took a threatening step forwards. Well it was supposed to come off as threatening, but Demetri did not seem to take it that way. "Don't talk about my father my like that!"

The other boy seemed to be ignoring him as he continued to converse with Leah. "I'm not sure how much help I can be of. He doesn't seem like he is willing to give our style a chance. I'll see what I can do though because as you know I love a challenge. Let me talk to Rachel and see if we can use the room the in back. I don't want anyone to see me speaking with the likes of him. I do have a reputation I need to uphold."

When Demetri walked off, Edward wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He basically felt the same way. He would never want anyone he knew to see him with the likes of Demetri or Leah Clearwater if it wasn't absolutely nessasary. If it wasn't for school he most likely never would have met them in the first place. Not that would have minded if it happened that way. He had been raised to believe you never associate with anyone who is considered a lesser class than you. In the world his parents lived in, money was everything. Not that his parents have ever told him any of this out right. It's more of a silent statement he has known since he was old enough to walk and talk.

When the dirty blond street dancer came back and took Leah's arm with a nod, she motioned for Edward to follow her. Eventually they made it in to a backroom that at one time must have been some type of office. An old desk sat in the corner unused as did a large CD player with speakers attached. Leah popped in a CD which had been resting on top of the device and went to stand in the center of the room.

A hip hop instrumental filled the room and the ballet dancer had to admit that the beat wasn't half bad. He started tapping his foot to the music without even realizing it. Being a music lover since the day he'd been born, Edward could not help but be drawn in to the song. Every type of music had an interesting story to and hiip hop was no different. Even if he did not particularly like hip hop music, he had to give this artist credit. They had done amazingly well for what they were attempting.

The La Push female reached down to touch her toes as she warmed up. She would never want to risk pulling a muscle. A pulled muscle could put a dancer out of comission for a while and in the dancing world, you really did not want to be out for any amount of time. It could give other dancers the chance to come in and take your place. "The thing about street dancing is the fact that you can use any experience and turn it in to a dance move."

The pale boy with green eyes crinkled his brow in question as he watched her. He had never thought as her type of dancing in that way. He always thought they simple jerked their bodies around and attempted to not look like idiots. Maybe he had been wrong? "How so? Give me an example Clearwater."

She paused to lick her lips as she thought about how to show him what she ment. She flashed back to a few days ago when she had watched Alice painting. She figured he would be willing to listen if she brought up his sister. Maybe he would actually understand. "Well take Alice for instance. She paints and the other day I was watching her. Now watch how I take a few of her moves to turn them in to a usable dance move."

His green eyes watched from the corner where he stood with his arms crossed while he watched her. She bobbed her head to the count of the music before she stretched her arms out to the side and shaking her body to the beat as she bent down and back up very quickly. Her arms then mimicked the act of a painter leaving very long brush strokes when she brought her left arm down and to the right. Her right arm soon followed by coming down and to the left as they crossed. She relaxed and looked up at him to see what he had thought.

"That was actually kind of neat." When Leah gave him a disbelieving look, he simply shrugged and continued on with waht he had been planning to say. "You know ballet dancers do the same thing. Watch how I take your move, but change it up a bit."

Pushing himself from the wall, Edward walked in to the center of the room next to her. He waited for the count of the song to start over at one again. When it did he started to copy what she had done, but he did not shake his body in the same way. He kept his movements slower than hers and more proffessional looking. When he started to bring his arms down to cross, he brought one of his long legs up and between his arms so that when his arms were down he had to lean down once more in order to flip his other leg up and behind his head in a strange sort of half cartwheel.

Leah had to admit that it was pretty good. There was no denying that he could have had talent if would only open his mind to all kinds of dancing. Yet he was set in to one way of thinking and that would be his downfall he was not careful. "Not bad for your pansy boy dancing."

A genuine smile crossed his lips as he relaxed his posture. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Her big brown eyes rolled in a show of slight annoyance. "I wouldn't if I were you. I did not mean it as one."

A smirk was her answer as were his eyes which were filled with laughter. Just like they had been the night of the dance. She tried to not think of that night though. It would do no good. "Still I think I will take it as a compliment. I'm changing it up from how you intended it just like you did with your dancing a few minutes ago."

Instead of a biting comeback which he had been ready for, she came to stand in front of him. "Ok you know how when you cross your arms and bend down? Why don't we change that up ok? When I go down for the second time, instead of going down yourself I want you put your hands on my hips when they would've crossed. I'll slow my coming back up a bit and I want you to lift me up so that when I arch my back the center of my back is near the top of your head. Hold me there for a three count and then set me back down."

The bronzed haired dancer nodded in understand and waited for Demetri to restart the song. When he did, both dancers did their versions of the same move and when she bent down he placed his hands on her hips like she had instructed. He easily lifted her weight up in to the air and over his head as he counted to three before setting her back down. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Leah had whirled around to tell him good job when they both realized how close their faces happened to be.

Edward let his eyes scan her face. They were almost touching and if he leaned down a fraction of and inch he could kiss her. It would be so easy to. All he had to do was make one small move and he lips would take over hers. She wanted it to tell. He could with the way her breathing sped up. Nobody would have to know. One more taste wouldn't really hurt anything. Just another taste and he would go back to hating her. It would sate his desire for her right?

"Wasn't to bad." A voice broke the trance and street dancer and ballet dancer jumped apart as if they had both been burned. They turned to look at Demetri who was grinning at them both knowingly. "Cullen tends to keep his body a little to stiff. He needs to relax in order to look more comfortable. All in all I think I could work with him Lee." He glanced at the bronze haired ballet dancer who was still looking guilty. "How are Tuesday's after lunch?"

"For what?" Edward stretched his arms behind his back for lack of anything better to do.

"For him to work with you when it comes to our style of dance." Leah answered as she walked over to shut the CD player off. "I figured if we want to make this work, we are going to have to learn each others style. You willingly let Demetri teach you and I'll allow you to teach me ballet. But I am not wearing anything pink nor a tutu. I'll leave that to you." With a mocking laugh she left the room with both men following her.

TBC...

**AN: What did you think of this chapter? I really liked it and I thought it came out pretty good actually. I know Leah wasn't totally bitchy, but you have to understand she doesn't want to ruin her chances of getting accepted with a good dance company. Don't worry though, she does get a lot meaner in the next chapter and for good reason. Let me know what you all thought of this! **

**Please R&R Like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Clearwater!" "Yo Clearwater!"**

**"What the fuck do you want Hale? Can't you see that I was doing a damn good job of ignoring you?"**

**"I was thinking and I-"**

**"You were thinking?" "Should I ring the fire alarm?"**

**"As I was saying before you interrupted me, which reminds me you really do need to learn your place, I wanted to ask you a question." "How much for a private show?"**

**"What the fuck are you talking about?"**

**"This." "It's a nice picture don't you think? Never knew you had the balls to dance on a bar. So how much is it for a private a show."**

**"Where did you get that?"**

**"I'll never tell."**

**"That's answer enough." "Oh and fuck off Hale. The only time I would ever touch you or dance for you, is if I were dead. I would never be that desperate as long as I am alive."**

**AND**

**"Are you insane?" "Why the hell are you attacking me?"**

**"You son of a bitch! I saw the picture you sick freak! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Hale showed me the picture you took last night!"**

**"Leah I have no idea what you're on about."**

**"You're a fucking lousy liar. I thought we could work together without you being a complete ass. Guess I was wrong about that. I thought you could be a decent human being. Truce is off Cullen. I'll work with you because I have to, but all bet's are off. You fuck with me and I'll fuck with you right back."**

**"Will you tell me what I supposably did to piss you off?"**

**"You know what you did!" "Stay the fuck away from me or I will retaliate. This is your one warning and you won't get another."**

**"Leah! Leah?" "Guess everyone was right about you all along! You are a crazy bitch!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was walking down the hall with a smile on her face. Today had been a good day so far. She had gotten an A on and English essay and passed her math test with no problem. Her beginner dance class where she taught some of the younger kids had gone without any trouble. Some of those kids had real talent and she was sure they would go far in the dance world.

She was supposed to be heading to lunch with Jacob and Demetri, but to her annoyance Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and two people she vaguely remembered to be called Charlotte and Peter were blocking her path. She could tell by the smirk on Jasper's face that he had something up his sleeve. The rat bastard always did and it was never a good thing.

"Clearwater!" He called her name to try and get attention, but she turned the volume of her ipod up in hopes of drowning him out. "Yo Clearwater!"

When the drummer stepped in front of her to block her path, the street dancer sighed and shut off her ipod. "What the fuck do you want Hale? Can't you see that I was doing a damn good job of ignoring you?"

The honey blond stepped away from his friends and closer to Leah. "I was thinking and I-"

"You were thinking?" She quickly cut him off and raised her eyebrow. She didn't know that assholes actually had a usable brain. "Should I ring the fire alarm?"

The friendly smile vanished from his face almost instantly. His eyes darkened in anger at being the target of her joke. He didn't like people laughing at him. Laughing with him was alright, but he never took well to being laughed at.

Crossing his arms, he chose to lean against the lockers behind him. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, which reminds me that you really do need to learn your place, I wanted to ask you a question." The evil smirk was back and Leah prepared herself for whatever smart ass remark he was about to make. "How much for a private show?"

What the hell was the fucker up to now? Couldn't he just spit it out instead of playing games? Did Hale get his rocks off by playing mind games with people? His sister sure did and she wouldn't put it past Jasper to do so either. The siblings had been created to make her life hell.

The La Push street dancer tried to get around him, but his friends had her trapped. This shit was pissing her off because she was starving and had a turkey sandwich with her name on it waiting in the cafeteria. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This." The blond drummer pulled out his cell phone and there was picture of her as his back round. It was of the night before and had obviously been taken when she was on the bar looking for Demetri. Jasper chuckled her stunned expression. He put the phone away and pulled his wallet out as he sifted through a bunch of fifty and twenty dollar bills. "It's a nice picture don't you think? Never knew you had the balls to dance on a bar. So how much is it for a private a show."

The desire to plant her fist in his face was overwhelming and yet she somehow managed to keep it in. She knew she would be suspended for three days if she gave if. It had happened before and it most likely would happen again one of these days. Perhaps today if Hale did not learn to shut his face. He was asking for it and if he did not start treading carefully he would get it and a lot more.

"Where did you get that?" The brown eyed girl growled out through clenched teeth. She kept having to remind herself to breathe. She had a bit of a temper problem and this conversation was not exactly the type of talk meant to keep her calm.

"I'll never tell." Her ex's brother said in a taunting manner. He waved a five dollar bill in her face mockingly.

"That's answer enough." She snapped and snagged the five dollar bill out of his hand and stuffing it in her pocket. She shoved him to the side and started stomping down the hall, but paused to address him over her shoulder. "Oh and fuck off Hale. The only time I would ever touch you or dance for you, is if I were dead. I would never be that desperate as long as I am alive."

000000000

Edward had been walking down the hall and towards the cafeteria when a force hit him in the back right between the shoulder blades and he went down. He landed on his hands and managed to roll onto his back so he could get a good look at the attacker. To his surprise Leah Clearwater stood above him and kicked him in the stomach.

When she tried to land another kick, he managed to grab her ankle and twist which caused her fall on the floor next to him. She did not let that stop her though. She raised her leg and brought it down hard against his ribcage. One of her hand grabbing a fistful of his bronze hair and slamming his head down against the cold tile of the hall floor.

Edward managed to somehow wrap one of his legs around her waist and the other over her shoulder. It worked well in keeping her from attacking him some more. "Are you insane? Why the hell are you attacking me?"

Leah struggled to get out of his leg lock, but failed. She tried punching him in the knee cap and he did not even flinch. So all she gained from that was a sore knuckle or two. "You son of a bitch! I saw the picture you sick freak! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

The ballet dancer shook his head and unlocked his legs from around her. He stood up and offered her his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Hale showed me the picture you took last night!" She did a back flip to get up instead of taking his peace offering hand. She dusted herself off and scowled at him hoping to scare him in to telling the truth about the picture.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair which caused it to stand up in all directions more so than was usual for him. "Leah I have no idea what you're on about."

It annoyed the tanned dancer when he continued to play dumb. The joke was over since she knew all about it. The least he could do was be a man, but it seemed Cullen was incapable of even that. "You're a fucking lousy liar. I thought we could work together without you being a complete ass. Guess I was wrong about that. I thought you could be a decent human being. Truce is off Cullen. I'll work with you because I have to, but all bet's are off. You fuck with me and I'll fuck with you right back."

When she tried to storm off, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. The momentum of that move caused them both to fall forwards and smack heads pretty damned hard. "Will you tell me what I supposably did to piss you off?"

"You know what you did!" She hollered at him and pushed him away by his shoulders. He had no right to try and touch her. He was lucky she didn't beat him to death with her algebra book. The only reason she refrained from do so was because she was pretty sure she would get expelled for murdering the principles only son. "Stay the fuck away from me or I will retaliate. This is your one warning and you won't get another."

"Leah! Leah?" The bronze haired ballet dancer threw his hands up when she continued to walk away. He scowled in irritation and screamed after her. "Guess everyone was right about you all along! You are a crazy bitch!"

Whipping around, Leah flipped him off. "I am a crazy bitch and you must be stupid for pissing me off! You really do have a death with pretty boy! Fuck with me again and you will live to regret it!:

The green eyed dancer was left standing in the middle of the hallway wondering what the hell he had done to deserve a reaction like that. He couldn't think of anything that would piss her off, but then again she was insane and so his merely existing may have set her off. With Leah Clearwater you could never know.

TBC…

**AN: So this chapter was kind of short and I can only tell you that my computer is not working so I had to use my baby cousins. I thought the chapter came out alright and in the next chapter more will be explained, I hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**There is going to be a class field trip! We will all be going to the ballet this evening.:**

"**Oh gag me!"**

"**Is there a problem Miss Clearwater?"**

"**Yeah there is." "Why can't we go to a street dance battle instead? Why does it have to be that fruity dancing?"**

"**We to enjoy ourselves and not get shot or mugged."**

"**Then I repeat, why are we going to see the ballet? It is like taping a kick me sign to our backs."**

**AND**

"**Hello Leah."**

"**Goodbye skanky blond who is also my ex."**

"**Why so grouchy?"**

"**Seeing your face isn't reason enough?"**

"**Not going to play nice today?"**

"**With you?" "I'd rather drink bleach. Shouldn't you be in some dark corner sucking your boyfriends tongue from his mouth?"**

"**Why don't you do it to me instead?"**

"**Sorry but I think the legal amount of rabies shots a year is one. Can't risk getting infected by the whore that is you."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"One two three, one two three, and one two three! Come on everyone this should be easy. Keep the beat! One two three and stay with the count. Miss Clearwater and Mr. Cullen very well done." Mrs. Scott watched the two dancers keep up with the excercies easily. For the dancers of the school, it was required to do daily dance exercises first and second period. "Keep up the good work you two. Class you need to take points from these two. I am going to switch songs to something more up beat and I want you to partner off. Leah and Edward, I would like you two to work together. You both need someone who can keep up with you."

Leah groaned when the teacher said this. She stomped her foot when Mrs. Scott turned away. Why couldn't she be paired with someone else? Anyone else would be better than Cullen. Then again, maybe she would step on his foot and break his big toe. He wouldn't be able to dance for a while if that happened. She would most definately get a new partner then.

Edward offered his hand to her when the music started. They had to practice the waltz. When she took the starting position, he locked his hand around hers. "Not going to beat me up today are you?"

"Not when there are witnesses." She muttered as they started gliding across the room and weaving in out of the other pairs of dancers.

The bronze haired ballet dancer raised his eye brow. He wanted to try and fix things, but she most certianly would not let that happen without a fight. "I didn't send that picture. It was emailed to me this morning and that is the first I saw of it. Is that why you attacked me? You thought I would do something like that?"

The street dancer from La Push pressed her lips together in a thin line. "You and your friends have done a lot worse. What the fuck was I supposed to think? For all I know you actually did send the picture and are just trying to butter me up. Who else in that club would've done that? I know it wasn't any of my friends because they all value their lives. When I find out who it is I am going to fuck them up."

He changed the direction of their dancing. "Why give them the satisfaction of letting them know they got to you? If you act like it doesn't bother you then they are most likely to stop. Trust me, being a ballet dancer I have had to deal with this kind of behavior for years. If you ignore them then they stop after a while."

"I've learned that beating them down gets a similiar reaction." She countered and paused when the teacher said it was free dance. She started playing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Leah could've switched partners, but figured what the hell. "I don't take shit from people and they need to learn that."

Edward shrugged at her words. He supposed he could see her side of things. She hadn't grown up like him. Therefore the styles had for dealing with different situation would never be the same. "I can see that. You've been a tough bitch for as long as I have known you."

He watched as his tanned danced partner pulled away from him to slide on her knees and bring her arm up and out before thrusting her stomach out and bending backwards to flip herself up. They caught each others eyes as he nodded. One the first count of the next bar of music they started doing the dance they had done in Twilight. Switching the count to match the beat of 'Bad Romance' wasn't that hard.

When he lifted her up by the waist and spun her around in the air, Mrs. Scott was clapping and practically gushing as she switched the music off before coming to stand next to them. "That was absolutely brilliant! The way you improvised and fit the dance moves to fit the beat. You two look exsquisite together. The way young Edward's smooth moves mesh so well with Leah's confident ones. You two make magic together. Keep up the great work! You on the other hand-" She had turned to start lecturing Eric Yorkie.

"If I damaged anything important yesterday I take it back." The Quilette dancer moved her hair out of her face when she said this.

The green eyed ballet dancer twisted his head to look at her in amusement. "Is that your way of appologizing for wanting to beat me to death?"

"I think I'll leave you guessing ballet boy. It very well could be, but on the other hand maybe it's nice. I like to leave people on their toes." Leah said and started putting her things in her bag.

Edward smiled and did the same. "Yeah I guess you do."

Neither of the two dancers got to say anything else since Mrs. Scott had addressed the whole class as everyone waited for the bell to ring. "I almost forgot to tell you all that there is going to be a class field trip! We will all be going to the ballet this evening. Attendance is mandatory."

"Oh gag me!" The La Push resident crossed her arms over her chest in anger. Why did she have to be forced in to going to the ballet? She hated the ballet and wouldn't be able to stay awake for five minutes.

Mrs. Scott sighed having known she would get a reaction such as this from at least one of her students. "Is there a problem Miss Clearwater?"

"Yeah there is." Leah said stepping forward. She was not afraid to let her opinion be known. In fact she insisted on letting it be known how she felt. If she had to suffer then someone better fucking be going down with her. "Why can't we go to a street dance battle instead? Why does it have to be that fruity dancing?"

It was no surprise that Edward Cullen was the one to reply. He had to defend others of his kind obviously. Plus he loved getting a rise out of his russet skinned school mate. "We want to enjoy ourselves and not get shot or mugged."

"Then I repeat, why are we going to see the ballet? It is like taping a kick me sign to our backs." She stretched her arm out to smack Edward in the back of the head.

He was still on thin ice with her. The only reason she partly forgave him was due to the fact he had helped her get a compliment from the teacher. It was like and automatic A+ when Mrs. Scott complimented you. It was not something that happened very often. Since he helped her get the A, she would get him get off with a slap to the back of his head. This time anyways. She could not make promises for the future.

The teacher placed her hand on her hip. "I am not the one who organizes the field trips. If you have a problem with the venue then I suggest you talk to Carlisle Cullen. He is the man in charge and I am sure he will be willing to listen if you have a complaint."

Seconds later the bell rang and everyone made a beline for the door. As she headed for the exist she could feel someone reach out to pat her shoulder. It was to crowded for her to turn around, but she recognized the voice. "See you at the ballet Clearwater. Be sure to dress up real nice because it is formal wear. Do you even own a dress?"

000000

Leah grumbled for the rest of the day to anyone who would listen. She had tried talking to Carlisle and he said it was already arranged, but maybe next time they could try something new. She wanted to skip and yet she knew Demetri and Jacob would be on her ass if she made them go alone. She figured she could catch up on some sleep during the show. That is all the ballet was good for in her mind. It's only purpose was to put people to sleep.

Also, what the fuck had happened between she and Cullen today? She had been within hitting distance and he was still breathing. Why hadn't she flipped out on him? She had been planning to and then she saw him and the urge vanished. She had not wanted to kill him anymore even if he deserved it to her way of thinking.

Why did they have such chemistry when they danced? She thought she'd been imagining it until the whole class seemed to notice. All her fellow classmates had felt the need to come up to her after class and inform of how great she and Cullen looked together. Even the giggly preppy girls felt the need to comment. It bugged her to no end. She and Cullen were enemies and shouldn't look so damn good together well dancing. It was going to give people the wrong idea and the last thing Leah needed was more rumors about her. Everyone already to seemed to think she was easy after the incident with Rosalie this past summer.

"Hello Leah." You speak the devils name and she shall appear.

Rosalie was leaning against Leah's locker as if she had been waiting for her. Her blonde hair spilling down her shoulders in loose waves. She usually wore it straight or in french braids. She was wearing a black mini skirt and leopard print tank top. Her thigh high hooker heels made her seem even taller. She clucked her tongue as she looked Leah over very obviously. Her eyes lingering on Leah's long tan legs.

The street dancer hardly glanced at her ex as she pushed her away from her locker so she could get inside to put her books away. "Goodbye skanky blonde who is also my ex."

Rosalie ran her hand up her arm playfully and the dancer gripped the locker door tightly. Shit like this is why Leah had such a hard time letting go of the singer. "Why so grouchy?"

The Quilette girl took a deep breath and forced her bitchy side to the surface. She turned to sneer at Rose. "Seeing your face isn't reason enough?"

"Not going to play nice today?" The blonde temptress asked with her fuck me smile. A smile she had used on her ex to many times. She liked knowing that Leah wasn't over her.

"With you?" The oldest Clearwater child snapped and bared her teeth. "I'd rather drink bleach. Shouldn't you be in some dark corner sucking your boyfriends tongue from his mouth?"

A flash of a memory passed her eyes. She remembered the first time she had seen Rosalie and Riely making out once they became official. Jasper's sister had purposely brought him to the spot she and Leah once called theirs and she only did as a way to her the street dancer. Every single thing she did broke the dancers heart and the sad part to Leah was knowing deep down in her heart, a part of her still loved Rose.

Rose licked her lips and leaned in close to her ex lover. Her hot breath hitting her in the face and leaving the smell of her chewing gum behind. "Why don't you do it to me instead?"

They both knew that the russet skinned dancer wanted to. That is the only reason Rosalie Hale had said in the first place. To temp her in to doing something she knew she shouldn't want to do anymore. Leah slammed her locker hoping to snap herself out of these thoughts. She would not let Rose get to her. She wouldn't let the comments get under her skin.

"Sorry but I think the legal amount of rabies shots a year is once. Can't risk getting infected by the whore that is you." She spat and hurried off in the opposite direction while wiping her eyes.

She hated love and sometimes she hated herself for still caring about the blonde singer. This is why she would never let anyone close again. The world was a horrible place and if you weren't tough you would get stepped on and Leah refused to be stepped on again. Better a cold hearted bitch than a stepping stool for other people.

TBC...

**AN: I actually liked this chapter a lot. I think that it turned out really well. I wanted to post this since I am going to boston in the morning. I am hoping to write a few chapters for some of my stories on the way down. I am going to be having some more tests done and we have to spend the night. Wish me luck lol! Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to show a little bit of why Leah is the way she is.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Looking good Alice."**

**"Thanks James!" "I didn't see you in school this week. Are you alright?"**

**"Family trouble but it is all good now."**

**"That's good to hear. I was worried about you."**

**"You were worried about me?"**

**"You are my friend James. Of course I am going to worry."**

**"Alice I was wondering if-" "Hey man what the fuck is your problem!"**

**"Stay away from my sister you no good thug!"**

**"I was just talking to her!"**

**"You heard him James." "Stay the fuck away from her."**

**"Back off Hale! Worry about your own sister since she is a slut, she is sure to get in to trouble." "Talk to you later Ali."**

**"What do you see in that looser?"**

**"That is none of of your business Jasper."**

**AND**

**"Were you following me Cullen?"**

**"No." "Can you please leave?"**

**"What crawled up your ass and died?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Now I have to know. Don't keep a girl waiting. Didn't your father teach you anything?"**

**"Since well are you ever a girl?"**

**"Don't be a dick." "So what is eating at the mighty Edward Cullen?"**

**"Do you ever feel like no matter what you do someone is going to end up hating you?"**

**"That is the fucking story of my life."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Covered in paint and feeling extremely happy, Alice Cullen skipped down the hall and towards the dorm room she shared with Leah. Today had been pretty good in her opinion. She hadn't been called short once and somehow she managed to avoid her daily tormentor Jasper Hale. She figured he had set his sights on someone else and that made her very happy. She needed a break from his relentless bullying once in a while.

Alice really did not understand Jasper Hale. Somedays he could be a complete jerk to and then other days he seemed to develope a split personality where he was the nicest guy in the world. His rapidly changing mood swings confused her and threatened to give her a headache. The painter wished the guitar player would just choose a side and stick to it.

"Looking good Alice." James the resident bad boy smiled at her as she rounded the corner.

Even though there was no smoking on school property he had a cigarette danging between his lips. His dirty blond hair in a ponytail and body encased in ripped jeans and a white muscle shirt. His leather jacket was thrown over his shoulder carelessly. His notebook in hand as usual. James did not go anywhere without his notebook since he to was an artist.

"Thanks James!" She chirped and came to stand in front of him. Her hand coming up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. "I didn't see you in school this week. Are you alright?"

The small painter is probably the one person in the world James was open and honest with. He did not play nicely with many people, but he genuinely seemed to care about Alice. He had even tried asking her out a ew times though she never could go since her dad had a rule about her dating. The only types of dates she had permission to attend were group dates and her brother always had to tag along. So that kept the chances of hooking up rather low. Because who honestly wants to go on a date where their brother is watching them the whole time?

The blond artist offered a smoke and grinned like he always did when she turned it down. One of these days he was pretty sure he would be able to knock Alice Cullen out of her shell. "Family trouble but it is all good now."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you." The pixie sized painter nodded and looked down with a blush when he winked at her.

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. He began to walk slowly next to her as she headed in the direction of her dorm room. "You were worried about me?"

Alice playfully smacked his arm with a grin. "You are my friend James. Of course I am going to worry."

The sad fact was she really was the only person to worry or care about James safety. It seemed like everyone else tried to avoid him at all costs. Nobody would care if she vanished and was never seen or heard from again. Nobody besides Alice Cullen that is. She'd be devestated if anything happened to one of her only friends. She knew that James was often judged before people got to know him. She had no been one of those people and had made it her personal mission to become friends with the rebel trouble maker.

"Alice I was wondering if-" The artist paused mid step to face her. He rolled his shoulders nervously because Alice was the only girl he wanted to ask out who could say no and break his spirit. He dated a lot of girls, but never anyone he cared for. When he opened his mouth to continue speaking, he was suddenly pushed backwards and away from Alice by Edward Cullen. "Hey man what the fuck is your problem!"

The bronze haired ballet dancer was livid. His green eyes blazed with anger as he pulled his sister behind him before handing her off to Jasper in case there was about to be a fight. "Stay away from my sister you no good thug!"

As soon as Edward had laid his hands on him, the darker side of James reared it's ugly head. He clenched his hands in to fists at his side and took a menacing step in the ballet dancers direction. He did not like to be interrupted and he most definaly did not like it when someone put hands on him. "I was just talking to her!"

"You heard him James." The smooth southern drawl came from Jasper Hale as he grabbed Alice by the arm to keep her from going to the aid of the blond artist. He barely noticed her struggles as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "Stay the fuck away from her."

"Back off Hale! Worry about your own sister since she is a slut, she is sure to get in to trouble." James snapped and shoved Cullen away from him. He looked torn about leaving Alice, but he knew in a fight he would be out numbered considering Emmett Cullen was quickly headed in this direction. He sighed and motioned to Alice with a small smile. "Talk to you later Ali."

The honey blond known as Jasper Hale watched the other boy leave. He looked to Alice in confusion. Alice was one of the sweetest girls alive and yet she hung out with that lost cause? "What do you see in that looser?"

"That is none of of your business Jasper." Alice snapped and finally broke free of his grasp. She turned cold eyes on he and her brother. "Maybe I like him because he doesn't treat me like a kid nor does he treat me like dirt. I am _not _a little girl anymore and I like that fact that someone notices! Next time you two retards want to play hero then you should make sure I need rescuing."

Jasper and Edward watched her stomp off angrily in the other direction. Edward was disapointed his sister had such horrible taste in friends while Jasper was amused she thought herself to be a tough little bird. Maybe Alice had grown up since they were kids. She sure did not look like the little girl with pigtails anymore. Maybe it was time both men started to treat her like the young woman she was. If not then they would both be in for a hell of a ride.

0000000

Later that evening all of the dancers could be found at the ballet being held in Port Angeles convention center. Leah Clearwater and her friends had found their way outside during intermission. They had decided hanging out in the parking lot would be more fun for them. Currently Leah, Demetri, and Paul were mocking ballet dancers as Jacob and Embry watched.

The female street dancer had just finished doing her own messed up version of Swan Lake when she noticed Edward Cullen with his head down scurrying past she and her friends. He did not even stop to poke fun at them and this is how she knew something was wrong. For a moment she was goiong to just ignore him, but in the end she told her friends that she would be right back.

She grabbed her heels off the ground and jogged after the ballet dancer. When he finally stopped to rest against the wall she joined him. "Were you following me Cullen?"

"No." He didn't bother looking at her. He continued to look at the ground. He was still bothered by the events with Alice earlier in the day. He did not need Leah here to make his day worse. She would most likely take his sisters side and he needed someone to see his side for once. "Can you please leave?"

The Quilette street dancer raised her eyebrow and remained where she happened to be. She spun her shoes between her fingers as she studied his broken posture. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Raising his eyes he met her gaze. He took the time to take in her state of dress and offered her a smirk. She wore a little black cocktail dress which left little to the imagination. He had known she would look good in a dress. Realizing his thought the sour mood returned and he looked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Now I have to know. Don't keep a girl waiting. Didn't your father teach you anything?" She tapped her foot in annoyance and finally kicked his calf to get his attention. "I don't have all day you know. Hurry up and tell me what is wrong so I can go do more interesting things."

"Since well, are you even a girl?" Edward asked as he kicked her back gently. She was annoyingly sweet when she wanted to be even if she would never openly confess this.

"Don't be a dick." The La Push dancer stated as she kicked him again. Violence was something she was good at. Talking about feelings and being girly not so much something she did well. "So what is eating at the mighty Edward Cullen?"

For a few seconds he did not know if he wanted to answer the snarky street dancer. It was not like she actually cared about him. Nor was it like he cared about her. They had been assigned to work on a class project together and that is it. The moment of weakness they shared at the costume party did not could in his mind. They were still enemies and opening up to the enemy could never be a good thing. What if the tanned beauty decided to use his confession as a weapon for blackmail in the future?

The words seemed to come out before his brain had time to send directions to his mouth. "Do you ever feel like no matter what you do someone is going to end up hating you?"

A bitter laugh joined her answer. Sadness and hurt flickered across her expression for a brief moment. "That is the fucking story of my life. No matter what path you decide to take you can't make everyone happy. Sometimes you have to do what is best for you despite the pain it will cause."

When their eyes met again neither ballet dancer nor street dancer knew what happened. The damn spark they had at the dance then again at Twilight had come back. Before they knew it they were kissing again and no masks hindered them this time. His pale hands gripped the back of her thighs as he lifted her easily so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands tugging at his hair as she bit at his bottom lip.

"Wait wait.." Leah breathed against his lips and pulled away slightly. "What the fuck are we doing?"

The bronze haired dancer shrugged and kissed her again while at the same time continuing to grip the back of her thighs tightly. She had such firm legs from her dancing and he found that to be a major turn on. "I'm doing what makes me happy for the moment. Just go with it."

TBC...

**AN: So I think that this chapter came out alright. It is shorter than I thought it would be, but I did write it rather quickly. I wanted to show a bit of the attraction between Edward and Leah and I just loved the Alice/James/Jasper part. Jasper is such a dick and yet he really likes Alice. I am going to be writing more of both couples in the next chapter and I am very excited about that! Let me know what you think about this chapter! I know I did not go in to the ballet, but I really did not think it is needed since later I have a few ideas that will be more indepth.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"We really have to stop meeting like this."**

**"Stop talking Cullen!" "We only have a minutes before class. More kissing and less talking got it?"**

**"What if I don't feel like kissing and would rather have conversation like normal people?" "Hey wait I was only joking!"**

**"No joking ballet boy. More groping and less yapping. If you can't follow the rules then I am so out of here."**

**"We have rules?"**

**"**_**You**_** have rules." "**_**I**_** don't follow any rules."**

**"Not even mine?"**

**"**_**Especially**_** not yours."**

**AND**

**"Hey midget."**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"Are you crying?" "Alice? Alice what's wrong?"**

**"I said leave me alone!"**

**"Holy fuck Ali what have you done to yourself?"**

**"Why won't you back the fuck off and go away?"**

**"Because I.." "Because your brother would kill me if I left you on your down during a down day."**

**"I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone and it's not a down day. I am completely fine."**

**"Oh yeah you are on cloud fucking nine of happy land."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper walked down the hall wearing a cocky smile with his guitar slung over his shoulder. He winked at different girls as he walked by. If he saw a particular pretty one that caught his eye he would give her the call me sign. Most of the woman would wink back and some even reached out to run their hands down his arm. He wondered if this is what being famous felt like? If so then he loved being popular. When he made his first CD he was sure he would have woman lined up outside his apartment.

He continued to walk down the hall flashing smiles and winks in almost every direction. He did not hurry to class since he didn't care if he was late. It was only algebra and Jasper absolutely detested any subject having to do with numbers. He was thinking about just skipping his next class and doing something of interest. Maybe he would take one of these pretty girls and find and empty classroom. That would be a good way to waste almost an hour.

Before he could think more on the idea, he saw Alice Cullen walking down the hall with her head down. Even though he could not see her face, he knew for fact that it was Alice. She was the only girl he knew who could pull off wearing white tights with red and purple hearts, baby blue sneakers, a black and red striped skirt, and bright yellow tank top. Her spiky hair wasn't easy to miss either.

Jasper flinched as he remembered why she now sported the short spiky hair. Not many people knew Alice Cullen suffered from Bi-Polar disorder. She had her good days and then she had her bad days. Then there were her really really bad days. The day Irina Denali and her friends had locked Alice in her eighth grade locker knowing her fear of small spaces, was the day Alice had found a pair of sisors in her locker and cut off her waist length hair. By the time he and Edward had found her after over three hours of looking, all of her once beautiful hair had been chopped off.

Shaking off the memories of that day he decided to switch in to dick mode. He wasn't nice to girls unless they could give him something and Alice had never given him anything other than friendship, but what teenaged boy only wanted simple friendship from a girl? They wanted sex or atleast heavy makeout sessions. "Hey midget."

Alice felt her shoulders tense when she heard Jasper's southern drawl. She remained hunched over and tried to hurry past him. She didn't need his jackass like behavior today. She just wanted to be alone. "Leave me alone."

"Are you crying?" The guitarist asked as he reached out to stop her from scrambling past him. Her voice sounded off and that told him something was not right. Where was happy, chirpy, and completely annoying Alice Cullen? He lifted her chin with his fingers in order to get a good look at her face. It was streaked with tears which caused her mascara to run down her cheeks. "Alice? Alice what's wrong?"

"I said leave me alone!" The smaller girl screamed and raised her arms while trying to tear them out of his grasp. She hated the fact that he was so much bigger and therefore stronger than her.

As the blond guitarist fought for control of Alice's flailing arms, he finally caught sight of them. They were covered in black pen marks like she had been drawing on her flesh to hard and the skin was red and raw from where she had been trying to rub the marks off. A typical sign she was having a very bad down day. "Holy fuck Ali what have you done to yourself?"

The small painter continued to try and get away from him, but he spun her around and trapped her with his arms. He pinned her arms to her chest and held her against him hoping she would calm down. The action only caused her to freak out even worse. He wasn't helping the situation by making her feel trapped. "Why won't you back the fuck off and go away?"

"Because I.." He paused and tightened his hold on her when she tried kicking her legs in her attempt to get away. He easily lifted her off the ground to keep her from escaping. "Because your brother would kill me if I left you on your own during a down day."

_Yeah Jasper keeping telling yourself that. Pretend that you are watching out for her because her brother is your bestfriend. Keep denying the truth and running from it like a coward. _His mind taunted him as he shook his head and looked around. It seemed as if he and Alice were the only people not in class. They were already late and so he figured skipping my actually be a really good idea.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone and it's not a down day. I am completely fine." Alice snapped and reluctantly relaxed in his hold. She knew that is the only way he would release her. There was no other way to escape him.

"Oh yeah you are on cloud fucking nine of happy land." Jasper snarked back at her and set her on her feet. He made sure to keep a tight hold on her arm. He did not want her running off and doing god knows what to herself. "You know that you're not supposed to be alone when you feeling unhappy. You should've found your brother. He will fucking tear me a new one if I leave you alone. So you and I are gonna go somewhere so that you can relax. I don't need to blamed for the reason you ended up in a padded room."

Alice raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "You just want to use me as a reason to skip class. Don't think I have no idea what you are up to. I do not need you to play the hero. I can take care of myself and I'll just-"

The blond southerner shook his head and shushed her as he grabbed her bag and slung it over his other shoulder since his guitar was slung over one already. "You are not going to ruin my one acceptable reason to skip class. You and I are going to go somewhere and you just have to deal with it. It's either that or I go find Carlisle and he calls your mother. You really do not want that to happen do you?"

"That's not fair!" She cried and stomped one of her feet. He knew how Esme tended to worry obsessively so and he also knew that Alice would never do anything to worry her mother. "That's blackmail you know."

He just shrugged and opened the door to the main entrance. He had on the classic Hale smirk of victory. "I never said I played fair darlin."

0000000

Across the hall from where Jasper and Alice had just disapeared, Leah and Edward shared the space of the small janitors closet. It seemed they had used the same idea Jasper had been thinking of using with a random girl before he stumbled on depressed Alice. They were locked inside with one of his hands grabbing her ass through her jeans and the other on the back of her neck. She had her fingers threaded in his hair as their lips pressed together almost desperately.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Edward murmured against her lips. This was the third time in the past week they had met in the janitors closet for a little lip to lip loving.

"Stop talking Cullen!" Leah ordered and kissed him again. One of her hands moved from his hair down his back and the waist band of his jeans. She let her fingers brush teasingly against the skin there. "We only have a minutes before class. More kissing and less talking got it?"

"What if I don't feel like kissing and would rather have conversation like normal people?" The ballet dancer joked only to have her pull away as if she were about to leave. He panicked and pressed her against the walls. His lips quickly teasing a tender spot on her neck to keep her from leaving. "Hey wait I was only joking!"

The Quilette street dancer placed her hands back on the waistband of his jeans. She looped her thumbs in the belt looks and tugged playfully as he continued to kiss her neck. Her eyes threatened to roll back in to her skull. "No joking ballet boy. More groping and less yapping. If you can't follow the rules then I am so out of here."

He had not known they had rules. He figured this to just be mindless teen fun. They were acting on body chemistry more than anything else. No feelings behind the pychical action of their bodies. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt. They hadn't reached second base yet and so he wouldn't risk making a move to undo her bra. "We have rules?"

"_You_ have rules." She corrected and nibbled on his earlobe. She felt his fingers brush against the bare skin of her back. "_I_ don't follow any rules."

"Not even mine?" The bronze haired ballet dancer pouted and pulled back to look at her. He bit his bottom lip as he patiently waited for her answer.

Leah snorted and slapped him upside the head. Moment ruined and anyways she really could not get caught skipping class again. Being late was different, but if she did not show at all then she could get detention again. She really did not fancy that idea. "_Especially_ not yours."

"Take our little snogging session is done then?" He asked watching her fix her shirt and run her fingers in her hair. He noticed she was looking around for the rubber band which had held her hair in the ponytail when they started. He looked at her sheepishly and held up the broken piece of plastic. "I was in a hurry you to get your hair out."

The La Push beauty sighed and shook her head. "Over anxious teenaged boy that you are. You need to learn patience."

"When it comes to you?" The green eyed boy asked and opened the door making sure the coast was clear. He pulled her to him one last time and kissed her again. "I don't know if that will ever happy. You confuse me and just when I think I have you figured out it's like you completely change. I think it is some sort of defense mechanism like those lizards on animal planet that can shed their skin and have a new layer underneath."

Leah punched him in the arm and grabbed her backpack off the floor. "So now you are comparing to me to a scaly reptile? Geeze that is so romantic of you. No wonder you don't have a steady girlfriend."

Edward frowned and pressed his fingers to his chin in thought. "I have Bella sometimes. We are kind of on and off."

The tanned street dancer snorted and left the closet with a shake of her head. "I still believe my statement is correct. Bella is not a girl she is some sort of she-beast. See ya later you ballet dancing wierdo! Don't get to lonely without me!"

TBC...

**AN: I really liked this chapter. I think it came out pretty well. I am actually excited for chapters to come lol. I love how Jasper and Alice are progressing. I mean you think that he is going to be able to easily romance her..HA lol like she would ever let that happen. And in the next chapter you learn a little more about Edward and Bella and how messed up their relationship really is. Anyways I do hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What happened to you Jasper?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean you used to be a nice guy and then you changed. We used to be friends and now it seems like your to good to be seen with crazy little Alice Cullen."**

**"I'm still a nice guy and things just change."**

**"What changed?"**

**"Everything Alice." "We aren't in grade school anymore. Highschool is different and we both are in to different things."**

**"Meaning that you want to be popular and you can't do with a little freak as a friend."**

**"I never said that."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"When?"**

**"How about whenever you open your mouth and poke fun at me? How about all the times you watch someone torment me and never do anything to help? All the times you let Rosalie and her friends push me around. How you and Edward exclude me from the things you guys all do together, but then you feel as if you have a say in what I do on my own time."**

**AND**

**"How come you haven't called me?"**

**"We broke up remember?"**

**"We did?" "I thought we made up?"**

**"We haven't yet. That was the time before remember?"**

**"Well do you want to make up now?"**

**"Do you even remember why we broke up?"**

**"Which time?"**

**"This last one Bella." "You thought I was cheating on you remember?"**

**"Was I right?"**

**"No."**

**"Then I am sorry." "Are we all better now?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had known where he was going to take Alice the minute he realized she was having a down day. It's the same place Edward and he would always take her when they were kids and she seemed to be having a bad day. The part about a quarter mile from the dance academy. It had been the only place he could think of that he had seen her hang out in recently. They did not exactly hang out in the same social circles anymore. Fact was he couldn't be seen with someone like Alice Cullen. Not if he wanted to have the type of lifestyle had been shooting for lately.

Helping her off of his motorcycle, he pulled her to the swings. When she had situated herself he started pushing her back and forth like he had when they were kids. He remembered how when she was six he accidently made her cry and scream in terror because had pushed her to high for her liking. That is how she had developed her fear of hieghts. The only way he had been able to make up to her had been by spending his allowance to purchase a whole box of strawberry lollipops. They always had been her favorite.

Alice leaned her head against the chain of the swing. This reminded her of how things used to be. When she, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had been the closest of friends. When they had been the five muskateers. Always getting in to trouble and never admitting guilt because they stuck up for each other. That's what bestfriends did and they had been bestfriends. It was supposed to be always and forever, but it looked as if somewhere along the line always and forever had gotten a little lost.

They had all even planned to marry the other when they were nine. Jasper had planned to marry Alice and they would move to Hollywood when they were sixteen so they could become famous. As if it were that easy. Emmett had planned to marry Rosalie and they were going to have atleast twenty kids which he would be able to support when he became a pro wrestler. Edward of course had chosen to remain single so he could focus on his music. He had informed them of how he would never need a woman in his life because he wanted to be a famous pianist and he could not do that with a wife.

Twirling her finger over the plastic quarter machine ring on her pinky which had been Jasper's idea of an enagement ring at the time, she frowned slightly. Sometimes Alice missed how young and naive they had been as kids. When they were young and had no worldly knowledge there had been no need to try and change in order to fit in. You were kids and you always fit in with your friends. Then everything got all twisted around as they got older. Everything they thought they knew had been torn from their grasp and they'd been forced to learn new ways in order to fit in with people around them.

"What happened to you Jasper?" Her question came out a whisper and forced the honey blond to pause in his pushing her on the swing. Her small body jerked forward when he suddenly stopped the swing and her body threatened to topple over and off the swing until Jasper set his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her steady.

After he was sure that she wasn't going to fall over and to the ground, he came to sit in the swing next to her. Her comment caused him to look down at himself to see if something was out of place and he had not noticed. "What do you mean?"

The tiny painter kicked the dirt beneath her feet. She bit her bottom lip and started chewing on it nervously. She kept her eyes locked on to the ground as if her feet were the most interesting thing in the world. "I mean you used to be a nice guy and then you changed. We used to be friends and now it seems like your to good to be seen with crazy little Alice Cullen."

Jasper bit the inside of his cheek. He should've seen this coming and yet he did not. Maybe he just didn't want to see it coming. "I'm still a nice guy and things just change."

"What changed?" She asked and finally raised her head to look at him. Her big round eyes burned in to his and then it was his turn to look away. He never had been able to look at her if he felt the need to lie about or hide something from her.

"Everything Alice." He told her and started swaying back and forth in the swing so he could keep himself distracted from the conversation if need be. To be honest with himself he was not sure that he really had a decent enough answer to her question. He would just have to be as vague as possible and hope it pleased her enough to the point she would accept it as an answer. "We aren't in grade school anymore. Highschool is different and we both are in to different things."

"Meaning that you want to be popular and you can't do it with a little freak as a friend." She supplied as an answer and started to swing as high as she could possibly go. Finally she decided to jump off while at maximium height and ended up landing in a crouch gracefully. Her mothers forced dance lessons on her seemed to pay off for something of use it would appear.

The guitarist felt his brow pull together as his shoulders sagged a bit in guilt. Alice did know him well and yet he would not admit her to be right. It would do no good to admit that he felt embarassed by the fact he knew her sometimes. She just did not fit in with the world he craved so desperately to be a part of. "I never said that."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up. She started to climb to the top of the jungle gym. "Yes you did."

"When?" He questioned and got up to follow her. He made a quick detour to grab his guitar case from where it rested on the back of his bike. Somehow he managed to climb up to the top next to her using only one hand. As soon as he was settled he started to undo the clasps to the black case.

The pixie like girl raised an eyebrow before locking her knees around one of the bars and letting her body fall backwards and through the whole so she ended up swinging upside down. Her position did nothing to hinder the quickness of her reply. "How about whenever you open your mouth and poke fun at me? How about all the times you watch someone torment me and never do anything to help? All the times you let Rosalie and her friends push me around. How about the fact you and Edward exclude me from the things you guys all do together, but then you feel as if you have a say in what I do on my own time."

"I guess a box of strawberry lollipops won't fix this then?" Jasper sighed and tilted his head. He wasn't one for apologies, but all of a sudden he felt the need to make up for his behavior in the best. So he would do it in true Jasper Hale fashion. He pulled the glassy baby blue guitar from it's case. "How about a song?"

Alice chose to not move from her current position. She crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to swing upside down from the jungle gym. Her sticking out at odd angles. "Did I suddenly shapeshift so that I look like one of your adoring girl fans? I doubt you can make up for years of mental abuse with one song."

"If you think that then you haven't heard my amazing singing voice. Just give me a chance my little darlin." Jasper shot her one of his charming smiles he oftened used to destress tense situations. When she did not argue he started to sing 'You Are My Sunshine' as he watched her expression.

Alice stopped swinging and pulled herself up with her arms. He looked so at piece when he sang. The way he looked down at his guitar and the half smile which rested on his lips. The way the arrogance seemed to flee for a short while. It was almost as if Jasper from their younger days would return. To bad for it that it never seemed to last for more than a few minutes. She made sure to keep her expression unimpressed when he finished and looked at her expectantly.

"That's it? That is what everyone is all googoo about? I have to say I found that performance severely lacking." At the broken look on his face she could no longer contain her giggles as she hit him in the arm. "I was only kidding! Don't look like I killed your puppy. You're ego is way to big if my comment had you so shattered looking."

The southern blond relaxed and his smile instantly returned. He started to put the guitar away and looked at her. "Well you know that when it comes to my music I take critism very badly. Anyways, want to go get some ice cream?"

Alice almost jumped with joy. She loved ice cream and he knew it happened to be her one weakness. "You better be paying the extra fifteen cents for sprinkles or I swear I will unleash my Cullen wrath on you!"

Both painter and musician laughed at this as they climbed down. He offered his hand to her when he reached the bottom first. She gladly took it and while niether of them realized it, both of them wished they could freeze in this moment forever. Niether of them wanted to go back to how things had been the last few years and yet how could they not? One peaceful moment would never change the situation and both of them knew this. Maybe that is why both were willing to prolong the moment for as long as they could.

00000000

Edward sat glaring at his pencil as if he hoped it would jump up and start dancing. Anything would be better than listening to Mr. Bibbs babble on about the of 1812. He hated history and this had to be the most boring war of all time. Maybe if the conversation had involved lots of blood and guts he would be able to focus. Otherwise it was a complete lost cause. History just was not his kind of thing. He wished he could do that thing from the craft where the pencil would spin around on it's own. Or maybe he could make it stab his teacher in the eye. That most assuredly would have the classes full attention.

His attention was suddenly pulled away from the disapointingly still pencil to the face of his currently ex girlfriend. Bella had pulled her chair up to next to his and she was staring at him as he often found her doing. If he had been any other person he may have found it a little creeperish. She practically stalked him and yet he let it continue. Some may ask why? Well the only answer he had being that he had nothing better to do.

"How come you haven't called me?" Bella asked and her stare held silent accusation. It did not surprise the male ballet dancer since she was always accusing him of something. That is the reason behind most of their breaking up.

The bronze haired dancer dropped his pencil and made sure to keep his voice low in order to not alert the teacher to their private conversation. Mr. Bibbs hated interruptions and he would start his whole pointless speech over if he thought someone had missed one freaking word. "We broke up remember?"

"We did?" Her brown eyes held doubt for a few seconds as she tried to recall the events of she and Edward's previous breakup. "I thought we made up?"

He shook his head and opened his note book in order to make it seem as if he were writing down notes. He would have to remember to get notes from Jasper later. Jasper knew everything there was to know about every single war in history. "We haven't yet. That was the time before remember?"

"Well do you want to make up now?" She asked and placed her hand on his thigh. She rubbed his leg as gave him her big pouty smile.

Placing his hand over hers he removed it before pretending to jot down more notes. Why did they have to learn about the war of 1812 anyways? It happened a hundred years ago and had absolutely no effect on his life. "Do you even remember why we broke up?"

"Which time?" She questioned and looked a little put out by the fact he had removed her hand from his leg. Usually they would've made up by this point in time.

"This last one Bella." Edward set down his pencil after having a fleeting idea of stabbing her in the eye. Sometimes he really really wanted to. Especially when they had moments like this where she tried to play stupid. "You thought I was cheating on you remember?"

"Was I right?" Bella asked and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. She was giving him the same look she gave him every single time she wanted him back. The one that said 'I love you and if you don't take me back I may die of heart break.'

He kept his response simple and truthful. "No."

The male dancer had never cheated on anyone in his entire life. If he was committed to someone then he was completely committed. It's just the way he was and for Bella to have questioned that fact had deeply bothered him. Did she not know him at all? If she did then she should know the very idea was ridiculus. How could they ever have a serious relationship if she did not trust him?

"Then I am sorry." The brown haired ballet dancer told him flippantly. It was almost like she only said it because she knew it was what he wanted to hear. If you listened closely you could tell she did not actually mean the words. She never did after all. "Are we all better now?"

The green eyed dancer hesitated for a few minutes. He took the time to look her over. She wasn't bad looking as far as women went. She had chestnut brown hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. She wasn't tall nor was she short. Kind of in between. Her skin was pale almost paper white even though she spent a lot of her time in the sun. Her body was not bad since she was a dancer and she did have the body of one. Maybe not as good as Leah's, but still it was alright. So as far as looks went she happened to be ok.

The only thing they had in common was dancing and even then he was more focused on it than her. Dancing was a very big and important part of his life. To her it seemed to be something she did because she had nothing better to do. It was not her whole life like it was with him. Bella would sometimes get jealous with all the time he spent practicing. She thought he put way to much time in to it.

There were so many reasons why they shouldn't be together. They far out weighed the few reasons they should. Still, she gave great head and to a teen boy that was like gold. It is one of the reasons he kept taking her back. It's the reason he would take her back this time. That and the fact everyone expected them to be together. All his friends minus Jasper thought they were made for each other. Who was he to argue?

"I guess so." He muttered and closed his book as the bell rang. he leaned over to kiss her quickly. "Just don't accuse me of cheating again alright?"

"I would never do that Edward." She told him and took the hand he offered as they walked out of the class room hand in hand. He wouldn't hold his breath about her not ever accusing him of being unfaithful again. She would do it and probably soon. Bella never had been good at keeping her world.

TBC...

**AN: So I really like this chapter despite the lack of Leah. I did not like the Bella/Edward moment, but sadly it had to be. I know a lot of you are probably fuming at me because of this and I am sorry about that. For the story it has to work out this way. Don't worry though because in the next chapter Leah gives Edward an earful about the situation with Bella.**

**What did you all think of the Jasper/Alice moment? I wanted to show how their relationship used to be and how it has changed so much and yet still has moments that prove they should be together. I think Alice was right to tell him how it was. He treats her like last weeks garbage and she is tired of it. I was going to have her be mean and yet Alice just is not mean. She doesn't have it in her to be mean lol. I hope you liked this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Why have you been ignoring me Leah? I thought we established that I had nothing to do with that picture?"**

**"I am not ignoring you." "I'm just not going out of my way to interact with you."**

**"Again I ask why?"**

**"Do I really need to answer that?"**

**"Since I am asking you then yes it would seem that yes you do."**

**"Did you really think things would stay the same if you took her back?" "I saw the two of you in class and so I know you guys are a couple again. Not that I wanted to be your girlfriend or anything, but you had to know that I wouldn't continue whatever it is we were when you guys hooked back up. I'm not gonna be your secret girl everytime she decides to go all 'if you forgive me I will jump on your dick.' I am not that kind of person."**

**"She wouldn't jump on my dick." "Well she would, but I wouldn't let her. We haven't done that yet. I am not ready for that step in our relationship."**

**"Are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?"**

**"Is that so hard to believe?"**

**AND**

**"Who are you and why are you in Leah and I's dorm room?"**

**"Woah there shorty I am her brother Seth." "You can put the lamp down any second."**

**"You're Leah's brother?" "Oh yeah I have seen you in pictures. What are you doing here?"**

**"I just got accepted here actually and I wanted to tell my sister the good news."**

**"You are going to be a student here? Are you a dancer to?"**

**"That would be me. I'm the better street dancer between my sister and I."**

**"Ha! Don't let Leah hear you talking like that."**

**"I'm good at keeping a secret. It should be you who needs to not tell Leah that I know I am a better dancer than her."**

**"You don't have to worry about me. I pinky promise to keep my mouth shut. I do not want to be responsible for someone's death. Especially not someone as cute as you."**

**"You think I'm a cute?"**

**"Yeah kind of like a puppy I had when I was four."**

**"I think I take offense to that comment."**

**"You shouldn't though because Lucky was adorable."**

**"You are a little wierd did you know that?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward Cullen was a douche bag plain and simple. Leah had decided it then and there that very day. She had known this before hand of course, but now she was one hundred percent sure in her assesment. She had known they weren't together since she couldn't stand the guy unless he had his tongue down her throat and yet she thought the guy who claimed to be one of the most respectful men on the planet would at the very least show her some.

He had not had the balls to tell her about him at his crazy not so much an ex anymore, getting back together. Leah figured she had a right to know even they were not dating. Despite not liking the fact she could not deny they had chemistry together. Not only when they danced, but in other areas of life as well. It annoyed the street dancer to no end. She did not want to have chemistry with someone like him! Why couldn't she have it with someone she could atleast stand?

It had to be hormones sent off by the body. Like on the animal planet where they were talking about those bugs that gave off some internal perfume type smell to attract a mate? Maybe that is what she and ballet boy had? He was attrached to her own personal BO? She would just have to have ask hm next time she saw him and if that happened to be the reason then she would just go out and buy a new perfume. Problem would then be solved.

As she was getting things from her locker, the street dancer was suddenly whirled around and trapped against the cool metal. Edward Cullen had put his hands against either side of her head as he looked at her with determination and a small amount of anger. It took her a moment to realize what he could possibly be peeved about and then she realized that usually it was during this time they would hook up in the janitor's closet. She had not shown and maybe he had a severe case of blue balls? That was her best guess anyways.

The green eyed ballet dancer made sure to keep the La Push dancer trapped between his arms. There was not enough space for her duck down beneath his arms either. He would hav to talk to him. Which would be a change from the past two days. "Why have you been ignoring me Leah? I thought we established that I had nothing to do with that picture?"

"I am not ignoring you." Ah so he was upset about her lack of appearance lately. She had been partly right. Leah raised her eyes to meet his. She also motioned with her arms for him to get out of her personal space and immediately he let her go while giving her a look stating if she ran he would chase her. "I'm just not going out of my way to interact with you."

Edward crossed his arms which caused the muscles in his arms to stand out and the Quilette girl cursed herself silent. Stupid dancers body she had always been attracted to. Lucky for her, he did not seem to notice. "Again I ask why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" She stated and turned back around to continuing gathering up her books for her first class. She had to give it to Cullen for actually taking the time to find her before school actually started. Her friends probably had yet to roll out of bed yet since they never made first class of the morning.

"Since I am asking you then yes it would seem that yes you do." He reached over her head to grab her biology book. He knew her class schedule like the back of his hand since it almost completely matched it. Teasing her he decided to hold it above her head until she glared at him and jumped on his foot which caused him to drop the book in to her waiting hands.

"Did you really think things would stay the same if you took her back?" Leah replied and slammed her locker shut after having gathered all the things she needed. She turned around again to face the copper haired ballet dancer. Her back leaning against her locker in a casual stance. "I saw the two of you in class and so I know you guys are a couple again. Not that I wanted to be your girlfriend or anything, but you had to know that I wouldn't continue whatever it is we were when you guys hooked back up. I'm not gonna be your secret girl everytime she decides to go all 'if you forgive me I will jump on your dick.' I am not that kind of person."

Edward wondered if this were one of those moments where he should deny the truth. Then he thought better of it since he had admitted to seeing it with her own eyes. It wasn't like he was going to hide his relationship with Bella. It is not even worth trying to do since gossip spreads like wild fire in this damned school. Besides as Leah had clearly stated, they had not been in a actual relationship and that meant Leah Clearwater could not be upset with him. He was pretty sure that rule was one of the top ones of the teenagers guide to dating. Or it should be if it was not already.

"She wouldn't jump on my dick." He tried to counter his statement knowing it had been a low jab at his current girlfriend and yet he could deny that it was partly the truth. He simply was not a good liar. "Well she would, but I wouldn't let her. We haven't done that yet. I am not ready for that step in our relationship."

The tanned female had to place her hand over her mouth to hold in her snort of amusement. The offended look on his face had been priceless. After a few seconds she started speaking through her fingers. "Are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?"

Greens eyes met her dark brown seriously. It seemed this was a very touch topic with Edward Cullen. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well actually yeah it kind of sort of is." The street dancer said with a shrug. "I mean the fact you are a virgin is not to hard to accept, but you openly admitting it certianly is. None of my guy friends would openly admit to being a virgin. Though I am not sure you can include them since they are pigs. Anyways, why are we talking about your virginity? Not my problem to deal with. You have your little girlfriend to handle problems like that for you now Cullen. See you at rehearsal. Don't be like because my world does not revolve around your time schedule."

Edward watched her walk off before coming to see they had not really settle anything. She had sneakily avoided the topic at hand. He would just have to corner her later then. Maybe during practice after school. They needed to figure how to work around the huge invisible elephant in the room. Something he knew that considering he and Bella were back together, was something he would have to learn to ignore. His attraction to Leah had to be dealt with in other stress releiving ways. Like dancing always seemed to work for him and he prayed to god it did not let him down now of all times.

000000

Alice Cullen did not have a first period class today. For this she would be forever greatful. She wasn't so much a morning person and the extra hour of sleep would do her good. She snuggled deeper in to her comforter hoping to fight off the urge to wake up for a a little while longer. That happened to be until she heard the doornob to her room turning. Something that caused her to be wary since everyone she knew, including Leah her dorm mate, would knock before entering. It's just plain rude not to do so.

The tiny painter reacted on instinct. She knew that if she had used her head it would tell her that nobody would be dumb enough to rob a school while it was open. Yet sleep clouded her thoughts and she jumped off her bed clad in only her Goofy the dog t-shirt and Snoopy pajama pants. She grabbed her lamp and hid behind the door. She would show this attacker that size did not matter. She would make sure they knew to never mess with Alice Cullen.

When the door opened she acted. Alice brought her arm down intent to smash the would be attackers head in with the porcelien lamp, but that guy had to be a mind reader. He seemed to be two steps ahead of her. Almost as if he had known she was coming, the still unknown person spun around to block the blow with his forarm. The other hand went to the small of her back when she stumbled since she had no been prepared for the guy to block.

Alice quickly reached out with her free hand to click on the lamp. She saw the person happened to a boy around her age with a goofy smile and russet skin. He was tall and almost ended up being twice her hieght. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He should seem scary and yet he did not give off that kind of vibe. He kind of reminded her of Jacob Black with the way his smile was almost blinding. Maybe they were of relation? Definately not brothers, but maybe they were cousins?

The tiny painter made sure to wear her best intimidating expression. She had years to prefect and was proud to say that she had done a good job of doing so. "Who are you and why are you in Leah and I's dorm room?"

"Woah there shorty I am her brother Seth." He said let go of her. He couldn't hold back a chuckle at the fact someone so small could pull of looking so darn mean. His eyes flickered to her weapon of choice. "You can put the lamp down any second."

"You're Leah's brother?" She asked sceptically beore taking another good look at him. It clicked in her mind that she did recognize him. She had seen him in pictures that her roommate carried around with her. She also talked about him non freaking stop. "Oh yeah I have seen you in pictures. What are you doing here?"

Seth grinned proudly and pointed to himself with his thumb. "I just got accepted here actually and I wanted to tell my sister the good news."

"You are going to be a student here? Are you a dancer to?" The small pixie like girl asked smiling back at him.

If he was half as good as Leah then she knew instantly why her father had accepted him. Carlisle never could let talent go by if he could some how manage to get his hands on it. Sometimes she thought of her dad as an art collector of sorts. He collected talented students and she that as art in it's own strange way.

"That would be me. I'm the better street dancer between my sister and I." Seth responded and plopped down on the bed he knew had to belong to his sister. It wasn't made and the comforter had little silver wolves all over it. Leah absolutely adored wolves of any kind. Minus black ones since she thought they were to boring.

The midget painter could not help it when she laughed this time outloud. She liked this boy. He reminded her of himself. His relationship with his sister reminded her of she and Edward used to be. How they still were when he was not being a jerk. "Ha! Don't let Leah hear you talking like that."

"I'm good at keeping a secret. It should be you who needs to not tell Leah that I know I am a better dancer than her." The Quilette male placed his hands behind his head. He smirked up at Alice.

She went to sit on her own bed. Her legs dangling over the edge as she kicked them back and forth. She wasn't tired anymore. In fact she seemed to be wide awake. His hyper personality must have some how fueled hers. "You don't have to worry about me. I pinky promise to keep my mouth shut. I do not want to be responsible for someone's death. Especially not someone as cute as you."

"You think I'm a cute?" Seth asked and sat up. Of all the things he had ever been called, cute was not on that list. Adorable maybe, but never had he been accused of being cute in his entire life.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah kind of like a puppy I had when I was four."

The La Push boy dancer let his brow pull together. Now he was being compared to a dog? "I think I take offense to that comment."

"You shouldn't though because Lucky was adorable." She stated and picked up a picture on her night stand of a little beagle puppy with a blue bow wrapped around it's neck. "I got him for my birthday and he finally passed away a year or two ago when my brother's friend got his lisence and ran him over when he pulled in to the driveway. I was heartbroken and Jasper tried to fix it by getting me a kitten, but it just wasn't the same you know?

Then the kitten had a horrible accident when my grandmother went to do a load of laundry and she did not know M&M had climbed in there when she wasn't looking. I haven't had a pet since. I am to tramatized and freaked out by the thought of what could happen to this next one. I wanted a pony and my dad said I couldn't. So I settle for virtual animals on my computer. You can't kill them as easily as real ones and you don't have to feed them a lot. Though I had a digi-pet and he died when I sat on it. I have bad luck with animals of any kind so maybe it is good I was not allowed to get a horse."

"You are a little wierd did you know that?" The russet skinned male told her after he had listened to her rant. "Though that is ok because I like wierd. How would you like to get lunch with me tomorrow? I don't officially start until Monday and I figured that maybe you could give me a tour? If you don't want to I completely understand."

The painter grinned and jumped to her feet. All she had to do was convince her dad at the family dinner tonight. She was sure she could do since last year he told her she could date this year and it was now this year. She could always enlist the help of her mother if given no choice. Edward may give her a hard time, but she could always ignore him. Plus she could use the fact he had just gotten back with Bella to work to her advantage. If he was allowed to date then she should be allowed to do the same.

"I would love to! Meet me here around eleven?" She questioned and when he nodded she shot him a brilliant smile in the way only Alice Cullen could. She led him out and told him where to find his sister. When he left she leaned against he door and squealed with delight.

TBC...

**AN: I actually really liked how this chapter came out. I think it came out rather well! Who likes the Seth/Alice moment? I thought that was adorable. They are so alike it is not even funny. Also, the Edward and Leah moment amused me. There will be more of Leah/Edward in the next chapter. There will also be the family dinner with the Cullen's plus Jasper since he eats with them most nights. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Please dad!" "He is a really nice guy and it is only lunch. You met him and so you know he is a good kid. Plus he is Leah's brother and she wouldn't let me go out with him if he is a scumbag. Please daddy? Please? he is such a sweet guy and he is so cute."**

**"Carlisle dear I really do not see the problem it is only lunch after all."**

**"I don't know-"**

**"You let Edward go out with Bella all the time. I am not asking to date Seth, I just want to to have lunch and show him around. Won't it be good for the school? Showing him around and being polite? You always tell me to be polite to others. It would be rude to not show up."**

**"Alright I suppose one lunch can't hurt. You are to have your phone with you at all times and you need to text your mother or I a few times alright?"**

**"I promise daddy!" "You are the best father ever!"**

**"What?"**

**"No way!" "Dad you can't be serious!"**

**"I have to agree with Edward Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What do you really know about this boy?"**

**"Shut up Jasper. This is a family meeting and you are not part of it."**

**"Alice do not talk to Jasper like that. He is a guest after all."**

**"Yeah Alice I am a guest."**

**"More like a pest."**

**"Alice behave!"**

**"He started it!"**

**AND**

**"You tell your brother to stay away from my sister!"**

**"Excuse you?"**

**"You heard me Leah." "That's my baby sister he is going to corrupt."**

**"Hey if anyone should be worried about anyone corrupting anyone, it is your sister infecting **_**my **_**brother."**

**"If you are so worried about his safety then tell him to leave her alone."**

**"It is her right to date who he wants."**

**"They aren't dating!"**

**"God your fucking touchy." "Can you leave now? I am not going to help you ruin my brothers first date. I have homework to do so go get bent. If you do anything to cause my brother unhappiness then I swear you will regret it. Besides, isn't a bit hypocritical of you to tell your sister she cannot date when you have a girlfriend? Alice isn't a lot younger than you."**

**"That is not the point!"**

**"Actually yeah it is." "Do yourself a favor and stop playing big brother on her. It will only cause her to rebel against your wishes."**

**"I just want her to be safe."**

**"You think my brother would hurt her?" "Answer very carefully."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

That evening Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper had gathered at the Cullen's house for dinner. Alice usually stayed at the dorms like her brother and Jasper, but usually had dinner with her parents in the house they owned across town. The blond guitarist would usally tag along which annoyed the small painter. Everyone seemed unusally quite considering the question Alice had just asked her father. Both teen boys had turned to look at her in surprise. They could not believe someone had asked Alice out on a sort of date.

"Please dad!" Alice begged as she set her fork down. She bit her bottom lip and pouted in the way her father never could say no to. "He is a really nice guy and it is only lunch. You met him and so you know he is a good kid. Plus he is Leah's brother and she wouldn't let me go out with him if he is a scumbag. Please daddy? Please? he is such a sweet guy and he is so cute."

"Carlisle dear I really do not see the problem it is only lunch after all." Esme commented and took a dainty bite of her salad. With her free hand she patted one of his reassuringly.

"I don't know-" He sighed and looked at the expression on his daughters face. She looked so hopefully and he really did not want to crush her dreams. He only hesitated because the thought of his only daughter dating caused him great stress. She was his baby girl. He wasn't ready to see her as a young woman yet.

The tiny artist knew she had to pull out the big guns. She figured using the famous, 'but you let Edward' line would work in her favor in this particular situation. Her father always wanted to be fair when it came to kids. "You let Edward go out with Bella all the time. I am not asking to date Seth, I just want to to have lunch and show him around. Won't it be good for the school? Showing him around and being polite? You always tell me to be polite to others. It would be rude to not show up."

After hearing the words leave his daughters mouth, Carlisle came to the conclussion there was no way to deny her request without coming off as over protective. His daughter argued a good game. "Alright I suppose one lunch can't hurt. You are to have your phone with you at all times and you need to text your mother or I a few times alright?"

"I promise daddy!" She replied and jumped up from her seat in order to wrap her arms around her father. She stuck her tongue out at Jasper and Edward when they both frowned at her. Neither had believed she would get her way. Boy had she proven them wrong. "You are the best father ever!"

Jasper felt his jaw drop. He must have heard things wrong. "What?"

He had thought Carlisle was on his side when it came to Alice dating. She's Alice and Alice should never date. It just wasn't right in his mind. She was Alice Cullen after all. The girl who used to have pig tails and wanted to be a princess. The girl who used to sell Girl Scout cookies to his parents.

"No way!" Her bronze haired brother explained and pushed himself away from the table. He stood up in outrage. "Dad you can't be serious!"

His honey blond bestfriend nodded in agreement as he quickly came to Edward's aid. "I have to agree with Edward Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What do you really know about this boy?"

"Shut up Jasper. This is a family meeting and you are not part of it." Alice had turned to glare at he and her brother. Her voice had lowered to scary 'I am going to murder you if you do not shut your mouth' type of tone.

Esme shot her daughter a disaproving look. If she hated anything it was rudeness. She had not raised her children to be that way. "Alice do not talk to Jasper like that. He is a guest after all."

The musician smirked and clasped his hands together. "Yeah Alice I am a guest."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get her in to trouble so she would be unable to go on her date. Buying in to his tormenting probably not the smartest thing to and yet she could not help it. "More like a pest."

"Alice behave!" Her mother scolded in exasperation.

Alice felt her face grow hot with anger and embarassment. She pointed accusingly at Jasper with her index finger. "He started it!"

"Well I am ending it." Esme replied and stood from the table. She smiled at her daughter. "How about you and I go upstairs and pick out the outfit for your date? Please help me clear off the table first."

"That would be great!" The pixie like teen stated as she helped her mother gather up the dishes. She noticed her brother asking to be excused before he stomped out of the house. She wondered where he was going. She shot Jasper a victorious smile as she bounced out of the room.

"Jasper I need to ask you a favor." The musician turned to look at the older man. "I'd like you to keep and eye on Alice while she is on her date. I know that you care about her as a sister and you wouldn't let something happen to her. I don't have to tell you that if she catches you I know nothing. There is twenty dollars in it for you if you don't get caught."

The honey blond guitarist grinned and nodded. "Yes sir that won't be a problem. I used to spy on Rosalie all the time. This one is on the house. I don't mind doing it for free."

00000000

"Product of Y is 45 divided by X. So what does that make X?" Leah mumbled around the end of the pen she was currently chewing on. Her math homework seemed to be kicking her ass.

The street dancer should be out having fun with her friends, but she had a stupid paper due tomorrow and couldn't afford to fail again. She was barely passing and failing would only get her in to trouble she did not need. So a night of enjoyment had be sacrificed for the greater good. Stupid greater good ruining her evening.

Suddenly the door to her room burst open and she actually jumped which caused her tumble off the bed and on to her face. Edward Cullen stood in her doorway looking pissed. His face was an angry orange color and Leah could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears. "You tell your brother to stay away from my sister!"

"Excuse you?" The Quilette female snapped at him as she gathered herself and her things from off the floor. She silently cursed herself for not locking the door. Alice had key and so that wasn't something she would've needed to worry about.

"You heard me Leah." The ballet dancing male told her as he came to stand next to her. He bent down to help her gather up her belongings. "That's my baby sister he is going to corrupt."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She noticed him holding her diary and ripped it out of his pale hands. "Hey if anyone should be worried about anyone corrupting anyone, it is your sister infecting my brother."

"If you are so worried about his safety then tell him to leave her alone." He countered and raised an eyebrow quizically when he noticed how protect o her little blue diary she seemed to be. He wondered if she had written anything about him in there? Maybe there would be a cool as to what she felt for him exactly.

"It is her right to date who she wants." She answered and opened up her math book again. She started to work on an eqation in her notebook. Her diary had been hidden way inside the pocket of her forest green hoodie.

Edward threw his hands up in to the air. The expression on his face priceless in Leah's book. "They aren't dating!"

"God your fucking touchy." The La Push street dancer complained and scrunched up a piece of paper in her fist before tossing it at his head. "Can you leave now? I am not going to help you ruin my brothers first date. I have homework to do so go get bent. If you do anything to cause my brother unhappiness then I swear you will regret it. Besides, isn't a bit hypocritical of you to tell your sister she cannot date when you have a girlfriend? Alice isn't a lot younger than you."

"That is not the point!" His green eyes narrowed in to slits at her to right on point comment.

"Actually yeah it is." Leah told him and continued to work on the equation she did not even remotely understand. "Do yourself a favor and stop playing big brother on her. It will only cause her to rebel against your wishes."

The ballet dancer let his voice drop to a bare whisper. His hands going to run in his hair. "I just want her to be safe."

"You think my brother would hurt her?" Leah looked up with a half grin and half pissed smile. "Answer very carefully."

"She's my sister and I would think that anyone she dated was Jack the Ripper even if he happened to be the pope." Edward admitted and came to sit down next to her. "You have that wrong you know."

The tanned dancer felt her smile vanish instantly. She jabbed him in the shoulder with the sharp end of her pencil. "If your going to loiter in my personal space the least you could do is help me pass my stupid math paper. You know your father is the dean. Can't you like get him to make math a not needed subject?"

TBC...

**AN: What did you all think of this chapter? I think that it came out rather well. I am proud of this chapter. I loved the dinner and the Edward/Leah scene. I would've wrote more and yet I thought this worked well for this chapter. The next chapter is hilarious and it is the date between Alice and Seth. Also, something funny happens between Edward and Leah. Anyways, let me know if you liked this and what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Leah? Why are you in my room?" "Did we have sex? I don't remember having sex. I would remember wouldn't I?"**

**"If it were with me than yes you would. Also you need to look around dude. This is **_**my **_**room. We must have fallen asleep doing homework."**

**"How do you expect me to get out and not be seen? I can't exactly use the door."**

**"Then use the window."**

**"We are two stories up!"**

**"Your point?" "While it may hurt you, I am sure I'd find it hilarious."**

**"Your such a lovely person Clearwater."**

**"I know I am. Now you really need to get out."**

**"Again I ask how?"**

**"Again I say use the window."**

**AND**

**"So Leah told me you like to paint. What do you paint?"**

**"A little bit of everything."**

**"Would you paint me?"**

**"Are we having a Titantic moment?"**

**"Well I wasn't planning to get naked, but I could if you want."**

**"I don't do nude photo's." "You should ask Emmett since he works in clay."**

**"If I let anyone paint me it would only be you." "Leah says you are the best at what you do."**

**"She said that?"**

**"Yeah she thinks really highly of you."**

**"Of me?" "Are we talking about the same Leah?"**

**"So will you?"**

**"Will I what?"**

**"Paint me."**

**"Not nude I hope."**

**"No not nude Alice." "I am actually kind of shy. I don't even like to have my picture taken."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The heavy thumping of a bass guitar startled Edward from his peaceful sleep. He thought Jasper knew better than to play music when he was sleeping? Especially crap such as this? They had made a deal when they first became roommates that he wouldn't play classical music when his southern friend was around if Jasper offered the same courtesy to him. This music was threatening to give him an early morning migraine. When he went to reach for a pillow he realized it wasn't where it should be. Had Emmett come over and hidden all his goose down pillows like he had before so he could use them for one of his art projects as he liked to call them?

Opening his eyes, the ballet dancer saw quite a sight. Instead of Jasper listening to ear bleeding music it happened to be Leah Clearwater. She was dancing around the room as she gathered up different things from odd locations. He was to tired to realize he wasn't even in his own room. At the moment he seemed to focused on the fact the tanned street dancer happened to be in his room. Was he actually still asleep and having some kind of fantasy?

"Leah? Why are you in my room?" His voice was scratchy with sleep as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He had come to the conclusion this was not a fantasy since if it were then she wouldn't be listening to heavy metal so early in the morning. "Did we have sex? I don't remember having sex. I would remember wouldn't I?"

The dancer from La Push spun around when she heard his voice. She raised her eyebrow in amusement and set her hands on her hips. She would never say this to him, but he looked so adorable first thing in the morning. He clothes were wrinkled, his eyes wide and just starting to sparkle with alertness, and his bronze colored hair even more of a mess than usual. A stray thought passed in her head. _To bad he can't be so unguarded all of the time. Maybe I would like him then._

Leah paused and came to sit down next to him. Alice had never came back, but she had left a text saying she wanted to stay at her parents for the night. It was a good thing because Alice's brother in bed with the street dancer would have been hard to explain. "If it were with me than yes you would. Also you need to look around dude. This is _my _room. We must have fallen asleep doing homework."

It was hard for her to believe Edward fucking Cullen had fallen asleep not only in her room, but in her bed as well. They had worked on homework for hours while occasionally taking a break to talk about the ideas they had for the last dance of the year. She had to admit that some of his ideas were pretty damn good. Maybe he could be open to change after all.

The green eyed dancer sighed and looked around. He knew that he couldn't stay in her room forever. He had class in, he looked at the clock on her dresser, an hour to get back to his room so he could shower and get a change of clothes. "How do you expect me to get out and not be seen? I can't exactly use the door."

Leah rolled her eyes and pointed to the window. He was making a big deal of leaving and she had to admit it kind of pissed her off. They could make out in empty classrooms and yet he could not be seen in her bedroom? Alice lived her to and people would think he came to see her. How were they to know she wasn't here? "Then use the window."

"We are two stories up!" Edward exclaimed and moved to shut off her stereo when slapped his hand away.

"Your point?" The tanned dancer rolled her eyes and clicked next on the stereo. The song jumped and changed to Rockafella Skank and she started to do the dance while replying at the same time. "While it may hurt you, I am sure I'd find it hilarious."

The male ballet dancer tried to reply a few times, but her dancing all around the room was growing distracting. Finally he knew that he had no choice other than to join in with her dance. He thanked Alice mentally for making him play Just Dance 2 on the Wii. "You're such a lovely person Clearwater."

"I know I am. Now you really need to get out." She muttered and nearly burst out laughing when he started doing the part where you had to put your hands on your hips and then behind your head. Someone knew his way around the Wii Nintendo system. She started dancing with him again even though she had told him to just leave.

"Again I ask how?" The bronze haired boy asked and turned to face her so that at the part where you look like you are doing the swim it actually seemed as if they were looking in a mirror. There movements so perfectly timed with each other.

"Again I say use the window." Leah responded and when he gave her a look she grabbed his arm pushing him to the door before opening it and shoving him out.

He put his foot in the doorway when she tried to slam it. He had a grin on his face. "Don't forget that after school you need to meet me in the dance studio. We have to practice your ballet moves remember?"

The street dancing female scowled as he chuckled before turning on his heel to leave. He started doing the Rockafella Skank as he danced down the hallway. Feeling as if she should have the last word she shouted out to him. "Remember I am _not _wearing a tutu or tights of any kind!"

00000000

Later in the day around noon, Seth and Alice where walking hand and hand around the campus. She had shown him the art studio, the dance studio, the boys dorms, and now they were headed off to the cafeteria to get lunch. So far they had both been having a great time. They seemed to get along fabulously. Alice could already feel herself developing a crush and she hoped something could come of it. It's nice to not have someone stare at you as if you are a freak.

Seth smiled at the small painter as they entered the cafeteria. He kept having to look behind him because he could swear some blond guy wearing dark sunglasses and trench coat was following them. Every time he caught a glimpse of the man he would disappear behind a corner or something similar. Did Alice have some sort of stalker? It made Seth feel protective of his date. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he was pretty sure he could take Mr. sunglasses if he had to. He decided to try and keep up conversation. He did not need her thinking he had grown bored of her since that would never happen. "So Leah told me you like to paint. What do you paint?"

The midget painter grinned as she pulled him to where you ordered the food. She could feel someone's eyes on her and she knew they did not belong to her date. She kept looking around and still saw nothing unusual. "A little bit of everything."

He hummed and nodded. He had seen some of her work in her room and she was pretty good. Amazingly good matter of fact. He could feel a blush crawl up on to his cheeks as he eyed her shyly. "Would you paint me?"

"Are we having a Titantic moment?" She giggled and picked up a salad and side of fries. She grabbed a bottle of syrup left over from breakfast. When the native American boy gave her an odd look she shrugged. "I like to dip my fries in to it. I cannot stand anything else on my fries. I even put it on my burgers. Try ordering that in a restraint and not getting odd looks."

"How many times do I have to tell you I like weird?" The male street dancer took her tray and carried it for her along with his. He sat across from her. He went back to the original conversation. "Well I wasn't planning to get naked, but I could if you want."

"I don't do nude photos." She stated while at the same time hiding a blush. Not that she would mind painting him one of these days. He had a really nice body. And his smile was a young artists dream. A tiny and slightly evil grin came to rest on her lips. "You should ask Emmett since he works in clay."

"If I let anyone paint me it would only be you." Seth replied and took a bite of his burger. He made sure to chew and swallow before saying more. "Leah says you are the best at what you do."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Leah had said something nice? Leah had said something nice about her? Miracles apparently really did happen. "She said that?"

He laughed and nodded. Reaching across the table with his free hand, he took one of her smaller hands in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Yeah she thinks really highly of you."

"Of me?" The youngest Cullen questioned not bothering to try and contain her shock. "Are we talking about the same Leah?"

Leah's brother decided to ignore her question and go back to the topic of painting. He could barely draw a stick figure and so Alice's unbelievable talent caught his interest. "So will you?"

Alice blinked a few times in confusion. "Will I what?"

"Paint me." He told her and stole a few of fries. He did not try to dip them in syrup. That just sounded a little gross to him. Maybe one day he would let Alice talk him in to trying it. The only reason he refrained from trying it now was because he did not want to risk getting sick on his first date.

"Not nude I hope." The small girl threw a wink his way.

"No not nude Alice." He made sure to toss a wink back. He really liked this girl. How could anyone not like her? She was sweet, funny, and cute all rolled up in one tiny package. "I am actually kind of shy. I don't even like to have my picture taken."

"Well ain't that a shame?" A southern voice drawled from next to them. Both painter and boy street dancer looked over to see Jasper Hale grinning at them. "You seem like a very photogenic person. Do you all mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Alice snapped and glared at him. "We do mind Jasper. I am on a date here. Go bother someone else."

Seth quickly recognized the man as the one who had been following he and Alice all day long. "Alice do you know this guy?"

The painter sighed and scowled deeper when Jasper pushed her over on the bench so he could sit next to her. "He's my brothers best friend Jasper Hale and not to mention a bloody thorn in my side. He is like Herpes and just keeps coming back and back again."

The blond guitarist wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He shot Seth a mocking smile. "She is being modest. Alice and I are very good friends. Such good friends that when we were kids she and I pretended to get married. I wonder if this _date _of yours constitutes as cheating?"

TBC…

**AN: I love how this chapter came out. I hope that you all agree with me. I love the Alice/Edward dance because if you play the WII and have the game Just Dance 2 then you can picture it in your head and it is hilarious. If you have never seen it then go to youtube and look up Rockafella Skank Just Dance 2 and picture Leah and Edward as you watch it. It's hysterical I promise! **

**I also liked the Alice and Seth part. It is continued in the next chapter and it only gets funnier. Jasper decides to accompany them for the rest of the day. Jasper is such an ass, but he really does like Alice. He just doesn't want to admit it because he is a teen guy who wants fame. He is in total denial. Again, I do hope you liked the chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Again."**

"**I can't ballet boy!" "My legs are going to explode."**

"**Stop complaining and do it again." "You're not keeping your posture straight. You need to have your back tense at all times. You cannot slouch. You have horrible posture."**

"**Not all of us can afford lessons in how to be a snob."**

"**Proper posture isn't something you can be taught. I would have thought you of all people would have great posture. Confident people always do." "See? Doesn't that feel better? It will help take some of the tension off of your legs."**

"**Get your hands off me. I can stand on my own."**

"**You did not mind my hands on you before."**

"**Yeah well you did not have a girlfriend then."**

"**So that's the only problem?" "If I didn't have a girlfriend you would be fine with me touching you again?"**

"**I am so not answering that."**

"**Fine if you don't want to answer it means you want to practice more." "Now do it again."**

**AND**

"**So Seth you are a dancer like your sister? Could you not get in with real talent?"**

"**Not all of us know how to be so good at being a redneck."**

"**Cowboys always did own the Indians."**

"**JASPER HALE!"**

"**If you wanted to ditch the boy then all you had to do was ask darlin'."**

"**What the hell are you doing? You're going to ruin everything just like you always do!"**

"**Come on you can't really like that looser."**

"**I used to like you didn't I?"**

"**That's because I am charming."**

"**You are so full of yourself." "Hey Seth?"**

"**Hey cutie is everything alright?"**

"**Everything is perfect. I actually wanted to do something if it is okay with you."**

"**What did you want to do?"**

"**This."**

"**Did you just kiss him?"**

"**Yes I did." "Why do you care?"**

"**Because I think you can do better. Let me show you."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had never felt so annoyed in his life. He had been following around Alice and Seth for hours. He had hoped this stupid date would be over by now. How long can a first date fucking last? He did have a life outside of his little spy mission. He had things he could be doing, but the thought of leaving Alice alone with the Native American boy bothered him. What if Seth couldn't keep his hands to himself? Alice was so tiny and she wasn't really good at telling people no. So Jasper took it upon himself to make sure she would be alright. He even took to tormenting Seth in the hope he could scare the boy off.

The trio was of right now walking towards the park Jasper had taken Alice to a few days ago. This thought did not sit well with the musician and so he had decided to make the male street dancer leave before they reached their destination. "So Seth you are a dancer like your sister? Could you not get in with real talent?"

Alice shot him a dirty look while Seth just smiled and took Alice's hand. He wouldn't let the arrogant blond ruin his date with Alice. He would play nice if that is what it took. Though Alice had given him permission to be sarcastic right back and so he would be. "Not all of us know how to be so good at being a redneck."

"Cowboys always did own the Indians." Jasper replied and moved to stand in between the couple. He had been doing this all day and it was driving the small painter to the point of rage.

"JASPER HALE!" The tiny girl screeched and grabbed his ear with one of her small hands. She had to stand on the very tips of her toes in order to get a good grip on his ear. She sent Seth a smile full of apology as she yanked Jasper a few feet away.

The Southern guitarist smirked when they were away from the other boy. "If you wanted to ditch the boy then all you had to do was ask darlin'."

Alice made sure to not play in to his hand. She scowled at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. When he did not even flinch it only served to piss her off even more. "What the hell are you doing? You're going to ruin everything just like you always do!"

Seeing the expression on her face he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on you can't really like that looser."

For the life of him he did not understand what sweet little Alice would want with a street dancer. The guy wasn't even funny and he certainly did not have any type of charm to his personality. She could do so much better. He would rather she was a lesbian because then he would be able to understand what she saw in a potential crush. Hell, they could even look at women together. Then he wouldn't have to worry about someone knocking her up or taking her virginity. He cringed at the very idea because it was Alice. Alice and sex being two things he never allowed himself to think about. Edward would fucking kill him if he ever thought Jasper looked at Alice in that kind of way.

The smallest Cullen scowled and wondered why she still carried feelings for him when he was such an ass. "I used to like you didn't I?"

"That's because I am charming." He flashed a charming smile as he looked down at her. Hearing a beautiful woman had wanted him at some point always proved in inflating his ego.

"You are so full of yourself." She huffed and turned on her heel as she headed back towards her date. As she got closer she made a very important decision. She would not wait for Jasper her whole life. Especially not when she had someone as cute and sweet as Seth Clearwater interested in her. "Hey Seth?"

The Quilette dancer smiled when she came back. He had been worried for a few minutes. Afraid that the Hale guy may have said something to upset her. "Hey cutie is everything alright?"

The midget artist took a deep breath and gave him her best flirty smile. While she was nervous she was also very excited about what was going to happen in a few seconds time. "Everything is perfect. I actually wanted to do something if it is okay with you."

"What did you want to do?" Seth asked as his curiosity got the better of him. He noticed Jasper watching the pair of them with curiosity as well.

"This." She stated before sliding her hand around the back of his neck and brining his lips down to hers. It was her first real kiss and she kept it simple and sweet. No tongue involved because she wasn't ready for that yet. Her hands wound in his hair when he kissed her back and by the time they pulled away both were red from embarrassment with happy smiles on their faces.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her date's arms by Jasper Hale. His face had gone completely white and his eyes were so dark she almost wanted to call them black. He glowered down at her as sparks of anger lit up his dark eyes. "Did you just kiss him?"

"Yes I did." Alice stated with her arms crossed. There he went ruining a perfectly happy moment for her. Could he not even let her have her first kiss in peace? Why did he always have to be a jerk? Oh yeah, because he was Jasper Hale and it was in his job description. "Why do you care?"

His eyebrow arched as he shot her an 'are you kidding' look. "Because I think you can do better. Let me show you."

Before she could even react he had pulled her to him and bent down to kiss her. He didn't do soft or sweet either. With Jasper it was all hard angry passion. His hands grasped her shoulders tightly as his lips brushed against hers. He wouldn't let her go until he got a response from her. He had decided the moment his jealousy had taken over and he kissed her. So he continued to hold her until he finally felt her body start to relax. He had thought his plan to be working until she brought her knee up in to his groin. As soon as the pain hit, Jasper was on the ground with Alice looking down at him.

She did not bother to say anything to him as she turned to Seth and offered him her hand. "Will you walk me home please?"

Leah's brother tried to hide his grin as he cast a look at the guitarist on the ground. He kissed Alice's cheek and ruffled her hair. "I would be honored to walk you home my little warrior."

000000

Edward stood behind Leah as he studied her posture. He was trying to teach some basic ballet positions and she wasn't doing very well. Leah was used to moving around instead of standing in one spot. The goal was to keep herself in a position for a minimum of thirty seconds. He watched as her legs shook and she fell out of position for the hundredth time. "Again."

"I can't ballet boy!" She complained as he came up behind her started to position her properly again. He was trying to teach her how to correctly do the croise derriere position. He crouched down to place her right leg a few inches in front of her with her foot turned to the left. Her left leg stretched out behind her and curved at the ankle so she stood on her toes. He stood up to place her right arm out at her side completely straight while her left curved over her head in a half moon pose. The street dancer groaned at the way her muscles ached in protest. "My legs are going to explode."

"Stop complaining and do it again." Edward told her as he started to time her. He noticed her back kept slouching and reached out to correct it before starting his stop watch again. "You're not keeping your posture straight. You need to have your back tense at all times. You cannot slouch. You have horrible posture."

The female street dancer stuck her tongue out at him while trying to crush the urge to flip him off. If she moved at all he would start this whole damned thing over again. Her legs hurt enough as it was so she settled on snapping at him instead. "Not all of us can afford lessons in how to be a snob."

"Proper posture isn't something you can be taught. I would have thought you of all people would have great posture. Confident people always do." Edward had chosen to ignore her comment about him being a snob. Instead he simply came up neck to her and fixed the position in her back. He knew from experience it would help relieve the ache in her legs. "See? Doesn't that feel better? It will help take some of the tension off of your legs."

Even though she could feel the difference the Native American female knew she would never let him in on the fact he was right. "Get your hands off me. I can stand on my own."

"You did not mind my hands on you before." He told her with that crooked smirk which made her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

Her reply came out with an hint of some emotion he could not read. "Yeah well you did not have a girlfriend then."

"So that's the only problem?" The male ballet dancer questioned as he clicked off the stop watch and watched as she relaxed. He motioned for her to sit down as he started to rub her calves after coming to sit next to her. He knew this would help her legs and stop them from stiff the next morning. "If I didn't have a girlfriend you would be fine with me touching you again?"

"I am so not answering that." She stated as she let her back fall until it hit the floor. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was so fucking tired, but she knew they had a few more hours of practice so she would take the moment of rest she had been granted.

"Fine if you don't want to answer it means you want to practice more." The bronze haired dancer did not know why her reluctance to answer his questions bothered him so much. He wasn't dating her and so he had no right to try and barge in on what she was thinking. He had a girlfriend and he needed to remember that. Standing up he grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. He put her in to the position again and started his watch. "Now do it again."

The russet skinned street dancer rolled her eyes and sighed as she begged her legs to not give out on her. She figured the best way to complete this task would be by distracting herself and so she jumped in to a conversation. She asked the question which had been bugging her for days. "Why did you do it? Why did you go back to her when you and I were doing whatever you want to label what we were doing as? Why didn't you have the decency to talk to me about it first? I know weren't dating or anything, but I think I still had a right to know."

"She came at me during class and I did not think about my actions." He answered her truthfully. "Bella and I have been together on and off for a few years and with her it's just-"

Leah finished his sentence for him. "Safe."

"Yeah." He agreed as they looked at each other for a few minutes.

He had actually started to lean towards her almost as if he were going to kiss her when his sister burst in with Leah's brother. Her little face was streaked with tears and Edward immediately went to her side as he glared at Seth. Leah had come to stand next to her brother ready to defend him if need be. Both the older male and female happened to be very protective of their siblings.

Edward's green eyes narrowed as he stood in front of his little sister. "What did you do to her?"

"Back the fuck off ballet boy!" Leah snapped and stood in front of her little brother. "If he had done something to her, which he wouldn't because unlike you he is a decent man, do you really think he would've followed her here?"

Alice sniffled and Edward turned to his sister even though he had a few choice words for Leah. He noticed her red eyes and wanted to kill Seth if he had done something to make her cry. "It wasn't Seth who did anything wrong. It was your stupid best friend Jasper! He kissed me!"

The bronze haired dancer felt the color drain out of his face. Great now he would need to kick the ass of his best friend in the world. This should be fun. A part of him wanted to stay and comfort his sister, another wanted to stay with Leah and continue the conversation, and the biggest part wanted to find his musician friend and confront him on what the hell was going on. He decided to go with the most prominent urge. He grabbed his coat before storming out of the studio.

TBC…

**AN: I really think this chapter came out alright. I liked how the date went and how the scene with Edward and Leah went as well. Many people want to see a Jacob/Leah scene and so in the next chapter you get your wish. There will be a cute and funny Jacob and Leah moment at Twilight. There will also be a Jasper/Edward part as well. I think it is going to be funny to have Edward talk to Jasper about him kissing his sister. I mean that is going to be so awkward. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think will happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jac-Jaco-Jake you're here!" "You never come here and yet here you are. Here in this place. Ha! I said here so many times."**

"**Leah, are you drunk?"**

"**No." "I don't drink silly Billy. No you are Jake not Billy. Billy is your dad. So you can't be silly Billy you have to be silly Jakey."**

"**Lee you do realize this is long island iced tea don't you?"**

"**Of course I knew that. I ordered it and now it's my friend."**

"**Leah stop hugging your glass."**

"**NO!" "You can't take my friend Jakey. It will be lonely without me!"**

"**It is just a drink Lee. It does not feel anything."**

"**That's racist! No wait that is wrong. It's drinkism… You know racism against a drink." "Jake dance with me."**

"**Uhh."**

"**I love you my Jake. You're my best friend and I would be lost without you. You are like my little gay cousin only you're not my cousin or gay."**

**AND**

"**You kissed my sister?"**

"**Are you going to hit me?"**

"**Depends on how you answer." "Why would you kiss Alice?"**

"**It just kind of happened." "She kissed that kid and I-"**

"**She failed to mention that part." "So were you trying to make him jealous or were you the jealous one?"**

"**I don't want to talk about this right now."**

"**Well it is either talking about it or I hit you and break your nose for kissing my sister. Did you know she was crying all night long?"**

"**I never meant to make her cry." "I've never had a girl cry after kissing me before. I wonder if I was really that bad?"**

"**JASPER!" "Since when have you liked my sister?"**

"**I don't like your sister."**

"**So you forced a meaningless kiss on her then?"**

"**Anyway I answer this you are going to hit me!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Never in his whole life had Edward Cullen felt this angry before. He had searched everywhere last night for his best friend so he could kick his teeth in for kissing Alice only to not be able to find Jasper anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared from the planet earth. The ballet dancer had given up late in the evening and ended up staying with his parents in order to comfort Alice who had been up the entire night crying. Nothing the ballet dancer said could make it better. Anything he tried to say seemed to make things worse for his sister.

It was the next afternoon when he found his friend who had been MIA all night long. He found the blond musician in their dorm room. He had some redhead that Edward did not recognize in his bed with him. This caused Edward's temper to flare up even more as he slammed the door causing the other two people in the room to snap awake.

This wasn't the first time he come home to Jasper with a girl in their room and it would not be last. He had gotten used to it, but right now he was much to angry to be polite. The dancer would've thought his anger may have dulled by this point and yet spending the whole night with a sobbing Alice had kept the flames of anger lit. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now. _There would be no room for error if Jasper wanted to leave this room without harm.

The bronze haired dancer picked up a bundle of clothes that belonged to the girl and tossed them on the bed. "Get dressed and get out."

The girl turned her head to look at Jasper who only nodded. "Better do as he says darlin'. I'll text you later." He promised even though he had intention of doing so.

The bronze haired ballet dancer turned his back as the woman and guitarist got dressed. When he heard the door shut, he turned around and set his eyes on Jasper Hale. His best friend had pulled on his jeans and was now in the process of buttoning up his shirt, but never got to finish because Edward shoved him backwards with all the strength he had. The honey blond stumbled backwards from the shove and ended up hitting the wall which caused a few things to fall from the shelf nearest to him.

The green eyed ballet dancer took a few menacing steps forward. "You kissed my sister?"

The southern guitarist managed to pull himself up off the floor. He started the task of buttoning up his shirt again. "Are you going to hit me?"

He had been in positions similar to this before. Usually he would have kissed a girl who wanted him to kiss them and have the brothers after him, but this was a little different since Alice had not been expecting the kiss. He had been waiting for something like to happen since the night before. He had known kissing Alice Cullen would not come without consequences. He had been prepared for them.

"Depends on how you answer." Edward told him truthfully as stood there with his hands resting at his sides. He really did not want to hit his buddy, but he would because Alice was his sister and if she wasn't happy then he was not happy either. "Why would you kiss Alice?"

"It just kind of happened." Jasper answered while running his fingers through his hair. He took in a deep breath before letting it out. He had been trying to answer the same question all night long. He still was not completely sure what had made him loose it like that. "She kissed that kid and I-"

"She failed to mention that part." Edward said as his posture relaxed a tiny bit. Jealousy he could understand. If Jasper had reacted out of jealously then maybe the pale dancer would be able to forgive him more quickly. "So were you trying to make him jealous or were you the jealous one?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." The blond musician stated as he went to the small fridge in order to look for food. He pulled out the orange juice carton and started taking huge gulps. Jasper always had been addicted to OJ whenever he woke up. It was like his coffee.

Alice's brother felt his anger returning. He crossed his arms and gave his friend a hard stare. "Well it is either talking about it or I hit you and break your nose for kissing my sister. Did you know she was crying all night long?"

"I never meant to make her cry." Jasper told him as he felt the seeds of guilt starting to climb up in to his belly. He never liked it when girls cried. Especially not if those girls had the initials A.C. "I've never had a girl cry after kissing me before. I wonder if I was really that bad?"

"JASPER!" Edward snapped as his hands balled together in to fists. He did not like hearing Alice be put in the same category as Jasper's other conquests. Then he realized that he had never heard Jasper actually care what other women thought about his kissing skills. Why did it matter with Alice? Unless of course Jasper liked her, but that couldn't be could it? "Since when have you liked my sister?"

The reply came out of the guitarist so quickly it shocked even him. He had felt the need to deny everything. It was his natural defense mechanism. "I don't like your sister."

The boy dancer raised an eyebrow and took another menacing step forwards. He did not like the thought of Jasper using his sister if he did not care for her. She wasn't a piece of meat. "So you forced a meaningless kiss on her then?"

"Anyway I answer this you are going to hit me!" The honey blond exclaimed and did not bother holding his hands up to defend himself because he knew he deserved whatever he had coming his way. He finally decided that if he was going to get hit he may as well admit to what he thought he felt for Alice. "I think that I may be in love with your sister."

And as soon as he spoke those words Edward's white knuckles connected with the corner of Jasper's left temple. The other man grunted in pain when his head was thrown back to knock against the wall. He cringed in pain, but relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to be hit for a second time. He opened his eyes to see Edward shaking his fist to get some feeling back in to the limb.

The ballet dancer cracked his knuckles and shook his head. "I feel better now."

"Yay for you then." Jasper deadpanned and touched the corner of his eye. It had already started to swell.

Edward sighed and motioned to the door. "Grab your jacket because we are going out. You can tell me about your feelings for my sister. I'll even buy you a drink because I know a friend of the owners of the place we are going. I have a feeling you are going to need a drink or maybe even two. I swear I won't hit you again unless you do something to deserve it."

0000000

Jacob Black had gotten a strange text message from Leah telling him to meet her at Twilight. She had seemed a little off. Acting almost as if she were drunk or even stoned though that couldn't be true because Leah did not drink or do drugs. So to say her text had left Jacob confused and baffled would be an understatement. Usually he would not go to Twilight, but he had been interested as to why his best friend had texted him.

As soon as he had arrived at Twilight and entered the club, he found Leah at her usual table and he knew his worst fears were confirmed. Leah had gone completely insane. There she sat and it looked like she was trying to have a conversation with the empty chair across from her. When she noticed Jacob enter the club, the street dancer jumped to her feet and half ran half stumbled over to him.

"Jac-Jaco-Jake you're here!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him. The drummer hugged her back awkwardly. "You never come here and yet here you are. Here in this place. Ha! I said here so many times."

Jacob pulled away from his friend as she giggled at her own strange joke. Either she was drunk or she had been abducted by aliens. "Leah, are you drunk?"

"No." The tanned dancer replied acting highly offended for a few seconds. Acting offended didn't last very long once she started laughing again. "I don't drink silly Billy. No you are Jake not Billy. Billy is your dad. So you can't be silly Billy you have to be silly Jakey."

Jake walked her back to the table and watched as she reached for her drink. He noticed it happened to be long island iced tea. Something his mother used to drink a lot when she was still alive. He wondered if Leah realized it had a ton of alcohol in it. "Lee you do realize this is long island iced tea don't you?"

The Quilette street dancer nodded enthusiastically. She loved iced tea and this had sounded so good. She hugged her glass close to her chest as she stared at it dreamily. "Of course I knew that. I ordered it and now it's my friend."

"Leah, stop hugging your glass." The tanned drummer sighed and reached to take the drink from his crush. What she needed was coffee. She needed lots and lots of coffee. That would be sure to sober her up quickly enough.

"NO!" Leah yelled and clutched the glass even closer to her heart. It was her friend and Jacob couldn't have it. "You can't take my friend Jakey. It will be lonely without me!"

Jacob groaned feeling a headache coming on. How was he supposed to try and talk rationally to a drunk person? "It is just a drink Lee. It does not feel anything."

"That's racist! No wait that is wrong. It's drinkism… You know racism against a drink." Leah stated and stood up after grabbing his arm and bringing him to the dance floor. Despite it being a fast song she simply wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Jake dance with me."

"Uhh." The drummer was at a loss for words and so he just held her. This reminded him of nights he would find her in the woods of La Push after her father had died. She would cry and he would hold her as they danced under the stars to no music.

She let her eyes drift closed as she danced with her best friend. "I love you my Jake. You're my best friend and I would be lost without you. You are like my little gay cousin only you're not my cousin or gay."

Jacob wished he had the courage to tell her how he felt. He wished he could tell her that he was in love with her and wanted to be more than simple friends. He knew right now would probably be a very bad time to tell her since she would not remember any of this the next morning. So he kept quiet and just stroked her hair as they danced. He loved her and would always love her. Nothing she did or said would ever change that.

"Do you want to hear something stupid?" She asked and looked up to him. He almost had it in him to say what haven't you said tonight didn't sound stupid, but he kept it in. He simply nodded for her to continue. "Sometimes I want to kiss you to see if we have it. To see if I am wrong about us just being friends."

"Have what?" He questioned and lifted her chin to look in to her eyes.

"If we have it." Leah replied sending him a look telling him he should know what it was. "If I can have it with my enemy then why can't I have it with my best friend?"

"Leah what are you talking about?" Jacob asked because he had no idea what she was trying to say. When she did not reply he looked down and noticed she was almost asleep. He sighed before picking her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "I love you Leah. You're insane and crazy, but I still love you."

As he walked out of Twilight with Leah Clearwater in his arms, he did not notice Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale watching from a corner booth. Jasper was laughing his ass off while Edward just glared. He wasn't happy to see Jacob Black carrying Leah out of the club. The monster known as jealousy had reared its ugly head.

TBC…

**AN: So I actually like this chapter. I know I could've made the Jacob and Leah part longer and yet I kind of liked the length that it was. Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and what you think should happen next. What did you think of Jasper's confession about his feelings toward Alice?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Wake up sunshine!"**

"**Ugh Cullen go away. My head is going to split in two and you are not helping!"**

"**Rise and shine pretty girl. Even though it is the week end we still have practice and you're not going to skip it. Now get up off that thing and let's do this."**

"**Are you always so peppy first thing in the morning?"**

"**It's not technically morning." "It is two in the afternoon."**

"**Only two?" "Go away and come back in three or four hours."**

"**I can't do that. That would be three or four wasted hours we could've used practicing. Besides, I brought you a gift."**

"**Is it a gun so I can shoot you?"**

"**Better than a gun." "I brought you coffee."**

**AND**

"**You called for me Sir?"**

"**Feel free to call me Carlisle." "I just wanted to know if you had a good time with my daughter yesterday."**

"**I had a very nice time with Alice. She is a very sweet girl and if it is alright with you I would love to be allowed to spend more time with her. In fact I was going to ask you if it would alright for me to take her to a movie tonight."**

"**What movie?"**

"**Red Riding Hood since she told me she liked fairytales."**

"**And do you like fairytales as well Seth?"**

"**What?" "I mean yes I guess most of them are alright."**

"**What are your intentions towards my little Alice?"**

"**I don't have intentions Sir. I just want to take her to a movie."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

She must've been hit with a sledge hammer. That is the first thing she could think of when she opened her eyes to see Edward Cullen smiling down at her. He had cranked up her stereo and every move he made seemed to be ten times louder than it actually needed to be. Leah's head threatened to split like a watermelon. What the hell happened last night? She remembered going to Twilight, ordering some weird iced tea and then everything seemed to go blank. There was a fuzzy memory of her calling Jacob, but she couldn't be sure if that really happened or not.

"Wake up sunshine!" The ballet dancer chirped as he jumped on her bed causing it to shake violently and causing her to feel as if she would throw up any second all over his shiny shoes.

Edward had decided to not let the events of last night get to him. What right did he have to feel anything when it came to Leah Clearwater? They _weren't _dating and she could do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. He had decided to just ignore the slight knot in stomach at the thought of her and Jacob Black. He would fall back on something he did and something he did well. He would torment the female street dancer. Best way to torture her? By being all cheerful and full of pep while she sported a hangover migraine.

The Quilette street dancer stuck her foot out from under the cover and kicked him in the ankle which caused him to fall off of the bed. If she were lucky then he would have a concussion. Or maybe she broke his jaw and he wouldn't be able to talk. She wasn't sure what would be better at the moment. "Ugh Cullen go away. My head is going to split in two and you are not helping!"

A head full of bronzed hair popped up at the foot of her bed and was soon followed by a smiling face. Big green eyes blinked up at her as he crawled up on the bed and started jumping again. "Rise and shine pretty girl. Even though it is the week end we still have practice and you're not going to skip it. Now get up off that thing and let's do this."

The tanned dancer sighed and sat up as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Are you always so peppy first thing in the morning?"

"It's not technically morning." Edward corrected and sat down next to her. He figured he had bounced around enough so that she would not be able to fall back asleep. "It is two in the afternoon."

"Only two?" Leah groaned and threw a pillow directly in to his face before taking the other one and covering her head. "It's the fucking weekend ballet boy! Go away and come back in three or four hours."

The green eyed boy shook his head and offered her a crooked smile. "I can't do that. That would be three or four wasted hours we could've used practicing. Besides, I brought you a gift."

Her eyebrow raised in doubt as she stretched her arms over her head. Her night shirt rose up and showed a hint of her tummy and she noticed him staring at the strip of flesh and shot him a glare. "Is it a gun so I can shoot you?"

"Better than a gun." He replied as he tore his eyes from her stomach. He kept having to remind himself to look at her face. He got up and walked to the door where a coffee rested on the floor in a Styrofoam cup. "I brought you coffee."

Leah lunged for the cup and took a huge gulp despite the slight burning from the heat. "Oh coffee how I've missed you!"

Edward tilted his head as he watched her. "If your that happy about a cup of coffee I must question your sanity and not for the first time."

"Bite me." The street dancer snapped and took another drink.

"Mark a spot beautiful." He snarked right back at her.

"Take your pick." She muttered and felt surprise when he grabbed her hand and bit down on her pointer finger. "You bit me!"

Edward shrugged and smiled that crooked smile of his once more. "You gave me an open was I supposed to pass that up? So get up and get showered so we can go practice. You smell like a musty bar."

She flipped him off as she grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom to shower. "I hope I can trust you enough not to be a creep and watch me as I shower."

His expression turned highly offended. "I think I can hold in the urge to watch you bathe. Not shut up and go get clean. Don't forget to wash behind your ears. You're not trying to grow potatoes you know."

000000000

Seth Clearwater fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie as he entered Carlisle Cullen's office. The older man had called him in for still unknown reasons. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong. As he sat down at the desk where Carlisle sat, he made sure to keep his nervousness pushed to the side. "You called for me Sir?"

"Feel free to call me Carlisle." The blond man stated and pressed his fingertips together. He looked at the young man his daughter would not stop gushing about. "I just wanted to know if you had a good time with my daughter yesterday."

Seth felt his heart pounding in his chest. Was he going to get the protective dad speech? He decided that stating the truth would be the best way to go. "I had a very nice time with Alice. She is a very sweet girl and if it is alright with you I would love to be allowed to spend more time with her. In fact I was going to ask you if it would alright for me to take her to a movie tonight."

"What movie?" Carlisle questioned as politely as he could.

Seth was a nice boy, but he did not know if he wanted Alice dating. The over protectiveness he felt with her sometimes won out over what she wanted. He was always afraid she would have one of her down days while on date. Would someone like Seth be able to handle that? Would he know the small painter couldn't take confine spaces? Would he know not to let her eat peanuts since she was allergic? Could this boy really take care of his little girl?

"Red Riding Hood since she told me she liked fairytales." The La Push boy said with a nervous smile. He really wanted Carlisle to be alright with him wanting to take Alice out.

Carlisle couldn't hold back a smile. Alice did love fairytales. Yet what teenaged boy really liked fairytales? Was this some sort of trap to allow Alice to go out and do things she shouldn't? He would not be easily deceived. "And do you like fairytales as well Seth?"

"What?" Seth asked feeling confused. Why did it matter if he liked fairytales or not? As long as it made Alice happy then what did it matter how he felt about something? "I mean yes I guess most of them are alright."

"What are your intentions towards my little Alice?" Alice's father asked deciding to get straight to the point.

Leah's little brother looked around nervously wondering if Carlisle was going to murder him and hide the body. Alice had told him that he did not like the idea of her dating anyone until she was at least thirty or thirty-five. "I don't have intentions Sir. I just want to take her to a movie."

"Let me just get to the point Seth." Carlisle stated and placed his hands palm down on the table. "I am not really happy with the idea of Alice dating at her age. You and I both know what goes on in a young man's head and I will not tolerate you having such thoughts about my daughter."

The Quilette teen shook his head. "I don't see Alice in that-"

He was quickly cut off by Carlisle. "Let me finish what I was saying. As much as I would love to tell Alice I found a reason as to why she cannot date you, I have to admit you've done nothing to warrant such behavior from me. You seem to be a standup young man, but the second that changes." He slapped his hands together in order to emphasize the word. "The second I feel you have done something out of line, I will cut off all communication between you and my daughter. Is that understood?"

Seth nodded in agreement. "I understand completely Carlisle. I do not plan on doing anything to make it so I can no longer see Alice. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with your daughter."

"You are very welcome Seth. You are free to go now." He watched as the boy stood and headed towards the door. He called out to him before he managed to escape. "One last piece of advice before you go. I will be watching you. Don't do anything to hurt my daughter and I think we will get along fine. It was nice talking to you and I hope the next time we speak it will be under pleasant circumstances."

TBC…

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is short. It is kind of a filler chapter and I wanted to post something even though I am not feeling well. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought it was kind of cute. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts about what you think should happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So what made you want to be a dancer?"**

"**My dad used to tell me that if you were born to do something then that is what god wanted you to do." "Ever since I was a kid I loved to dance. In the middle of pre K I would break out in to dance. It's just something I always knew how to do. I've never been interested in doing anything else."**

"**I feel the same way. You meet all these people who want to do it for a year or two, but then-"**

"**Then they realize how hard it is and give up."**

"**Exactly." "That's what bothers me about Bella so much. She says she wants to do ballet and then when it gets tough it seems like she can't hack it. She doesn't understand how I can have such-"**

"**Passion for dancing when she doesn't feel the same."**

"**Will you stop interrupting me?"**

"**Why should I? It is a lot of fun tormenting you."**

"**See you are good at something other than dancing."**

**AND**

"**Yo Alice!"**

"**My god did you follow us to the movies?"**

"**Yes but it isn't what you think." "You forgot these and your mom wanted to make sure you had them."**

"**You take medication Alice? Are you sick?"**

"**No she is Bi-polar." "There is a difference."**

"**I know what Bi-polar is. My cousin has it and has to take medication for it."**

"**It doesn't bother you?"**

"**Why should it?"**

"**Yeah Jasper, why should it bother him?" "Not all guys are like you. Not all guys are going to treat me like dirt when they learn I am a little different."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After a hot shower and some coffee, Leah had been ready to go. She had pulled on some stretch pants since she still refused to wear tights and a black tank top with Tweety bird on it. They had been doing simple warm up for the last forty minutes or so. Basically this was just to get her muscles ready for the days practice. More of the weird ballet crap she detested so fucking much. Leah still felt stiff from practice the other day.

As she leaned down to touch her toes the street dancer swiveled her head around to shoot the ballet dancer a heated glare. "You better not be looking at my ass. I know it's a nice one and everything and considering your girlfriends lack of one, you can't be blamed for having wandering eyes, but still my ass is off limits to you in any way, shape, or form."

"Oh what a task it will be to tear my eyes from your delectable booty." Edward deadpanned and got to his feet as he started doing stretches with her. His motto always had been to keep your body in shape because it was a gift and you shouldn't waste it. He decided to keep up his end of the conversation. With Leah Clearwater there was no such thing as comfortable silence. If the room was quiet he always feared she would start plotting world domination or something. "So what made you want to be a dancer?"

"My dad used to tell me that if you were born to do something then that is what god wanted you to do." The Quilette dancer said as her father's face flashed in her mind. She felt a smile grace her lips. There used to be a time when she couldn't think of her father without bursting in to tears. Over the years it had gotten easier to remember him and not cry. She just had to remember the good times. "Ever since I was a kid I loved to dance. In the middle of pre K I would break out in to dance. It's just something I always knew how to do. I've never been interested in doing anything else."

The bronze haired dancer nodded as he reached up to try and touch the ceiling. He wondered if it was odd to be able and hold such an easy conversation with someone he hated. "I feel the same way. You meet all these people who want to do it for a year or two, but then-"

"Then they realize how hard it is and give up." She finished for him as she copied his move and raised her hands above her head.

Leah had met many people who claimed they wanted to dance and when the going got tough they got going. It's as if they thought it would be a cake walk and all fun of games. They never realized how much work it could actually be. The things you had to give up and the time you spend working at it. They always want to do because it looks fun, but the fun doesn't last. You have to be committed to it or else you won't make it. Sometimes even the most committed of people gave up on it and settled for something which they considered to be easier.

"Exactly." The male ballet dancer said as he reached down to touch his toes again. He decided that if anyone would understand where he was coming from it would be Leah. "That's what bothers me about Bella so much. She says she wants to do ballet and then when it gets tough it seems like she can't hack it. She doesn't understand how I can have such-"

The female street dancer interrupted him again. "Passion for dancing when she doesn't feel the same."

Sometimes it could be kind of eerie how Leah understood him better than anyone else seemed to. While he did not like the type of dance she did, he knew that she worked hard because it was something she wanted. Leah worked as hard and maybe even harder than he did to be good at what she did. He could understand her passion for dancing since he held the passion inside of himself. The two of them had that in common at the very least.

The green eyed dancer sighed and turned to face her. While he was glad she understood, he still hated the fact she kept interrupting him. It was downright rude. "Will you stop interrupting me?"

Her eyebrow raised in defiance as she planted her hands on her hips. "Why should I? It is a lot of fun tormenting you."

He rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and decided to throw some back at her and see how she liked it. "See you are good at something other than dancing."

Instead of getting up she simply smirked and went to click on some of his fruity music crap since he wouldn't let her listen to her stuff when they practiced ballet. He claimed it would taint the atmosphere or some shit like that. "It's a gift I have ballet boy. Anything I try to do I just have this ability to excel at. It's my awesomeness at work."

"Would that include math?" He countered as he set her in the ecarte position. One arm curved in front of her face while the other was stretched out behind her. Her feet a few inches apart with her left foot twisted almost all the way around while her right rested on its toes. "Because if that C+ you got on the last test is your best then I cringe to see your worst."

"Real funny you ballet dancing weirdo." The tanned dancer snapped and broke out of position to push him hard enough he fell on his ass. "And here you claim to have wonderful balance. I have two words for you and they are you suck."

Edward jumped to his feet and started tickling her. "Take it back!"

"I don't break easily Cullen!" She laughed and tried to slither from his grasp.

"Oh you will." He threatened jokingly as he continued to tickle her. His fingers leaving feather light touches against the skin of her stomach had her almost choking with laughter.

After a moment they were both breathing hard and Leah realized he was very close to her face. The atmosphere seemed to change and she immediately stopped her movements. "I think we need to back up and take it back in to the friend's zone."

"Are we friend's?" Edward asked as he got off of her and offered his hand to help her up.

Leah shrugged and took the hand he offered. Once she had made it back to her feet she made sure to stay a few feet away from him. She still wasn't sure it was safe to be near him when she was feeling the attraction she felt for him so strongly. "Well I don't let people I hate come near me without bleeding so I guess yeah we are. Unless you would rather go back to being enemies? Trust me when I say making you bleed would be no skin off my back."

The ballet dancer shook his head. "I think I rather like my blood inside of my body thank you very much. Friends seem to be a much safer route for me to take."

"You bet your ass it is." She grinned and did her best Superman pose. "You don't want to be on the bad side of a Clearwater."

000000000

Jasper felt his legs burning as he ran to catch Alice and Seth before they reached the movies. Esme had called him and asked him to please come and bring Alice her meds since she had forgotten them. She would've asked Edward, but she couldn't reach him and so she had called Jasper. The musician had decided to run after them instead of taking his bike because he figured they would be easy to catch. Apparently Alice and her short height did not make her a slow walker. He had been running for fifteen minutes and still couldn't see them yet.

Finally the musician caught a flash of her dark hair. He noticed Seth had his arm around her shoulders and he hated the jealousy that started to crawl down his spine. That stupid kid wasn't good enough for her and she needed to see that. He wondered what the boy would think if he learned Alice to be Bi-Polar. "Yo Alice!"

The tiny painter stiffened as she and Seth stopped walking and turned around to let Jasper catch up with them. Her expression darkened instantly as took in the honey blond. "My god did you follow us to the movies?"

She wouldn't put it past him to do it. After all he had kissed her when she was on a date with another man. He didn't seem to care about what she wanted. Jasper only ever did something if he felt the urge to or if it would somehow help in some way. She learned a long time ago that friendship and loyalty meant nothing to him. He could drop friends at the drop of a hat if they could not do anything for him. He done exactly that to her easily enough.

"Yes but it isn't what you think." Jasper panted out as he bent over and put his hands on his knees while he tried to catch is breath. He felt as if he had run ten miles instead of only two. Man he really needed to work out more. After he was sure that he would not pass out he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle before tossing it her. "You forgot these and your mom wanted to make sure you had them."

Seth noticed the small pill bottle. He had not known Alice was on medication. He knew it probably was not his place to ask, but he felt he needed to know in case something happened or there were some kind of emergency. "You take medication Alice? Are you sick?"

"No she is Bi-polar." The guitarist spat and sent the younger boy a glare. He may tease Alice about a lot of things, but never about her being Bi-Polar and he wouldn't let Seth say something about it which upset her. He had gotten in to many fights with people joking about it even though Alice knew nothing about it. "There is a difference."

"I know what Bi-polar is. My cousin has it and has to take medication for it." The Quilette boy said and smile reassuringly at Alice.

He wasn't sure what everyone expected. Did they all think he would find out and tell her he did not want to be with her because of it? He thought that was pretty stupid. So Alice was Bi-polar, what did that matter? She was still the cute little Alice he was quickly developing feelings for. It wasn't like he found out she was a completely different person. This just added more to her personality in his opinion.

"It doesn't bother you?" Jasper asked as he watched Seth seemingly take in the information with no problem.

Seth shrugged and shook his head. "Why should it?"

"Yeah Jasper, why should it bother him?" Alice questioned back and came to stand in front of him. She had her hands on her hips and her expression told him that she really would kill him if he answered wrong. "Not all guys are like you. Not all guys are going to treat me like dirt when they learn I am a little different."

The honey blond musician took a step closer to her. He looked down at her with a scary expression of his own. "I have _never _treated you badly about your being Bi-Polar. I'll admit that I can be a dick and usually I am. I treat you like shit and I know you don't deserve it, but it had never had anything to do with your being Bi-Polar. If you're going to accuse me of being an ass then let us get the facts straight."

The pixie like painter didn't back down. "So you treat me like a bug under your boot for other reasons then? Let's hear the reasoning behind your torment then. Is it my keen fashion sense? Maybe the fact I don't bow down to you like other girls? Or maybe-"

Seth Clearwater cut her off before she could finish. It was so obvious he was surprised she didn't know. "It's because he is in love with you. I mean I don't even know him that well and I can tell. He is completely head over heels for you and I think that is part of the reason he's so mean to you. Jacob Black used to tease Leah all the time and everyone who is not her knows he loves her."

Jasper remained silent as Alice stared at him a moment before shaking her head and taking Seth by the arm. "Yeah well in most places flower or candy is preferred. Let's go see that movie and then maybe we can take a walk. I would like that."

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I think that it came out alright. I know the Seth/Alice/Jasper bit was kind of small, but his feelings were somewhat revealed and I thought that was a big step. I loved the Leah and Edward part. That was fun to write. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Please Leah!"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**Double no."**

"**It's just a double date there is nothing wrong with that. Come on please?"**

"**What about the fact I don't have a date?"**

"**If you had a date would you go?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Ok then." "Jacob? What do you say will you be Leah's date for dinner tonight with me and Seth?"**

"**Umm…" "Sure I guess."**

"**See now you have to go."**

"**Why would you agree to that Jake? Do you hate me that much?"**

"**Oh come on Lee it should be fun."**

"**Yeah without the actual fun part."**

**AND**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I asked you first."**

"**Technically we asked at the same time." "Your crazy sister dragged me out on a double date. Now you have to answer."**

"**Bella wanted food and so I offered to take her out."**

"**You should've gone with 'if I tell you I would have to kill you.' That would've been more interesting."**

"**I will remember that for next time."**

"**Promises promises."**

"**Do you think we could join you guys?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't tell Bella I said this, but our conversation is severely lacking. If I have to hear her talk about some pointless conversation she had with Jessica Stanley one more time then I fear I may scream."**

"**Well then for the sake of your sanity I guess you can."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was laying upside down on her bed as she waited for Jacob to show up. They were supposed to be working on a science project together, but he was late. So now she had to fend off an attack by Alice Cullen. Now this attack wasn't violent though Leah would've preferred it that way. She was pretty sure she could take down the tiny painter. Yet this attack had nothing to do with violence and in the street dancer's mind it only made it worse. Alice wanted her to go out on a double date. A double date with Alice and her brother. She did not think no was a strong enough answer.

"Please Leah!" Big green eyes blinked down at the Quilette dancer. Alice was pulling out all the pout she could manage and nothing seemed to be working.

Resting her fingers against her chin Leah pretended to think about it for a moment. She could see Alice's hopeful expression and she was happy to crush those dreams with one spoken word. "No."

"Please?" If possible the smallest Cullen seemed to pout even worse. Her eyes watered and she looked like that cat from Shrek when he made that adorable I'm so cute face. How was one supposed to say no to that? It was easy enough for Leah considering she hated cats.

Sighing dramatically the Native American girl locked eyes with her roommate. She put on the meanest face possible hoping to frighten this topic away. "Double no."

The smaller girl was determined to get an answer that wasn't no. She came to sit down next to Leah and copied her position. If her friend wouldn't succumb to the pout then she would just have to reason with her. You can't say no to someone who is being rational. Alice figured that's why her parents were always so rational about everything. "It's just a double date there is nothing wrong with that. Come on please?"

The street dancer never wished Jacob would show up more than she did in this moment. She knew Alice's game and would not a victim. Turning her head she raised her eyebrow. The best way to fight rationality was by being rational as well. "What about the fact I don't have a date?"

The pixie like painter stopped to think for a few seconds. It was funny when she concentrated because she got this weird dazed and confused look on her face. Leah had once taken a picture of her in that state and she kept for times of blackmail. The dancer wondered if now wasn't one of those times. Suddenly the annoyingly perky Alice was back and wearing a huge smile. "If you had a date would you go?"

"Maybe." Leah shrugged and looked up at the ceiling as she started counting the tiles. Since she did not have a date she did not see this as anything to worry about.

"Ok then." The tiniest Cullen said. For a second the dancer from La Push was sure this was some sort of trap. Alice never gave up that easily. Then her door opened and before she even had a chance to say hello to Jacob, Alice had pounced and sank her scary little claws in to him. "Jacob? What do you say will you be Leah's date for dinner tonight with me and Seth?"

"Umm…" Jake hesitated as he looked over to his best friend who was shaking her head no and making the I will slit your throat if you accept symbol before turning to Alice and her I am so cute how can you say no to me expression. To bad for Leah that Jacob was not used to Alice Cullen and her puppy dog smile. He could not resist even at the threat of his crush beheading him. "Sure I guess."

The green eyed painted bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she pressed her fingers together in a Mr. Burns excellent moment. She hopped around the room before finally ending up in front of her glaring roommate. "See now you have to go."

As soon as Alice had left to shower and change, the Native American street dancer turned on her friend. Her eyes wishing they had the power to shoot out daggers. "Why would you agree to that Jake? Do you hate me that much?"

Jacob shot her his famous, 'but you love me' smile. "Oh come on Lee it should be fun."

She tried to will herself to stay angry with him and it didn't work. Not when he smiled at her like that. So she settled for shoving him off of the bed when he went to sit down next to her. "Yeah without the actual fun part."

000000000

Leah fiddled with the edge of her green dress as she headed to the bathroom. It's not like she actually needed to go or anything, but rather she needed a few minutes to herself. Seeing her brother and Alice make eyes at each other just gave her the creeps. That and Jacob was acting really oddly. Almost as if he thought this was a real date. Plus Alice had made her wear and dress and Leah was not a dressy type of person. This night was not exactly what the street dancer would call fun.

Edward Cullen had been heading to the men's restroom for similar reasons. He had come here with his girlfriend yet the evening wasn't exactly romantic. She would talk since she _always _talked, but it was like he couldn't hear her. Nothing Bella said could seem to hold the ballet dancers attention. His mind kept wandering to earlier in the day and the events with Leah. What exactly was it about her that kept this attraction burning strong? Why couldn't he seem to move on from her? How come she could be so easy to speak to one minute and then impossible the next?

With a sigh the bronzed haired teen decided to go back out with his date and try to salvage the rest of his evening. At the very least he could order his favorite meal the Italian restaurant served. Rigatonni with meatballs and a side salad. He had just settled on the fact this night would not be a total waste when he bumped in to none other than the queen bitch herself Leah Clearwater. "What are you doing here?"

Edward paused and then tried again since they had asked at the same time. He took a moment to look her over in the green dress she wore. She actually looked rather nice and that is not something he was used to associating with Leah Clearwater. "I asked you first."

"Technically we asked at the same time." Leah argued with a grin. There had been a time not to long ago when seeing Edward Cullen would've been a definite downer. Tonight it seemed as if the opposite was happening. When the bronzed hair dancer shot her a look she rolled her eyes and poked her tongue at him before answering. "Your crazy sister dragged me out on a double date. Now you have to answer."

He nodded and decided to go with the shortest answer possible. He wondered briefly it was weird to be talking about your current girlfriend with a girl you still held a deep attraction for. "Bella wanted food and so I offered to take her out."

The girl from La Push decided that his answer was the most boring one he could have given her. Why was it nobody ever said anything cool? "You should've gone with 'if I tell you I would have to kill you.' That would've been more interesting."

His green eyes sparkled with humor at her comment. He had always loved James Bond movies. "I will remember that for next time."

"Promises promises." She chirped and looked back in the direction of her table. She knew she couldn't stall forever.

Edward saw how she seemed to be torn. Like she wanted to stay and yet knew she should be with the others. Finally he ended up blurting out the one thought on his mind at this moment. He figured it had to do with the fact he did not want to let her go quite yet. "Do you think we could join you guys?"

"Why?" She asked as her head tilted in confusion.

Seeing the confused look on her face he immediately became embarrassed. He should not of blurted out the words like that. Suddenly he felt himself scrambling for an answer. Something that would not make him feel like a complete idiot. "Don't tell Bella I said this, but our conversation is severely lacking. If I have to hear her talk about some pointless conversation she had with Jessica Stanley one more time then I fear I may scream."

"Well then for the sake of your sanity I guess you can." Leah offered him a smirk as she fought to cover her own embarrassment. What was she doing? Inviting the man she totally wanted to jump over to the table which held his sister, her brother, and her sort of date probably not a smart idea. She fell back on sarcasm as a shield. "You know if you wanted to spend an evening with me all you had to do was ask. I know that I am hard to resist. I don't know why you even try ballet boy. Go grab your girl so we can eat."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but I think it leads up to the dinner date really well. I wanted the date to be a chapter of its own. I thought that it would be more funny that way. A few interesting things happen in this next chapter and I am very excited about it. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So Edward tells me that you guys are working on a project together."**

"**Yep."**

"**He tells me that is the reasons he is busy all the time."**

"**Could be."**

"**Well I want you stop."**

"**Stop Edward from talking to you?" "Not sure that's possible, but I can ask."**

"**Don't be a bitch."**

"**And here I thought I was doing you a favor."**

"**I want you to stop seeing Edward."**

**AND**

"**Would you like to dance?"**

"**You know I don't dance well Lee."**

"**Everyone else is dancing so why won't you?"**

"**Can't we just talk?"**

"**Talking is overrated."**

"**If I break your foot it is not my fault."**

"**Deal."**

**AND**

"**Oh look it is a party." "Do you mind if we join you?"**

"**I can't speak for the others at the table, but my vote is what matters and yes I mind."**

"**Wasn't asking you Clearwater."**

"**Hey Jasper sure you can join us."**

"**Edward!"**

"**Alice he is my best friend."**

"**You need to get better taste in friends."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Maybe inviting Edward and Bella to share the table with herself, Jacob, Alice, and Seth had not been the brightest idea Leah had ever had. To say things were going smoothly would be like saying the devil loved to build snow men. This had been a horrible idea. Jacob and Edward kept glaring at each other. Alice kept glaring at her brother. Seth wouldn't stop giving Leah a pleading look hoping she could do something to diffuse the situation and Bella looked about ready to stab Leah every time she glanced Edward's way. Nope this hadn't been the brightest idea the female street dancer ever had.

After everyone had ordered and were waiting for their food, they seemed to pair off in to conversation. Jacob was talking to Seth, Edward seemed to arguing with Alice, and so that left Leah and Bella Swan alone to start a conversation of their own. Since Leah did not really like Bella that much she figured she would sit in silence. Yet the brown eyed ballet dancer must have had other things on her mind since she starting talking almost immediately after Edward and Alice started bickering.

Bella offered a polite yet so obviously fake and forced smile as she turned to Leah. "So Edward tells me that you guys are working on a project together."

"Yep." Leah replied and took a sip of her water.

Everyone knew that she and Edward had been forced to work together so it wasn't as if it was some huge secret or anything like that. Not exactly the kind of conversation Leah wanted to be involved in. She had heard all about how jealous Bella could get if thought someone was interested in Edward. If she learned of Leah and Edward's activities during Bella and Edward's short break up then things most definitely would hit the fan. Leah wasn't one for drama and the female ballet screamed drama queen.

"He tells me that is the reasons he is busy all the time." Bella stated with a cold glare. It was obvious she did not like the idea of Leah and Edward spending time together for any amount of time.

The street dancer shrugged and glanced at Jake hoping he was finished talking with her brother. Sadly her friend was still yapping. He seemed to be very good at that. "Could be."

"Well I want you stop." The ballet dancer said as she flipped her hair. Really? She flipped her hair? Leah thought girls only did that in the movies.

"Stop Edward from talking to you?" The russet skinned girl said with a raised eyebrow as an amused smile came to rest on her lips. "Not sure that's possible, but I can ask."

"Don't be a bitch." Bella snapped and then lowered her voice when Edward turned to look at her. He hadn't caught exactly what she had said, but he had caught her raised tone. She shot him a brilliant smile and he must have gotten what he was looking for because he turned back to finish the conversation he had been having with his sister.

"And here I thought I was doing you a favor." The Quilette dancer replied and sighed in relief when their food arrived. As soon as the plate landed in front of her she started shoveling food in as fast as she could.

Edward's current girlfriend narrowed her eyes as she picked up her fork. "I want you to stop seeing Edward."

"What was that? Couldn't hear over my own chewing." Leah stated as she piled in more food and chewed loudly. "Sorry I can't talk right now. Talking with a mouth full of food would be rude."

"Then just listen." Bella stated calmly as she took a bite of her salad. "Edward is my boyfriend and I don't like competition. Not that you would be competition for me, but you know what I mean. I think it would be best if you dropped out of this project as quickly as possible. Give Edward a chance to work with someone who will amount to something. He has a bright future ahead of him and I won't let you screw that up with your weird hip hop dancing. The school shouldn't allow trash like you in anyways. They should give your spots to people with real talent."

Leah's dark brown eyes darkened when she heard those words. She lifted her fork which still head a piece of her steak on the end. She was aiming it like a weapon. "I tried to play nice, but you just had to go and open your mouth. I didn't sign up for this stupid project. Carlisle is forcing me to work with him. He obviously things I have enough talent to work with his son. You have a problem then take it to him. In the meantime.." She paused to fling her fork forwards as her bit of steak went flying and smacked Bella square in the face. "Oops, I think I infected you with a bit of my trash. I would clean that off if I were you. Or you could leave it there for all I care. It gives you a bit of character and maybe that will make Edward stick with you longer this time."

The other girl huffed before pushing her seat back and storming off to the bathroom. When everyone turned to give the street dancer a question look she simply chose to shrug. "Hey it was an accident. Not my fault her face happened to be in the way."

00000000

After everyone had finished their meals and were waiting until they had room to order dessert, they had paired off to dance. Edward was dancing with Bella and they reminded Leah of some of those dancers on that celebrity dancing show. They did look good together on the dance floor. If they had nothing else going for them then they at least had this. Seth had gotten the courage to ask the tiny painter to dancer and he was doing completely outdated dance moves while Alice tried to teach him the right way to dance.

Leah and Jacob were the only pair not dancing and not for her lack of trying. It seemed he did not get her hints of wanting to dance when she looked at the dance floor which held the other couples. She finally decided she would just have to be blunt if she wanted him to dance with her. He did owe her a dance after all.

The Native American beauty turned to her best friend and offered her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"You know I don't dance well Lee." Jake said as he looked down at his empty plate. Truth be told he really did want to dance with her and yet he feared he would somehow end up making a fool of himself. He wasn't a good dancer like Cullen. He had two left feet when it came to any activity that wasn't walking or playing the drums.

Leah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone else is dancing so why won't you?"

He sighed and gave her a pleading look. "Can't we just talk?"

He had finally decided to tell her how he felt. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew they could be good together. They spent almost all of their time together and they just clicked. If only she would give him a chance. He would do whatever he could to support her no matter what. He wouldn't take time from her dancing. He loved that she loved to dance. It made her who she was and he would do whatever her could to help her reach her dream of becoming a famous dancer. He would do anything for her if only she could find it within herself to give him a chance.

"Talking is overrated." She argued and plopped back in to her seat while looking at the dance floor then back to him with a hopeful expression. He never had been able to resist her pout. Sometimes he would say no to something just so he would be able to see her pout.

"If I break your foot it is not my fault." Finally the drummer relented and offered her his hand before helping her out of her seat and walking to the middle of the dance floor. He put one hand on her shoulder and placed the other slightly above her hip.

Soon they were spinning in circles to the soft classical music. "See you are dancing Jacob. I have to admit that you are not half bad. Though I wished they would play something more upbeat. This is funeral music if you ask me."

"Oh stop complaining Lee." He teased and kissed her for head. "You got your one dance didn't you?"

"I guess I did." She remarked and laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess this farce of a double date wasn't so bad after all. Thanks for volunteering to be my date Jake. I could do worse when it comes to dates for the evening."

Jacob couldn't hide the smile that broke out on his face. "No problem Leah. You know there is nobody I would rather spend my time with than you. Leah there is something I have been wanting to ask you for a while now."

The street dancer raised her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze. "What?"

"I-" He went to say something when he was interrupted by none other than Edward Cullen.

The Ballet dancer tried to hide his fury. He had a pretty good idea of what Jacob had been planning to ask. "We are all ready to order to dessert. We thought we would have chocolate cake. You should come back to the table if you want any before the others devour it."

"Ohh I love cake!" Leah said before breaking the embrace with Jake to head to the table. "Oh wait, what you were going to ask Jake?"

The Quilette male shook his head. He had suddenly lost all of his courage due to Cullen's interruption. "Don't worry about it. We can talk later."

00000000

Everyone had been waiting for the cake to arrive. They had broken off in to separate conversations again. This time Leah was talking to Alice about a new club that would be opening in a few weeks. They made plans to go together. Seth and Edward were talking about sports ironically and it seemed they both loved the Red Sox. That left Jacob and Bella to talk and the poor drummer was trying not to fall asleep as she described different ballet positions to him. All the different conversations were interrupted when a honey blond and his date appeared at the end of the table.

"Oh look it is a party." Jasper stated as he looked over at Alice. He nodded politely while grasping the elbow of his date Heidi. He wanted to show Alice that she wasn't the only one who could get a date. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Leah raised her hand while casting a look at the others. "I can't speak for the others at the table, but my vote is what matters and yes I mind."

The southerner glared at her and then dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Wasn't asking you Clearwater."

Edward looked at his best friend and his date. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was only Jasper after all. At least there would be another male here who he could actually talk to without feeling uncomfortable. He waved him over and pulled over two extra chairs. "Hey Jasper sure you can join us."

"Edward!" Alice hissed and kicked him under the table. There was no way she wanted Jasper here to ruin her date with Seth. He had already ruined one and she would be damned before she let him ruin another.

The bronze haired dancer yelped and reached down to rub the spot on his shin which she had kicked. "Alice he is my best friend."

"You need to get better taste in friends." This was muttered by Seth Clearwater though ti was clear that everyone had heard him. He blushed and looked down at his plate since he felt badly for being caught. His father had raised him better than that. "I mean sure you can join us. You and your date are welcome to share some cake with us."

"No you're not welcome here Jasper." Alice snapped and made a face in his general direction. "Seth is just to nice a person to tell you that we don't allow asses at this table."

The guitarist smirked and pulled out a chair for his date before sitting down next to Alice. "So you've been checking my ass out then have you? Don't think your date is going to be happy about that."

Leah was quick to toss in an insult. Alice was her friend after all. "The only reason she even looked at your ass was because it looks so much like your face that it is really difficult to tell the difference. You give ass face a whole new meaning."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and I decided to write this. I think it came out fairly well. It will be continued in the next chapter. I liked this chapter because it showed Bella's true colors, Jasper being a dick as usually, and Jacob almost asked Leah out. I hope that you all liked it as well. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen in future chapters. Also I need ideas for a song that Jasper could sing. You will see why in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So Leah I was thinking that it may be cool to put in some shadow dancing during the last dance."**

"**Do what now?"**

"**Don't tell me you have never seen shadow dancers?"**

"**Can't say I have ballet boy."**

"**Well we will just have to fix that then. There is a showing in an hour across town. Would you like to go with me?"**

"**But Edward I hate shadow dancing."**

"**Then don't tag along Bella." "This is for school and I know you'd be bored out of your mind anyways. So what do you say Leah?"**

"**Sure I guess I have nothing better to do." "If it is retarded I am going to slap you so be warned."**

**AND**

"**Are you Jasper Hale?"**

"**Oh god not another fan girl. His ego is big enough as it is."**

"**Yes I am."**

"**My dad owns this place and I was wondering if you would play something?"**

"**I don't have my guitar with me darlin'."**

"**That's ok my dad has one you can use."**

"**I'll pay you to have him not play."**

"**I'll do it for a pretty lady like yourself."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Much to Alice's dismay Jasper and his date Heidi did join them. If things had been awkward before then they most definitely were now. Nobody seemed to know what to talk about. Everyone was stumbling and grasping for conversation. They couldn't talk about dancing because the non dancer's at the table couldn't understand most of the lingo. They couldn't talk about painting since Alice was the only painter. Talking about must of any kind would only start a fight between Jasper and Jacob. So there they sat in silence until a pretty redheaded girl came skipping up to the table with a big smile. She kept looking at Jasper and Alice knew she wasn't going to like what happened next.

"Are you Jasper Hale?" The unknown girl asked as a blush stained her cheeks turning them a bright pink.

Alice let her head slam down on to the table. "Oh god not another fan girl. His ego is big enough as it is."

"Yes I am." Jasper said with a charming smile. Every time somebody recognized him it gave him a feeling of accomplishment. He was finally getting somewhere with his music. Nights of playing in dingy clubs or bars after school had started to really pay off. Since he had gotten attention from that record label it was like girls had started to see his face everywhere. Not that he minded one bit.

"I saw you a few months back at a club with my friends. You are absolutely amazing at what you do." The red head started to bounce in place when he confirmed her question. Her gushing about him only seemed to make Jasper smirk cockily. "My dad owns this place and I was wondering if you would play something?"

Usually Jasper would never turn down the opportunity to turn show off his singing skills yet he feared he may not have a choice. He frowned slightly while taking a sip of his Coke. "I don't have my guitar with me darlin'."

The girl nearly swooned at hearing his southern accent. Alice had a suspicion that he would make it thicker for that very purpose. Girls always had loved his accent ever since they were kids. "That's ok my dad has one you can use."

"I'll pay you to have him not play." The pixie like painted said feeling quite annoyed. Why was it that her date with Seth had suddenly come to revolved around Jasper? It happened all the time when she went somewhere with he and Edward. They would be having a good time then suddenly some fan would pop out of nowhere and ruin everything.

"I'll do it for a pretty lady like yourself." The honey blond said while shooting Alice a ha ha I am so amazing kind of smile.

He followed the girl to her father's office so he could grab the guitar and set up. It did not take him long to get ready. There wasn't really a stage and so he had settled for setting a chair in the center of the room. As soon as the redheaded girl announced who he was and what was about to happen, everyone seemed to grow quiet as they turned to watch him expectantly. Most people would be getting stage freight about now, but Jasper felt most comfortable in situations such as this.

A microphone seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of him. He made sure it was on before doing a quick check to make sure it was working. When he had the guitar situated on his lap he leaned forward a bit in his seat. "I'm Jasper Hale and I have been asked by the owner's daughter to sing something. I've decided to sing 'Somewhere We Belong' and I really hope that you enjoy it. I dedicate this to a very special woman in my life and I hope she knows who she is. I also hope one day she realize what she means to me."

Of course most people thought he had to be talking about the girl he arrived with. Even Heidi believed this song was for her. Though she thought every man on the planet wanted her and so to her it was only expected that this song be for her. To bad everyone at the table which she was sitting new the truth. This song had nothing to do with her and everything to do with little Alice Cullen.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and i need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin<em>

Not one person could say that Jasper Hale couldn't say. His voice seemed to have been made for this song. Though every time he sang no matter the song it was as if it had been made for him. His voice like honey dripping each word out in a way that had anyone listening anxiously awaiting his next words. He even had the attention of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. There was just no way you could look away even if you hated the guy.

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and i need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin<p>

By this point in time Jasper allowed his gaze to lock with Alice's. It was almost as if the whole room had disappeared and it was only the two of them left. Alice could literally paint a picture her head with the way he sang. She thought of the park that had once been the place belonging to the pair of them. The only time he ever seemed to let in and let himself be unguarded.

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and i need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

His voice seemed to grow stronger at this point in the song. His head moving to the beat of the song as he sang. His gaze never leaving hers as he sang each word. He knew that she knew this was for her. He was trying to convey his feelings the only way he knew how. This is the only thing he could do to express himself and not feel like an idiot. It wasn't like he could go up to her and say 'Alice I am in love with you' because they both know he didn't work like that.

And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>So why don't we go  
>So why don't we go<p>

Seth Clearwater sat watching Alice and Jasper watch each other. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that Alice was in love with Jasper Hale and vice versa. Yet he also knew that Alice cared about him. He was sure that they could make things work if given the chance. He knew he would have to talk to Alice very soon so they could figure things out. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

This could be the end of everything,  
>So why don't we go,<br>Somewhere only we know,  
>Somewhere only we know,<br>Somewhere only we know

When Jasper had finished singing everyone got up to give him a standing ovation. Even Alice had stood up along with Jacob who did grudgingly. Alice had started to walk in his direction planning to tell him he had done a great job. She may be angry with him most of the time, but that wouldn't stop her from telling him job well done. When she neared him though a group of older woman had come over to ask for an autograph. Alice hesitated because she didn't want to keep him from his new adoring fans. When she saw Heidi push her way through the crowd to kiss him she knew she wouldn't be speaking with him. Even when he met her eye she only shook her head sadly and turned away to head back to the table.

This is what he had wanted after all. He had wanted fame and popularity. He was getting his wish and she wouldn't try to mess that up for him. Besides she knew what would happen next. He would pull the same routine he always did. He had opened up to her by singing this song and when she got the feeling of having a chance he would go back to being a dick and treating her like dirt. The small female did not want to go through all that pain again.

It isn't like she doesn't think people can change. Alice fully believes that if a person is determined to do something and become a better person then they will. She just knew Jasper and she knew he wasn't ready to change yet. She wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to change and she knew she couldn't wait around for him to grow up forever. She had met someone who liked her for who she was and she was not willing to give that up in order to hope for something that would never happen. Sometimes you had to let go of Cinderella dreams and move on to something real. Alice decided it was about time she did exactly that.

00000000

After the performance of Jasper everyone had gathered at the table once again to enjoy free chocolate cake. The owner had been so moved by the song that he offered to dessert to be free. Everyone was enjoying the cake and talking. Mostly they talked about Jasper's performance, but some of them had broken off in to conversation of their own. Seth and Alice where whispering and it looked like they would be heading to a movie soon.

Suddenly Edward turned his attention to Leah. He set one elbow on the table and sat his hand in his palm. "So Leah I was thinking that it may be cool to put in some shadow dancing during the last dance."

For a second all the street could do was blink in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about and was wondering if he had started speaking and alien language. Maybe he was trying to communicate in Klingon because to be brutally honest he seemed like the Star Trek fan boy type. "Do what now?"

The ballet dancing male felt his jaw drop. Was it even possible for someone to not know what shadow dancing was? The art form itself was so beautiful that he honestly thought everybody should be forced to watch at least once in their lives. "Don't tell me you have never seen shadow dancers?"

"Can't say I have ballet boy." Leah said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. What's the big deal? It was probably some weird ballet crap that she wouldn't like anyways. He shouldn't act as if it were the end of the world.

"Well we will just have to fix that then. There is a showing in an hour across town. Would you like to go with me?" The bronze haired dancer asked with a smile.

For a few seconds he had forgotten his girlfriend was even in the room with him. Still, it was not like he was asking her out on a date. This was for school and therefore Bella wouldn't be able to say shit. Not when she knew how important this last dance was to him. He wanted everything to be perfect. She did not need to know that actually also only wanted to spend some time with Leah one on one.

"But Edward I hate shadow dancing." Bella complained and glared at Leah. She thought she had told that whore to stay away from her man?

"Then don't tag along Bella." Edward snapped finally having had enough of her attitude. She had been blatantly rude to Leah all night long and there was no fucking need for it. He wasn't flirting with the street dancer nor was she flirting with him. They were discussing school matters and there was no room in this conversation for jealousy especially if it were unwarranted. "This is for school and I know you'd be bored out of your mind anyways. So what do you say Leah?"

Bella grew really quiet and sat back in her seat. Usually she was the one to boss Edward around and she wasn't sure she liked him speaking to her in such a way. He hadn't yelled at her, but still he had been snappy with her. She did not understand what she had done wrong. All she was trying to do was protect him for Leah Clearwater and her skanky ways. She had heard all about her from the other girls had school. They had said she never dated because it would screw with her being able to sleep around. Edward had a big heart and Bella wanted to save him from falling for the tricks of a temptress.

"Sure I guess I have nothing better to do." The Native American dancer replied. She had to admit the name shadow dancing left a lot of room for questions. Who knew? She may end up liking though if Cullen liked it she really doubted that fact. Still watching it once would not do any harm. Unless it caused her to be bored then everyone around her would suffer. "If it is retarded I am going to slap you so be warned."

"You didn't need to warn me about that. I knew the second I asked you that I was risking a slap." The green eyed dancer said with a grin.

"You know me well." She stated before turning to look at Jacob. "So what do you say Jake are you in? If we don't like we can make fun of it like we do when forced to go to a ballet show at school. It could be fun."

Edward wondered when his invitation for Leah had suddenly come to include to Jacob as well. He did not remember inviting the Quilette boy along. He wanted to do this just he and Leah. Besides, Jacob wasn't a dancer and so this really did not involve him. He was hoping the other man would decline because he would never be outright rude to him, but he would do his best to show Jacob he was not welcome while trying to not get caught.

The drummer shook his head indicating his refusal. "Nah Lee you know that's not really my kind of thing. I have to practice with a few new guys anyways. We are thinking of putting a band together. I can give Bella a lift back to school and we can catch up tomorrow."

Leah nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I had a great time tonight Jake. We need to talk tomorrow anyways since you said you had something to tell me. I can only guess what it can be. You never act serious and that has to be a whopper." She turned and stood up offering her arm to the ballet dancing male with copper hair. "Let's get this show on the road ballet boy. I figured we could walk it would be more fun that way."

"If that's what you want." He replied and leaned down to kiss Bella good bye. "I'll call you in the morning and maybe we can do lunch."

Bella shook her head and still had that scowl on her face. "I can't because I am going shopping with Lauren. I told you this, but it seems like you never listen. Call in the evening and maybe I will have time for you.

After Leah and Edward had left Jacob and Bella were looking at each other awkwardly. Jacob ever the nice guy offered her a piece of cake. "Cake?"

If anything her expression turned to one of utter disgust. "I don't eat cake! Are you trying to call me fat? And as for the offer of a ride home I would rather walk thank you very much. You're a drummer and I don't associate with the likes of you."

She got up to storm off after grabbing her coat and Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the remaining people while at the same time taking a big bite of the chocolate goodness in cake form. "More for me then."

TBC…

**AN: So I was very excited to write this chapter and I knew that I had to do it lol. I think that it came out very well and I want to thank the reviewer who suggested the song. The other suggestions were great as well and I will be using them in future chapters. Feel free to suggest songs that Jasper could sing or songs Leah and Edward could dance to since I will be needing them for future chapters.**

**I really loved the scene with Jasper and Alice because it showed how he feels about her and how she knows she shouldn't trust him again. The part with Edward and Leah was cute and I liked writing Bella as a bitch because you all know I hate her. I wanted to make it clear there would be Jacob/Bella in this story. I know a lot of you were afraid I may go that route so do not fear because that is not going to happen. I am really excited for the next chapter as well. I hope that you all liked the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I got to give you credit Edward this is beautiful."**

"**You're beautiful."**

"**Are you flirting with me?" "Your little girlfriend wouldn't like that would she?"**

"**Bella doesn't like much of anything I do these days."**

"**Shh you are interrupting the show."**

"**So are you admitting you like it?"**

"**There you go with the talking again."**

"**Leah there is something I need to tell you."**

"**After the show." "The world isn't ending is it? Can't it wait until then?"**

"**I suppose so."**

"**Good now shut the fuck up."**

**AND**

"**Do you love him?"**

"**I did once upon a time."**

"**Do you still love him?" "I'm not going to be mad no matter how you answer Alice. I could never be mad at you for any reason."**

"**Sometimes I think I do and then he ruins it."**

"**If he wanted to be with you would you choose him."**

"**No."**

"**Honestly?"**

"**Cross my heart." "I like what we have Seth. I like how I can talk to you and how you don't mind being seen with me. I love your sense of humor and how you are willing to try new things with me."**

"**I like you to Alice. You are the first girl that I have ever truly had interest in."**

"**See when you say stuff like that it makes me feel all special."**

"**You are special and that is why I would like you to be my girlfriend. Casual dating is fun and everything, but in all honesty I only want to date you."**

"**I think I want that to."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth and Alice walked hand in hand towards the movie theatre. It was a nice night and neither of them had a driver's license. So instead of asking someone older to drive then they had decided to walk. Both dancer and painter were oddly quiet because they knew they needed to address the big elephant in the room which was named Jasper Hale. They both knew this conversation needed to happen if they would ever be able to move forward.

Finally Seth could take the silence no longer. He thought being blunt would be the best way to go about this whole situation. "Do you love him?"

Alice slowed the pace of her walking and turned to look at his face. She wasn't going to lie since she saw no point in it. "I did once upon a time."

"Do you still love him?" He question and squeezed her hand when he saw her hesitate. He did not want to her think he was angry with her for any reason. If she loved the guy that was not her fault. You never always got to choose who you fell in love with. "I'm not going to be mad no matter how you answer Alice. I could never be mad at you for any reason."

"Sometimes I think I do and then he ruins it." The small female admitted with a sigh of agitation.

Jasper had yet again seemed to somehow worm his way in to her date and he wasn't even really here! Part of her mind wondered if he had planned this to happen? Maybe he wanted to tear she and Seth apart before they even had a proper start.

The Quilette boy nodded accepting her answer. He did not drop her hand though. He felt as if he should show her that he was still here no matter what. He wasn't going to be a jerk because she admitted to caring about another man. "If he wanted to be with you would you choose him?"

"No." She answered truthfully and snuggled closer to Seth's side. She felt save with him and she felt like she belonged somewhere without someone being ashamed of her.

"Honestly?" The tanned dancer asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Cross my heart." Alice said with a smile as she used her free hand to actually cross her heart. "I like what we have Seth. I like how I can talk to you and how you don't mind being seen with me. I love your sense of humor and how you are willing to try new things with me."

The boy from La Push practically beamed when he heard her words. The smile on his face was infectious since she smiled moments after his appeared. "I like you to Alice. You are the first girl that I have ever truly had interest in."

The pixie like painter blushed a bright pink. She slapped his chest playfully. "See when you say stuff like that it makes me feel all special."

Seth stopped walking and turned her so she was facing him. He raised his hand to caress her cheek softly. "You are special and that is why I would like you to be my girlfriend. Casual dating is fun and everything, but in all honesty I only want to date you."

"I think I want that to." Alice said with a small grin as she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

At first the kiss was soft and sweet and luckily no Jasper to interfere this time. Then his hands wound in her hair as hers wrapped around his shoulders. Seth had to lift her up a bit in order to make it so she could reach him. This kiss did not end up lasting to much longer since people walking by started whistling and shit it made the pair uncomfortable. When they pulled away Seth reached in to his pocket and pulled a shiny silver bracelet. He took one of her smaller hands in his and clasped it on to her very tiny wrist.

"I saw it while shopping and it made me think of you." He told her as she looked down to study the pretty silver chain with a fake metal paintbrush on the end. "Hopefully the longer we date I will be able to add more charms to it."

Alice smiled and threw herself at him again. She kissed him one final time before taking his hand again and heading towards the theatre. "It's beautiful and I will never take it off. Now come on my now official boyfriend I think we have a movie to watch. If you are lucky then maybe we can even make out in the back of the theatre."

Leah's brother laughed and shook his head as they started running in the direction of the movie theatre. Neither could stop laughing or smiling. They were young and they were happy and right now nothing could bring them down. They felt as if they were on top of the world and Seth really hoped it would stay that way though he had a feeling Jasper Hale wouldn't give Alice up without a fight either.

00000000

Leah could not take her eyes off the screen as she watched the dancers behind the giant white screen. She was completely riveted and nothing she could do would take her attention away from the screen. This absolutely brilliant. She had expected a bunch of ballet dancers and yet these dancers did not stick to particular dance. They actually made pictures using people. It was incredible. So far they had made a car, a dog complete with a dog house, and a martini. Leah was utterly awestruck at this.

Making sure to keep her voice low she leaned in to whisper to Edward. "I got to give you credit Edward this is beautiful."

The bronze haired dancer hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time of the show. Usually he wouldn't be able to take his off of the show. Now it seemed he had become unable take his eyes off of her. "You're beautiful."

"Are you flirting with me?" The street dancer asked while shooting him a half amused and half pissed smile. At least he hadn't tried to put his hand on her thigh. The look on his face sort of freaked her out. He looked at her as if she were some sort diamond found in a pile of regular meaningless stones. Shouldn't he be looking at Bella that way? "Your little girlfriend wouldn't like that would she?"

"Bella doesn't like much of anything I do these days." He admitted truthfully and turned his eyes back to the show.

Which was an extremely true fact. Bella seemed to be angry at him every minute of every day. It was as if she knew his heart wasn't in to the relationship as it had been before. Maybe she could sense something had changed? Perhaps that is why she had been so damn bitchy to Leah during dinner. Edward wondered, even though it were impossible, if Bella knew what had occurred between he and Leah a few weeks earlier.

"Shh you are interrupting the show." Leah replied as her eyes lit up with excitement while she patiently waited to see what the dancers would make next. "I think using ideas from this would work brilliantly. I mean we wanted to tell a story right? Well what better way to do that than by incorporating some shadow dancing in to it?"

The bronze haired dancer smirked slightly even though she could not see him. He had known without a doubt that she would like this. "So are you admitting you like it?"

"There you go with the talking again." The Native American female pinched his arm as hard as she could. She was trying to get him to shut the hell up.

"Geeze I think you took a few layers of skin Clearwater." He mumbled and rubbed his arm. After a moment he began to become nervous and a bit agitated. He really needed to speak with her about something. "Leah there is something I need to tell you."

"After the show." Leah said before sighing and turning to glance at him again. She noticed his freaked out expression and her curiosity was trying to once again get the better of her. "The world isn't ending is it? Can't it wait until then?"

The green eyed dancer nodded though he really wished they could talk about this now. Still he had taken her this show and it would be rude of him to not let her finish enjoying it. "I suppose so."

"Good now shut the fuck up." The street dancer shot him a smile as they watched the rest of the show in silence.

It was over a lot sooner than Leah would have liked, but she was almost jumping for joy when she learned they would be doing one every weekend for the next six months. She planned to be at every one of these showings. She figured it would take time away from Twilight and yet part of her didn't care. This had become her knew secret addiction.

She and the ballet dancer had decided to go for ice cream afterwards. She claimed it was because she hadn't gotten enough chocolate cake for her liking while he openly admitted he simply wanted to spend more time with her. It was after they had ordered when she remembered he had something important he wanted to talk to her about.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something and it seemed really important. So are you going to open your trap and tell me what was on your mind?" Leah asked in a very Leah like manner.

"What would you think if I broke up with Bella?" He blurted and rushed to continue. "I have been thinking about it for a while now. Things just don't seem right between us. It isn't like it used to be. Sometimes I feel like we are different people now. Or maybe I have decided that I need someone who can understand me and my ambitions. I doubt that she will be ever able to be that kind of woman. Don't get me wrong, I care about her, but I don't love her."

"Why are you asking me what I would think?" The Quilette dancer asked and took a bite of her chocolate cone. "I mean who you date is your business and not mine. Do I think you could do better than her? Yes I do. I mean I've seen you two together and I have come to the conclusion that I just don't get it. I mean everyone says you guys are great together, but I don't see it. Though that could have nothing to do with the pair of you just and me being cynical."

Edward was quick to launch in to his next question. "Why don't you ever date? In all the years I have known you, I have never seen you date once. Well except for Rosalie though you didn't last very long."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "So we go from your dating life to mine? Well I don't date because I haven't met the right person. I bet you think I don't know what they say about me. I know that I have gotten a reputation for being easy. Everyone thinks because I don't date that I must fuck everything I lay eyes on. Not true by the way, but you're going to believe whatever you want."

"I never thought that about you." He told her as they sat down on a nearby bench. He smiled his crooked smile and wiped some ice cream off of her chin before popping his thumb in to his mouth to lick up the ice cream. "I just figured you hadn't met the right person. If you met the right person would you date them?"

She shrugged. "Sure if I met the right person."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. It was shorter because it kind of sets up important things to happen in the next chapter. In the next chapter all you Jasper/Alice fans will get another scene though you may not like Jasper after reading it and all you Edward/Leah fans and Bella hates such as myself will get a treat as well. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**It's just a cold Seth and I don't want you getting sick." "Well it's sweet that you want to bring me soup, but no you could get sick to and I won't be blamed for you missing out on class to. Okay I'll call you in the morning." "Come in."**

"**Hey Ali, Esme told me you were sick and I skipped class to get you some hot tea. I know that it always used to help you with a sore throat."**

"**Oh it's you." "I retract my statement of come in. Please go away and don't come back."**

"**You can't avoid me forever. We need to talk Alice."**

"**Try me and what if I don't want to talk?" "If you're so insistent on having a conversation then go ahead and talk and I may or may not listen."**

"**I like you Alice. I think you know that."**

"**You have one hell of a way of showing it."**

"**I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me."**

"**So you're willing to be seen with me?"**

"**Well I-" "Who has to know if we are together? I mean it can be just between us can't it? It will be like a game right? I mean you used to like it when we were kids and had secrets so what is the big difference if we don't tell anyone we are dating?"**

"**You want to be in a relationship with me and yet not be seen with me?" "Get out."**

"**Alice-"**

"**GET OUT!"**

**AND**

"**Swan you really need to watch where you are going."**

"**This is all your fault!"**

"**What's my fault?" "Oh come on and tell me I want to be able to take credit for my awesome and no doubt extremely amazing handy work."**

"**Bella this has nothing to do with her."**

"**This has everything to do with her!" "Why else would you leave me Edward?"**

"**You left her?"**

"**Like you didn't know you whore!"**

"**BELLA SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" "I didn't want to tell you, this but it has nothing to do with Leah and everything to do with you!'**

"**You don't mean that."**

"**Yes I do." "I don't want you anymore!"**

"**Yes you do! You love me and one day you will realize it and realize what you lost and you will want me back. Just you wait and see."**

"**It does have to do with me doesn't it?"**

"**Do you want an honest answer?"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"It's just a cold Seth and I don't want you getting sick." Alice Cullen lay in her bed with the blankets tucked up underneath her chin. She was shivering and every so often she would cough up a storm. She held a phone to her left ear as she chatted with her boyfriend Seth Clearwater. She smiled as she listened to him offer to bring her some chicken soup. He was a total sweet heart. "Well it's sweet that you want to bring me soup, but no you could get sick to and I won't be blamed for you missing out on class to. Okay I'll call you in the morning."

After she had hunt up the painter decided to get some sleep. It was only Monday and maybe if she rested she would be able to be back in class by Thursday. She had just closed her eyes when a persistant knocking came at her door. She wondered if perhaps Seth hadn't listened to her and came over anyways. That boy could be stubborn when he wanted to be. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. "Come in."

A honey blond head popped in to the room first and Alice would know that head of hair anywhere. Jasper slipped in to the room holding a thermos of hot tea. "Hey Ali, Esme told me you were sick and I skipped class to get you some hot tea. I know that it always used to help you with a sore throat."

"Oh it's you." She sighed and flopped backwards on the bed as she pulled the blanket over her head. Her voice was muffled due to the quilt covering her face. "I retract my statement of come in. Please go away and don't come back."

Ignoring her request Jasper came to sit at the end of her bed. He pulled the black down to uncover her face. He had to admit that she looked horrible. Her nose was red and puffy and dark circles outlined underneath her eyes. She most definitely was sick. That or she was becoming a zombie. "You can't avoid me forever. We need to talk Alice."

"Try me and what if I don't want to talk?" Alice told him bluntly. She waited for him to take the hint and leave. When he didn't she knew that she would have to let him have his say or else he would camp out in room forever. She may have wanted him to do something like a long time ago, but that time had long sense passed. "If you're so insistent on having a conversation then go ahead and talk and I may or may not listen."

"I like you Alice. I think you know that." The guitarist admitted as he locked his fingers together. He had twisted his body around so that he was now facing her. It was hard for him to meet her eye and yet somehow he managed to do just that.

The smallest Cullen snorted and rolled her eyes. She did not believe a word he happened to be saying. Why should she? One song bearing his soul did not prove anything. Sure he may like her and yet that did not mean he was willing to fight for her. "You have one hell of a way of showing it."

Jasper clenched his jaw hearing her remark. She sure as hell was not making this easier on him. Did she have no idea how hard this was for him? He was not one who usually shared their feelings. Not unless it was through song and he had tried that. Apparently she was to stubborn to accept that and so this talk was necessary. "I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me."

This caught the midget painter's attention. Not that she would break up with Seth to be with Jasper. She wouldn't ruin a good thing for something she couldn't be certain of. Still, she was interested to see if he really meant what he said. "So you're willing to be seen with me?"

"Well I-" The southern musician hesitated for a moment. He had this all planned out and now all he had to do was explain to Alice in a way she could understand and accept without blowing a gasket. "Who has to know if we are together? I mean it can be just between us can't it? It will be like a game right? I mean you used to like it when we were kids and had secrets so what is the big difference if we don't tell anyone we are dating?"

"You want to be in a relationship with me and yet not be seen with me?" If possible her heart cracked before shattering in to a million blood pieces. She had waited years for him to say he wanted to be with her and this is what she got? Suddenly a burning anger started to boil from her chest. Grabbing a book off of the nightstand she threw it at his head and he managed to duck out of the way. "Get out."

Jasper reached his hand out to touch her arm and immediately yanked it back when she slapped it as hard as she could. He noticed tears gathering in her eyes and he wanted to explain to her that he was doing this for her. She would never fit in to the world that he wanted so badly to be a part of. "Alice-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed and threw herself at him. She managed to slap him cheek hard enough to leave a hand print. "Do you have any idea how bad you hurt me? You're the one person who can make me feel like I'm not good enough, but the truth is that you are not good enough for me! I waited for you for years and when I meet someone who treats me the way I deserve to be treated, you think it would be a great time to make a move on me. I won't let you do this to me anymore Jasper Hale. I've found someone who I honestly think I could fall in love with if given time. Seth asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Jasper paled at hearing this. "Alice you don't want him. Don't settle for someone like him. You need to see that I only want to protect you."

"Don't feed me that fucking garbage!" Alice hissed as she hit him again. Her nails scraping his cheek and leaving thin lines of blood on his high defined cheekbone. "You are doing this for you. You can't have everything you want. You're right about one thing though. I won't settle for less than I deserve and that's why I will _never _settle for you. Now get out of my room and don't come back. There is nothing here for you anymore Jasper Hale. Go to your groupies and them love and adore you. Let me ask you this one thing before you go. Do you really think they like you for who you are? Do you honestly believe they will be there when your some washed up singer who never amounted to anything? Let's see how much comfort that is when you're an old man with nothing other than his regrets to keep him company. GET OUT!"

00000000

Leah had been walking to class when suddenly none other than Bella Swan came flying out of a classroom and straight in to her. They both went down as Leah's books when flying in every direction. A few students in the hall to move out of the way to avoid getting hit with flying objects. "Swan you really need to watch where you are going."

"This is your fault!" Bella snarled as she shoved Leah way from her since they had fallen near each other. Leah could feel her anger spike. She didn't like being touched especially by a bitch who thought herself to be above everyone else.

"What's my fault?" The street dancer said as he got to her feet and started gathering her shit together. She noticed her book bag was ripped and that only pissed her off. She wasn't made of money and therefore she could not afford to fucking buy a new bag. Oh well, duct tape did wonders. When she looked up at Bella was who glaring at her she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on and tell me I want to be able to take credit for my awesome and no doubt extremely amazing handy work."

Edward Cullen seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He wasn't in sight one second and the next he was helping Leah gather her stuff together. He shot his ex a glare meant to kill. "Bella this has nothing to do with her."

"This has everything to do with her!" Bella screamed catching the attention of half the student body. She had gotten to her feet and went to swing at Leah, but the street dancer easily blocked her and pushed her up against the locker. She didn't want to hurt this bitch and yet she would if she didn't back the fuck off. What the hell was her problem? Had she forgotten to take her meds this morning? "Why else would you leave me Edward?"

That cleared it up for the Quilette female. Ballet boy had left bitchy girl and now bitchy girl wanted revenge. She turned to shook Edward a look of surprise. Sure he had talked about it and yet she really didn't think he had the balls to actually do it. At the time she figured he was trying to gain points in her book. Still he had done it and Leah was actually quite proud of him knowing he had grown a set of balls. "You left her?"

"Like you didn't know you whore!" The want to be diva pushed herself away from the locker to take another swing at Leah. The russet skinned female was really close to losing her temper. She grabbed Bella's arms and swung her around planning to plant her face in to the locker, but Edward caught his ex before she could make contact.

"BELLA SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" The bronzed haired dancer snapped again and stepped away from his ex. He ran his hands through his hair. He did not want to be harsh and yet it seemed like he would have to in order to get her listen to him. "I didn't want to tell you, this but it has nothing to do with Leah and everything to do with you!'

Bella flinched at hearing his words. He could not really mean that could he? The way he was speaking to her proved something was wrong with him. He was blinded by Leah Clearwater. The whore of a street dancer wanted to turn him against her. Of this she was absolutely sure. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Edward said with as much conviction as he could muster. Deep down he knew that he was doing the right thing and he wouldn't let Bella take her hurt out on Leah when in reality Leah had done nothing wrong. "I don't want you anymore!"

"Yes you do! You love me and one day you will realize it and realize what you lost and you will want me back. Just you wait and see." Bella stated before turning around and running off. She pushed people out of her way without a care. You could hear her bitching the whole way and after a few moments when she had vanished down the corridor everyone had gone back to the task of getting to class. This would give them something to talk about for days.

Leah continued picking up her belongs and shoving them in to her torn back pack. Finally she looked up at the green eyed ballet dancing male. She had a pretty good idea that the break up did have something to do with her. Edward had just been way to defensive when Bella had started bad mouthing her. "It does have to do with me doesn't it?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Edward asked her as he gathered up the last of her things. When she just gave him a 'duh' look he sighed. "It may have to do with you yes. I'm sorry that she called went off on you like that."

The La Push female raised an eyebrow. "Not the first time I have been called a whore. Though it is the first time I have been defended by someone other than Seth, Paul, Alice, Demetri, or Jacob. I guess that means I can add to the short list of people who aren't complete dick heads."

"You're welcome." He told her with a small smile. "Do you remember how you told me that you did not date because you haven't met the right man?"

"Of course I remember. I said it didn't I?" She snarked back at him while at the same time carefully picking up her ripped bag. "Why? Have you met the perfect guy for me? If you have, you should probably introduce us."

The ballet dancing Cullen paused a moment. It looked as if he were making a tough decision. He must have been fighting with himself about what he wanted to do next. He wasn't one to stir gossip, but Leah had basically opened herself up to this. In the next second her bag dropped to the ground when his lips met hers. His arms going around her waist and pulling her close as the few remaining people in the hall stopped to stare. They could not believe their eyes. Edward Cullen and Leah Clearwater were kissing. If there wasn't going to be gossip before then there most definitely would be now.

TBC…

**AN: So I do hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I really liked writing it. I mean the Jasper/Alice was interesting to write since I've never written asshole Jasper before. In his defense, well not really a defense, but so you understand better, Jasper wants the best of both worlds. He wants Alice though he does not want to mix her with the lifestyle he wants. He is a teen boy who thinks he can have everything he wants the way he wants. He will learn that hard way that it does not work like that.**

**As for the Bella/Edward/Leah scene I really wasn't planning to end with a kiss and yet it just worked. Bella is a bitch and so she got what she deserved in my opinion at least. I know Edward kissing Leah kind of proves he did break up with Bella for that reason, but at the very least he did not cheat on her. Anyways, I am really excited about the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**She really sent you that?" "You know she wants to play war."**

"**You're starting a war Clearwater? Who with?"**

"**I did not start a war. It's this chick Emily I went to grade school with. She wrote me a letter informing she and her crew will be at the Streets this year and she is saddened to hear I won't be. I used to be in her crew, but quit when I realized they were a bunch of cheaters. They never came up with their own ideas. They always stole them from other dancing crews and I wanted no part of that."**

"**What are the Streets?"**

"**Only the most important street dancing competition of all time."**

"**So why don't you enter?"**

"**Well the fact I don't have a crew would be a good reason."**

"**So start one."**

"**It's not that simple." "Who would be in it? Demetri and I don't exactly qualify as a crew.'**

"**I'll do it."**

"**Cullen you know nothing about street dancing. Even if we could somehow teach you we would still need more people."**

"**Then we will get them."**

"**Where do you suggest we look?"**

"**How about right around you?" "There are lots of people with potential. Your brother, my sister, your friend Paul and I am sure we can come up with a few others. Emmett is a good dancer if you give him a chance. He isn't one for following orders and so he decided to not pursue dance, but this is something different and he would join no doubt."**

"**He has a point Lee." "You know that we can wipe the floor with Emily if given a chance. What's the harm in trying?"**

**AND**

"**So Leah did you do anything interesting today?"**

"**No."**

"**Liar."**

"**Hmm that is an interesting nickname you have for me." "May I ask what I did to earn a name like that? I have to admit it is better than whore."**

"**You kissed my brother."**

"**I did not."**

"**I have witnesses!"**

"**Well your witnesses are wrong." "I did not kiss your brother he kissed me. Get your facts straight shorty."**

"**Oh my god Edward kissed you!"**

"**Do you have a selective memory kid? You're the one who told me we kissed in the first place so don't act so surprised."**

"**Did you like it?"**

"**Is that your business?"**

"**No but as of right now I am making it my business."**

"**Curiosity killed the cat."**

"**But wasn't it satisfaction that brought it back?" "Tell me Leah did my brother satisfy your curiosity or do you have a death wish which means you will be kissing him in the future?"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Demetri and Leah were sitting in the cafeteria together. Leah had been ignoring Edward Cullen since earlier in the day when he kissed her. She figured it was best if she pretended nothing happened. He had just broken up with Bella and she would not become a new topic for the gossip whores. They were friends and yet that is all they would be. They didn't know if they were even compatible. Making out a few times did not mean anything. All that showed was they were both easily consumed by lust.

"She really sent you that?" Demetri asked while not noticing Leah's sudden distracted state. She nearly jumped when she felt Demetri take the letter from her hands and quickly read it. She had almost forgotten they had even been discussing this. "You know she wants to play war."

"You're starting a war Clearwater? Who with?" For the second time today Edward appeared out of thin air and sat down next to the female street dancer. He even reached across the table to snatch the letter from the blond male.

The Quilette dancer scowled at him and took the letter back. Why did everyone always think she was the one who started shit? Usually she was the one who finished it when shit went down. Usually she wasn't the one to start it. "I did not start a war. It's this chick Emily I went to grade school with. She wrote me a letter informing she and her crew will be at the Streets this year and she is saddened to hear I won't be. I used to be in her crew, but quit when I realized they were a bunch of cheaters. They never came up with their own ideas. They always stole them from other dancing crews and I wanted no part of that."

The ballet dancer felt his brow scrunch up in confusion. She couldn't mean streets like a road could she because that would make absolutely no sense at all. It had to be code for something. Probably a dancing lingo he didn't know of considering she said crew and had mentioned dancing. "What are the Streets?"

Demetri took the risk of stealing some of Leah's tatter tots before answer the bronzed hair male sitting across from him. Sometimes he really forgot that Edward wasn't one them and he didn't know stuff like this which was common knowledge to other street dancers. "Only the most important street dancing competition of all time."

"So why don't you enter?" Edward asked as he to took some of the La Push woman's tatter tots.

"Well the fact I don't have a crew would be a good reason." She raised her eyebrow at him when put an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged his arm off and knew they would have to have a talk about person space very soon. He had started acting as if they were going and they weren't kiss. Kiss her did not qualify as him asking her date him. If he wanted to have a chance with her then he would have to do this right.

The greened eyed teen tilted his head at her behavior before choosing to reply to her. "So start one."

"It's not that simple." The tanned beauty told him as she slapped his hand away when he tried to steal more of her food. If he wasn't careful she would end up biting him. What part of her lunch being on her tray did he did not get? "Who would be in it? Demetri and I don't exactly qualify as a crew.'

"I'll do it." Edward said with a grin. This actually sounded like fun and it would mean they got to spend more time together. Usually he would be appalled at the idea of doing something like this and yet it caught his attention none the less. Could be neat to try something new. He would at the very least be broadening his horizons.

Leah rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. "Cullen you know nothing about street dancing. Even if we could somehow teach you we would still need more people."

"Then we will get them." He answered with her a brilliant smile. He could tell this was something she wanted to do and he never had been someone to let something get in his way. To him it was simple, if they needed more people they would just have to go out and get them.

"Where do you suggest we look?" She asked as she shot him a look of superiority. It didn't matter if she wanted to do this. No matter how much she wanted to kick Emily's ass at a dancing competition the truth was they did not have enough people.

"How about right around you?" He supplied as an answer and looked around the cafeteria. He started pointing out people as he named off a few people he knew would do it willingly. "There are lots of people with potential. Your brother, my sister, your friend Paul, and I am sure we can come up with a few others. Emmett is a good dancer if you give him a chance. He isn't one for following orders and so he decided to not pursue dance, but this is something different and he would join no doubt."

"He has a point Lee." The other male at the table said catching on to Edward's enthusiasm. This was a possibility. Demetri knew they could do it if only they could convince Leah. She was the best person he knew when it came to choreography. "You know that we can wipe the floor with Emily if given a chance. What's the harm in trying?"

The Quilette street dancer could feel herself wanting to say, but still she tried to come up with reasons as to why they couldn't do it. She did not want to get her hopes up for nothing. "When do the two of you think we will have time to practice? We have a last dance to plan don't you remember that? This would take a lot of planning and time. Unless either of you have a way to freeze time so we can practice then I don't see this as being something we can do."

Edward put his arm around her shoulder again. "Is the mighty Clearwater giving up? I mean I thought you could do anything if you set your mind to it? We can take an hour away from the final dance routine every day after school and how about on Sundays we use that time to practice for the Streets competition? Unless of course you are scared in which case all you have to do is say so. I could understand you being afraid to face this Emily person. I mean she must be one hell of a dancer."

When she heard ballet boy speak Leah knew she would do this just to prove him wrong. "She has nothing on me Cullen. You gather up some dancers on your end and meet me after school so that I can introduce to my half of the crew. This is so game on to Emily and she won't know what hit her. She thinks because she had professional training that she can beat me? Ha! Let's get this party started."

0000000

After the final bell Leah had went to her room to shower before she started making the calls needed. She had an hour and half in order to shower and get her half of the crew ready. What she had not expected was to see Alice sitting on _her _bed looking like she was going to ambush the street dancer. "So Leah did you do anything interesting today?"

"No." The street dancer said as she dropped her bag to the floor and went to get a change of clothing. She needed something she would be able to move around in easily.

The tiny painter jumped to her feet. She was feeling a lot better after drinking the tea Jasper had left her. While she couldn't stand him she wouldn't let that stop her from having tea to help her cold. She had sworn to herself that this would be the last thing she ever took from the honey blond southerner. "Liar."

"Hmm that is an interesting nickname you have for me." Leah joked as she pulled out some grey stretchy shorts and a black tank top. She grabbed a small bag of rubber bands so she would be ableto put her hair up. If she let it down it would only serve to get in her way while dancing. She was honestly thinking about cutting it short. "May I ask what I did to earn a name like that? I have to admit it is better than whore."

"You kissed my brother." Alice said as she bounced of her best friend poked her in the chest with her index finger.

The street dancer placed her hands on her hips and scowled darkly. Did everyone know about that stupid kiss already? Gossip really did spread like wildfire around here. "I did not."

The smallest Cullen scoffed and copied Leah's position by setting her hands on her hips. "I have witnesses!"

"Well your witnesses are wrong." The La push dancer told her bluntly and not back down. "I did not kiss your brother he kissed me. Get your facts straight shorty."

"Oh my god Edward kissed you!" The pixie like girl squeaked in excitement as she hugged her friend. She was so excited about this new development.

Leah sighed and pried Alice's small hands off her. What was it about these Cullen kids that gave them the impression it was ok to touch her without direct permission. "Do you have a selective memory kid? You're the one who told me we kissed in the first place so don't act so surprised."

"Did you like it?" The bi-polar girl launched in to her next question right away.

"Is that your business?" Her tanned roommate asked as she started to head to the bathroom.

She stopped when Alice starting speaking yet again. "No but as of right now I am making it my business."

"Curiosity killed the cat." The older girl chastised and opened the bathroom door before heading inside.

"But wasn't it satisfaction that brought it back?" Alice teased with a widening smirk that remember the street dancer so much of her own brother. It crept her out to see the similarities between Seth and Alice. "Tell me Leah did my brother satisfy your curiosity or do you have a death wish which means you will be kissing him in the future?"

The only answer the tiny Cullen got was a door slamming loudly. She laughed as she planned out all the ways she could push her brother and best friend together. She always loved the idea of playing match maker and she would not be giving up the opportunity to do so when it had been planted right in front of her. This was going to be so much fun.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out really well. I wanted Leah to kind of ignore what happened. She is confused by her own feelings which will be revealed in upcoming chapters. I need your help with something guys. Who do you think Leah should bring as her half the street dancing crew and who should Edward bring? Also who should be in the rival crew Emily runs? Let me hear your ideas since I am stuck at this point when it comes to who should be where and in what crew. Sorry if the preview is short this time. It does not mean the chapter will be short it just means that I don't want to reveal everything.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So you all know why you were brought here right?"**

"**Not exactly."**

"**Do any of you know what the Streets competition is?" "Okay I will have my brother explain it to you."**

**AND**

"**So since you all have agreed I think that you need to see how we get it done. Hope you did not have plans tonight because we are going out."**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To place I call home."**

"**Twilight?"**

"**Yeah ballet boy we are going to Twilight."**

"**Excellent!"**

"**You know what Twilight is Emmett?"**

"**Err well I have been there a few times."**

"**Why didn't you ever bring me?"**

"**Well because you are well you."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To say the group of people gathered in the studio at the school was diverse wouldn't be a strong way of describing the different people. As instructed both Leah and Edward had brought people to the crew. Edward had brought Alice, Alec, Tanya, Kate, Mike, Angela, Eric, Emmett, and even Tyler. Alice was someone Leah already knew as was Angela Webber since her father had put together her dad's funeral. She had seen the others and yet she did not know them personally.

Leah looked back at her own crew. She and Demetri had gotten Paul, Rebecca Black even though she wasn't a student at Forks, Jane who was Alec's twin sister, Charlotte, Irina, Embry, Quil, Kim, Seth, Victoria, and James. The two groups looked at each other nervously. Many of these people didn't get along and yet they all had agreed to Leah and Edward out.

Alec and Jane weren't enrolled as dancers. Jane composed music on the piano and Alec was a painter like Alice. The two kids were the youngest in the group and yet they both had been top choices for the street dancer and ballet dancer leading this group. They had seen those kids get down on the dance floor during dancers and they knew for this crew to work the twins were a must have.

Charlotte and Tanya were in to choreography and so this project had both been intrigued when Edward approached them with this project. Tanya also agreed since she had the hot's for Edward. She was shy though and the interesting thing about her was she was mute. Tanya couldn't talk and so she had learned to express herself in different ways. That was why she was in to choreography.

Angela, Eric, and Tyler were also ballet dancers. All three of them were very talented and Edward had known they would like something like this. They weren't as concerned with labels as some of the other dancers. The three of them were always in to trying something new. The bronze haired dancer was sure they would bring something new to the table.

Irina, Mike, and Kim were street dancers like Demetri and Leah. They had been ecstatic to learn that they would be included in a crew to take on Emily. The others weren't dancers, but they could dance and so they had been included. The group as a whole was unusual and yet they each brought something to this dancing crew. It was obvious this was going to take a lot of work and yet they all had expressed a want of being part of it.

Leah decided she may as well address everyone gathered around. No use in waiting. The sooner they got this all figured out and the sooner the real work could start. "So you all know why you were brought here right?"

"Not exactly." Emmett McCarty admitted as he raised his hand. "I just came because Edward told me it would be breaking school rules. Well not that is against school rules, but he said that nobody else could be told about this and so I came."

"Do any of you know what the Streets competition is?" She continued speaking after Emmett. When nobody stepped up to say they had the answer she turned to her brother. He knew what the Streets were and he would be able to explain it better than she could. He had always been good with words when they failed her. "Okay I will have my brother explain it to you."

Seth stepped in to the center of the group of people. He looked around at everyone gathered. "You were all brought her today because you have the same love for dance. Now not all of you are dancers and yet all you can dance and do it well. The Streets is a competition where dancers of all kind compete in a hip hop contest. My sister and Edward Cullen have decided that because of all you have the talent, that we start a dancing crew to compete. This will take a lot of work and if you are not dedicated to this then you may as well leave. If you want to step up and bring something new to this year's Streets competition then I strongly suggest you stay."

Nobody moved from their spot. Everyone started whispering excitedly and Leah took that to mean they all wanted in. She gave Demetri and Edward a high five before turning to address everyone again. "So since you all have agreed I think that you need to see how we get it done. Hope you did not have plans tonight because we are going out."

Mike Newton took a step forwards. "Where are we going?"

"To place I call home." The Quilette street dancer told him with a grin. She looked over to Demetri who nodded letting her know that he agreed.

"Twilight?" Edward questioned just wanting to be sure he knew what she was planning. "Are you sure they are ready for Twilight? You haven't seen what they dance like. Don't you want to test them out before you bring them all there?"

"Yeah ballet boy we are going to Twilight." Leah said letting him know her mind was set. "What better place than to see what they got other than Twilight? It's the perfect place to see what everyone is bringing to the table. We will be leaving in forty minutes so they have time to slip in to something that will be easy for them to dance in."

"Excellent!" Emmett said while slapping his hands together. He noticed Tanya looking at him and he winked at her. "If we have to dance with partners I call Tanya."

Edward frowned on at one his closest friends. How did Emmett even know about Twilight? "How do you know what Twilight is Emmett?"

The bigger man faltered for a moment as he looked as his ballet dancing friend. "Err well I have been there a few times."

"Why didn't you ever bring me?" The bronze haired teen asked feeling kind of upset. Why would Emmett keep something as awesome as Twilight from him?

"Well because you are well you." Emmett told him bluntly as he wrapped an arm around Tanya's shoulder and she blushed. "It's not exactly your kind of scene dude. I am still surprised you of all people are in a street dancing crew. Why isn't Bella here?"

"DIdn't you hear?" Angela spoke up softly. Her voice barely a whisper. "They broke up before lunch. Apparently Bella is telling everyone it is because Edward was cheating her on her, but I don't believe it."

Tyler was the next to speak up. "She told everyone he is fucking Leah Clearwater. I don't think that is true though. You know how she tends to overreact. Remember when Tanya became friends with him and she started a cat fight during gym?"

"I wasn't fucking Cullen." Tanya said honestly. "Everyone knows I like him, but we could never date. He is to serious for me."

"Hey that is my brother you're talking about. He isn't a cheater and if you all say one thing against him I will go crazy Tinkerbelle on your ass." Alice chimed in feeling the need to defend him.

"Leah is my sister and she isn't a home wrecker. So if any of you actually thought she would do something like that then keep it to yourselves. I won't hesitate to sick my crazy pixie girlfriend on you." Seth added to Alice's threat.

Leah and Edward shot each other and look and tried not to laugh. Demetri shook his head and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Enough useless babbling. You have forty minutes to changed and meet us all down here. We can take my truck if some of you all don't mind riding in the back. Now hurry the fuck up so we can get some dance on!"

Everyone scattered to get ready. People were chatting and giggling in excitement. The tanned street dancer turned to look at Edward. "So this should be an interesting night. Thanks for suggesting this ballet boy it really was a good idea. See you in forty and be sure to bring your dancing shoes!"

TBC…

**AN: I know this was a short chapter, but it was kind of a filler. The next chapter will definitely be longer. I hope you all liked it. Oh by the way one reviewer thought the previews for the next chapter gave to much away and so I will keep them shorter and you will still get to sneak a peek. It would've been longer, but I am not feeling well.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**When I call your name I am going to have Rachel change songs and I want to see what you have. Don't be afraid to give it your all."**

"**Tanya you are up first girl!"**

"**Wish me luck."**

"**You don't need luck gorgeous."**

**AND**

"**Shall we?"**

"**Is that your own weirdo way of asking me to dance?"**

"**Only if you are going to say yes."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So I realized in the last chapter I made Tanya speak and she is mute. What I meant to say was that she used sign language. Sorry for the mix up and thanks to those who pointed it out for me.**

Everyone seemed to be in awe of Twilight. The ones who had been there before welcomed the familiar atmosphere and the ones which did not, took in every person and thing they set eyes on. Leah led them to the back room that Rachel had cleared for them. She figured that some of them may not want to dance in front of a crowd of people. They would most likely need time to get used to dancing in front of others. Especially the ones which were not dancers at the school.

When she had everyone gathered in the small room, she looked down at a small list she had created in order to remember everyone's names. Demetri and Edward stood next to her and looked down at the list as well. "When I call your name I am going to have Rachel change songs and I want to see what you have. Don't be afraid to give it your all."

Edward looked at the list again and motioned the mute blond. "Tanya you are up first girl!"

The beautiful blond smiled and signed. It was a requirement that everyone at Fork's took a beginner signing class so that they would be able to communicate with her. "Wish me luck."

Emmett reached out to smack her ass. "You don't need luck gorgeous."

As soon as Tanya reached the middle of the floor, Rachel turned on the music and 'Circus' by Britney Spears filled the room. It started at the chorus and the blond with blue eyes did a count in her head before she started. When it said all eyes on me in the center of the ring, she stretched both of her arms out in front of her and brought them up as she curled them up and around her head as she spun her whole body around to the beat of the music. Then when it went on to the crack a whip part, Tanya snapped her whole body back as her hair touched the floor and she brought her left leg up so it ended up being completely parallel to her right leg. When she brought her left leg back down she ended up landing in to a split.

Everybody was staring at her in complete awe. She had been really good. Demetri whistled and clapped which caused her to blush a deep red. "Damn girl I think we need to call you temptress. You have my vote."

Edward nodded and shot her a grin. "My vote as well. Now I wish we would have went on a date. Dancing date because you would've made a good partner. I had to be sure to make that clear for all the perverts in the room."

"Well I would be stupid to kick you out." The Quilette female said as she gave Tanya a thumb's up. "I think you and I can definitely doing some cool shit choreography wise. Are you sure you don't swing the other way? I mean you were amazing and I have no shame in openly ogling you."

The blonde mute signed her thanks and went to stand with the others. Emmett was called up next and he shot everyone a cocky grin as he flexed his arms. "Watch how a pro gets it done."

Rachel laughed and switched on the song 'Stronger' by Kanye West. Emmett surprised everyone when the first thing he did was jump up so he was doing a hand stand. With each first beat of the bass in the back-round he would do a handstand pushup. It was really quite impressive. Then he would do some odd leg work before he ended up flipping up to his feet and doing a back flip. Immediately Leah and Demetri gave him the thumbs up. They would need someone like Emmett to do crazy shit. He was definitely going to be the stunt man of the group.

Eventually Edward gave a thumb's up as well even though he wasn't known for appreciating this kind of dance. "I think we should call you daredevil for all the crazy shit you will be doing. Alice you may as well go next. You look about ready to bounce out of your skin."

The tiny painter hopped forward as 'Pocket Full Of Sunshine' By Natasha Beddingfield came on over the speakers. Alice Cullen was definitely without a doubt Edward's sister. She danced exactly like him. Her movements fluid and precise as she caught the attention of everyone around her. Even though we was doing ballet moves they didn't come off that way. With her small height every move she made seemed ten times more complicated. It was as if she was telling a story with the high jumps moves which Leah had no idea what they were called. Now Leah may hate ballet and yet she wondered why Alice hadn't decided to try and major In that. It was obvious when she finished that she had made it in. She squealed with delight and went to kiss Seth who twirled her around.

Names continued to be called off and every single person did an amazing job. Nobody was rejected. Everyone was really excited and they were all bustling with the excitement of being accepted. They had all gone back to the main room so they could dance or get a drink or simply just socialize. All of them were to excited to go back to the school. They all agreed to stay for a couple hours and have fun. This was a great way to let of steam.

The lead female street dancer and Demetri were currently dancing together. They were dancing to the song 'You Make Me Sick' by Pink. Some of the others had paired of as well to dance together. Seth and Alice, Tanya and Emmett, and Kate and Irina were all dancing. The others were either talking, eating, or at the bar getting something to cool off. Edward stood watching Leah and Demetri until the song ended and hurried over to them.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand for her to take as the song 'Dance With Me' By Debelah Morgan came on over the speakers. Some couples left the dance floor while others came on over to dancer to the slower song.

Her eyebrow raised as she set her tanned hand in his. "Is that your own weirdo way of asking me to dance?"

"Only if you are going to say yes." The bronze haired dancer replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I suppose I could worse than a dance partner like you." The street dancer replied with a grin as they pressed their bodies together closely. They started off with a tango since the beat called for something along those lines.

Soon they deviated from the original dance as she twirled around to press her back flush against his front. His hands still resting on her hips as they swayed to the beat. "I told that we could come up with a crew which will be unbeatable. I think you owe me a thank you."

"I think you got your thank you when I didn't beat you for bringing your drama with Bella in to my life." Leah replied and placed on of her arms around his neck. "I don't like being dragged in to shit that has nothing to do with me. She ruined a perfectly good back pack you know."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Be happy she didn't break your neck. If she had gotten the chance I have no doubt she would've done it."

"Are you doubting my mad skills at fighting?" Leah stated with a mock glare. "I am pretty sure I could take her down."

"So self confident you are Leah." He grinned and dipped her down low. "You know I only wanted to start the crew so I could spend more time with you."

The La Push dancer shot him a look of confusion. "You actually want to spend more time with me? That is a new one. Most people run screaming and yet I knew something was wrong with you."

"There very well may be something wrong with me." Edward grinned and leaned down looking as if he were about to kiss her.

The tanned female put one hand on his chest. "Do we need to have a talk about personal space?"

"Why?" He countered with a smirk. "Do I make you nervous?"

Before she could reply Angela Webber's voice penetrated the conversation. "Wow no wonder Bella was all freaked out. You guys are totally hot together." She was fanning herself and grinning which caused Leah to jump back like he was burned. She grabbed Demetri and left as quickly as she could. Angela frowned and looked to Edward. "Was it something I said?"

TBC….

**AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I am not feeling well and so my chapters are sort of short lately. I will get back to making them longer as soon as I perk up. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it since I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Seth the flowers were so sweet!"**

"**What flowers?"**

"**The tulips you sent me?"**

"**I didn't send you any flowers Alice." "I didn't have enough money. Did someone send you flowers?"**

"**Yeah and that person would be me."**

**AND**

"**Why did you run away from me last night?"**

"**Can't hear you. I have earphones in."**

"**Leah please talk to me."**

"**Can't hear you!"**

"**If you can't hear me then you won't be able to know what I am saying." "Did you know that you are the most infuriating woman on the planet? Did you know that I think about you all the time? Did you know that when you dance I used to think, I thought you were having an epileptic fit? Did you know that when I kissed you for the first time I was afraid I would get rabies?" "OW! Thought you couldn't hear me?"**

"**I was obviously lying you jackass!"**

"**Ow! OW! OW!" "Stop hitting me!"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Now if anyone ever told Leah Clearwater to her face that she was coward, they would be walking away with a broken nose. Still even the street dancer could admit to herself at the very least she was being a coward by avoiding Edward Cullen. She had managed to avoid him all morning and she was very hopeful that she would be able to continue to evade him until the end of the school day. Avoiding him the next day may be hard and yet she was confident she could come up with a plan which would work.

Why did he have to say shit like he had the night before? Did he make her nervous? Hell yes he made her nervous. Especially when he looked at her like she was the only woman in the room. When he held her as if he thought she would break. It freaked her out to be treated like that since she had never had someone act that way around her before. She wasn't to being treated like a girl. She had always been one of the guys on the rez and now Edward Cullen was openly flirting with her? It was hard to wrap her head around.

Edward noticed Leah sitting on the stairs outside listening to her I-pod. She seemed to be lost in thought and so he figured now would be the perfect time to talk to her. She had been doing a damn good job of avoiding him. He came up behind her and put his mouth right up to her ear. He knew she would be able to hear him since her music wasn't very loud. "Why did you run away from me last night?"

Holy shit! Leah nearly jumped out of her skin when he whispered in her ear. Was he part ninja? That could be the only reason that explained how he could sneak up on her easily. Shaking her thoughts away she turned to him and motioned to her ears. "Can't hear you. I have earphones in."

The ballet dancer sighed and moved to sit down next to her. "Leah please talk to me."

"Can't hear you!" She repeated and turned to look away from him. He really couldn't take a hint could he? She didn't want to talk to him right now. He would only flirt with her and confuse her even more. She wasn't Bella Swan and could not be won over by a few sweet words or a crooked smile.

"If you can't hear me then you won't be able to know what I am saying." Edward stated as he rested his elbows on his knees. He tilted his head so that he was able to still look at her. "Did you know that you are the most infuriating woman on the planet? Did you know that I think about you all the time? Did you know that when you dance I used to think, I thought you were having an epileptic fit? Did you know that when I kissed you for the first time I was afraid I would get rabies?"

Suddenly a hard pressure met his shoulder as he tipped over sideways when Leah punched him in the arm as hard as she could. While it hurt when she hit him, he could not hold back laughter at the look on her face. "OW! Thought you couldn't hear me?"

The dancer rupped out her earphones and continued to punch him. Even when her hand started to go numb she continued to punch his shoulder. Hopefully he would have one hell of a bruise. "I was obviously lying you jackass!"

"Ow! OW! OW!" The copper haired teen stumbled to his feet in order to get away from her fists. She didn't hit like any girl he knew. She hit almost as hard as Emmett or Jasper. "Stop hitting me!"

Leah got her feet and picked up her torn back pack. She started hitting him with that next as he tried to back away. "Rabies? Rabies? I'll show you fucking rabies! You get close enough to me and I'll bite you to be sure you get rabies! And when did I ever-" She narrowed his eyes as he started laughing even harder. Like deep gut wrenching laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at ballet boy?"

Edward took deep breaths in order to control his laughter. He knew his face had to be beat red. "Do you have any idea how sexy are when your angry?"

"How is that laugh worthy?" She snapped and raised her hand looking as if she would punch him again if she could get close enough.

"Because it is so easy to get you so fired up." He told her honestly as he rubbed his arm. "You know I didn't mean any of that right? I already had my rabies shot this year so I wasn't really worried about that. Now are you going to answer my question as to why you ran out on me last night? Things were going great and you suddenly bolt as if your ass is on fire."

"You were going to say something I didn't want to hear." Leah took a few steps back so she could sit back in her previous seat. "You were going to say something romantic and sappy and I am not in to that type of shit. You probably wanted to do something stupid like ask me out or even try to kiss me again."

He shook his head as he came to sit next to her. "How is me wanting to ask you out stupid?"

"It's stupid because what we have is lust pure and simple." She replied and put her I-pod back in to her bag. "I mean we have no common interests besides the fact we like to dance. We don't hang out in the same social circles and we just wouldn't work. I like you Cullen I do, but not enough to date you. I don't date anyone remember?"

"You said that is because you haven't found the right man." He countered. "Or if you have then you aren't giving him a chance. Come on Leah and give me a chance. Come to dinner at my parent's house Friday? If the date ends up crap then we can claim it was only school work related. No harm and no foul so what do you say? Wait I am not going to let you back out. You're coming Friday and we will have a good time. End of story."

The Native American dancer smirked and rolled her eyes. She had had to give him credit for being persistent. "You're fucking bossy, but I will give you credit for trying. One date and that does not give you permission to try and cop a feel."

00000000

Alice and Seth had a free period and so they met in the language arts room. It was free this period since language arts was in the morning and it was now afternoon. She was smiling ear from ear as she held the flowers that had been delivered to her during class. As soon as her boyfriend entered the room she threw herself in his arms before pressing her lips softly against his. The flowers had been a bright spot in her day. "Seth the flowers were so sweet!"

"What flowers?" The Quilette boy asked with genuine confusion. He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

The painter felt her brow pull together. She motioned to the flowers in her hands. It had to have been him who sent the flowers because she could not think of anyone else who would. "The tulips you sent me?"

"I didn't send you any flowers Alice." Seth looked at the flowers in her hand. He frowned feeling bade that he hadn't been able to do anything romantic for her. If he could get her flowers every single day then he was, but as it turned out he was pretty much broke on a regular basis. "I didn't have enough money. Did someone send you flowers?"

Jasper stepped in to the room at that moment. He had been waiting for an opening to make his presence known. He had wanted to see the look on Alice's face when she realized the truth. "Yeah and that person would be me."

Immediately the flowers fell to the floor. The tiny painter scowled. "And my happy moment officially ruined. Why did you send me flowers? We aren't together, I don't like you, and oh did I mention that I can't stand the sight of you? Do you really think that this makes up for wanting to be in a relationship with me, but you wanted it to be secret?"

"He what?" Her boyfriend asked and turned to stare at Jasper Hale. "Look I have been polite so far, but I've had enough. Alice doesn't want to be with you. She is my girlfriend and you need to respect that. Sending her flowers is not an alright thing to do. Either is trying to kiss her when we are on a date or singing a song to her while we are on a date. You had your chance with her and you fucked up royally. You need to let her be happy. I can make her happy and unlike you, I am not ashamed to be seen with her in public. I am proud to call her my girlfriend. If I could I would shout it out on the rooftops. You need to leave her alone because she has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to be with you."

The honey blond guitarist straightened his shoulders and took two steps so that he was face to face with Seth Clearwater. "You know you can keep saying that, but we both know it isn't true. She cares about me or else she wouldn't try so hard to push me away. I know her better than you ever could. We have a connection. Something that we've had since the day we met and maybe I was an ass for ignoring it before hand, but I am not ignoring it now. I want to be with Alice and deep down she wants to be with me. You think you know her so well than ask yourself this, when I kissed her that day in the park why did she kiss me back?"

Alice felt her control snap as she stepped in between Jasper and Seth. "Jasper Hale you have absolutely no right to think you know anything about me. If you did then-"

She was cut off by her boyfriend who grabbed one of her hands. "Ali what is wrong with your hand? It's turning all red and swelling. Are you allergic to flowers?"

"Not that I know of. I mean I when I was younger I was allergic to Orchids, but these are Tulips." She replied looking down at her hands. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. She shot Jasper a look of annoyance. "Tell me that you made sure these hadn't been placed next to Orchids? You know that I'm allergic to Orchids! You did this to me on purpose didn't you?"

"No Alice I had no idea that they were next to Orchids. It kind of slipped my mind." The southerner said trying to hide how funny he actually found the situation. "Let me drive you to the hospital."

"No need Hale." The Quilette dancer stepped in and took Alice's hand in his. "I can take her. I'll find Leah and she will drive us. Alice doesn't need anything from you. Don't you think you have done enough?"

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wanted to write it before I went to bed. I thought the allergic thing was kind of funny. Poor Jasper wanted to do something nice and this happens. He has like the worst luck ever. In the next chapter you will have a cute Alice/Seth scene and a Jacob/Leah scene as well. Everyone seems to want Jacob to end up with someone and I am taking votes on who with. Who do you want to see Jake end up with?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I look like a water balloon!"**

"**If it helps you look like a cute water balloon."**

"**That's sort of sweet." "You don't have to stay with me Seth. I know I must look hideous."**

"**You don't look that bad."**

"**You're lying." "But you are lying to make me feel better so you get points for that. Did I mention you are the best boyfriend ever?"**

**AND**

"**I was thinking that maybe you and I could have dinner Friday."**

"**Like together?"**

"**Well I thought the you and I implied yes together."**

"**I can't Jake I have plans."**

"**What kind of plans."**

"**Dinner kind of plans."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Little Alice Cullen was currently laying down in a hospital hooked up to multiple I.V. antibiotics. Her guess had been right when she said that the tulips Jasper had gotten her had been placed to close to orchids. Apparently the leaves had been touching and when she touched the leaves of the tulips well allergic reaction had been almost instantaneous. The ER wanted to keep a night for observation purposes and her parent's had immediately agreed. They did not want to take the risk that the allergic reaction could affect her breathing as it had when she was a child.

Seth sat next to his girlfriend. He held her hand in his has trying to be careful not to hurt her. It had to hurt her when he touched the red swollen skin. The I.V. medication hadn't seemed to kick in yet and every time that the tiny painter moved or tried speak, she would cringe in pain. Her street dancing boyfriend could not begin to imagine the kind of pain she happened to be in. He wished he could take it away. Finally the doctor ordered the nurse to give her something for the pain and within minutes the pained smile on her face was replaced by an expression of dopiness. It was obvious the meds had given her a feeling of being high or stoned.

"I look like a water balloon!" She cried after having caught sight of her reflection in the shiny metal of her dinner tray.

She stuck her tongue out as she started making faces at her own reflection. She even puffed her cheeks out in order to make her face seem all that more swollen. When she had been sure that she had sucked in all the air she could manage to hold, Alice took both of her pointer fingers and poked her cheeks hard causing all the air to rush out. Immediately she burst in to laughter and went to do it again. Apparently the process was amazing to her though at this point every little thing she did would seem amazing at least in her mind.

Her Quilette boyfriend reached out to grab both of her hands. He held her smaller ones in his to make sure she did not end up poking her own eye out or something like that. When she moved on to trying to stretch her tongue out as far as she could (She planned to break the world record) Seth could barely manage to hold in his own laughter. Alice could be adorable in almost any situation and this happened to be one of the main reasons he was falling in love with her. It was no wonder Jasper Hale was in love with her as well. How could someone not fall for the enigma which was Alice Cullen?

Leaning forward Seth placed a kiss gently to her for head. He had gotten permission from Carlisle to stay with her for the rest of the day. He had a hunch that Mrs. Cullen had something to do with that since she actually cooed when he showed up to Carlisle's office intent on explaining why he needed permission to skip the rest of that day's classes. "If it helps you look like a cute water balloon."

"That's sort of sweet." She gushed and sat up slightly so she could place a kiss to his cheek. She rang her thumb along his jaw bone tracing the outline. Usually she may have taken offence to his comment, but at this moment she was to far gone out of her mind to realize it could have been taken a different way though it had not meant it has an insult of any kind. "You don't have to stay with me Seth. I know I must look hideous."

"You don't look that bad." Her boyfriend ensured her as he stroked her cheek in a romantic manner much in the same way she had been doing to him seconds before.

"You're lying." Alice said with a tight grin. It had been obvious that he had been laying through his teeth. She may be medicated off her ass and still she knew that she looked anything other than not that bad. She probably resembled something out of a horror movie or maybe even worse. Still her street dancing boyfriend had been trying to cheer her up and so he got points in her book for that. "But you are lying to make me feel better so you get points for that. Did I mention you are the best boyfriend ever?"

Seth positively beamed at hearing her words. "Did I mention that even looking like a water balloon on crap you are the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on?"

The tiny teen girl blushed brightly and scooted over on the hospital bed. She patted the spot next to her. "With words like that you just keep getting more points in the boyfriend book. You should write a guide on how to be the best boyfriend in the world. You could make millions and then we could travel the world and I could become a famous a fashion designer or painter and because you would be a key to my success that would only give your boyfriends in the perfect boyfriend book and so you would be able to write a sequel and make millions more."

"You are a crazy pixie painter Alice did you know that?" He questioned as he came to lay next to her. He made sure to wrap an arm around her shoulder before she rested her head on his chest. He moved a strand of hair from her eyes. "You are cute when you are insanely medicated. I guess I don't have to hire somebody to beat up Jasper Hale for making it so you ended up in the hospital. You spending the night in the hospital is good for my ego. Now get some rest and when you wake up I will go out and get you a piece of a chocolate cake from the bakery down the street. I know that it is your addiction and the sooner you sleep and start to feel better than the sooner I will give you your next fix."

0000000

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater were sitting on his bed as they played Halo together. They had decided to skip the last two classes together since it was only math followed by history. Neither dancer nor drummer had been in a mood to listen to the teachers drone on and on about subjects they had absolutely no interest in. So they had come to his room and dived in to one of their favorite video games. The drummer was trying to work up the nerve to ask her out again. The first time had been interrupted and this time he was hoping for a better ending.

Finally Jake chose to pause the game. It was right in the middle of a mission which would annoy Leah and yet he could no longer seem to contain his excitement. He was finally going to ask out the girl of his dreams and he could only pray that she would say yes. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could have dinner Friday."

"Like together?" The La Push dancer asked as she set her controller down to look him straight in the eye.

Jacob had never asked her out before. Not in a romantic way anyways. They were friends and he had never given the inclination that he wanted to be more. Well maybe he had and she just had missed it. Sometimes she could be blind to things around her and she knew this. Yet could he pick a worse time to ask her out? On the one night she had a date? Was karma trying to bite her in the ass for something she had done wrong in a past life? Why would fate have Jacob ask her out the same day Edward Cullen chose to do so? Was her love life a cosmic joke or something along those lines?

It isn't like she does not like Jacob in her own way. He was a good guy and they had grown up together. Maybe that is one of the reasons Leah did not think she would ever be able to see Jake in a romantic like. He was to much of a brother to her in her eyes. Still giving him a chance could prove that she could see him a different light right? It was so confusing since she already had date plans and she couldn't cancel on Cullen for a date with Jacob that she couldn't even be sure was a real date or not. Maybe he had actually only wanted to spend time together in a friends type of capacity and she was over thinking the whole situation. It would be best if she made it clear what kind of plans he actually had in his mind.

"Well I thought the you and I implied yes together." He grinned from ear to ear and this caused the dimples on his cheeks to stand out even more. She had yet to say no and he took that as a step in the right direction. Could she feel the same way about him as he did for her?

Leah placed her hand on his shoulder awkwardly. She tried to smile the best she could. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was disgusted by him or something since that was so not the case. "I can't Jake I have plans."

Jacob felt the smile fall from his face at hearing her words. He could not believe that he finally had gathered the courage to ask her out and it ended up she already had other plans. He had the worst luck in the entire world. "What kind of plans?"

"Dinner kind of plans." The tanned dancer admitted with a sigh. She knew that he was not going to like what she said next, but she felt that he had a right to know who her dinner plans were with. Jacob would end up asking her anyways if she didn't spill the beans. "Edward Cullen asked me to have dinner with his family this Friday and I said yes."

Her friend felt himself relax. He had thought she had like romantic dinner date plans, but if it were Cullen then he had obviously jumped to conclusions. "Oh are you guys going to be talking final dance plans? We can meet afterwards if you want. I know it probably won't take you very long to discuss whatever it is you need to talk about with Cullen since you can barely stand the guy."

She clucked her tongue in annoyance. She should've known that everyone was going to jump to this conclusion. After all why would Edward 'pretty boy' Cullen ever ask Leah 'talk to me and I will kill you' Clearwater on a date? Leah could feel her anger spike. She was a great catch and ballet boy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. Any man would be lucky to have her. She was a mermaid in a sea full of puffer fish.

"You know Jacob Black, Edward Cullen would be lucky to have me as a girlfriend." Her hands came to rest on her hips. "I am so fucking tired of everyone assuming that I'm less than any other girl because I am not like Isabella Swan or any of her idiotic brainless friends. I will have you know that I am very damned desirable! I had Rosalie Hale for a summer didn't I? She is one of the sexiest women in this school and she hooked up with me for an entire summer. So if that does not show you I am fucking desirable then I don't know what will. Yes Edward Cullen asked me out on a date. He asked me out on an actual date and you know this won't be the first time we have spent time together which had nothing at all to do with the final dance? For a couple of weeks we snuck around together making out in every empty classroom that we could find. He couldn't keep his hands off of me and do you know why? Because I am a sexy beast! So yes I do have a date this Friday and if it goes well I will probably have lots of dates afterwards. It was only a matter of time before somebody realized all of my potential and finally somebody finally has and hopefully it will continue to last!"

Out of nowhere Jacob grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. It was a quick kiss and yet the spark between them was very evident. When he pulled away from her his smile was back firmly in place. "I was a fan of Leah Clearwater before she went main stream."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to post this before I crashed for the evening. I am still not feeling the best and my doctors don't think I will be getting better for a while, but that is how it goes with end stage liver disease. Still I plan to post at least one chapter every single day if I can for a different story. Even more if I have the energy. Anyways I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I think that it came out very well and I adored the Seth/Alice part. I thought that Jacob/Leah part was cute as well because she went off on him mainly due to her own fears she has about starting a relationship with Edward. I thought that Jacob kissing was so cute and I was tempted to use the line "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" from Vampire Diaries, but I thought it worked well without it. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So Leah, Carlisle tells me that you are a very talented dancer as does Edward."**

"**You say nice things about me?" "Dang it now I have to think of something nice to say about you or your mother will think I am rude."**

"**You know I live to torture you."**

"**I think you have that backwards. I am the one who lives to torture you."**

"**Edward dear are you alright? You can't seem to hold still in your seat. Do you need some fresh air before dinner? Is your old mother cramping your style? Why don't you take Leah for a walk outside and show her around while I set the table?"**

"**Thank you mom. You know how I have to stretch my legs or else I start to fidget." "You Leah Clearwater are a cruel cruel woman."**

"**You love me."**

"**I could if given enough time."**

**AND**

"**You're looking better Ali."**

"**Antibiotics can do wonders Jasper."**

"**We are on a first name basis again?"**

"**Since you are like herpes and won't go away I may as well be nice to you as long as you don't kiss me again."**

"**Are you afraid you will kiss me back?"**

"**You know arrogance is not attractive."**

"**To some women it is." "I took a survey to see if it was just you and apparently it is. Most women find a little arrogance sexy."**

"**Did I say you were only a little arrogant?" "You wear arrogance like some people wear designer jeans."**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_They aren't staring at you. They aren't staring at you. Okay maybe they are staring at you, but it is only because you look really fucking good. _Leah was trying to convince herself that Edward's parents along with Edward himself were not staring at her. She shifted nervously while she fiddled with the bottom of her skirt. She had actually chosen to dress up for her date with the ballet dancer. Nothing to dressy though, because she did not want to give off the impression she had been trying to hard. She had to be careful not to under dress either. She did not want to give off the impression that this date did not mean anything to her. So in the end she settled on a black satin skirt that fell below her knees and a matching blue tank top with beads in a heart design on the front. The street dancer thought she looked rather nice.

Esme was practically beaming after her son introduced her to his date for the evening Leah Clearwater. The only girl Edward had ever brought home had been Isabella Swan and while the girl had always been polite Esme never could seem to find something nice to say about her. It was almost like she tried to hard in order to win approval. She pretended to be what you wanted her to be. It was as if Bella had been more the idea of Edward than actually him. She never seemed to hold interest in anything he discussed or anything he did in his spare time.

The older woman wanted her son to end up with someone who could be herself. Someone who would be able handle her son and his dancing lifestyle. As an ex dancer herself she knew that having a good partner relationship wise to support you could be a huge help. She sure hoped that Leah would become that for Edward. From what she had heard of the Native American dancer the girl would be a good match for him. Carlisle mentioned she was a dedicated to dancing as Edward if not more so.

"So Leah, Carlisle tells me that you are a very talented dancer as does Edward." Esme smiled as they all sat down at the table.

Dinner wouldn't be ready for a half hour and so that would give everyone time to talk. Carlisle would be home any minute with Alice and Jasper. They had both agreed to pick her up from school so she could be here for dinner. Sadly her boyfriend would be unable to make it since he already had plans for the evening. Esme thought that to be a shame since she adored the boy her daughter was currently seeing though secretly she was rooting for Jasper to smarten up.

"You say nice things about me?" Leah asked in surprise when Edward pulled her chair out for her. She sat down with a smile. Nobody ever did nice things like that for her. It was sort of sweet in a sappy romance kind of way. "Dang it now I have to think of something nice to say about you or your mother will think I am rude."

His green eyes sparkled with humor as he laughed. Trust Leah Clearwater to be blunt in any situation. Taking a chance he leaned over to kiss her cheek. He figured this would be the one time he would get away with doing so since his mother was in the room and Leah wouldn't smack in front of his mom. "You know I live to torture you."

The Quilette dancer blushed and punched his arm lightly. She saw Edward's mother grinning and a part of her wished her own mother would be this way and yet she was pretty sure that would never happen. Shaking her thoughts off she shot him a grin. "I think you have that backwards. I am the one who lives to torture you."

Edward had no idea what she meant until he felt her leg brush up against his under the table. He nearly jumped at the contact. He hadn't figured she would make such a bold move, especially with his mother sitting at the same table. Was she completely crazy? Did she want to get them caught? He cleared his throat and attempted to pull his leg away from hers, but she had sneakily locked her ankle around his. If he attempted to move away it would draw to much attention to them. He swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat when she started stroking the front of his calf with the back of hers.

Esme noticed her son figiting in his seat. He was turning slightly red as well and she wondered of her presence was causing him to feel embarrassment. "Edward dear are you alright? You can't seem to hold still in your seat. Do you need some fresh air before dinner? Is your old mother cramping your style? Why don't you take Leah for a walk outside and show her around while I set the table?"

"Thank you mom. You know how I have to stretch my legs or else I start to fidget." The bronzed haired ballet dancer jumped to his feet and he grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her outside. Once they were away from his mother he turned to shoot her an amused glared. His eyes narrowed when she started laughing. "You Leah Clearwater are a cruel cruel woman."

"You love me." She taunted and started walking away from him.

"I could if given enough time." He stated truthfully while following her. He looped his arm through hers. "Let me show you around before dinner. By the way, you look beautiful tonight. I am surprised that you didn't break out in a rash."

Her brow crinkled in confusion. "What?"

The ballet dancing male smirked at her knowing he would probably get a smack for his next comment. "Well I always thought you were allergic to acting like a girl. Seeing you dress up like one had me fearing that you break out in to a rash due to an allergic reaction. I am glad to see that is not the case."

00000000

Jasper had waited until he and Carlisle had picked up Alice from school and gotten back to the Cullen house before he had said anything. He helped her up the stairs to her room since the medication she was on for her allergy caused her to be tired and loopy. She had wanted to lay down for a little while before dinner and the musician had offered to help her to her room. The painter had been to tired to engage in an argument with him and so she let him.

"You're looking better Ali." The honey blond told her as he helped her to her bed. He sat down next to her. Jasper felt no need to a jerk today since it was his fault she wasn't feel up to a hundred percent. He could be nice for one day. Especially since Seth wasn't around and he had no need to fight his jealousy off with a stick.

Alice sighed as her head hit the pillow. She turned on her side and hugged her stuffed dog to her chest. "Antibiotics can do wonders Jasper."

He plucked the stuffed dog from her arms and pretended to make it lick her face and dance around in front of her. His plan succeeded when she smiled and suppressed a laugh. There was the Alice he had come to love. "We are on a first name basis again?"

"Since you are like herpes and won't go away I may as well be nice to you as long as you don't kiss me again." She stated and grabbed her little stuffed dog back. No doubt he would tease her about having it sometime in the future.

"Are you afraid you will kiss me back?" Jasper shot back at her as he stared at her intently. "You know you kissed me back when I kissed you. You can tell your little boyfriend different all you want and yet I was there and I know what happened. Some part of you wanted to kiss. You wanted to know what it was like."

Alice sat up quickly and pushed him hoping to shove him off the bed even though she failed. The scowl on her face burned away the perfect smile the southern musician preferred. "You know arrogance is not attractive."

"To some women it is." He counted and reached out to pat her cheek in an arrogant manner. His cocky side firmly back in place. "I took a survey to see if it was just you and apparently it is. Most women find a little arrogance sexy."

"Did I say you were only a little arrogant?" The painter snapped and rolled her eyes. This was the Jasper Hale she knew and hated. "You wear arrogance like some people wear designer jeans."

"You wear designer jeans so does that mean you like my arrogance?" His eyebrow raised as he leaned in very close almost pressing his lips to hers. "Does that mean you like me as well?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned in to kiss her. She wanted to move away and yet it was like she was frozen in place. She was going to let him kiss her because she was to stunned to move. She felt her heart beat speed up the closer his lips got to hers. If she let him kiss her she could later blame it on the medication she had been prescribed.

"Alice and Jasper it's time for dinner!" Carlisle called from down the stairs and Alice jumped off the bed before racing towards the door. She didn't even bother to look back as she bolted down the stairs. That had been close. To close for her liking and she knew that she had to be very careful because if she wasn't she would once again become trapped in the web of Jasper Hale.

TBC…

**AN: Sorry if this chapter was short, but I still feed crappy and so I wrote this quickly. The second half of the date will be longer I promise and I will have a longer Alice/Jasper interaction. Anways, I would love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Well I think it is about time us old folks retire for the evening. It was nice seeing you Leah and I hope that you will come around more often."**

"**Come on Leah and I will show you my room."**

"**That was the worst pick up line ever."**

"**Not a line, but now that mentioned it I will be sure to try it on you in the future."**

"**And I will be sure to remind you then that is still a horrible line to try and use."**

**AND**

"**So it's your turn."**

"**What?"**

"**I figured with the way you ran from me earlier before dinner that we were playing tag and now you are it Ali."**

"**More like we were playing liar liar pants on fire."**

"**Never heard of it."**

"**Well that is hard to believe considering you are such a good liar."**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dinner went really well. They had salad and grilled chicken for dinner. Conversation flowed freely without any arguments breaking out. It turned that Leah and Esme got along fabulously due to the fact that Leah's mother had never been much of a mom and Esme thought of Leah as a daughter already. They talked about dancing mostly since Esme used to dance to Jazz, but her career had been cut short when she was in a car accident which ruined a disk in her back and had needed surgery which made her unable to continue dancing for the risk of being paralyzed.

Carlisle and Jasper were discussing an upcoming school event where the older man wanted the southern musician to sing and play guitar. It would be a benefit show for a children's hospital and Carlisle thought that if a few of his students did something for the children it could be good press for the school. Jasper agreed and he knew this could give his hopefully great future career a boost. Alice and Edward switched from both conversations and all in all the dinner seemed to be a hit.

Carlisle smiled when his son kicked him under the table in order to give the hint he wanted his parents to leave. It wasn't that Edward was embarrassed by his family or anything, but this was his first date with the street dance and he wanted some time with her alone without his family hovering around every corner. "Well I think it is about time us old folks retire for the evening. It was nice seeing you Leah and I hope that you will come around more often."

The bronze haired ballet dancer let out a breath when his parents finally left. He stood up and offered his hand to his date. "Come on Leah and I will show you my room."

"That was the worst pick up line ever." Leah stated with a smirk as she stood up. She felt as if she was going to explode with all the food she ate.

"Not a line, but now that mentioned it I will be sure to try it on you in the future." Edward put his arm around her shoulder and made sure that nobody was watching when he smacked her ass.

The Quilette woman shook her head and smacked his ass back. If he thought she hadn't been groped before then he never grew up on La Push with a bunch of guys who thought you were there own ass smacking property. "And I will be sure to remind you then that it is still a horrible line to try and use."

Edward took her up the stairs and to his room. The only girl to ever see his room had been Bella. This was kind of a big step for him. His room was personal and because of his slight OCD he feared showing people his private space. He motioned to his room with one hand as his eyes went down to the floor. "This is my room."

Leah stepped in to the room and looked at one wall completely filled from floor to ceiling with CD's. She made her way over to it and started looking over some of the titles. "Not all classical music ballet boy? I have to say that I am surprised you actually seem to have some taste outside of school. No way! You listen to ACDC?"

"Hey!" The bronzed haired dancer exclaimed and stepped up behind her. He pulled the CD from the shelf and waved it in her face. "I will have you know that I learned a lot from ACDC. I learned that TNT is dynamite and apparently the leader singer is actually TNT instead of a human being. I have also been taught that dirty deeds are done dirt cheap. This CD is very educational. Don't go dissing my ACDC."

"Touchy." The street dancer teased before going back to looking at his music collection. "Jimmy Hendrix? I never figured you the type. You know half the music in here isn't something I see you as listening to. Are you pulling my leg? Is this really your room or do you have a brother and you wanted to win cool points by convincing me this was actually your bedroom and not his?"

He raised his eyebrow at shook his head. "This is really my room. If I wanted to win cool points as you called them then I never would have introduced you to my family. They are a bit strange at times., though they seem to love you and so that must make you strange as well. They never took to Bella as they seem to have done with you."

"It's because they recognize my awesomeness." She smirked and went to sit down on his bed. She noticed he had a pile of books on the bedside table and she wanted to see what kind of books he liked to read. "Boring, read it, boring, read it, haven't read it and don't plan to, ooh can I borrow this?"

Edward came to sit down next to her and he looked at the book she wanted to borrow. It was Stephen King's 'Pet Cemetery' which happened to be one of his favorites. "Don't doggy ear the pages. I hate it when people do that."

Leah snorted in amusement. "Yes, because it is Edward Cullen's book and therefore too good to be doggy eared. You can be such a snob ballet boy, but do not worry about your book. I promise to take good care of it."

"Can I get that written in blood?" He quipped with a half-smile. "Hey do you want to play DDR?"

"X Box or Wii?" She asked since she preferred the Wii version over the X Box version.

"We actually have both, but I prefer the X box." The ballet dancer admitted as he went to pull out his game systems.

"Figures you would." The tanned street dancer teased. She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting out the game systems. "As much as I would like to play DDR, I have other things I would rather do right now. Did you know that on a first date I will kiss, but never tell?"

Edward felt his smile widen. "Oh really?"

"Well not with just anyone. I'll only do it with you Cullen. Nothing below the waist, do you understand?" She asked and when he nodded she leaned in to kiss him.

0000000

Alice sat on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her as she continued to text her boyfriend. She did not even notice when Jasper came and sat down next to her until she felt him tap her leg right below the knee. She set her phone on the table and gave him her full attention. She had made the decision to pretend that she had not almost kissed him. "So it's your turn."

The tiny painter felt confusion cloud her features. Had he been smoking the green weed again because he honestly did not make any sense to her right now? Maybe he had finally lost his mind. It had been bound to happen sooner or later, though Alice always figured on the sooner. "What?"

Jasper pushed her feet off the couch only to replace them with his own. He pulled a cigarette from a pack in his pocket. Esme and Carlisle knew he smoked, but the rule was if they did not see it then they could pretend he did not do it. As long as he waited until they were in bed it was fine. They even left an ashtray out for him. "I figured with the way you ran from me earlier before dinner that we were playing tag and now you are it Ali."

"More like we were playing liar liar pants on fire." She snapped and let her head fall back against the cousins of the couch.

Jasper lit his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. "Never heard of it."

Alice lifted her head to shoot him a glare. "Well that is hard to believe considering you are such a good liar."

"Years of practice." The honey blond let the remark roll off him as he did with any insults he got from anyone. "So when are you going to admit that you like me? Boyfriend or not I know you have feelings for me."

"I _had _feelings for you." The pixie painter was quick to correct him. "As in past tense and no longer having them."

"Now who is being a liar?" Jasper asked and flicked the ashes in to the ashtray.

"I don't lie Jasper Hale." She snapped and shook her head. "Why am I even still talking to you? I do not know how to make this any clearer to you, but I don't want to be with you. Not the way you are anyways. Did you forget that you wanted to hide being in a relationship with me? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

"I was doing it in your best interest." He argued and stood up. "You would never fit in to my world Ali. I don't want you in a world like that. It's not good enough for you."

By this point Alice had jumped to her feet. She pointed her finger in his face accusingly. "Yet it is good enough for you? You can't protect me from anything you know. Either you want to be with me and risk exposing me to your world or you are too ashamed of your feelings to be seen with me. It's pointless anyways Jasper. I am with Seth and I plan to stay with him. I think I am falling in love with him and I like this feeling. I don't feel ashamed to be seen with him."

"Well I am ashamed to see you with him." The musician said rising to his feet as well.

"I did not ask your opinion." The painter said as she headed for the stairs to get to her room and away from this conversation. "When I want your opinion I will ask for it. Have a good night Jasper and tell everyone in _your world _that I said to kiss my white bi polar ass."

TBC…

**AN: So I had a hard time with this chapter and do not know why. I hope that you all liked it and I will say that for those who want Jacob/Leah interaction, it will happen soon. It is just going to take a little while cause Leah is kind of avoiding him. The next chapter will be when Edward and Leah announce they are going out and the schools reaction. There will also be a Edward/Emmett scene.**

**Please R&R like always!**

"**Everyone is staring at us."**

"**Pretend you don't notice."**

"**How the fuck can I do that?" "They are all staring!"**

**AND**

"**Hey Ed-weird I need your help."**

"**It's Edward and with what do you need my help and why should I help you?"**

"**Because you are my best bud and I need to learn sign language."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The street dancer from La Push could not believe that Edward had been waiting in front her dorm room door in order to walk her to class. They had agreed to try the dating thing, but it was not anything serious yet. They still disagreed on most things and so they wanted to take things slow and see where that left them. They felt no need to rush things and were just fine with how things seemed to be working out so far.

"Everyone is staring at us." Leah complained as they walked down the hall side by side.

He had his arm thrown carelessly over her shoulder and smirk resting on his lips. He seemed to be on top of the world this morning and that kind of annoyed her because it was too early for her to be feeling anything other than sleepy. She would never understand how he could be so fucking chipper first thing in the morning. How could anyone feel anything at the ass crack of dawn? Leah was so numb with sleep that it wasn't even funny. Not even coffee could snap her out of her sleep filled haze.

The fact that she did not get home until around one in the morning could have something to do with how tired she was. It wasn't her fault that Edward was such a good fucking kisser and that caused her to lose track of time. As her kind of a boyfriend, shouldn't he be the one who kept track of things like that? If she failed her math exam because she had been too tired to go over her notes this morning, she would cut him in to tiny pieces before tossing his body in the lake for the fish to nibble on. She mentally cursed at her lack of creativity when it came to killing him. She chose to blame in the no sleep factor. Usually she could go all Stephen King when it came to thinking of ideas on how best to torture people.

The ballet dancer laughed and held open the door for her as they entered their first class. He had been extra nice to her this morning by carrying her heavy ass school bag for her. He set it down next to her chair before going to sit next to her. They still had a few minutes before the teacher would arrive and then five more minutes before any of the students would start to trickle in. "Pretend you don't notice."

"How the fuck can I do that?" She snapped and let her head fall down against the desk which caused a loud bang. She had been hoping to knock herself unconscious and yet she had failed. Leah groaned out in frustration. "They are all staring! Well they were when we were in the hall and they will be once again when they get their lazy asses in to the classroom. I don't get why they have to stare. I am not some freak of nature. We are dating and people date every single day. Why are we the ones who get stared at? What's so damn special about you and me dating over other people?"

The bronze haired teen grinned and placed his hand over hers. "Well that fact that it is you and I makes it all the more interesting for them. It wasn't too long ago that we hated each other. They are probably wondering what has changed. Not every girl in the school has been kissed like you have by yours truly. They cannot possibly understand my irresistible charm. Most of the girls are probably jealous over the fact that I am dating you now and not them. It's called envy if you were wondering what the green color their skin as turned to happened to be."

Her eyebrow rose in amusement as she lifted her head to look at him. "I wasn't wondering, but thank you for filling me in." When the teacher came in to the classroom followed by a few students who happened to be staring, Leah lost her temper and ended up snapping at them. "Take a fucking picture since it will last longer."

Much to Leah and Edward's surprise, one of the kids took out a camera phone and snapped a picture. The ballet dancer burst out laughing at the unexpected event. "I don't think they understand sarcasm Leah. You want to try and be a bit meaner to them in the future."

"Laugh all you want fucker, but you won't think this is funny when that picture gets out to your ex-girlfriend will you?" His russet skin girlfriend scowled at him. When he visibly whitened, she seemed to cheer up somewhat. "Forgot about that didn't you? Ha ha welcome to my life. I feel much better now knowing how much you will suffer. Thanks for allowing your personal misery to cheer me up. You're a great boyfriend so far."

00000000

Edward was trying to catch up on his sleep during a free period when Emmett came up behind him and yelled his ear. This caused the ballet dancer to fall out of his seat and land on the floor, his sleep having been efficiently interrupted by his best friend. "Hey Ed-weird I need your help."

"It's Edward and with what do you need my help and why should I help you?" The green eyed dancer grumbled as he picked up his things which now littered the floor. He looked up to Emmett as if expecting the other boy to help him pick up his stuff. It was the giant of a teen's fault all of his stuff had gotten knocked to the ground anyways. The least Emmett could do was help him pick it up.

After a full minute of the staring contest, Emmett groaned and bent down to help pick up the things on the floor. He set them back up on the desk while at the same time asking his friend for a favor. Edward was one of the smartest people he knew. "Because you are my best bud and I need to learn sign language."

Edward chuckled and shook his head when he got back in to his chair. "I am guessing this had nothing to do with academic achievement and everything to do with one Tanya Denali? Since when have you liked her Em? The last I knew you had a thing for one Ms. Angela Webber."

The bigger male shrugged and sat down on the desk which caused it to groan in protest under his weight. "I did like her for a while, but she has a thing for Leah's friend Demetri. Besides, Tanya is smoking hot or have you forgotten because you only have eyes for Leah Clearwater? Did I mention how cool it is that you guys are all friendly now?"

He pulled his phone from his pocket in order to show Edward a picture he had received a few minutes before. The picture was of the ballet and street dancer sitting together in class. News did seem to travel fast in this stupid school. It looked as if almost everyone knew Leah and Edward were together now. Not that Edward minded if people knew. He cared for her and he wasn't going to hide his feelings. The last time he had done that to her, she ended up physically attacking him in the hallway.

"I thought it would be a few more hours before anyone saw that." He complained for lack of something better to do.

"She is so much better than that Bella girl. That one had a stick up her ass and the personality of a wet napkin." His friend told him honestly before getting back to the conversation they had been having before the subject was changed. "So are you going to help me learn sign language or what? I got a book about it out of the library, but I don't understand any of it."

"Did you try looking under sign language for dummies?" Edward teased before rolling his eyes and taking the book Emmett offered him. "Well maybe you don't understand because it is the most complicated book I have ever seen on the subject. Even I don't know half of this. You need to start with something that is a little simpler. Meet me after school in the library and I will help you out alright? Oh and Emmett? If you hurt her I am going to have to hurt you. Tanya is a nice person and she doesn't deserve to have her emotions jerked around. Now get out of here so I can sleep until my next class."

"Sir yes sir!" Emmett saluted him before disappearing out the door.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I wrote this this morning before I went downtown since I am not sure how tired I am going to be after I get home. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought it was kind of the cute. In the next chapter you guys will get the Leah/Jacob scene you wanted and a Seth/Jasper with no Alice one. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**When were you going to tell me you were Cullen?"**

"**I haven't seen you for a couple days Jake. I was going to tell you when I saw you."**

"**Well you know you could've seen me by now if you hadn't been avoiding me."**

"**You kissed me!"**

"**So that gives you a reason to act like I don't exist?"**

**AND**

"**Does Alice know you spend times with other girls Seth?"**

"**Does she know that I was spending the day with my cousin Claire?" "Well yes she did since I was just on the phone with her."**

"**That's your cousin?" "Is she single?"**

"**That is none of your fucking business!" While we are on the subject of Alice, does she know you are stalking me?"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob Black had searched almost every inch of the school. He couldn't believe the rumors he heard to be true. Leah wouldn't date Edward Cullen would she? Not after he had admitted to liking her. Well he did not so much admit it as kiss her, but if that did not get the point across then he wasn't sure if anything would. He had been so close and that ballet dancing fruit loop would not mess it up for him. Leah had kissed him back and that had to mean something right? He was exactly right for her and now the next step would get getting to her see it.

"You see Leah around?" The drummer asked as he passed a few people he recognized from one of Leah's dancing classes.

"She is in the studio man." Jacob nodded his thanks and headed in that direction. It did not take him very long to get there since he practically broke out in a full blown sprint to reach his destination.

When he got to the door he paused and looked inside. She was in there and he was lucky because her rumored boyfriend was nowhere in sight. The Quilette drummer took a deep breath before gathering his courage and pushing the doors open. He made sure to charge inside as a way to show her he was serious. He would not let her avoid this conversation and he knew how good she could avoid a certain topic if she did not want to talk about it. She would not get away with it this time.

The street dancer paused in her dancing to wave at her friend. She clicked her music off and offered him an awkward smile. She was not sure what kind of temperament he happened to be in this moment. If he had heard about her and Cullen being together, odds were he was not a happy camper. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

Jacob tried to contain his anger, but he couldn't seem to do it. Especially when he saw that she had Cullen's jacket draped over a chair. So either she had stolen it or they were together. "When were you, going to tell me you were with Cullen?"

Leah picked up a towel off the small table in the corner so she could wipe the sweat from her face. She had been waiting for her boyfriend to show up so they could talk about the last dance, but obviously Jacob had found her first. That boy could be like a fucking bloodhound when he wanted to be. "I haven't seen you for a couple days Jake. I was going to tell you when I saw you."

"Well you know you could've seen me by now if you hadn't been avoiding me." Her friend challenged as he pushed her bag off the chair in order to sit down in the seat backwards. His arm was resting against the backrest of the chair.

She bit the inside of her cheek. He wanted to know why she was avoiding him then she would tell him. She would be brutally honest if she had to be, but for the moment she would settle for being as obvious as she could be. "You kissed me!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pushed himself up from the chair and moved to stand in front of her. He stared her down for a few seconds before saying anything. He did not want to end up saying something he would regret. "So that gives you a reason to act like I don't exist?"

"I needed time to figure out my feelings." Leah stated truthfully as she reached down to pick up her bag and Cullen's jacket which he had given her at lunch. She pulled out her phone in order to text him and let him know that she wanted to meet him somewhere else. She would not want him to show up with Jacob here because that would just end bad. She knew that without a doubt. "You kissed me when I told you I was going on a date with another man. You have never shown any interest in me before and I didn't know what to think about it. You're a good guy Jake, but he asked me out first and I do like him. He's a pain in my ass most of the time and yet he is a good guy."

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "You accuse me of avoiding you and you are right. I have been avoiding you because I knew that when you would find out about Edward and me, it would result in us having an argument and I didn't want that. You are my best friend Jacob and I want to stay that way. I should have told you to your face that we were together. It is my fault that you found out the way you did and I am sorry for that."

The drummer seemed to ignore most of what she said. He was too busy taking in the fact she really was dating Cullen. Why the fuck was this happening? Had he fallen in to a twisted version of 'Wonderland' or something? "Leah you hate him or have you suddenly forgotten that? This is the guy you fought with every single day since we have come to this school. What has changed that made you suddenly want to date him?"

The street dancing female did not want to have this conversation right now. "He isn't who we thought he was Jake. He can be a good guy and if we look past labels then we would've known that sooner. I know you are not happy that I am dating him, but you are going to have to get over it because I do not plan on dumping him anytime soon."

"He is going to break your heart." Her Quilette best friend predicted as she headed for the door. "It's what rich boys like him do. They break heart's Lee and you are giving him the perfect opportunity to break yours. I thought you were smarter than to fall for this shit. Be angry at me if you want, but you know I am right. He is a douche bag and when he acts like one then don't you come crying to me!"

Leah could not believe her first real fight with her friend had to be about Edward Cullen. She turned around to flip him off. "Trust me I won't! Some best friend you turned out to be. Fuck you Jacob Black and by the way, you are a lousy kisser!"

00000000

Since school was out for the day, Jasper sat on the front steps with a blond on his lap and his lips attached to hers. He was chewing gum while kissing her at the same time and he considered it quite a talent to be able to do so. He was bored out of fucking skull, but this beat doing homework any day. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt as he wondered if he should take this back to his room since it was starting to get more interesting in his opinion.

He pulled away to look at her when something caught his attention. Alice's precious little boyfriend Seth stood with his arm around a woman that was not Alice. The guitarist felt an evil smile creeping up on his lips. Oh wasn't this just fucking perfect. Was the bi polar pixies boyfriend being unfaithful to her? Jasper wondered if he could play the strapping hero and maybe get points in her book.

"I'll be back darlin' don't you take the cute little ass to far." He pulled the blond off of his lap and gave her a quick kiss. He came up behind Seth after the cute little Quilette girl started to walk away. He tapped the younger boy on the shoulder. "Does Alice know you spend times with other girls Seth?"

"Does she know that I was spending the day with my cousin Claire?" Seth wanted to groan when he turned to see Jasper behind him. Did this guy ever give up or was he going to stalk him and Alice forever? Sometimes you had to know when to let go and this dude obviously did not have a firm understanding of that yet. "Well yes she did since I was just on the phone with her."

"That's your cousin?" Jasper whirled around to take another look at the girl who was fading off in to the distance. He took a nice long look at her ass. She wasn't bad, she was actually fucking hot. He wouldn't mind tapping that ass. He wasn't one for the russet skin thing because it reminded him to much of Leah, but still, he could use his imagination if the situation called for it. "Is she single?"

"That is none of your fucking business!" The street dancing male snapped as he stepped in front of Jasper efficiently blocking the view of his cousin. She was the same age as Seth and it freaked him out when guys looked at her. Especially douche bags like Jasper Hale. "While we are on the subject of Alice, does she know you are stalking me?"

The honey blond shook his head and pulled out a cigarette. He made sure to blow the smoke in to Seth's face which caused the younger male to break out in to a coughing fit. "Why do you care if I am keeping an eye on you? Do you have something that needs to remain hidden? If you do then I am going to find it and you can guarantee I will go to Alice with any information. I tried warning you off the easy, but apparently I have it make it as clear as I can for your benefit. Alice doesn't date and it's not just because of her father's no dating rule. Who do you think warns off other guys? Who do you think has kept any male attention off of her? You see, everyone around here knows that Alice is mine. Nobody fucks with her because they all fear me. Nobody dates her for the same reason. You seem like a good kid and so you need to back the fuck off."

The younger Clearwater sibling felt his anger boil over. "You don't want her to date and yet you are too good to date yourself?" Seth held both of his hands up in a fighting gesture. "You are a complete jerk and I think it is about time someone takes you down a peg or two."

"You think you are going to fight me kid? That's laughable." Jasper stated before walking off in the other direction while chuckling with laughter at the same time. He reached the blond girl he had been with and grabbed her arm as he hauled her to her feet. "Come on baby let's leave the kid alone and go do some more adult like activities."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter! I thought that it was alright and I am very excited for the next chapter. I know Jasper is a douche bag, but he does love Alice in his own fucked up way and Jacob is only worried about Leah. He does not want to see her hurt. Anyways, in the next chapter you get a funny and awkward Alice/Jasper scene and a Jacob/ evil Bella scene. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey Edward, I was wondering if-" "Oh eww Jasper put some clothes on! Oh ew! Oh ew! Oh ew! I'm scarred for life!"**

"**Don't be so dramatic Ali. It's your own fault not fucking knocking."**

"**Put that away!" "Put some clothes on damn it! You to blond nameless Barbie because I really don't want to see that. If I wanted to see porn then I would go on the internet."**

"**Did you need something or did you just want to catch me naked?"**

"**I was looking for my brother, though I need you to answer this question for me. Do you stick your dick in everything?"**

**AND**

"**Jacob right?"**

"**That would be me."**

"**I take it you heard about Edward and Leah? I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."**

"**What the hell are you talking about Bella?"**

"**Oh nothing." "Let's just say that they won't last very long. I have an inside scoop of why my Edward is really with Leah. When he gets what he is after he will come back to me and you'll have your girl back."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice had her headphones in her ears as she went through different songs on her playlist. She had a small notebook in her hand as she wrote down different songs she thought could work in a mash up for the street dance battle. She was headed to Edward's dorm room hoping to catch him so she could show him what she had so far. When she reached his room, she did not bother knocking since she never did. She had just figured Jasper would be out with some of his friends or something.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if-" When the door opened to reveal some naked blond on an equally naked Jasper, her hand flew to her eyes. It was just her fucking luck that she would walk in on something like that. She had the worst luck in history. "Oh eww Jasper put some clothes on! Oh ew! Oh ew! Oh ew! I'm scarred for life!"

The honey blond guitarist lifted the blond girl whose name he kept getting confused, off of him. Swinging his legs around, he sat up and ran his fingers in his hair while slowly reaching for his jeans. He saw no reason to rush in getting dressed considering it was Alice's own fault for not knocking. "Don't be so dramatic Ali. It's your own fault not fucking knocking. Besides, it is not anything you haven't seen before when we were kids."

"Put that away!" The painter blushed crimson when she pulled her hands from her eyes only to realize he wasn't dressed yet. She had a boyfriend and she shouldn't be seeing another man's junk. Especially not a guy she may or may not have feelings for. "Put some clothes on damn it! You to blond nameless Barbie, I really don't want to see that. If I wanted to see porn then I would go on the internet. Also, when were kids it was different. We didn't know it wasn't normal to walk around naked. Though it is funny to see things haven't changed much for you since we were kids."

Jasper laughed at her remark about how he still had a baby dick. She was trying to hurt his ego and it was not working. Finally he buckled up his jeans and turned to face her. He did not bother putting a shirt on. He knew it would annoy her. He was not trying to be vain, but he had a nice body and if he needed to use that as an advantage to get Alice then he would use it guilt free. "Did you need something or did you just want to catch me naked?"

She sighed and picked his shirt off the floor before throwing it in his face. She kept picturing Seth in her mind so she wouldn't stare. "I was looking for my brother, though I need you to answer this question for me. Do you stick your dick in everything?"

"Do you really need an answer to that question?" He replied with a cocky smirk. "If it's pretty enough then yes I do."

Alice was quiet as she watched the blond kiss Jasper before leaving. She actually had the nerve to shove Alice out of the way. Usually the painted would have said something, but she was too busy thinking. If Jasper fucked every pretty girl around then why had he never tried that with her? Did that mean she wasn't pretty? Did it mean he did not find her attractive? He kissed her sure, but never tried anything more. It made her question her own beauty.

Usually Jasper would be seen with leggy blonds who had huge boobs. Alice was not exactly a leggy blond with big tits. She knew she was short to the point it made her a freak and her short dark locks the exact opposite of being blond. Did that mean men did not find her attractive? Seth said she was beautiful, but he also admitted to not being with other women before. Suddenly her need to see her brother was pushed to the back of her mind. She needed to talk to Seth and she needed to do it now.

"I have to go." She muttered and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked seriously having noticed the change in her as soon as it happened. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. "I didn't mean to upset you. Don't leave because of something I said."

Alice paused and decided to ask his opinion on the matter. She would make it sound like she was asking for different reasons of course. "Can I ask you a question? I need you to be completely honest with me."

This caught the musician's attention and he nodded. "You know you can ask me anything Ali."

She came to sit down next to him. "You're a guy and I was wondering if that is what guys are drawn to. Do you all like leggy blonds who don't mind sleeping with you?"

"Is this about Seth?" He asked uncomfortably and when she nodded he frowned. He had no idea this was actually about him. "Guys are different Ali. Do you really think I liked that girl? She was just a fuck toy. Something to keep me occupied. I used her to make myself feel good. It has nothing to do with love or other shit like that. I think that if I was with someone I loved then I would be willing to wait. Seth seems like the kind of dude who wants to wait. Don't let him force you in to something you are not ready for."

"And if I am ready?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest."

"You're not." Jasper replied simply. "You are just a kid Alice. Age wise we may be the same age almost, but you aren't ready for that step in your relationship. It shouldn't be with him either. I'm going to sound like a dick for admitting this, but when you do have sex you want it to be with someone special. I regret not waiting for someone special. Twenty years from now someone is going to ask me what my first time was like and all I will be able to say is that I can't remember because I was drunk. A part of me, the really pansy part deep in my soul wishes I would be able to say I had waited for someone that I loved. Some who was beautiful, funny, smart, someone like you Alice."

In the next second Alice was on her feet. She sprinted towards the door. "You can't say shit like that to me. You get me all confused and you just can't. I'm sorry you had a shitty first time, but mine won't be that way."

"Alice wait! I didn't mean-" He never got to finish what he had been saying because she was gone.

In a rush of anger he tipped over his nightstand. He had not meant for her to run off as if she had been burned. He really had been trying. He wanted to show her that he wasn't always an ass and look where that got him. He may have pushed her in to have sex with someone before she was ready. That thought alone was enough to upset him to the point he wanted to stab someone. If anyone was to be Alice's first then he wanted it to be him. At least then he knew he would be able to treat her right and make it memorable for her.

00000000

Bella had been looking around for Leah's drummer friend Jack or Joe or something like that. She had the perfect way to break Edward and Leah up. Finally she found him banging out what she figured was supposed to be a tune on the drums in the music room. She came to sit down next to him. "Jacob right?"

Jake turned to look at her after he set down the drum sticks. What the fuck was Bella Swan doing within five feet of him? She had made it pretty clear that her kind did not associate with the likes of him. Not that he minded missing out on having her as a friend. She was extremely bitchy in his opinion. "That would be me."

This where she decided to start her evil plan. Bella made a face filled with concern. She wanted him to think she was actually worried about him. "I take it you heard about Edward and Leah? I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" The drummer asked feeling suspicion creep up his spine the moment she spoke to him. Why would she say something like that? Did she know something he didn't? Was something going on which would hurt Leah?

"Oh nothing." The female ballet dancer flicked her hair behind her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to pull off looking as if she was torn between telling him a secret or not. "Let's just say that they won't last very long. I have an inside scoop of why my Edward is really with Leah. When he gets what he is after he will come back to me and you'll have your girl back."

The Quilette male felt his hands start to shake. He knew it! He had known all along that Edward Cullen only wanted to use Leah. This was some sick fucking joke and his best friend had no idea what was going on. Jacob would not allow this to happen. He turned angry eyes on Bella Swan. He was not stupid he knew she was telling him this for a reason. She had to be getting something from letting him in on the secret. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away to hide her smile. "Because I may not like Leah, but no woman deserves to be treated like this. I told Edward not to make that bet with Jasper Hale, but he wouldn't listen. I thought you should know because you're her best friend."

Jake did not bother replying he just stood up quickly and stormed out of the music room. So Hale and Cullen were in on this? He was going to fuck them both up. Nobody screwed around with Leah and he was going to make sure they regretted the decision. First thing he had to do was talk to Leah again. Maybe he could get her to listen to him. As he walked away he did not notice Isabella grinning as if she had just won the lottery.

TBC…

**AN: Sorry the chapter was so short, but I am not feeling well again. I have more bad days than good ones lately. Anyways, I am very excited for the next chapter and I wanted to show that Jasper really is trying. He does want to be with Alice. Bella is just a skank and needs to get her ass beat. She played on Jacob's one weakness. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. In the next one you will see an Alice/Seth moment and an Edward/Leah one. Both scenes will have romantic moments so I hope you are all looking forward to that.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Do you think I am pretty Seth?"**

"**You are beautiful." "What's on your mind?"**

"**I think I want to have sex."**

"**What?"**

"**You don't want to?"**

"**I want to believe me, but I don't think we are ready."**

**AND**

"**When do I get to meet your mom?"**

"**Never."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because ballet boy, if you met my mother it would give you reason to run."**

"**Like I don't have reason enough now if I wanted to?"**

"**Funny Edward, but really you don't want to meet her."**

"**Why is that?"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"When do I get to meet your mom?" Edward and Leah were in the dance studio when he asked the question.

They should have been dancing and they had been, but both had gotten distracted when he wrapped her arms around her waist from behind to help her in to a certain position. From there it had kind of gone from practice to making out, not that either of them minded very much. Currently the street dancing female was sitting in his lap facing him while he had one hand in her hair and the other resting comfortably in the middle of her back.

The ballet dancer wasn't quite sure why he had brought the subject of her mother up. Maybe it was because he had introduced her to his family and the only family of hers he had met happened to be Seth Clearwater and only because he too was a student of this school. Edward wondered why she never talked about her mother and why she never asked if he wanted to meet her. She talked about her father a lot, but her mother was another subject entirely. She never mentioned her once and if anyone tried to bring the subject up Leah would instantly close down and change the subject.

The Quilette dancer frowned and stopped kissing her boyfriend's neck. She let out a sigh because she had known this subject would come up soon or later, though she had been desperately hoping for the later. "Never."

Edward felt a frown come to rest on his lips as well. Did Leah not want her mother to know she had a boyfriend? Was she ashamed she was dating him? He hadn't thought so, but he could not know for sure. Not with the way she avoided the topic of her mother. "Why not?"

Leah sighed and stood up. She started to pace back and forth. Sue Clearwater was not someone she ever wanted Edward to meet. She found it horrible enough that she had to know her own mother. "Because ballet boy, if you met my mother it would give you reason to run."

"Like I don't have reason enough now if I wanted to?" Her bronze haired boyfriend joked with a small smile.

His girlfriend did not find his comment funny. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued her pacing after a long moment of sending him a glare aimed to scare the piss out of him. He needed to know this was no laughing matter. "Funny Edward, but really you don't want to meet her."

Realizing his girlfriend was not laughing at his joke, Edward stood up as well and came to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle to stop her from wearing a hole in the floor with her pacing. He placed soft kisses along the length of her throat until he was sure she wasn't going to start pacing back and forth again. When she had calmed down enough he pulled her down in to a sitting position in his lap once more.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he decided to push the subject some more. It seemed like she wanted to tell him, but just needed a little more pushing. She wasn't exactly an open book when it came to her emotions. "Why is that?"

"My mom isn't exactly happy with the kind of career Seth and I are going for." Leah stated truthfully. She was being really kind with the way she worded it. "My mother thinks that if we want to dance then we should ballet. She doesn't see a future in hip hop. When I got accepted here she basically told me that I was wasting my life and until I changed my major to ballet she wasn't going to support me. She still lets me visit, but I don't do it often. The funny thing is with Seth she sort of accepts it because he is a guy. Almost like she thinks guys are better than girls. If she had her way I would major in ballet, find a nice Quilette man to take care of me, and have lots of little dancers. To Sue Clearwater I am a huge disappointment."

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. She smiled briefly as she thought about her father. "Your family reminds me of my dad. He was the supportive parent. He was the one who kept pushing me to do my best and go for my dreams even when it got tough. He is actually the one who persuaded me to try out and get accepted here. My mother wasn't happy, but he told her if this is what I wanted to do then they should support me. When he died everything went to hell. My mom became bitter and resentful. I think she blamed me for his death and she isn't entirely wrong. Dad never had the best heart and he worked two jobs to try and pay for my tuition here until I got the scholarship. His body couldn't take it and in the end he died."

The ballet dancer caressed her cheek softly. He didn't know what he would do if Carlisle and Esme had not been there to be support him through everything. "Your father must have seen the potential in you. I may not agree with your kind of dancing, but you are good at what you do. You have to be the second best dancer here, second only to me of course."

Her dark brown eyes rolled at his arrogant tone. "Of course you are the best one here right? Sometimes I fear your head is going to explode from the weight of your ego. I have moves you haven't even seen yet ballet boy."

Leah stood up and immediately started doing the robot. Her smile lit up her entire face when her boyfriend stood up and started to do the robot with her. She then moved in to the running man dance and followed along. She shook her head in amusement as they went through basic old school dances. They weren't even dancing to music and yet neither of them seemed to care one bit. It was when Edward started doing the monkey that she burst in to laughter.

"Oh that's just precious." She teased as they continued to make fools of themselves. "You have to do that at the barbecue this weekend."

"Barbeque?" The ballet dancing male questioned as he brows furrowed.

"Hey you wanted to meet my mother." His russet skinned street dancing girlfriend muttered while poking him in the chest. "You can't say I didn't warn you. Just try to remember that I take after my dad. You will know some of the people there. My brother, Paul, Rebecca, Rachel, Jacob, and Alice is probably going to be there if Seth invites her. I was planning on not going, but my mother already hates me and I don't need reason for her to hate me more. So you are going to come with me. I cannot wait to see her face when she realizes I am not only still dancing hip hop, but I am dating a white boy. This should be fun."

"Oh joy." Edward stated with mock enthusiasm before pulling her to him and kissing her again. "I think you should kiss me again. No more talk of parents because to be brutally honest, it is kind of a mood killer."

"You started it." She argued before kissing him and promptly ending all conversation at least for a few more minutes.

000000000

Alice and Seth were in her room. They had been doing homework together until the tiny painter just came out with her question. She would never be able to concentrate on her homework until she got this whole Jasper and being pretty thing off of her mind. "Do you think I am pretty Seth?"

"You are beautiful." The Quilette teen told her as he set down his pencil. The words had come out quickly because it was the truth. To him Alice Cullen was completely gorgeous, but he knew something must be on her mind for her to have brought up this topic. "What's on your mind?"

She bit her bottom lip for a few seconds. She had spent all night thinking about this and she knew that she wanted to bring it up to Seth. If Jasper was old enough to have sex then so was she. It wasn't as if she were doing it with a stranger or in a one night stand. She wanted her first time to be with her boyfriend and at the moment her boyfriend happened to be Seth Clearwater. Since he had no sexual experience either they could be each other's firsts. It would be romantic and bring them together. Well that is what she hoped would happen.

"I think I want to have sex." She blurted out in a rush of words followed by her skin turning bright pink due to her blush.

Seth had to shake his head to make sure his ears were clear. Had she just said what he thought he had heard? When she set her books to the side and came over to stand in front of him as she started unbuttoning her blouse, he knew he had heard correctly. "What?"

Alice smiled shyly and continued to undo her blouse until he reached up to stop her. Rejection hit her head on and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She had been right all along. She wasn't attractive and Seth didn't want her. She was a freak and no man would ever want to be with her. "You don't want to?"

"I want to believe me, but I don't think we are ready." He cleared his throat and turned his head away as she re-buttoned her top. "When you and are together like that, I want it to be because the moment is right and not because we feel like we have to. You say that you think you're ready Ali, but even if you were I know that I am not."

"So you would want to one day?" The midget painter asked while at the same time feeling relieved. "It's just that I didn't know if you were lying all the times you said I was pretty. I mean I see all these guys having sex with girls and no one has ever showed interest in me like that. I thought that I was ugly or something."

"You are beautiful." Seth assured before leaning in to press his lips against hers softly. "You have no idea how much I really wanted to just let you finish undressing so we could have sex, but it wouldn't have been special Alice and I want that for you. I want our first time to be special and something you will remember forever."

She smiled and nodded. She felt like an idiot for letting Jasper's random sex moments with different women get to her. She needed to remember that Seth wasn't Jasper and he would never treat in a way that was anything other than special. "You must think I am stupid for getting all upset like that. I only wanted to keep you interested. I thought you would get bored with me or something like that. I know that happens to other girls sometimes and I didn't want to become one of them."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "As if something like that would ever happen Alice. You need to have more confidence in yourself. You are special in my eyes and that is why this weekend I would like for you to meet my mother. There is going to be a barbeque in La Push and I would love it if you came with me. I am proud to call you my girl and I want everyone to know it."

"I'd love to meet your mom Seth." Alice said with excitement as she went to her closet and threw it open. "Oh I need to find the perfect outfit to wear!"

TBC…

**AN: I actually like how this chapter came out. I thought that it turned out rather well. I like that both Alice and Edward are going to meet Sue. I thought both parts were sort of cute in their own way. I hope that you all agree and I would love to hear about what you thought. In the next chapter there will be some very funny parts I think anyways. I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You hit him!" "What the hell Jasper?"**

"**He deserved it Alice and you know it."**

"**For what?"**

"**For taking your virginity!"**

"**He did what?"**

"**You did what Seth?"**

"**No I-"**

"**Stop hitting him! He didn't do anything wrong!" "Seth did not take my virginity. It is still completely intact."**

"**It is?"**

"**Wait so did my brother pop someone's cherry or not?"**

**AND**

"**Mom I would like you to meet Edward Cullen my boyfriend."**

"**Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."**

"**Cullen? As in the founder's son?"**

"**Yes ma'am."**

"**I hope that means you have changed your major Leah."**

"**No mom I am still your biggest disappointment."**

"**Then this conversation is over." "It was nice meeting you Edward."**

"**I told you."**

"**I honestly did not believe you." "So what is there to do for fun around here?"**

"**We could always go to the beach." "Or if you want you could see my room. Mom keeps it the same because she is too lazy to do anything with it."**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice, Seth, Edward, and Leah had all decided to ride together in Edward's car to La Push. Currently they were all standing outside as they made sure they had everything they needed for the day. Edward was rolling his eyes as she told him the 'rules' he would have to obey when he met her mother. It was only one rule really and that was he couldn't use that crooked half smile on her mother. She wouldn't want to lose her boyfriend to her mom because he gave her that charming smile which seemed to work on every woman on the planet regardless of their age.

Seth had his arm around Alice and she smiled and laughed at something he was saying. Neither couple noticed Jasper Hale storming over in their direction. He had seen red when he saw how cozy Seth and Alice were together. He could only think of one reason they would be so happy and it wasn't something that sat well with him. He clenched his hand in to a fist as he walked over to them with determination in his eyes. Seth had taken Alice's virginity, he was sure of it. His jealousy spiked and came rushing out as his fist shot forward to connect with the younger male's right eye while his middle knuckle caught the corner of his eye socket and sent him down hard.

Leah quickly jumped in front of her brother as a shield in case the attack was not done yet. Edward of course jumped in front of her. Not that he thought his friend would ever hit a girl, but Leah could be feisty and he was protecting Jasper as much as he was protecting her. He sent the blond guitarist a look full of warning. That had been out of line to just attack the young street dancer like that. There had been no warning and as far as he knew nothing to warrant such behavior.

"You hit him!" Alice stated in horror as she knelt down beside her boyfriend who was holding half of his face. She could see between the cracks of his fingers that his eye was already swelling and would most likely swell shut. She glared up at the guitarist with hatred and anger. Had he lost his damn mind? "What the hell Jasper?"

The honey blond shook his fist and cracked his knuckles. Fuck that had hurt more than he anticipated. Was this kid made of stone or something? He was pretty sure he had broken knuckle or maybe even two. "He deserved it Alice and you know it."

"For what?" She questioned and looked at him as if he had lost his damn mind and maybe he had. They both knew he hadn't been acting like his usual cocky self. He was acting like, well like a jealous teenage boy.

Jasper glared down at Seth who was trying to convince his sister he was fine and that she did not need to beat the fuck out of Jasper Hale. Edward was trying to help Seth up and for some reason that annoyed the southern musician as well because it was almost as if they were replacing him with Seth. "For taking your virginity!"

The ballet dancing male froze as his features darkened. He glared fiercely at the boy his sister was dating. He had been starting to like Seth and now he wasn't so sure he had made the right decision. "He did what?"

"You did what Seth?" Leah asked not sure if she should be proud or not. Part of her was pissed because Alice was her friend and yet another part of her was proud of her brother for finally nailing someone since she had been a little worried about his sexuality for a while. He could be very girly at times, more girly than someone with a penis should be especially when he claimed to like girls.

"No I-" Seth started while shaking his head as he got to his feet only to be knocked down again by another punch from Jasper. This time it connected with his jaw and he could feel the skin of his lip tear and start to leak drops of blood. He began to wonder if it would be better for him to just stay on the ground.

"Stop hitting him! He didn't do anything wrong!" The tiny painter yelled and she pushed Jasper as hard as she could. This physically abusing her boyfriend was not okay. She was starting to get really annoyed with his behavior. Soon her street dancing boyfriend would be more bruises than anything else. "Seth did not take my virginity. It is still completely intact."

This caused Jasper to freeze in his tracks. She was still a virgin. Relief coursed through him when he heard this. He wouldn't have to kill Seth Clearwater after all. Yet why had they both seemed so happy if they hadn't slept together? They seemed closer than ever, but what Jasper didn't understand was how they could be closer if they had not fucked. Never having been in love himself, (other than with Alice, but he had only just realized it) he did not understand emotional closeness to a degree such as this. "It is?"

The street dancing female of the group raised her hand as she looked between everyone gathered around. She wanted an answer to a very simple question. "Wait so did my brother pop someone's cherry or not?"

"Of course not!" Her little brother exclaimed. He was mortified that his sister would even ask that. "Do I look like the kind of guy who would do that? Alice means more to me than a piece of ass. I think that I- that I love her."

Rage bubbled up in Jasper again. That was the wrong thing for him to say. "You are just asking to get hit again. What do you know about love? What do you know about Alice? A few dates and you think you know her? You don't know anything about love."

"And you do?" He shot back with a growl. This is not exactly how Seth had planned for Alice to find out he was in love with her. "You have a weird way of showing love. Making her cry? Kissing her against her will? Threatening the guy she is dating? Flaunting your sexual conquests in her face? If that is love then I am glad I don't love in the same way you do."

"Right well as fun as this is Hale, we have places we have to be and guess what?" Leah taunted as she started to walk away backwards and motioning for the others to follow her. She put on her best sing song voice. "You're not invited. Oh and for the record, Clearwater's one and Jasper Hale is zero. See you later you Jimmy Hendrix want to be."

0000000

The ride to La Push did not take very long. Everyone was sort of quiet. Alice was cuddled up to Seth as she kissed his bruised face and Leah and Edward sat in the front just listening to music. Once they got to Leah and Seth's childhood home, Seth took Alice off to meet some of his friend's before he introduced her to his mother. Leah wished she had thought of that as her mom came out and eyeballed her critically.

The female street dancer took a deep breath before blowing it out. She held her bronze haired boyfriend's hand tightly. The smile on her lips was tight and so obviously forced. "Mom I would like you to meet Edward Cullen my boyfriend."

Edward offered his hand for her to shake and when she did not he put it down and tried his best to remain polite. His father had taught him to always be polite no matter how rude the person he was with could be and he was going to do his best to be as polite as he could to this witch of a mother. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Cullen? As in the founder's son?" Sue questioned as she looked down at the white boy her daughter was dating.

Another thing she did to disgrace the family. Sometimes she wondered If Leah was even her daughter. Why could she not have a normal daughter? Someone who wanted to make her family proud? Instead she had been cursed with this mock of a girl, someone who wanted to be a rotten hip hop dancer. She took after Harry's sister more than she took after Sue herself. Sue had always thought it to be a shame that you could not trade in children like you could trade in a car. If it were possible then she would have done it years ago.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and squeezed his Quilette girlfriend's hand. She had not been lying when she spoke of her mother. This woman was not a friendly person.

Sue hummed and looked her daughter up and down. Ripped jeans, punk rock t-shirt, and black sneakers. Not a way for a real lady to dress. Yet while her only daughter my now be dating a white man he was also a ballet dancer and that gave her a shred of hope that her child was not completely a lost cause. "I hope that means you have changed your major Leah."

"No mom I am still your biggest disappointment." Her daughter snapped harshly. Why couldn't her mom every just be happy with her for the way she was?

"Then this conversation is over." The older woman stated with a cold and dead tone. She turned to walk about, but before doing so she nodded to Edward. She had seen him dance before and since he was a ballet dancer she could give him credit. What he saw in her daughter she would never know. Did that school have no nice ballet dancing girls? Maybe her daughter seduced him in to being with her? It would not surprise her any if she learned her daughter was loose. "It was nice meeting you Edward."

When her mother walked away, Leah let out a sigh of defeat and her shoulders dropped. She never should have come here. It would've been better if she had stayed at school. She turned to Edward and shook her head. "I told you."

"I honestly did not believe you." He responded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He saw how she seemed to deflate under her mother's critical eye. He decided that it was probably time to change the subject. "So what is there to do for fun around here?"

"We could always go to the beach." She said glumly feeling like dirt. Visiting her mother could always do that to her. She bit her bottom lip as something occurred to her. "Or if you want you could see my room. Mom keeps it the same because she is too lazy to do anything with it. Maybe we could make out and drive my mother nuts. She always did hate it when I had boys in my room. She wants something to be ashamed of then well I'll give it to her. What do you say ballet boy? Want to show my mom how much of a bad influence I can be?"

The green eyed dancer smirked. She really was a firecracker at times. The spark in her eyes made him agree to her crazy plan. Being with her always seemed to make him do things he never would have thought of doing before. She gave him the courage to act like a real teenager and not stay trapped in his shell. In a way, he could openly admit that she freed him from the prison of his own fears. "I say let's do it. If my dad finds out about this though, then it was all your idea my crazy little dancer."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of weird, but I could not seem to get it to come out any better. I promise to try and make the next chapter better. I have decided to have the next chapter all Leah/Edward and a small Leah/Sue part. I want to show what a horrible mother Sue can actually be. You will get to see some of Leah's other friends and stuff and who would like to meet Emily? All this will happen in the next few chapters. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I can see you in a room like this. I'm surprised your mother let you decorate your room in such a way."**

"**She didn't." "If she had her way then there would be bars in my windows and the walls would be padded. It was my dad who let me do all of this."**

"**Who painted the walls?" "It's really interesting the patterns and colors."**

"**It was my cousin Claire. She is sort of a closet artist."**

"**She's really good."**

"**Okay enough about my room." "Are you going to kiss me or what? I am not dating you for your wonderful conversational skills."**

**AND**

"**Why did you even come here Leah?"**

"**Because whether you believe me or not, I do love you mom."**

"**Then why don't you show it?"**

"**How do I not show it?"**

"**If you loved me or your father at all you would've tried to make us proud long ago."**

"**Dad was proud of me."**

"**Your father was a sentimental old fool who was blinded by the daughter he always wanted."**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The street dancer and ballet dancer never did make it up to her room before Sue Clearwater interrupted. She decided that she wanted to talk to her daughter before the barbeque officially started. The older women did not want a reason for any of her friends to call her a bad mother. If she had to fake a smile and pretend to be enthusiastic about her daughters choice of career then she would do so. At least she would while others were watching and when they were alone she would be able to let her true feelings fly.

Sue was doing a great job of convincing those around her that she was a loving mother. She seemed riveted by anything Leah and Seth would say when in reality she could care less. It was when she went inside to get some more punch and asked her daughter to help her when she allowed her true nature to show. Too bad for her that she had no idea Leah's new boyfriend had come in to offer his assistance since it was the polite thing to do. Neither Clearwater women noticed him as he listened from the other room. He hadn't wanted to interrupt a conversation and if he left they would hear him and know he had heard everything so the bronzed haired dancer figured it would be best if he just waited the entire thing out.

"Why did you even come here Leah?" Sue questioned the second she was sure nobody could possibly be listening. Her posture went from friendly and inviting to cold and defensive in and instant. Her usually polite (and so obviously faked) smile twisted in to an ugly fear as she looked down at her daughter who always would be a disappointment.

Leah took in a deep breath as she hid her pain extremely well. She had years of practice and she had master the art of covering up her emotions behind a mask as if were an occupation. Her smile was shaky at best, but since her mother wasn't really looking at her it was not like she noticed or anything. "Because whether you believe me or not, I do love you mom."

A snort showed how well Sue believed that. She did not even think her first born was capable of love or any other emotion. Sue would never understand how her child could claim to care about her and yet continue to do things she knew would upset her mother. If she really loved her then she would try to make the older Quilette woman proud instead of shamed as she usually did. "Then why don't you show it?"

"How do I not show it?" The young street dancer asked sincerely as she took out another bowl of already made punch from the fridge.

She would never understand what she did to make her mom think otherwise. She worked twice as hard at e_verything _hoping her effort would be appreciated. Hoping that maybe her mom would walk up to her one day and tell her how proud she was. One thing she wanted more than anything in this world was to win the approval of the woman who had brought her in to this world. She wanted to be seen as something more than a mistake. She wanted to know her mom did not look at her and wish with all of her heart she had never given birth to her.

"If you loved me or your father at all you would've tried to make us proud long ago." Sue sighed and took out another of her big serving bowls. She filled it with cold water before adding the punch mix. She risked a glance over her shoulder as she eyed her daughter. "The way you dress, the way you speak, the way you dance, how can you ask me to be proud of that? Why can't you be more like the other girls on the reservation Leah? Did you hear that Sierra just got engaged and accepted in to Washington State? She even got a scholarship and she is going for business."

The russet skinned street dancer wanted to point out that she had gotten a scholarship, but she knew her mother would find a way to make it seem unimportant. She always did something like that if Leah found a way to counter something she said. So the teen girl decided to go with a very true statement, the one fact in her life which kept her going after her dreams instead of giving up. "Dad was proud of me."

The bitter laugh Leah had come to associate with her mother sounded in her ears. Leah felt her hands shaking as her mother laughed even louder as if she thought it to be a joke of some sort. "Your father was a sentimental old fool who was blinded by the daughter he always wanted."

"And you are a cold hearted bitch who can't see that her own daughter does everything she can to make you proud." She spat back while at the same time picking up the bowl full of punch. "I'm never going to be what you want mom. When I was seven and tried out for my first dance recital and got picked for first string, the only thing you could say was that there must have not been real talent to choose from. When I was eleven and won the Forks talent show you said the same thing and commented on how you thought that other little girl should've won. Nothing I do is ever going to be good enough for you mom and I do not know why I even try anymore."

"Leah." Edward had finally decided to make an appearance when he heard his girlfriend's voice crack. He pretended to not have heard everything, but he knew Leah knew he had. He took the bowl from her and smiled before kissing her cheek. He decided to put the old bat in to her proper place. "Everyone is dying of thirst out there so I decided to play hero. I know how excited you were to tell your mother how you had been chosen to do the final dance of the year. The one dance that shows off the most talented dancers at the school, but you can't risk giving everyone a bad case of dehydration because of it. Dad was going to call her anyways since he needs to know a few things about your childhood when he makes the speech about his most prized student."

The Quilette dancer knew that she had been chosen to help with the dance, but she hadn't known she had been picked to be the one honored this year. Every single year a few of the best students were honored and now she was finding out that she was one of the lucky few. There could not have been a better time for her find out. This meant so much to her and she would have to thank him for it later. She truly did have a great guy and she wasn't planning to let him go.

She leaned in to whisper in her boyfriend's ear. "Thank you ballet boy, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now."

Edward smiled as they walked out of the kitchen together leaving a stunned Sue Clearwater behind. "Oh I had a pretty good inkling and I wanted you to know that even if your mom can't see how special you are there are people who do and I am one of them."

00000000

Leah had decided to show Edward her room before the barbeque officially started. Truthfully she had needed to get away and the fact that he stood up for her, that he actually made her mother shut her fucking hypocritical mouth for ten seconds had her really completely turned on. Nobody had ever stood up for her like that. Well not someone she hadn't grown up with and saw like a brother. It was odd to have someone care about her without her feeling as if they were being forced to. So she brought him to her room and sat down on the bed as he looked around.

"I can see you in a room like this. I'm surprised your mother let you decorate your room in such a way." Edward stated as he smiled and looked at the purple walls with swirling designs done up in different colors. She had posters of different hip hop bands all over the walls and notebooks all over every surface. The room screamed Leah Clearwater, but it did so in a very good way.

"She didn't." His Native American girlfriend admitted with a grin as she flopped back on the bed to look at the ceiling that was done up in the same style as the walls. "If she had her way then there would be bars in my windows and the walls would be padded. It was my dad who let me do all of this."

"Who painted the walls?" He asked as he came down to lie down next to her. Reaching out he laced his fingers with hers. With his free hand he motioned to the very colorful walls surrounding them. "It's really interesting the patterns and colors."

Leah smiled as the memory of the day she painted her room popped in to mind. She had wanted something unique and enlisted the help of her cousin for the job. She had not been let down and her room had been anything other than ordinary by the time they had been finished. "It was my cousin Claire. She is sort of a closet artist."

The bronze haired ballet dancer nodded as he rolled on his side to study her expression. They hadn't really had a chance to be alone together today and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Well to be frank he wanted to do a hell of a lot more than that, but he would settle for a kiss. "She's really good."

"Okay enough about my room." Leah smirked and rolled over so that she was lying on top of him. She moved a strand of his copper hair from his face. Her lips almost touching his and his hands resting on her lower back to keep her from rolling away. "Are you going to kiss me or what? I am not dating you for your wonderful conversational skills."

Then she was kissing him just like he wanted. Her hands tangling in his hair as she bit his bottom lip almost desperately. As much as Edward wanted this and wanted her, he knew that something was off. She was not just kissing him for the simple fact she could, Leah was kissing him in a way that warned him she wanted to get caught. She wanted to piss off her mother. She did want him he had no doubt when it came to that, but she wanted her mother to notice her even if it were in a negative way more at this moment. When she grabbed his hands to place them on the back of her thighs he knew he had to do something.

"Leah, stop it alright." He grabbed her hands and tore his mouth from hers.

"Why?" She asked while trailing kisses down the length of his neck. "You can't tell me you don't want this? I know you want me and I want you to. Nobody is around and if you are worried about getting caught by my mom then don't be. Even if she comes in she will be mad at me and not you."

"That is kind of what I am getting at." Edward sighed and put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to push her away. Why was he pushing her away? Oh that is right, because he cared about her and didn't want to use her. If he wanted her for just the physical part of what she could offer him then he would've kept the relationship they shared to the janitor's closet at school. "I think you want your mother to catch us because even if she is yelling at you it means she is at least seeing you. I will make you a deal, if you really want to continue this later when we back to the dorms then I am all for it, but for right now how about we just go back to the party? When I am with you I like to know that you want to be with me and not because you are trying to make your mother see you."

She huffed, but nodded knowing he was right. She sat up and combed her fingers in her hair. "You're right you know and I hate it when you are right. You always have to play the hero and that is what made me fall for you in the first place. You are the only guy I know who would push a willing girl away to do the right thing. We will be continuing this later because this is not just about my mother. Still, there is something I want to show you so come with me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to meet my dad and before you say it, yes I know he is dead."

TBC…

**AN: I actually thought that this chapter game out pretty well. It has to be one of my favorites for this story. I hope that you all liked it as well and I would love to hear what you think. The next chapter is going to be good I think. There is a sweet Edward/Leah moment where you get to see the softer and more vulnerable side to her and then you will get an Alice/Set maybe turned Alice/Jasper moment. Now I know that a lot of you are torn, some want Alice with Seth, others want her with Jasper, and I even got a message about someone wanting her with Jacob. I want to make it clear that Alice does end up with Jasper. I planned that from the very start and it is not going to change. I am sorry for all those Seth/Alice shippers, but I can promise they will have a nice long run and end things on good terms. **

**Now I do not know who Jacob should end up with nor have I decided about Seth. I was thinking of putting one or both boys with OC characters and this is your chance to contribute. If you have an idea of an OC I would love to hear it or if you have ideas on who they should end up with then let me know. Also check out a new poll on my profile! Go and vote please for what kind of AH story you would like to see next!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Dad, I would like for you to meet Edward Cullen." "He wants you to know that if you hurt me then I have his permission to break your legs."**

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Clearwater. What is that?" "He wants you to get your hearing checked. What he said is that if you hurt **_**me **_**then **_**I **_**have permission to sick my sister on you."**

"**What did you say dad?" "He said that you are the one who needs to get your hearing checked. He wanted me to tell you that if you hurt his little girl he is going to haunt you forever."**

"**Good thing I do not plan to hurt his little girl then."**

"**You are hopeless did you know that ballet boy?"**

"**I have heard that a few times, but I maintain it is a vicious rumor."**

"**I guess it is a good thing I do not buy in to gossip then isn't it?"**

**AND**

"**Alice I did not mean for you to hear that."**

"**Why? If your friends think that way about me then it is their right to do so."**

"**But they are wrong because they do not know you."**

"**Maybe they know me better than you do." "I am weird Seth and I know I'm a freak. I am proud to be called one and I thought you were proud of that fact to. I do not feel a need to change who I am because of what people think. If I did then I would've done it a long time ago."**

"**I'm not asking you to change who you are." "Why are you mad at me?"**

"**I'm not mad at you."**

"**Then why are you mad?"**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It did not take long for Leah and Edward to walk to the graveyard near first beach. They held hands the entire way, though neither talked. It was a comfortable silence and not awkward in any sort of way. When they finally reached the cemetery, Leah led him to the very back. Finally they came to stand in front of a grave with an angel on the top looking up at the sky. It was underneath an oak tree and the ballet dancing watched as Leah bent down before dragging him in to a kneeling position as well. She ran her fingers over the letters on the stone for a few seconds before she chose to say anything.

"Dad, I would like for you to meet Edward Cullen." The Quilette street dancer let her head fall twist sideways as she pretended to listen to something. She smiled and hit Edward's arm playfully while turning to look at him. "He wants you to know that if you hurt me then I have his permission to break your legs."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Clearwater. What is that?" The bronze haired dancer also pretended to listen to something that was not really there. He kept his expression serious and nodded his head seriously before flashing his girlfriend a bright smile. "He wants you to get your hearing checked. What he said is that if you hurt _me _then _I _have permission to sick my sister on you."

"What did you say dad?" Leah ignored what Edward said and turned her ear to the wind once more. She waited a full minute before turning her attention back to Edward. "He said that you are the one who needs to get your hearing checked. He wanted me to tell you that if you hurt his little girl he is going to haunt you forever."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He was really touched that she had decided to share this with him. From the little he knew about her family, he did know that her father had meant the world to her. "Good thing I do not plan to hurt his little girl then."

She blushed, though she tried to hide it by shoving his shoulder hard. She rolled her eyes before reaching out to set her palm against the top of the grave stone. It helped her to feel connected to her father. She felt as if he were always with her. "You are hopeless did you know that ballet boy?"

"I have heard that a few times, but I maintain it is a vicious rumor." His eyes lit up as he suddenly picked her up and started to spin her around. He liked being alone with her and he wanted to see her smile. "You should never listen to what they say about me since it is nothing other than lies. I swear nobody can seem to handle my awesomeness."

The russet skinned street racer laughed lightly as he spun her around. She buried her face in his uncontrollable hair until he set her back down on her feet. "I guess it is a good thing I do not buy in to gossip then isn't it?"

"I would say that yes it is a good thing." He took her hand in his and pulled her down so they were sitting in front of her father's grave. "So tell me more about your dad. He sounds like the parent I would have preferred to meet. Your mother is plain mean and not in a good way I assure you. She is like one of those moms you see on T.V. and you don't believe that they really exist in real life. Like those teen girls on teen dramas who stomp their feet and throw tantrums. I did not believe they were real until I met Bella and then my reality came crashing down."

Leah let herself fall back against Edward's chest. She felt him caressing her hair waiting for her to speak. "Anything I say about him will not do him justice. Dad was one of those people who could get the attention of the whole room without doing anything at all. He could make anyone smile with a few simple words. Dad was a kind of man who everyone around went to for advice. He was on the La Push council you know, one of the youngest Elders to ever be asked to join. He was so proud to be a part of that council. Our heritage meant so much to him. He was always telling me the old Quilette stories when I was a kid."

She took a moment to relive memories of her father. "Seth is like him in many ways, though my dad's best friend Billy Black says that I am more like him. He says that if dad had been a woman he would have been exactly like me. I wish that you could've him. I never had a boyfriend who met my father. Well I never had a steady boyfriend before you. I thought it would be good if you could meet even if not in a real sense. This is as close as I could get you to actually being able to meet him. I know you probably think I am weird, but you introduced me to your family and so I wanted to introduce to mine. You my brother, my mother, and I wanted you to meet my father the only way you would ever be able to."

Edward held her close and smiled softly. His other hand stroked down the length of her back. "Well I am beyond thrilled that you wanted to share this with me. You have no idea how much this means to me. Leah you need to know that I think I am falling in love with you. I know that it is too soon to know for sure, but I think it is a real possibility of happening. I have never cared about someone as much as I have cared about you. One day soon I am going to tell you I love you and I hope that one day you may be able to say it back and mean it."

00000000

_That Alice girl is such a freak!_

_Why is Seth even dating her?_

_He must be very desperate to ever go for someone like her. I mean I am all for going after white girls, but she is not even that pretty. She looks like a little kid._

_She is probably good in bed. A little freak like that has got to know a thing or two. Plus I heard she knows Jasper Hale and we all know the stories about him. She's probably a little slut. I don't blame Seth for going after her._

Alice had started to run in the other direction when she heard some of the boys Seth introduced her to speaking about her. She could hear her boyfriend chasing after her and she had no doubt that he would eventually catch up with her. Finally he was able to catch up with and he grabbed her arm in order to spin her around so she was facing him. He pulled her against him tightly trying to calm her down. "Alice I did not mean for you to hear that."

The midget painted pulled away from his slightly and looked up in to his face. She did not want him to think that she was angry with him or his friends for that matter. They were human beings and they had a right to feel whatever way they wanted. She was not mad at Seth since he didn't say anything. "Why? If your friends think that way about me then it is their right to do so."

"But they are wrong because they do not know you." Seth protested and pressed his for head against hers. He lifted her chin with his fingers and went to kiss her, but she pulled away again and he frowned.

"Maybe they know me better than you do." Alice replied and scrubbed her face with the heel of her hands. She did not know what she was trying to say. All she knew was that she needed to say something to try and explain her feelings. "I am weird Seth and I know I'm a freak. I am proud to be called one and I thought you were proud of that fact to. I do not feel a need to change who I am because of what people think. If I did then I would've done it a long time ago."

"I'm not asking you to change who you are." He countered as his frown deepened. He did not understand what she was trying to say. What did she want to tell him that he was having trouble understanding? "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." The small teen girl sighed and rubbed at her temples.

She hadn't taken her medication earlier and she could feel herself growing upset. The irrational anger and depression creeping up on her and she had no control over it. Sometimes it took a few days of not taking her meds for her to have a reaction and other times it took hours. Today she seemed to have drawn the short end of the stick. She couldn't even get the words out to tell him what was really going on. She felt as if she was going to snap and she had absolutely no way of warning her boyfriend that he was in her path of destruction.

Seth reached out for her again, yet he pulled away quickly when she shot a heated glare his way. "Then why are you mad?"

What control was left over her temper suddenly snapped and broke off in to a million pieces. "I'm not mad at you, but I will be if you don't stop asking me what is wrong and bothering me as if you was a mother hen! You worry so much and I can't take it. I thought we were here to have a good time today? All you do is worry, worry, worry!"

"Alice, have you taken your meds today?" Her Quilette boyfriend took a step towards her. "You are being irrational and kind of crazy. Maybe I should go find your brother and-"

This comment just angered her even more. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone. Alice knew for fact that she was being irrational, but she would never be able to admit it. "I am not being irrational! You know what Seth? I think that I need some time to myself. You said the food won't be ready for a while and so I am going to go for a ride with a friend. I'll be back as soon as I manage to bottle up my crazy."

Seth went to say something, but he knew that whatever he said would only upset her even more. "Alright Ali, I will be here when you get back. For the record, you are not crazy. I just think that you are being a little emotional. Please be careful and well just know that I will be waiting here for you."

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter ever, but I was tired and I wanted to get it out before I crashed. I am so tired and I think this came out alright. Alice off her meds was odd, but again I have a lot of Bi-polar friends and they can be that way when not on the meds. They are not breaking up and so do not worry about that. I hope that I will do better in the next chapter. I am not sure exactly what is going to happen. I know that Alice wants to do something with Jasper, but he says no. And it is not what you all are thinking. There will be a Paul and Edward chat and you learn a bit about Leah and about Jacob as well. I do hope that you all liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you alright Ali?"**

"**I want you to do something for me."**

"**Alice, what happened?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Well what did you want me to do?"**

"**I want to… I want to get high with you."**

"**You what?" "Alice no that stuff isn't for you. Where did you get a crazy idea like this?"**

"**I know you do it." "I found some in your room once when I was looking for something for Edward and I want to do it with you."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why not?"**

**AND**

"**So Jacob and Leah have never been together?" "You wouldn't think that seeing them together. I mean I always thought they were a couple."**

"**Oh he wishes they could be."**

"**He loves her doesn't it?"**

"**Head over heels, but Lee never saw it. She only ever saw him as a brother and I think that is all she is ever going to see him as."**

"**He never asked her out?"**

"**Not that I know of." "I know he has tried, but Leah can be quite intimidating."**

"**Oh I know that."**

"**She really likes you."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I grew up with her and I know how she works trust me. I am her cousin after all. She has never brought a boy home to meet her mother before. For her to do that it means she trusts you and Leah doesn't trust a lot of people."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It said how much Jasper truly cared for Alice that he would drop everything he had been doing which consisted of writing a new song and eating Chinese takeout with Rosalie to pick up Alice on the boarder of La Push and Forks when he got a text from her saying she needed him. It wouldn't be the first time he was there for her when something happened, but in all honesty it had been years since she ever asked for his help. To say he was intrigued after all this time would be an understatement. He was about to burst with unanswered questions soon if he did not find out why she called him of all people. The only thing he could thing was maybe she had gotten in to a fight with her little boyfriend. The blond musician tried to squash down his glee at that thought.

He found her walking down the main road in to town. He quickly pulled over and reached across the seats to roll down the passenger side winder. It appeared that she had not heard him pull up behind her. She was completely lost in thought. He knew he would have to call out of her to get her attention. "Are you alright Ali?"

The bi-polar painter nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Jasper show up beside her. She quickly got in to his car and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was quiet for a very long time as they started driving slowly to nowhere in particular. The good thing about Jasper Hale was the fact he wouldn't try to push her to talk since he knew from all his years knowing her that it would never work. After a few minutes she tilted her head in order to be able to look at him. He kept glancing in her direction and at first she thought his expression held genuine concern for her, but it was quickly schooled to show no emotion at all.

"I want you to do something for me." Alice could hear the uncertainty in her own voice and tried to push it to the side. If she did not come off as one hundred percent that this is what she wanted then she knew without a doubt that he would never go for it.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked when he realized she was most definitely not her perky happy self. She wasn't exactly having a down day, but she wasn't up in the sky happy either. He reached out to turn off the radio and gave her his full attention. If it had been anyone else on the planet he probably wouldn't have bothered.

She cast her gaze down and fiddled with her fingers, which was a sure sign that something was on her mind. She had done that since they were children. Whenever she was nervous about something she would start to mess with her fingers or tap her foot to the rhythm of a children's song. "I don't want to talk about it."

The southern guitarist knew when to drop the subject if it were a lost cause. When Alice did not want to talk about something then there would be no talking about it. Instead he decided to get an answer to her earlier question by re asking it. As stated before it was not often that Alice asked him for a favor and his curiosity was starting to eat away at his insides. "Well what did you want me to do?"

The child sized teenager stopped fiddling with her fingers as soon as Jasper felt the question leave his lips. It was as if she were frozen for a few seconds when in reality she had been trying to gather up her courage. After a few deep breaths she managed to form the words and push them up and out through her mouth. "I want to… I want to get high with you."

"You what?" He froze as well and was lucky that no other cars happened to be on the road. Of all the things she could have asked this was not at all what he had been expecting. He thought that maybe she would ask for a ride back to the school or something or maybe she wanted a shopping partner. This had been completely unexpected. "Alice no that stuff isn't for you. Where did you get a crazy idea like this?"

"I know you do it." She pushed on with her features set in to determination. There was no way she was going to let him tell her she couldn't do something if she really wanted to do it. "I found some in your room once when I was looking for something for Edward and I want to do it with you."

Everyone knew that Jasper did drugs. Well, all the student population because if the teachers knew then he would get kicked out of school for sure. Drugs were part of the music scene and he been sucked in very early on. He never did anything hard anymore. He had used coke once, but unlike other people who claimed it caused them to focus he only got really nervous and paranoid on the stuff and so he had never done it again. He didn't even pop pills unless it was a special occasion or something. Sure he smoked pot and yet even now he did it less than he had. Mostly he did whenever he needed to relax or concentrate. He had two different dealers for that very reason. It always depended on the type which kind of reaction he would have.

The thought of sweet little Alice doing drugs did not settle well with him and he needed to know what pushed her to want to do something like this. "Why?"

"Why not?" Alice countered and crossed her arms. She had been hoping that would be end of argument, but obviously she had been wrong. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "You and your friends do it and so I see no reason as to why I shouldn't be allowed to do the same. I read that it can relax you and my meds don't seem to be working as well as they did before. My thoughts are all over the place and I am screaming at people and wanting to-"

When she cut off Jasper knew right away what she had been planning to say. She had wanted to hurt herself again like she had in the past. Jasper could feel his fingers tighten on the wheel when he remember one time he and Edward had gone looking for her when she was ten and they found her in a tree fort they had built when they were ten. The pair had always told her that she wasn't allowed in because she had cooties and the day they went in search of her they had found her there in tears cutting her arms to shreds with a piece of broken glass she must've found somewhere. Luckily all of her cuts had been superficial and none of them had needed stiches. Still the memory was enough to make Jasper flinch. He did not want to go through something like that again. He'd been the one to wrap her arms up since her brother had been almost frozen in his horror.

Keeping his voice void of emotion he took a deep breath. "Maybe you need to have your meds checked Ali. Doing drugs is not the way you want to go. Trust me when I say that once you do it you won't be able to just walk away. I'm going to say it because I can since I know you, you have a very addictive personality and if you start this there is a good chance that you won't be able to stop. You will looking for the next hit to give you a lift and soon simple drugs won't work anymore and you will be looking for something harder. I don't want to see you end up like that."

"Then don't let me." The tiny painter whispered with a frown, her big eyes blinking up at him in desperation as she grabbed his hands just like she used to do when they were little. One of his big hands could swallow up both of her smaller ones. "You can be with me the entire time and if you think I have had enough then I will stop. I need this Jasper even if only the once. I feel like I am trapped in my head and I don't know how to get out. I just need to leave reality for a little why. So come with me and we can do it together. Why do you think I came to you? I may not like you all the time, but you are the only person I would _ever _consider doing this with."

Jasper sighed as they reached the intersection. He could go one of two ways. The choices were going back to school or going to his local dealer's house. For the first time in his life he was trying to put the needs of someone else before him. He did not want this kind of life for Alice, but she was sitting here begging him and he always had a hard time saying no to her. This had to be one of the toughest choices he would ever have to make.

00000000

Back at the barbecue in La Push Jacob Black had finally made and appearance. He had come straight up to Leah while ignoring Edward's presence and hugged her. He said he was sorry for being a jackass before asking her dance. The street dancing female had told her boyfriend to mingle and that she would be back in a few minutes. She must not have seen the glares Jacob sent in his direction. Edward had only nodded politely as he watched the pair walk away. It didn't take him long to get company. Paul came to stand next to him as they watched Jacob and Leah dance to Shooting Star by David Rush. Leah did exceptionally well while Jacob on the other hand did not.

"So Jacob and Leah have never been together?" The bronze haired ballet dancer asked trying to seem uninterested and as if he was just trying to start a simple conversation. He kept his eyes glued to the pair as they danced together. "You wouldn't think that seeing them together. I mean I always thought they were a couple."

Paul snorted as he looked at Leah and Jacob. He would admit that they looked good together, but they did not belong together. "Oh he wishes they could be."

"He loves her doesn't it?" Edward asked even though the question did not really need an answer. It was pretty fucking obvious that Jacob Black was in love with Leah Clearwater.

The tap dancer nodded as he took a sip of his punch. He noticed Claire coming over to say hello. She was a bouncing ball of energy and if she had not been Seth's cousin they would've been perfect together. "Head over heels, but Lee never saw it. She only ever saw him as a brother and I think that is all she is ever going to see him as."

The ballet dancer felt relief flood through him when he heard this. He wasn't lying when he said that he had always thought Jacob and Leah to be and item. Now he was wondering if the drummer had ever made a move on her. "He never asked her out?"

"Not that I know of." Claire cut in to the conversation with a bright smile. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet to the beat of the song. "I know he has tried, but Leah can be quite intimidating."

A chuckle escaped Edward's lips. He did not need anyone to tell him that. His girlfriend could be quite the intimidation monster when she wanted to be. "Oh I know that."

The younger girl smiled up at her cousin's boyfriend. She thought he was cute and wondered if he would find it weird if she worked up the courage to ask if she could run her fingers in his hair. "She really likes you."

"How do you know?" The green eyed teen male questioned as the song changed to Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. He saw Leah laugh and grab Jacob's arm as he tried to get away. She made a face at him and said something which caused him to stay and dance with her, though it was pretty obvious he did not want to.

"I grew up with her and I know how she works trust me. I am her cousin after all. She has never brought a boy home to meet her mother before. For her to do that it means she trusts you and Leah doesn't trust a lot of people." The older Quilette male stated as he looked over to see Edward Cullen watching the dancing pair with a fierce intensity. For a few seconds he thought the dancer to be pissed and then he realized he was studying them as if taking notes like one would do in class. "Are you getting dance ideas from them?"

Suddenly Claire's whole face lit up as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out so they were next to Jake and Leah. "The best ideas come from actually doing as my mom tells me. I know I am not Leah on the dance floor, but I am pretty sure that I can hold my own so let's shake that thing and dance!"

Edward laughed lightly, but danced with her anyways. He didn't overthink his movies since this was just done for fun. He was sure to keep his moves silly which caused Claire to burst out laughing on more than one occasion. He even mimicked Katy Perry as he tried to dance like she did in her music video. Eventually Claire asked Jacob to dance with her and the ballet dancer figured that she was trying to help him out by getting Black away from his girlfriend and he was thankful for that. With Claire dancing with Jacob it left Leah open to dance with him.

"Cause your hot and your cold, your yes then you're no, you're in than your out, you're up and your down, your wrong when its right, its black and its white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up!" Leah sang at the top of her lungs and her boyfriend couldn't help but be happy she hadn't tried to get in to the school with her horrible singing voice.

Grabbing her hand he twirled her around as they did a strange made up version of the two step which kind of just came to them in the moment. People at the barbecue had started to watch them and some where even clapping. Things were going great until a voice cut in and while Edward did not recognize the voice it appeared Leah did. Her whole body went rigid and any enjoyment she had been experiencing vanished almost instantly. "Well look if it isn't Leah Clearwater. Still living in the delusion you can be a dancer?"

TBC…

**AN: I woke up at four this morning and could not fall asleep so between reading the Hunger Games and writing I managed to get this out. I think that it came out rather who and you aren't going to need two guesses to know who it was that interrupted the fun. You all knew she would be coming in to the story eventually. I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next chapter will have a dance off between two dancers though you most likely already know who they are. Still I would love to hear your guesses.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**My lungs are on fire."**

"**Ali breath!" "It's normal to feel that way. I told you not to inhale it like a cigarette. You could give yourself a coughing fit that way."**

"**Do you think Seth is too good for me?"**

"**Do we have to talk about your boyfriend?"**

"**No I guess not." "I had the best idea ever!"**

"**And I suppose I am going to hear it?"**

"**Well of course silly!" "We should try to break a world record!"**

"**Which world record?"**

"**Well I hadn't gotten that far yet. All I had come up with was trying to break a world record."**

"**Why couldn't you be one of those stoners who stare off in to space for hours at a time?"**

**AND**

"**So I heard you are trying to put a crew together."**

"**So what if I am?" "Are you scared that you may actually have a challenge?"**

"**Do you know of someone who could challenge us because I know you cannot be possible talking about your little group?"**

"**How about if my fists talks to your face?"**

"**Violence always did suit you more than dancing."**

"**All I hear is yap, yap, yap, I'm a scared ho bag who knows that Leah Clearwater is going to wipe the floor with her at the dance battle."**

"**Yet all I hear is blah, blah, blah, so I think I can dance."**

"**I **_**know **_**I can dance."**

"**Oh I heard all about your little achievement from your mother." "You got picked to lead the dance team at your little school how sweet."**

"**I'll give you sweet you Brittany Spears want to be." "I am calling you out here and now."**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was feeling really out of place as she looked at Jasper and what she liked to call his friend's. The small painter was not exactly comfortable using the word dealer because it made her feel as if she was some sort of criminal and she was if you wanted to look at it that way. She was currently partaking in something illegal. She knew that she looked out of place with all the regulars who did this on a daily basis. Even Jasper looked comfortable and laid back. Alice wanted to feel that way and so when they handed what looked like a rolled cigarette even though she knew without a doubt it was not, she took a drag off of it like it was a cigarette. She immediately regretted it as her lungs felt almost as if they had been engulfed in flames.

Her free hand flew to her throat as she started coughing and struggling for breath. Her ears suddenly felt hot and all she wanted to do was stick her head in to a bucket of water and breath the entire thing in. "My lungs are on fire."

"Ali breath!" Jasper told her sternly as he took the joint from her and passed it back to Riley. He put his hand on her back and patted gently. He had tried to tell her earlier not to inhale like a cigarette, but she must not have been listening. He understood completely since she had been nervous since they got there. "It's normal to feel that way. I told you not to inhale it like a cigarette. You could give yourself a coughing fit that way."

"I'm good it just caught me off guard. Give it back." She said and took the joint back from Riley.

She took another hit, but this time she made sure to keep her puffs smaller and she held the smoke in until her face almost turned blue due to lack of oxygen. After passing it around a few times Alice could feel her whole body relax. For a few seconds she feared that maybe the couch would swallow her small form whole and she would never be seen again. The thought of not being seen made her think of Seth since she had always felt as if nobody had ever seen the real her until he came along. She felt a frown marring her expression as she turned to look at the honey blond next to her.

"Do you think Seth is too good for me?" Her voice cracked as she thought about how she had treated him before. She had lost her temper for no reason and taken it out on poor innocent Seth. She was a horrible person who didn't deserve someone as good as him.

The southern musician felt his teeth grind together in annoyance at the mention of Alice's boyfriend. He had hoped there would be one day where he did not have to hear about perfect Seth who had what Jasper desired most. He took the joint from her and took a puff before falling back against the seat. He was officially in the zone he liked to be in when getting high. "Do we have to talk about your boyfriend?"

"No I guess not." She chirped happily before jumping up to sit on her knees. She had just had the best idea ever and felt the need to share it. Her smile threatened to split her face as she giggled at Jasper. "I had the best idea ever!"

He couldn't help but smile back at her. She was absolutely adorable and right about now he would find anything funny. He was just happy she wasn't one of the stoners who got creepy paranoid. He would hate to have to deal with her in a state like that. The smile he returned to her happened to be lazy and relaxed. "And I suppose I am going to hear it?"

"Well of course silly!" Alice giggled again and started to bounce up and down. Why hadn't she thought of doing something like this before? "We should try to break a world record!"

"Which world record?" The guitarist asked curiously. He reached his hand out to pat her cheek softly before removing his hand quickly. What the hell was that about? Couldn't he control his impulses to touch her?

Her smile vanished and a look of upmost concentration came on her face. Her eyes crossed for a few seconds from the effort of thinking so hard. Finally she started to chew on her bottom lip and she blinked up at him wearing an expression as if someone had stabbed her puppy or something. "Well I hadn't gotten that far yet. All I had come up with was trying to break a world record."

He started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. This caused Alice to laugh as well even though she did not know why she was suddenly laughing her ass off. Jasper continued to laugh realizing he hadn't laughed like this for a long time in a sober or stoned state. What was it about Alice that made him feel so alive? He pushed the question aside with a shake of his head. Thinking about Alice would only make him feel worse over the fact he hadn't made a move on her before she got with Seth.

"Why couldn't you be one of those stoners who stare off in to space for hours at a time?" The honey blond asked her as he tilted his head to look at her. 'Well how about while you think of something I just sing. I want to sing right now."

He jumped to his feet and suddenly started singing 'When the sun goes down' by Uncle Cracker and Kenny Chesney. He did not need any music since he knew the song by heart. Like his voice seemed to do with every song he sang, he melted in to the lyrics and caught the attention of everyone in the room. He offered his hand to Alice who stood up and allowed him to spin her around the room as he sang. By the time he got to the chorus she was singing as well, though loudly and very off key. Still, with Jasper singing along with her it did not sound so bad. By the time the song had ended they were pressed together and swaying to no music at all.

"I really want to kiss you right now Ali." He admitted before running his thumb over her bottom lip.

Alice tilted her head up expectantly. "Then why don't you?"

His answer was filled with a hint of regret. "Because you are not mine, as much as I wish you were, I know you're not. You belong to Seth and I should probably get you back to him before we do something I know I wouldn't regret because I don't regret anything, but I know you would definitely regret it and I won't become another name on your list of regrets. We can stop and get you a donut on the way back to La Push. I know you must be starving so come on and let's get you back before your boy toy sends out a search party. I get the feeling he has no idea you are with me."

0000000000

"So I heard you are trying to put a crew together." Emily Young said after her rival Leah Clearwater turned to look at her. She was Quilette and obviously she would be at this gathering. She came every single year and every year she tried to cause a fight with Leah.

The other dancer had fake scars on her face that had been tattooed there since she thought scars made her look more dangerous and she believed herself to be some sort of thug. To her street dancing wasn't about doing something you loved, but more about the power and respect behind it. That is part of the reason Leah hated her so fucking much. To the eldest Clearwater sibling dancing was life and not something you used to get you what you want in life. Sure it could be a career and yet you should do it because you love it and not for other more materialistic reasons.

"So what if I am?" Leah countered crossing her arms and stepping away from Edward was watching with the eyes of a hawk. He did not want to interrupt unless he saw no other choice. "Are you scared that you may actually have a challenge Emily?"

Emily laughed mockingly as a tall man also of Native American descent came to stand behind her. "Do you know of someone who could challenge us because I know you cannot be possible talking about your little group?"

"How about if my fists talks to your face?" The other street dancer said menacingly as she made to move forward, but was unable to do so when her boyfriend grabbed her arm. He did not like the looks of other male. He wouldn't put it past the guy to do something to hurt Leah since he looked the type.

"Violence always did suit you more than dancing." Emily shot back with a smug grin as she threw a small wave in the direction of Sue Clearwater.

Sue had always adored Emily and blamed her daughter for the reason Emily and Leah's friendship had not lasted. Leah found it ironic that her mother would support Emily who was not even related to her, but she could not support her own daughter. Yet that was life and so she dealt with it because what else could she do? It was not as if she could force her mother to support her in whatever she chose to do with her life.

Leah smirked and lifted her left hand in a sort of bring it gesture. "All I hear is yap, yap, yap, I'm a scared ho bag who knows that Leah Clearwater is going to wipe the floor with her at the dance battle."

"Yet all I hear is blah, blah, blah, so I think I can dance." The fake scarred woman snapped with a smirk of her own. The male behind her laughed darkly and winked at Leah in a very lewd sort of way.

"I _know _I can dance." She said and shoved Edward to the side as politely as she could before doing a back flip, landing on her feet, and snapping her fingers as she did a twirl. Many people gave her ooh's and ahh's since they were impressed at that move.

"Oh I heard all about your little achievement from your mother." Emily said feeling anger that Leah ahd outshone her in that moment. The best way to hurt Leah Clearwater would be by going after her pride. Emily knew nothing bothered Leah more than when someone made a comment about her school and or her dancing style. "You got picked to lead the dance team at your little school how sweet."

That was the last straw for Leah. She was tired of everyone acting as if her achievements meant nothing at all. She had worked very hard to get in to that school and many had tried and they failed. To be accepted in to Forks was a great honor and she wished people would see that. She wasn't just a rotten street dancer as some people would call her. She had a passion for what she did and whether you liked the dancing style or not you had to give her credit for being good at it. Hell even Edward Cullen had admitted that while he hated the dancing style she was a master at the art. If he could find it within himself to give her a compliment then why couldn't others do the same?

"I'll give you sweet you Brittany Spears want to be." Leah hissed and motioned for Paul to put on some music. She pulled off her over shirt and tossed it to her ballet dancing boyfriend who caught it easily. She stretched her arms high above her head before standing on her tippy toes. "I am calling you out here and now."

TBC…

**AN: I have to admit I really like this chapter. I was going to have the dance off in this chapter, but I thought that it would work better in the next chapter. A whole section dedicated to the dance off hehe. Then there with be a Jasper/Alice/Seth scene I am excited to write as well. I am going to Boston Thursday to see my liver doctor and so I will be gone for a few days and won't be able to update this before I leave, but I promise to when I get back or maybe when I am down there, but I am not promising anything. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Fuck Demetri are you alright?"**

"**Just my ankle and so it is nothing to worry about. He kicks like a girl anyways."**

"**Edward I need you to dance with me."**

"**I'm no good at this kind of dancing."**

"**What is it you always tell me when we are practicing ballet? Oh right, you tell me to feel the music. I need you to feel the music with me or else she is going to win this dance off. I know we can do it. You heard the teachers in class about we have this chemistry so I suggest we show them exactly how strong that chemistry is."**

**AND**

"**Alice, are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine Seth." "Sorry I yelled at you earlier."**

"**You are a far cry from fine." "Red eyes, uncontrollable giggling, eating everything in sight, oh my god Alice are you high? You got her high you son of a bitch!"**

"**I didn't do anything she didn't want to!" "She came to me and begged me to take her somewhere. She wanted this and all I did was give her what she wanted. Don't you act so fucking self-righteous Seth fucking Clearwater. "**

"**Do you have not one decent bone in your body Hale?"**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

True to his word Jasper had brought Alice back to La Push. To be honest he had not felt right simply leaving her on the side of the road near the Clearwater place and so he came back with her to the barbeque. It probably had not been the smartest move a man could make, but it had been the nice thing to do. It wouldn't do any good to let wander off in her stoned state. So here he was trying to help Alice find her boyfriend in a crowd of people he felt less than comfortable being around, especially with all the looks he had started to receive due to her odd behavior. Jasper was used to hiding being high, but Alice did not have that kind of experience.

Just then Seth popped out of the crowd of people with a relieved expression on his face. He was at her side immediately with his arms around the tiny painter. He had been so worried about her and when she did not answer his text the worry had only seemed to increase. He barely took the time to notice Jasper was standing next to her. "Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Seth." Alice stated with a smile trying to keep her attention on her boyfriend and not the large amounts of food on the picnic tables. She was absolutely starving and all she wanted to do was stuff as much food in to her mouth as humanly possible. Yet she refrained to try and focus on her street dancing Quilette boyfriend. "Sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Seth was quiet for a few minutes as he watched her. She kept looking around nervously as if afraid she would be caught doing something terrible. Little giggles would pop out from her mouth even though nobody had said anything funny or anything at all for that matter. When Alice made a move for the food table and started eating more than someone her size should be able to hold in her body, that is when Seth finally became clued in to what was going on. It had been so obvious that he felt stupid for not realizing it the second he had set eyes on her.

"You are a far cry from fine." The Quilette male told her as he continued to take in her appearance. Her eyes red and shiny, her face flushed, and the way she could not seem to hold still. Seth Clearwater was about ready to beat Jasper Hale in to the ground because who else would have done this to sweet little Alice Cullen? "Red eyes, uncontrollable giggling, eating everything in sight, oh my god Alice are you high? You got her high you son of a bitch!"

"I didn't do anything she didn't want to!" The honey blond snapped feeling what little control he had on his emotions snap and give away. He did not feel as if he should have to defend his actions to some boy. If Alice had wanted to get high with him then it was her decision. It was not like Jasper had forced her in to doing something she was against. She had come to him and asked him to smoke up with her. He had even tried to change her mind, but it didn't work. "She came to me and begged me to take her somewhere. She wanted this and all I did was give her what she wanted. Don't you act so fucking self-righteous Seth fucking Clearwater. "

"Do you have not one decent bone in your body Hale?" Seth snapped back and moved so that he was standing in front of Jasper with Alice pushed the side. His face right up in the musicians as anger poured off him in waves. "If you know her as well as you claim then it should be plain to see that she wasn't in her right mind. She didn't take her medication today and you totally took advantage of that. Is that the only thing you are good at? Can all you do is use her until there is nothing left? Did it ever strike you that she only ever spends time with you when she is not in her right mind? Shouldn't that be telling you something? Do you want to know what that tells me? To me it says you don't mean anything to her and you never will. Stop trying to bring her down in the train wreck that is your life. Alice is a good person who doesn't need someone like you in her life. So fuck off Hale because I have been about as nice to you as I am going to be and I will not give you another warning."

The honey blond scowled and rolled his shoulders. "It eats you up inside knowing that she came to me and not you doesn't it Seth? Do you want to know what I think her coming to me means? It means that I mean more to her than you do. She trusts me in ways she is never going to be able to trust you. We have a bond that you only wish you were strong enough to break. She was going to let me kiss her earlier did you know that? She wouldn't of even put up a fight if I had gone for it. How strong does that make your relationship? It seems pretty fucking fragile to me."

The hip hop dancing male shook his head as he backed off. He was not going to start a fight right now of all times. He noticed Alice looking at plate of cookies and decided he should probably make sure she didn't eat so fast she choked. He looked at Jasper one last time. "The only she would ever let you touch her was if she were stoned out of her mind and you kind of have proven that theory true. Stay the fuck away from my girl or I may have to tell her father what a bad influence you are on his daughter."

"Who do you think he is going to believe?" Jasper stated cockily while heading off in the other direction. He knew that Carlisle would believe him because if he was good at one thing it was deceiving people.

00000000

The music had barely started before the backstabbing started. Since Sam had decided to be Emily's backup, Demetri had decided to be Leah's. That was until Sam's foot shot out to catch Demetri in the ankle causing him to topple down to the ground. His ankle and calf started to swell almost immediately. The street dancing female was by her friend in an instant. "Fuck Demetri are you alright?"

"Just my ankle and so it is nothing to worry about. He kicks like a girl anyways." He shrugged and tried to get to his feet. It was pretty obvious that he would be unable to dance with Leah and he sent her an apologetic smile. "Looks like I can't be your backup Lee. Have Cullen dance with you since he is getting better in practice. I would suggest your brother, but he appears to have gone MIA."

Leah got up and went over to her ballet dancing boyfriend. She saw Emily laughing and pointing to a limping Demetri and her anger bubbled over. She was done with the jokes, with the rude remarks, and everything else. Leah was going to prove that dancing was what she was made to do and her boyfriend was going to help her prove it. "Edward I need you to dance with me."

"I'm no good at this kind of dancing." The bronze haired ballet dancer stated nervously. He did not want to end up making her look like a fool and he was pretty sure that is what he would do since he couldn't dance in the same style as Leah. They wanted hip hop and he was in to ballet. Right now he wasn't sure if he could be any help at all.

Leah put her hands on the sides of his face as a way to calm him. She had faith in him that he could do this if only he would let go of his precious control for a little while. He needed to get in touch with his inner street dancer and there was no better time than the present. "What is it you always tell me when we are practicing ballet? Oh right, you tell me to feel the music. I need you to feel the music with me or else she is going to win this dance off. I know we can do it. You heard the teachers in class about how we have this chemistry so I suggest we show them exactly how strong that chemistry is."

Edward pressed his lips together and nodded as 'Low' by Flo Rida came on. "I suppose there is no better time to get jiggy with it than now."

"That is the kind of drive I am looking for!" She exclaimed excitedly as they started dancing together and the chemistry they always seemed to have made a quick entry.

Putting his hands on her waist he lifted her in to the air as he half turned her body in a midair spin before setting her back down on her feet and twisting down low with her. Both dancers were smiling as he dipped her down and waited for Sam and Emily to show them up. The other pair of dancers scowled not liking the applause that Leah and her new friend were getting. Emily did a front flip landing on her feet which received a raised eyebrow from Leah.

"That all you got?" The Quilette girl taunted before spun on her heels up and around so she was on her toes in a Michael Jackson type of move. Her ballet dancing boyfriend copied her so they were face to face. She put her hands on his shoulders and bounced herself up by the heels of her feet and landing in a crouch at his feet. Edward helped her up by grabbing her hand spinning her all the way up back in to a standing position.

Sam and Emily took over by doing a move where it looked as if Sam was actually slapping her. It was a move of desperation and they both knew it. Everyone had seen Leah dance before and they were all impressed, but seeing Leah with her new guy had them stunned in to silence. It was like magic watching them move together. The Forks students did not even have to adjust when the song changed to 'The Club Can't Handle Me' all they did was fix the count to their movements.

It was when Leah and Edward were doing a sort of 'you can't see me' movements with their hands as a way of making fun of Emily and Sam when the fake scarred women lost it. She tipped over a picnic table in her anger. "This is so fucking stupid! You think that because your boy has gone all he thinks he can dance that you have a chance of winning the battle? It takes more than simple chemistry to win and that is what my crew has which yours does not. So take this victory while you can because it won't last. When it is time for the streets I will show you how real dancers work."

When she stormed off Leah jumped up and down in her joy. "We won! We won! Oh yeah we won! She is running scared ballet boy and that means we have a chance of actually winning. We have so much work that needs to be done and hey, why are you staring at me?"

Edward smirked and kissed her cheek. "I just like seeing you this happy. I want you to be this happy all the time. What do you say we get back to campus and we can see if I can make you even happier?"

"You are a pervert Edward Cullen, but damned if I don't think it's fucking hot." She said looping her arm in his with a giddy smile. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time and it was a nice feeling.

"Hey you love me." He replied trying to look put out.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah I do, but don't let it go to your head."

TBC…

**AN: So I am still feeling horrible and I could not seem to focus my thoughts, but I wanted to post something and so I posted this. I do hope that you all liked it. In the next chapter you get a romantic Leah/Edward scene because a lot of you have requested it and there will be an Esme/Alice mother daughter moment. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Did you mean what you said about loving me?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**That is not an answer."**

"**Yes it is."**

"**Well I want a better one."**

"**How about probably?"**

**AND**

"**Can you love two people at a time mom?"**

"**I suppose that you can sweety."**

"**How do you know who the right person is?"**

"**That isn't something I can tell you." "You have to go with what your heart is telling you."**

"**How will I know what my heart is trying to tell me?"**

"**You'll know."**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Back in the dormitories Leah and Edward were in her room. Alice had wanted to go home to her parents for some reason. They were on Leah's bed with him leaning up against the wall at the head of the bed and her in his lap. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and his roamed her sides over the material of her clothes as they kissed. Edward ran his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and he was able to run his tongue along the edge of her top teeth. While he did that his hands went up Leah's shirt so he could trail his fingers along her spine.

Pulling away from the kiss the ballet dancing male pressed his for head against hers. For a few minutes he simply stared at her. It was beginning to give the street dancer a case of the creeps. "Did you mean what you said about loving me?"

Not knowing if this was a trick question or not she settled on an answer that did not really give a determined yes or no. "Maybe."

Edward bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance. He wanted to know how she felt about him before he made himself vulnerable by telling her the exact extent of his emotions for her. He wanted to be on a somewhat even playing field. "That is not an answer."

"Yes it is." She replied with a smirk as she slid both of her hands under his t-shirt. One hand ran along to outline of his abs while the other slipped around his back to copy his which was still caressing her spine.

"Well I want a better one." He demanded with a full blown bottom lip pout added for good measure.

The Quilette dancer wanted to laugh though she managed to hold it in. The only reason she was not completely admitting to loving him was because it put her at risk of being hurt if things did not work out. She didn't want another Rosalie situation. Only a few days after telling Rose she thought she was falling for her she found the singer cheating with Riley. It had nearly broken Leah to see that and she wasn't going to give anyone the chance of hurting her in such a way again. If she did not admit to loving Edward then if he broke up with her or cheated nobody would be able to prove how heartbroken she would actually be.

When she saw the look in his eye, the one which stated her next words could either crush him or give him great joy, she settled on the best answer she would be able to give and still keep her pride. "How about probably?"

"Why won't you give me a firm yes or no Leah?" The bronze haired dancer was beginning to regret having asked her the question in the first place. "If you don't love me then you can tell me. I am not going to break, but just tell me straight out yes or no. Since you are with me I know you care and if that is all you can give right now I will take it."

"It's not the type of question I just give a yes or no answer to." Leah complained as she climbed off his lap so she could lie down on her bed. "I can't afford to let my feelings get the better of me. You know what happened with Rosalie and I do not want to let myself ever be that exposed again. It hurt too much the first time around."

Edward copied her position before answering. He placed his hands behind his head to use as a pillow. "So you think I have things in common with a bitchy blonde woman? I think I am feeling a little offended Leah."

The russet skinned teen rolled on her side before popping him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't be a dumbass ballet boy. You know very well what I am trying to say."

"Actually I don't." He told her before rolling on his side as well. "I have an idea of what you are trying to say though. All I hear is 'I am too scared to admit that I am in love with the perfect guy whose name is Edward Cullen' and while I am flattered I know I am not perfect, but now it is my turn to talk. I love you Leah Clearwater. I love your attitude, I love to watch you dance, I love the way you speak, I love that throaty moan you make when I kiss you, and I love how you call me on my shit not caring that it could potentially end up hurting my feelings. That is just the way you are and I love you for it. You have the power to crush me under your boot if you wanted to. You hold my heart in the palm of your hand and as scared I may be knowing you could crush it, I trust you because I love you."

Leah felt her heart melt a little bit, but did her best to hide that from him. "You are too much of a trusting person. If you are not careful it could end up getting you killed. Still, I guess since you put yourself on the line that I can do the same. I will tell you what I think of you. Now remember this comes from the deepest part of my heart. You have weird hair."

He blinked a couple of times as his mouth resembled that of a fish gasping for air. "I have weird hair? I tell you I love you and I get a diss on my hair in return? That hardly seems fair to me. I put my heart on my sleeve and you-"

She was quick to cut him off by pouncing on him and kissing him deep. "Shut up and kiss me ballet boy. On a side note you should know that I like your weird hair and maybe I even love it."

That was as close as she could get to admitting she loved him and they both knew that. One day she thought it would be possible to openly admit her feelings, but today was not that day. Yet when she kissed him again she made sure to put all of her feelings in to the kiss. Edward knew to take what he could get and knowing that she felt the same as him made him feel as if for the first time he may have found his match in Leah Clearwater.

000000000

Alice was curled up on the couch in her parent's home. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands as her mother came to sit next to her. She had not told her mother what happened, but Esme knew something had gone on from the way her daughter was acting. "Can you love two people at a time mom?"

Esme set her own cup of hot chocolate down on the table before she answered her daughter. She had an idea this was about Seth and Jasper. Any fool could see that her daughter had been in love with Jasper Hale from the moment they met and now she had Seth who she also started to love. It was a romantic tug of war. "I suppose that you can sweety."

"How do you know who the right person is?" The tiny painter questioned as she took a sit of her drink. She felt like such an idiot for doing what she did with Jasper, but a part of her no matter how much she wanted to hate him still loved him as did a part of her love Seth. It wasn't fair in her opinion. She wished she had the ability to control who she gave her heart to.

"That isn't something I can tell you." Her mother told her honestly. Love wasn't something you had control over. This wasn't something Esme could tell her daughter. Alice had to choose who she wanted to be with. In the end it would be her decision. "You have to go with what your heart is telling you."

The answer she received from her mother only frustrated the tiny teen even more. Her heart was pulling her in two different directions and she was not sure how to figure out which pull happened to be stronger. "How will I know what my heart is trying to tell me?"

"You'll know." Esme smiled as she thought about Carlisle. While she could not tell her daughter who to choose she knew she could tell her about her own experience and maybe Alice could learn off of that. "Did I ever tell you that I was dating someone else when I met your father? His name was Marcus and he was everything I thought I wanted. He was a great dancer and my partner for a few years. I thought I would marry him one day and then along came your father and I was a goner. I felt as if I needed to stay with Marcus because he was my first boyfriend and I did not want to hurt him. I did everything I could to get rid of my feelings for your dad, but Marcus saw the truth and he told me that he only wanted my happiness no matter who I was with. He gave me his blessing to be with Carlisle before breaking up with me."

Alice was stunned at the revelation. She had never questioned how her parents got together because they were her parents and she assumed they had always loved each other and knowing that her mother had been in a situation like hers made her feel a bit better. She had to wonder who was her Marcus? Was Seth her Marcus or was it Jasper? How would she be able to figure out which was which?

"Do you ever regret choosing dad?" Alice asked as she took another drink of her hot chocolate. "I mean don't you wonder what your life with Marcus would have been like?"

The older woman smiled and placed her hand over her daughters. "I don't regret dating Marcus, but I belong with your father. Marcus will always be a dear friend to me, but staying with him would not have been fair to either of us. For me to be with him when I loved your father more would have only hurt him and he knew that. He cared enough about me to want me happy. Now I cannot tell you who to choose Alice, but if they really love you then both will want your happiness over their own. Do not let guilt force you in to being with someone you cannot picture yourself being with for the rest of your life. Now it is getting late and you have school in the morning so go to bed. Try not to make any rash decisions dear because you are young and you have plenty of time."

As she headed up to her room Alice thought about what her mother had said. She would need to do a lot of thinking before she made her choice. Rushing it would only make her end up regretting it and her mom had been right, if they cared about her at all then they would give her the time she needed. She knew that she would have to talk to both of them and soon. It was not a conversation she was looking forward to having. Still it would be the right thing to do. She did not have another choice, not if she wanted to make a smart choice and the one which was best for her. When she fell asleep that night she dreamt of both boys playing tug of war and she was the rope. She knew she would have to sever the ties of both men in order to be fair until her heart had made its choice.

TBC….

**AN: I hope that you all liked that chapter! I am still so tired from this flu or whatever, but I wanted to get this out. In the next chapter it will be a Jacob/Edward confrontation and a Leah/Edward scene as well after the fight between him and Jake. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter because you know I would love to hear it. By the way, thank you all for your congrats on me hopefully being put on the transplant list in January it means a lot to me.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I know your game Cullen."**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about and you're in my way so please move."**

"**Bella told me about the bet you have with Jasper about Leah."**

"**What bet?"**

"**Don't play coy with me I know you are using her and I am here to put a stop to it."**

**AND**

"**I haven't seen you all day." "Why won't you look at me?"**

"**I am looking at you."**

"**Take the sun glasses off so I can see your face. There is no sun in here."**

"**The light is bright."**

"**Take them off right now. You are not a Blues Brother." "Who did this to you?"**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward whistled as he walked down the halls heading to his free period. He had a rose clutched in his hand that he had picked up before school started. He got up earlier and went downtown to the nearest flower shop so that he could get a white rose for his girlfriend. She had sort of admitted to love him and he felt as if that were worth her receiving a rose. He had a smile on his face and skip in his step as he walked down the hall looking for Leah. As far as he knew she had a free class period as well.

Jacob Black was feeling rather glum as he dragged his feet and headed towards history. Every single day he felt like his heart was being torn out only to have it stitched back up in his chest so the same pattern could go on each and every single day of his long miserable life. He contemplated going back to his dorm to sleep when he saw the bane of his existence. A scowl immediately came to rest on his lips.

Without really thinking about his next moves, Jacob found his feet taking him in the direction of the ballet dancer with weird bronzed hair and a stalker smile. The drummer would never understand why girls fell for that weird shit. "I know your game Cullen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and you're in my way so please move." Edward said with a polite smile. He may not like Jacob, but he was a friend of Leah's and he would be as polite as he could be. He tried to side step the drummer only to have his path blocked. Edward sighed and locked his jaw as he looked up at the Quilette male. "Is there something I can help you with? If not I have a flower that needs to be delivered to a beautiful street dancer with the initials L.C."

Jake looked at the rose before knocking it out of Edward's hand before stepping on it. He had never gotten in to many fights over a girl before, well to be honest the count was zero, but he was willing to fight for Leah because he would not let her be hurt by the douche bag known as Edward 'ballet dancing' Cullen. "Bella told me about the bet you have with Jasper about Leah."

"What bet?" The ballet dancer snapped and bent down to pick up the crushed pieces of the flower. He looked at the crushed thing with a momentary sadness knowing he couldn't give it to her now.

This only upset the musician even worse. He hated people who played dumb when they had been caught red handed. "Don't play coy with me I know you are using her and I am here to put a stop to it."

"Look," Edward started as he stood up and put the crushed flower in his pocket before looking up at the other boy. "I have no idea what my crazy ex is telling you, but I can assure that it is lies. Bella was very unhappy over our break up and since she hasn't directly attacked my-self or Leah I can only assume that she is going through you. It is obvious that you have feelings for my girlfriend and Bella are using those feelings to her advantage."

The Quilette drummer didn't want to listen to all of that because it could mean he was wrong about Edward Cullen and that is something he did not want to be. He wanted to pretend that he was right because in the end it would mean that Edward really cared about Leah and Jacob would have to accept that and let them be a happy couple. It would mean that he would never get a chance the chance he deserved with Leah and that was just not going to fly in his book. He deserved his chance with Leah and he had waited such a long time to have it.

"Shut up!" Jacob almost screamed the two words in an effort to make Cullen stop talking.

The bronze haired dancer raised one bronze eyebrow as his mouth fell open partially. "What the hell is the matter with you? Have you lost your-"

Before either boy could reach Jacob launched his fist forward and it caught Edward in the corner of his left eye. The ballet dancer let both hands fly to his face as Jacob cradled his fist to his chest. "Stay away from Leah because if you hurt then I am going to hunt you down and I can assure than my ancestors were great trackers and hunters. I will find you and skin you alive before hanging you from the flag pole. I love that girl more than you will ever know and if you think that I am stupid enough to think that you see her for who she really is then you have got another thing coming. I know this is a game and I caught on. You are going to end it with her. Tell her that you realized you love that dumb air head of an ex of yours. Tell her that you were using her. I don't care what you tell her as long as it means you are far far away from her."

Edward held one hand against his eye. He was pretty sure that it was going to swell shut. He glared the best he could at the other boy. "You think hitting me is going to make me change my mind? Whether you like it or not I love Leah and we are together. Now if you are stupid enough to believe anything that Bella says well that is on you. If you really care about Leah then you would want her happiness above all else. Now I don't understand why, but I make Leah happy and I am going to continue to make her as happy as I can for as long as she will have me. I won't tell her about today, but I am not going to lie to her either. If she asks what happened to my eye I will tell her the truth. Let's hope that she doesn't see what your idiocy did. Next time we talk Jacob Black I hope you have come to your senses."

00000000

"I haven't seen you all day." Leah called as she tried to catch up with Edward who had quickly turned as soon as he saw her, but she managed to catch up with him. She wondered what the hell was going on and why he was avoiding her. Also, why was he not looking at her? Did her admitting to almost loving him last night freak him out? "Why won't you look at me?"

Edward made sure that the sunglasses were covering the marks on his face. He had made sure to get extra big ones in order to make sure that they would cover the bruise. He had always wanted to avoid her because he knew there was no way she wouldn't figure out something was going on. "I am looking at you."

She wasn't buying it as she crossed her arms over her chest. There was something fishy going on here and she was going to figure out what. It had to do with the sunglasses of this she was sure. He never wore shades not even in the summer or overly bright days where the sun was glaring down on everybody hoping to blind them. "Take the sun glasses off so I can see your face. There is no sun in here."

"The light is bright." He complained while moving out of her reach when she made a grab for the sunglasses.

"Take them off right now. You are not a Blues Brother." Leah snapped as she and her ballet dancing boyfriend made a struggle to see who would win the war over the sunglasses. Eventually she won and tossed them to the ground where the skidded against the floor until they hit a row of lockers. Immediately Leah noticed the purplish black bruise surrounding his left eye. Her right hand came up to caress his cheek as her dark eyes filled with concern. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Edward stated not giving up the truth of what happened. In a weird way he could understand as to why Jacob had acted the way he had and he did not want the boy to get a lecture from Leah for the simple fact he cared about her. "It is over and done with. I'm sorry if I have been avoiding you. I actually feel kind of guilty because I got you a flower and well it had a tragic death."

The Quilette street dancer frowned at a crumpled mess he pulled out from his pocket until she realized that it was what was left of a white rose. Her expression softened as she touched one of the torn petals. "Aw that is the sweetest thing ever. Nice try at trying to change the subject by the way, but it is not working. Are you going to tell me who you got in to a fight with or do I have to guess?"

Edward decided to be honest with her. He would also try to defend Jacob because he probably would have done the same thing had the positions been switched. "It was your friend Jacob and before you get angry with him I think you should know that Bella went to him with a bunch of lies about me and Jasper and some sort of bet. There was a misunderstanding and then his fist introduced itself to my face. After that there were threats about me hurting you and being skinned alive. I am pretty sure that he only cares about you and doesn't want you hurt. I am not angry with him one bit."

"Good." Leah said with an angry scowl. "Because I am plenty mad at him for the both of us. Jake is my best friend in the whole world and I like that he cares about me, but you see there is this line I have and it is a line to do with being way to over protective. He has crossed it not only once, but twice and he will not like it if he crosses it for a third time."

"Leah I-"Her boyfriend started to say before her death glare shut him up.

"No!" She hissed grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of her dorm room. "You don't get to defend him. I am allowed to be angry at him for listening to your ex rather than coming to me first. He should've talked to me before he let his boy hormone's take over. He should trust my judgment and let me live my life no matter the consequences of the choices I make. If you feel the need to continue trying to defend him than you can go to class instead of coming back to my room with me so that I kiss your black eye better. I will leave the final decision to you ballet boy and you better be smart enough to make the right one."

Edward shook his head with a smile as he tugged on her hand until she stopped. He pulled her to him in the middle of the hallway not caring at all about all of the teachers or the students watching. He pressed his lips against hers as he dipped her low and gained claps and whistles from their fellow students. When he was done he set her back of her feet and offered her a blinding smile. "I just wanted to thank you in advance for whatever is you will be doing to make me feel better. Now come on and hurry up before something comes and interrupts our plans."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I do hope that you all liked it. For the next chapter I am not sure what I am going to have happen. If you all have requests then now would be the time to put them in. I would love to hear your opinions about what you would like to see. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Why did you bring me here?" The female street dancer couldn't for the life of her understand why her boyfriend brought her to the roof of the school. They had been having fun in her opinion making out in her room and then he had decided to stop and bring her up here. "Unless I have making out wrong all these years I have no idea why you felt the need to take a sudden detour."

Edward smiled as he flung his arms out at his sides and spun around once before stopping and looking at her. His smile was almost blinding as he took her hand and led her to ledge. "You were doing really well, but you see the thing that ruined it for me was every few minutes you would stop and start bitching about Jacob and so I thought you needed a way to get rid of your frustration."

She raised her eyebrow in half amusement and half annoyance. "You want me to kill myself or commit murder? How very nice of you to offer your-self up as my victim so that I can push you off of the roof. I am sure that will get rid of my anger or actually not probably just get me arrested. You know what a good boyfriend would do? He would go and kidnap Jacob and bring him here so that I can push _him _off the roof for being an idiot. I won't get arrested for that because anyone who has met Jacob will understand my frustration and sympathize with me."

"I am pretty sure that they would have to punish you one way or the other and if not by prison then a mental institution and I am not happy with congeal visits so that means we have to find another way to get rid of your justified anger." The ballet dancing male with copper hair wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head against her shoulder. "Alice and I come up here all the time when we are fed up with life and we have a game of sorts. We scream out our anger and stress and it seems to work rather well. I think it could work well with you to and you need to feel honored since I have never brought another person up her other than you. Only my-self, Jasper, Alice, and now you know how to get up here."

Leah wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. He couldn't be serious could he? Did he really want her to stand on the school roof and scream? "How the hell is this going to help any? Unless my screams have the power to shatter Jake's brain and make it splatter everywhere I do not see this as being anything more than a waste of time."

Her boyfriend shook his head before grinning at her. "You are frustrating me with your lack of trust. I am going to scream my frustration away and then you will that this actually works. Have faith in my brilliance Leah because you will be the better for it if you do."

Throwing his head back Edward let out a scream that would scare birds out of trees if there had been any near enough to hear. He had a smile on his face as he did so and Leah couldn't help it when she smiled at the absolute absurdity of the situation she found herself in. If anyone had told her five months ago that she would be on the roof with her boyfriend Edward Cullen as he screamed at the top of his lungs she probably would have called the funny farm to take them away and she cried ha-ha in their general direction.

The copper haired dancer nudged her with his elbow trying to get her to join in. With a shrug of her shoulders and what the hell expression on her face Leah joined in screaming as loudly as she could. Her face grew hot as she ran out of air shortly after he did. They both rested their hands on their knees while trying to catch the breath they had quickly lost. Leah had to admit that she felt better after doing this. Some of her anger had been screamed out and she felt more relaxed and level headed.

"Still want to kill Jacob?" Edward asked as he sat down on the ledge and dangled his legs over the side. "If you still have that urge we can scream some more."

The Quilette teen shook her head as she balanced easily on the edge of the building before doing a backwards cartwheel. Heights did not bother her due to the fact that she used to cliff dive with Paul when they were kids. She hadn't done it in years though and promised herself that the next time she found herself in La Push she would do it again.

"I feel better." She replied before coming to sit down next to him and taking his hand. "You know I never would have thought the serious stick up his ass Edward Cullen could be so free. I'm really glad that I gave you a chance."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes obviously taking offense to her comment. "Please I am the one who gave you the chance."

Leah pulled her hand from his and stood up with one hand on her hip. "I don't know what you were snorting, but to refresh your memory I am the one who gave you the chance. After you tricked me in to kissing you at the dance-"

Her boyfriend cut her off by standing up as well. "How did I trick you if I had no idea that it was actually you behind that mask? I think you pretended to not know it was me because you wanted to kiss me."

"You're delusional." She said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm a lot of things, but pretty sure I am not delusional." He argued before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up against him and kissing her. He pulled away to smile at her. "I am pretty sure I am right because if I was wrong you wouldn't be nearly as defensive. Don't worry thought my little street dancer you secret is safe with me I promise and if I am honest with myself I have always wanted to kiss you mostly just to shut you up and now I get to do it whenever I want. I say I am one lucky bastard."

000000000

Alice was shuffling her feet as she walked down the hallway. She had told Seth that she needed some time to figure out her feelings because she didn't want to hurt her. He hadn't been angry his reaction had been worse. Seth had been completely understanding and told her to take all the time she needed to figure things out. This made her feel worse about being confused when it came to who she wanted to be with. With someone as sweet and kind as Seth the choice should be simple right? Why was she having such a hard time choosing between the obvious choice and a guy who usually treated her like dirt until he realized she was taken?

"Watch it you little freak!" Alice looked up to see Lauren glaring at her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she bumped in to the other girl. "God! Have you taken your medication today you little weirdo? I would have thought you would have slit your wrists by now you psycho."

Alice cowered back slightly only to hit a hard body. She immediately turned her head around ready to apologize, but the sight shocked her. Jasper stood towering over her because everyone towered over her, but the glare on his face was directed at Lauren. His eyes were cold and his lips twisted in to a grimace as he brought his hands down to rest on the smaller girl's shoulders. It was pretty obvious he was about to defend her which was odd considering he would usually be on Lauren's side in the hopes of getting laid.

"Do we have a problem here ladies?" He asked his expression not relaxing one bit. "I thought I heard you call Alice psycho and I am sure that a nice girl like you wouldn't do that now would you Lauren? What would Carlisle think if he heard that you were insulting his youngest child? I would hate to see what would happen to you if someone found out you were breaking the rules and sneaking out after school to drink what with you being under age and all."

Lauren gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no proof."

The honey blond pulled his phone out of his pocket before pressing a few buttons and getting to his pictures and video's. He quickly pressed play on a video before showing it to her. "You know you have to love technology. Are you going to deny that is you in the school parking lot with Mike Newton and bottle of Scotch? Maybe I should go to the school board with this and get your opinion. A second opinion would be best considering I couldn't see really well from my dorm room window. What do you think I should do?"

Lauren put on her best flirty smile and took a step in his direction. "I am sure I could change your mind about what you saw. I mean we had fun last year didn't we?"

"Depends on your definition of fun." Jasper stated in a cold tone. "If you think that me spending four hours in a free clinic to make sure the rash I got a few days later was an allergic reaction to a new soap I was using and nothing something you had given me as fun then yes I suppose we did have fun. Yet you should know I am not interested in ever having that kind of fun with you again. Once can be blamed on stupidity, but twice is harder to explain away. What you need to do is get your mind of my dick and focus on apologizing before I turn you in and I will. This is not a time to question my poker face."

She back pedaled quickly and glanced at Alice. "There is no need to go that far Jasper. I mean Alice and I was just talking about her top. I completely adore it and wanted to know where she got it so I could get one as well. You must have gotten the wrong idea before. I didn't call her psycho at all I said I was psyched to know where she got that lovely shirt. Isn't that right Alice?"

The small painter pretended to think about it for a moment. She pressed three fingers to her chin. "Well I do recall a conversation we shared and you asked about my excellent taste in fashionable clothes, but I think you go the ending part wrong. I think you called me psycho when I said you were about three sizes too big to ever fit in to anything I where. Don't worry Lauren I am sure they have your size in the larger clothes."

The other girl let her mouth fall open before she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall. Jasper was laughing his ass off as he high fived her. "Damn Ali where did you learn to bitch like that? Have you been taking lessons in how to bitch fight?"

"I just channeled my inner you." She blushed slightly and started walking down the hall to her next class with Jasper falling in to step with her. She was biting her bottom lip wondering if she should do what she wanted to. "Jasper I know that you know I broke it off with Seth for a while to get my feelings straight and if you aren't screwing round with my emotions and really meant all the things you said I think we should go on a date."

Jasper was not usually the date type if he did not plan to get sex at the end of the night and yet he nodded enthusiastically while taking her bag from her and slinging it over his shoulder. "I think that would be a great thing to do Alice. We well more accurately I did this whole thing wrong. I should have asked to go out with me years ago and I didn't because I was stupid. I plan to fix that mistake right now. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She beamed at him even though she knew that doing this could wreck things with Seth if she decided in the end she wanted him, but Seth had told her she should ask Jasper on a date to see if they had chemistry. He admitted to not liking it and yet he wanted her to be happy. "I would love to have dinner with you Jasper and I think I should warn you that you better not mess this up because it is your last chance."

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am." He told her with a small genuine smile as he took her hand in his and they walked to class together.

TBC…

**AN: So I had to write this before I went to sleep. The stupid idea got stuck in my head listening to Katy Perry's teenage dream and I knew I had to write it. I wanted to show a cute Leah/Edward moment and Jasper/Alice scene. In the next chapter I am going to have the dinner date between Jasper and Alice and if you have ideas on how Jasper can make it special I would love to hear them. Also I was thinking of having Leah and Edward go all the way. Do you all think it is too soon for that? I thought it would be an in the moment type of thing. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Do you think that we will be able to make it?" Leah asked from her position where she lay with her head on Edward's chest. They had been doing homework in her dorm room for a while and then it changed to making out because honestly neither of the dancers had been interested in doing homework. Now the female street dancer was lying in his arms as she thought about the future. At first he thought she meant about their relationship and whether or not they would make it as a couple and just as he was getting ready to tell her that he had faith they could make it she cleared up what she had actually meant. "As dancers I mean because as couple neither of us can know if we will make it or not and I am way too tough to talk about emotions all that mushy girl crap. I just have been thinking about graduation at the end of the year and what will happen afterwards with our careers. I really want to get in to Juliards School of dance, but you know as well as I do how picky they can be."

Her bronze haired boyfriend hummed and stroked her hair. "Well if anyone can make it then I know it would be you. I am applying there as well and if we are lucky we can go together. I have seen you dance Leah and when you dance it is almost as if the whole world stops to watch you. Time freezes and the only thing left are you and the music that for the time being controls you. It is mesmerizing to watch and if those idiots at the school can't see that then they will not only loose a good dancer in you, but one in me as well because I won't go to a dance school if they are too stubborn to see your true talent."

"You can't give up a great chance on the possibility that they won't accept me." She counted not believing anyone could so something so selfless. Edward Cullen was seriously off his rocker and she came to see that for the first time it may not be a bad thing.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her. "I can do what I want with my education and Juliard is not the only dance school out there. I will agree that it is one of the best and yet if they do not accept you then they won't be one of the best for long. You are going places Leah and I want to be there with you. I am doing this for purely selfish reasons if you look at it my way. I only have the best and you are the best and whatever school you attend becomes the best by default. So you see I am doing this for not only for you, but for me as well."

That was the end for the conversation from this point on. The Quilette dancer had never been good at showing her emotions and to have him show so much she really did not know how to respond. Words failed her at this time and still she wanted to somehow show him what his words had meant to her. Leah wanted him to know that she appreciated everything he was willing to do for her. Nobody had ever been willing to do something like that especially not for her. She only wished there were some way to tell him that she felt like he did without using her words.

Leaning in she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was not rushed or forced or based on simple lust and attraction. This was a kiss full of love and other deep emotions the two teens were feeling for the first time. With care Edward threaded his fingers in her hair as she parted his lips with her tongue. His mouth was warm and wet and tasted like the remains of their dinner. When she threw her legs up and over his middle so that she could straddle his waist the ballet dancer finally understood what she planned to do.

"Leah you don't owe me for saying the things I did." He whispered against her lips while setting his hands at her waist. "We do not need to do anything you are not ready for."

She grabbed the ends of his shirt and ran her fingers along the outline of his abs. "You could never make me do anything I did not fully want ballet boy. You know that I am not very good with words and the only thing I can do to show you how I feel is by doing this. I have never given myself to someone Cullen and I have never wanted to. I want to be with you tonight. Everyone says you should wait for a special moment and I see no moment that could be any more special than this one right now. If we do not work out then well we will both know that at one point we did have something special."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked while leaning in to bury his head in the crook of her neck. "You know I have never been with anyone before and if this is what you want I want it to. I love you Leah Clearwater and you know it. I know that you have a hard time expressing yourself, but I need to know does this mean that you love me back. Are you in love with me my pretty little dancer?"

For a brief moment she hesitated before leaning in to kiss him. Before her lips met his she made sure to have one moment where she revealed her feelings. If there was any particular time to be open it would be now. "I love you too and now I want you to let me show you how much. Please let me show you and this can be your time to show me that love you love me in return. Don't just use your words ballet boy. Now is the time for action."

00000000

Alice had to admit that so for Jasper was surprising her. The only time she had ever seen him be so sweet and considerate was when she was dreaming of him. The tiny painter could admit to herself that she thought for sure this date would be a bomb. She had been readying herself for hat since she did not want to get her hopes up. Yet she had been shocked in to happiness when he showed up to her dorm room with a dozen white calla lilies which happened to be her favorite flower. He had even complimented her on her deep orange sundress and the way she had put little pink ribbons in her hair.

Jasper wouldn't tell her where he would be taking her. He simply set her on the back of his motorcycle before taking off in to parts unknown. It took about forty minutes to get to the place head in mind and when they arrived and he helped her off the bike she gasped in wonderment. She had not been to this place with the honey blond musician since they were children. It had been a special place between she and Jasper and when he started treating her like dirt she tried to forget it had ever existed.

"Oh Jasper you remembered!" She cried before throwing her arms around him and looking around.

Their place had been a little clearing by the river outside of town. White flowers covered every surface that was not water. A blanket was spread out on the ground and resting on top of it was a picnic basket and portable CD player. Next to those items was of course his guitar. Smiling he took her hand clicked on the CD player as the soft sounds of Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse came on. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Alice set hers on his shoulders.

"How could I ever forget this place Ali?" He told her fondly with a smile of remembrance. "When we were still in grade school coming here with you were some of the best times of my life. I come here all the time when I need inspiration of any kind. You were and always have been my muse. I'm sorry I took advantage of your feelings and treated you like dirt."

Alice quickly shook her head and placed her finger index finger over his lips. "I don't want to talk about that right now. We could write a book with all the should have, could have, and would have moments. There is no use living in the past when we have a perfectly good moment in the here and now we need to live in."

Jasper nodded once in agreement. Talking about the past would only ruin a perfectly good moment and he did not want that. "I guess I am okay with the idea of hanging in this moment with you. Do you remember when we were nine and we carved our initials in the tree over there?"

The painter turned her head to look where he happened to be pointing. Her smile brightened when she saw an old twisted tree that looked to be something out of a Tim Burton movie. Grabbing his hand she quickly tugged him over in that direction. "I can't believe that thing is still standing. It took us an hour to get our initials in the stupid thing and then dad had to take you to the emergency room because you sliced your finger with the pocket knife you had been using."

"You thought that you could kiss it better and when that didn't work you hit the doctor for making me cry when he had to use a needle to numb the area." The southern musician laughed when he pulled the memory from the back of his brain. "I can still remember his face you know. He never thought that someone so small could do have such violent tendencies. I am pretty sure he must have had a bruise from where you kicked him in the shin for at least a week maybe more. Hey what do you say we give our initials a fresh carving?"

Taking the pocket knife from his pocket he handed it to her. With a giddy laugh Alice carved A.C. and J.H. deep in to the wood before putting the date in underneath. "There now e can say that this is when we officially had our fresh start."

"It can also be said this was the day that we had our first kiss." He told her with a teasing smirk as his hand came up to caresses the hollow of her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as confusion caused her brown to crinkle. "We haven't shard a kiss yet today and oh-Are you trying to be romantic with me Mr. Hale?"

"I have to try now do I?" Jasper set on hand on the small of her back and pulled her against his chest. "Guess that trying to win over a girl who is actually worth it will be a new thing for me."

"You won't have to try very hard trust me when I tell you that." The pixie like teen girl muttered as she stood up on her very tip toes at the same time he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

He had never intended for it to be more than just a simple peck on the lips, but when he tried to pull away she would not let him. Alice wound her arms around his neck and pulled her closer. For the first time in years she felt as if everything would be alright and she hadn't even needed to take her medication for her to have a good day. Maybe Jasper Hale could be a cure to everything that ailed her and maybe she could be the same for him.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write this before I went to bed and I hope that you all liked it. I had to use my mom's computer since I do not get mine back until tomorrow so that is why I broke this chapter in half. I swear that in the next chapter I will have the Leah and Edward sex scene. I just wanted a chapter full of sweet fluffiness and I think that I achieved that. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah had told Edward that she wanted him to show her how me he loved with actions instead of words they had both know the foundation of their entire relationship was about to change. Neither had ever had sex before and while they were nervous they knew that other at least understood how they felt. Leah had pulled her shirt over her head which left her in her bra and jeans and Edward was only left in his designer jeans.

"You're beautiful Leah." The ballet dancing male murmured against her throat as he sucked the flesh directly over her pulse point. She was still sitting on top of him with her hands in his hair and his resting on her hips.

"In an exotic kind of way I guess." Was her reply as she pulled his head away from her throat in order caress his face with her hands. "Since you said something nice about me I guess I should say something nice about you ballet boy. Well you are handsome in a pale creature of the night kind of way. Also it looks like you did not get the full blow from the ugly stick you were beaten with and so you are alright in my book."

Edward rolled his eyes. "That is the closest thing I will ever get to a compliment from Leah Clearwater. You are not very good at stroking my ego you know that? As my girlfriend it is your job to make me feel good about myself."

Leah patted his cheek in a kind of mocking manner. "Oh did I hurt your feelings ballet boy? Let me make it up to you."

Their lips fused together as he rolled them over and reached behind with one hand to try and undo her bra strap. He frowned when he could not seem to get it undone. "Is there a trick to this that I am missing?"

The Quilette street dancer sighed and pushed his hand away. "Oh for crying out loud! You men really need to learn how to do simple things. You make it way more complicated than it has to be."

"Hey I can't help it if I wasn't born with a set of boobs." The bronze haired ballet dancer stated with a frown which promptly turned to a smile when her bra was tossed to the floor. For a second he didn't move or say anything because well he was stunned in to silence. When he did manage to speak he could not believe what he ended up saying. "How on earth can you dance with those and have them not get in the way?"

Leah burst in to laughter and he followed. She couldn't believe he had actually said that. This was so awkward at times and she knew she needed to get them back on even ground. "Well how can you do those fancy splits you do with a dick? When you can explain that to me then I will come up with an explanation of my own for my tits."

Edward decided to end the conversation since it was headed in a strange direction anyways. He placed his left hand over her right breast and gently began to massage it looking at her face the entire time to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. When she slid her hand down between them to caress him through his jeans he knew he was doing something right. He kissed her while using his right hand to undo her jeans. He would ask her if she was sure this is what she wanted, but she would probably smack him for asking that again.

When the russet skinned female felt her jeans being undone she lifted her hips so he could slide them off. She popped the button on his as well and slid her hand inside of his jeans and boxers. She would make a boxers or briefs joke, but she figured that would only embarrass him. Edward got embarrassed over the weirdest things. Wrapping her hand around his erection she began to stroke up and down slowly at first before picking up speed after she had to become confident in her movements.

"Leah if you don't stop I may-"He couldn't get the words out and he didn't have to because she knew what he was trying to tell her.

Pushing him back slightly she helped him get his jeans off. She was ready to get the painful part over with anyways. She knew her first time would not be amazing for her since she was a virgin and she would rather get the pain over with now rather than later. Her fear was ruining the moment and she didn't want that. She just wanted to have it done with so she would know it wasn't as bad as she feared. She trusted he wouldn't hurt her anyways.

"I think we should do this because I am little nervous and before you ask on whether we should stop or not please don't ask. I do want this, but I am just a little nervous about the pain." She said in a huff and reached her hand out towards the floor in order to grab his wallet from his jeans. He had told her he had a condom there for emergencies. His parents made him promise to keep it on him at all times in case he got lost in the heat of the moment. "It looks like this thing is finally going to be used. I bet the poor condom wondered if it would have be used or not."

Edward took the foil package from her and grabbed her hands. "We don't have to do this you know. I don't want you to do something you are not ready for. I want everything to be perfect."

The female street dancer tried to smile as she took the condom and opened it. "I am ready for this I just have a little bit of hesitancy about the pain. Whether we do it now or in the future I am still going to have some pain. I would rather do it now and get the pain part over and done with."

The ballet dancing male kissed her lips softly. "I promise to try and not hurt you too much."

When they were both ready Leah squeezed her eyes shut and her boyfriend kissed her when he saw how terrified she was. He was all positioned at her entrance, but he knew that if he did it now while she was tensed up it would only make the pain worse for her and so he kissed her long and slow running his hands up and down her sides until she relaxed. When she finally loosened up he pushed forwards very slowly. He would stop after ever little bit to give her time to adjust, but when he got to her barrier he knew it would be better to get it over with quickly.

Leah had just begun to think this wasn't so bad when a hot white pain hit her. It was like a paper cut only slightly worse. She closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out of the corners. After a few seconds she felt him kissing them away and murmuring in her ear that he loved her and it would be okay. When the pain dulled slightly she grabbed the back of his next and tugged him towards her letting him know it was okay if he wanted to move again.

They moved together and while it was still uncomfortable for Leah it was no longer painful. She found herself wrapping her leg around his waist and digging her nails in to his shoulder. Since it was both their first times it did not take very much for Edward to explode inside of her as he collapsed next to her and oddly enough Leah had come with him. She was still shaking slightly as he wrapped the blanket around them.

"It will be better next time Leah." He promised and kissed her for-head. He laid his head on her chest. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

"It wasn't as bad as I first thought." She told him truthfully running her fingers in his hair. "Like you said it will be better next time. Practice makes perfect and you know I think we need lots and lots of practice considering what perfectionist you can be."

00000000

Jasper and Alice had ended up kissing for a while under the tree which held their initials. It had been pleasant for both of them for different reasons. Jasper had never been satisfied with a simple kiss from a girl before and yet kissing Alice was ten times better than anything else he done with the random chicks he slept with. He wondered if perhaps it had to do with the fact he actually cared about her and maybe that was why he was enjoying it more than he enjoyed anything else he had done with past flings.

Alice had never known a kiss could be this nice. Kissing Seth had been pleasant enough, but with the honey blond musician she actually felt that connection, the spark she read about in romance novels. It was a great feeling and part of her feared what would happen if it did not work out with Jasper. Would kissing him now ruin kissing other guys if they didn't make it? She figured that to be something she would have to worry about when the time came. Hopefully it wasn't anything she would have to deal with. The painter decided to have a positive outlook on the future and not let grey thoughts ruin her date with Jasper Hale.

The pair had gone back to the picnic he created to eat lunch. Jasper had finished eating before her because being a teenaged boy he tended to swallow his food without chewing first. He had decided to play a few songs on the guitar for her while she finished eating her egg salad sandwich. When he got to 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars she had finished and was watching him play. She blushed when he kept starring at her throughout the entire song.

"No need to blush darlin' I am just singing the truth. You are perfect just the way you are." He told her after having finished singing. "So I have to ask you something and I want you to think really hard about this. Would you like to wear my class ring?"

Alice froze in surprise. He wanted her to wear his class ring? He hated it when girls wore their boyfriends class rings because he said it was just a way of women trying to control men and a sign of commitment which happened to be another thing he hated. Why would he willing want to commit to her? Had he really thought about this?

"Well I will wear if it I want you to be sure that this is what you want Jasper." The smallest Cullen said softly as she took the ring he offered her. It was emerald green with his name and the date he would graduate carved in to the silver band. When she slid it on her thumb since that is the only finger it would fit on, it swallowed her small digit. "I also have a request for you to wear my ring if it will fit on your pinky finger. If you really do want to wear it I hope you know that it means you have chosen to not date other girls. If you are not ready to commit to me then I-"

Jasper cut her off by kissing her softly. "I have decided that I only want to date you. I don't want anyone else and I wouldn't off you my ring if I felt otherwise. I was an idiot for so long and now I think it is time to find a nice girl to settle down with."

Alice smiled as they swapped rings, but something bothered her. She had this feeling that while things looked good now it may not stay that way. Still she wanted to think positive and so she pushed her worry to the side for the time being as she and the southern musician settled down to watch the sunset together.

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter, but I think it came out alright. I wasn't very inspired for this chapter, but I wanted to write something anyways. I hope that you all liked it and the next chapter will be better I promise. Let me know what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why are you angry with me Jasper?"**

"**You were talking to Seth."**

"**What's your point? Seth is my friend and of course I am going to talk to him."**

"**You're MY girlfriend!"**

"**And he is my best friend!" "You are getting upset over nothing."**

"**So you and I are nothing is that what you are say?"**

"**Where did you get that from?"**

**AND**

"**Tylenol for the beautiful lady."**

"**You brought me breakfast in bed and Tylenol?" "You're off to a good start this morning."**

"**I thought you could use it for any leftover cramps."**

"**Well thanks ballet boy." "Uhg I need a shower."**

"**Can I join you?"**

"**Shouldn't your sister be back soon?"**

"**No, I texted her to stay away until after lunch. I told her you weren't feeling well and that I would be taking care of you."**

"**What did you tell your dad about me not coming to classes? I would hope it was as far away from the truth as possible."**

"**I told him you had the flu and I wanted to take care of you. He said it was fine."**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had to admit she was sore when she woke up. Her whole body hurt, but in a good and satisfying kind of way. It was like when she spent an entire night dancing and the ache in her muscles reminded her of a night's hard work. It was a nice ache that she was proud to have. When she looked over expecting to see Edward she noticed he was absent and a sort of fear shot through her. Had he really left? Had she done something wrong?

Just as she was about to hyperventilate the door opened and in walked her ballet dancing bronze haired boyfriend. He had a bag from Tim Horton's and a small bottle of Tylenol in hand with a smile plastered on his face. "Tylenol for the beautiful lady."

"You brought me breakfast in bed and Tylenol?" She said quickly taking the bottle and popping the top to take three of the small pills. When he handed her the Tim Horton's bag she pulled out a bagel and broke it in half to give him some. She wasn't really a morning eat breakfast kind of girl, though she always tried to have something in her stomach because it was the healthy thing to do. "You're off to a good start this morning."

Edward came to sit behind her and started rubbing her lower back in small circles. He had seen his father do it for his mother whenever she had cramps and it seemed to help. He felt badly for being the reason Leah was in pain even though the pain would have come no matter what he had done. "I thought you could use it for any leftover cramps."

"Well thanks ballet boy." The street dancer stated with a smile as she leaned back in to his touch. She felt stupid for having even toyed with the idea that he would've slept with her and left. Maybe she really did have a twisted view of the world. She needed to learn to trust people and it seemed as if trusting Edward was a smart move for her. Stretching her arms above her head she crinkled her nose as she felt the gross stickiness all over her body. She smelled of sweat and well to be frank sex. "Uhg I need a shower."

Her boyfriend placed a kiss against her bare shoulder. "Can I join you?"

Leah twisted her head around to look at him. He had that 'I am so cute how can you resist me' expression on his face. She stood up and reached down to touch her toes in her morning stretching her muscles routine. "Shouldn't your sister be back soon?"

Shaking his head he got up and walked to the bathroom to start the water for her. He made sure it was nice and hot before gathering up a couple of towels. He wondered if it was weird he felt so comfortable with her having spent the night and everything. He had thought he would feel weird or awkward or something for a little while, but he felt completely at ease, almost as if this was exactly how his life was meant to be. "No, I texted her to stay away until after lunch. I told her you weren't feeling well and that I would be taking care of you."

The Quilette dancer pulled the soiled sheets from the bed before making her way in to the bathroom. She put them in the laundry basket knowing she would have to do a load of laundry later and make sure nobody was around to see what she happened to be washing. After pulling out some clean clothes she set them on the counter by the sink before stepping under the steaming warm water. "What did you tell your dad about me not coming to classes? I would hope it was as far away from the truth as possible."

To be truthful, she hadn't exactly thought ahead to how she would be feeling the next few days. She knew she would a day or two before she could do any heavy dancing. She would not be able to pass it off as her period since that had been the week before and the nurse would know something was up if she asked for another note so soon after the last one. Maybe she could claim to have pulled a muscle or have food poisoning.

"I told him you had the flu and I wanted to take care of you. He said it was fine." Edward told her before slipping in to the shower behind her. He had thought about this beforehand and was very glad that he had. "You have the next three days off and because I am a wonderful and kind boyfriend I am going to play hooky so that you won't have to suffer alone. I rented every dancing movie that has ever been created. I thought that maybe we could get ideas for both routines from the movies."

"My boyfriend the genius in training." She teased before squirting some shampoo in her hands and motioning for him to turn around. "Let's see if I can scrub that scalp clean. I hope you don't mind strawberry scented shampoo, but I love the stuff."

"At least I know I will end up smelling good." He replied as his eyes closed as she dug her fingers deep in to his hair. "You know I could get used to this."

"You could get used to strawberry shampoo? Should I be worried?" She teased back while pushing him under the spray in order to rinse out his hair.

"Get used to waking up with you." Edward corrected as he turned around and started washing her hair just has she had done for him. "I've been thinking about what we will do after school lets out and we both get accepted to a prestigious dancing school. Living off of campus isn't something I have ever really wanted and so I think that maybe you and I should talk about getting a small place off of campus together."

She tried to keep her tone calm and neutral even though she was practically dancing inside at the very idea. He wanted to live with her after they graduated and that meant he wanted a commitment. "Well how about we graduate first before we start shopping for furniture."

00000000

"Why are you angry with me Jasper?" Alice could not understand for the life of her why Jasper was upset.

Everything had been fine that morning before classes and then right before lunch she had been talking to Seth and Jasper appeared as if out of thin air with a look on his face that would've scared the claws off of Freddy Krueger. He had not said one word and instead grabbed her arm though not roughly enough to cause her discomfort, and dragged her down the hall towards the cafeteria. He had chosen to remain eerily silent the entire way.

"You were talking to Seth." The words came out of the blue. Jasper had not been planning to say anything until he could get a hold on his emotions and yet out they came with no warning to his brain from his lips.

The tiny painter felt her brow crinkle in confusion. Was she supposed to understand why her talking to Seth happened to be a bad thing? She could understand if she had been kissing him, but since when had talking become a cry. "What's your point? Seth is my friend and of course I am going to talk to him."

Jasper whirled around to face her wondering if she really did not see the big deal. Was Alice Cullen so innocent and so untainted that she really thought talking to Seth was as simple as talking? Didn't she have any inkling at all as to how a guy's mind worked? "You're MY girlfriend!"

"And he is my best friend!" The small girl snapped back not liking his tone. Why did men always have this cave man tendency when it came to women? Would she never be allowed to have a guy friend as long as she dated Jasper? Was Edward acceptable as her friend because he was her brother? She was half tempted to ask the honey blond musician that very question, but she knew he would give her a sarcastic answer and that would only end up making things worse. "You are getting upset over nothing."

"So you and I are nothing is that what you are saying?" He asked as they passed by the cafeteria to go outside. It was obvious there was going to be an argument of some kind and both would rather it did not take place in front of the whole student body.

"Where did you get that from?" Alice questioned they made their way outside and sat down on the school steps. "All I was doing was talking to him. Jasper he is my friend and I think I should be allowed to have a friend who is a guy. I mean you have friends who are girls and a lot of those girls have had very questionable relationships with you, but do you see me forbidding you to be seen with them?"

"That's different and you know it." He countered running his hands in his hair.

"How so?" She shot back while at the same time resting her hands on her knees.

"Because they are _those _kinds of girls Alice." Jasper said as he came to sit down next to her. He knew what he wanted to say, but the problem was saying it in such a way he did not come off as a jackass and that would be a new thing for him. "You're not that kind of girl Ali and I would never want you to be. When I was with those girls they knew what we were and it was cool with them. They did not want anything serious and neither did I, but I want something lasting with you and if you start hanging around your ex what do you think people are going to think? They are going to jump to the conclusion you have turned in to one of those girls."

Alice bit her bottom lip. "So this isn't about me, but more a fact of what people will think of you if I am seen with him. First you didn't want to be with me because you were afraid you would tarnish the goodness inside of me and now you're afraid Seth will do the same thing? You make absolutely no sense did you know that? He is my friend and just because I am dating you it does not mean that is going to stop. I am your girlfriend Jasper not your daughter or sister or whatever. Unlike like you I don't care what people think about me. I will handle whatever comes with the dignity I usually do. The real problem here is not me or Seth, but rather you. Jasper you are so consumed with what people think that you have forgotten who you really are. I am not dating rock star Jasper, or the guy every girl wants to have sex with Jasper, I am dating _you. _I am dating the Jasper who brought me soup when I was sick, the one who planned a romantic first date, and the one who when not trying to impress the world around him is the sweetest guy I have ever met. My boyfriend is not Jasper Hale the want to be rock star. My boyfriend is Jasper Hale the sweet southern gentleman."

Hearing her words he felt kind of like an ass for the way he had behaved. "I just don't want you to be hurt Alice and love triangles always cause gossip and gossip leads to someone being hurt. I won't stop you from being friends with him, but I am not going to become his new best bud."

"I am only asking you to be yourself." Alice told him as she pressed her lips to his softly. "How about you and I go get some lunch now and not as Alice and Jasper the arguing couple, but as Jasper and Alice the hopelessly romantic singer and his talented artist of a girlfriend?"

TBC…

**AN: I know I have not been posting a lot, but things are going on in my personal life and so I post when I can. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I was thinking what about some Seth/Alice friendship and some Leah/Jacob friendship since we haven't see a lot of that lately? Let me know if you like that or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: **_Italics is Tanya speaking in sign language. _Someone said they wanted to see Tanya/Emmett and someone wants to see Angela/Demetri so that is what this chapter focuses on!

"Hey cutie what are you up to?" Emmett signed the best he could as he came to sit across from Tanya in the cafeteria. He was still trying to learning how to get a hang of it and usually he would just speak and she would read his lips. He was really good at understanding sign language, but doing it himself was a completely different story.

"_You just asked me how blue my tongue is." _She smiled and shook her head before sticking her tongue out to prove it was in fact not blue. "_When are you going to go after a girl who you can actually have a proper conversation with?"_

"Who says I want to meet a girl I can have a proper conversation with?" He decided to just say it this time instead of trying to sign. Her reading his lips was easy for the both of them anyways. "Proper conversation is overrated anyways and none of the regular girls are near as beautiful as you are Tanya Denali."

The beautiful blond woman blushed and looked down at her foot. She picked up her apple and took a bite before going to answer him. _"And you are a terrible flirt Emmett McCarty. I know exactly what kind of girl you think I am. I have met many guys like you before and I know the signs. You think because I am pretty that am I easy. I know what men think trust me I have been in this situation before. You also think that because I am disabled that I will be easy prey for someone like you."_

The bigger burly male set his elbows in the table. His brow crinkled in concentration as he thought about how to word this correctly. "Well you haven't met very many good honest men then. If I only wanted to get in to your parents do you really think I would spend all this time trying to learn sign language? I mean come on I hate to learn anything and well I am learning this for you. I like you Tanya and I think deep down you like me too because if you did not you wouldn't work so hard at pushing me away. You see I have a theory about that and I am going to share some of my words of wisdom with you. You fear rejection and being hurt and thus you do not want to let anyone near you because it makes you vulnerable. If you didn't care about me even a little bit then you would simply let me flirt and do whatever because it would not mean anything to you at all. Since you are not ignoring me or simply giving in to my amazing flirting technique that means you like me back and that scares you to death."

"_Interesting theory you have there." _She responded and he noticed she did not argue with him. "_Let's say for a fraction of a second that I maybe do like you back as well and I am not admitting that I am, what's going to stop you from leaving once I start showing how I may feel?"_

Emmett grinned and stuffed two baby carrots in to his mouth and chewed before he chose to answer. "Well I told you that I don't like to do any learning and also do not like doing anything I may be able to consider work of any kind. Running would be work for me and that means I won't do it. I like you Tanya and I think we could be good together. You are smart, funny, a great dancer, and you get me and all my strangeness. If I wanted just a pretty girl then I would go find one a little less beautiful than you because honestly you have to be the most stunning woman I have ever seen before and no that is not a line I am feeding you. All I am asking for is that you will go out with me once. Let me take you out and show you how a real man should treat a lady such as yourself. I know on the outside I look like a big dumb idiot, but I can show you a great time and I just need one chance and you will see that."

Tanya stood up with another smile and grabbed her now empty tray. _"Well when you meet a real man give him directions my way will you?"_

Emmett stood up as well and quickly blocked her path. "Is that a no?"

"_No."_ She told him as they walked side by side to dump their trays and head to class. They had English together and Tanya was his partner on an assignment they had to do.

"Well then does that mean you are saying yes to me?" He asked again and held both hands up in front of his face as he crossed his fingers. "Please say yes please say yes for the love of god say yes or I may fall dead right here on the spot. I have never worked harder in my life for something than I have with you and you know I hate work. So for my own health please say yes!"

"_Yes Emmett McCarty I will go on one date with you and you better knock my socks off!" _She teased and leaned over to kiss his cheek._ "Just so that you know I am going to make you work very hard from here on out and so you really need to get used to hard work because I am not going to let you slack off especially if you become my boyfriend and depending on this date you have planned we will soon see exactly what you are made of. Now let's get to class so we may do some more hard work and I can see you squirm."_

Emmett let out a dramatic sigh. "You live to torture me and god forbid I have to say that I absolutely love it."

00000000

Demetri was in the dance studio as he and his friend Laurant listened to a few beats Laurant had made himself. He was a whiz with computer generated hip hop music. Demetri walked to the center of the room and slipped off his jacket tossing it to the side. "Alright I want you to start track for again for me. I really like the tempo and I think Leah would be willing to put it in the mix if I can show her a thing or two dance wise."

Angela Webber who had been sitting working on her art homework looked up as the dirty blond male started dancing. She had to admit that she liked him a lot, but she would never say anything. He was popular, a great dancer, funny, and everything she did not see herself as. Sometimes though he make her think otherwise for a brief moment with a simple look, a laugh, or a smile. Then the world would start moving again and things would go back to the way they had been before. She would be Angela Webber and he would be the guy everyone loved.

She had learned after a long and very complicated relationship with Ben Cheney that guys who were popular and smart and everything she was not would never be with her. She could never be what they needed and she had expected this a long time ago. She wished it could be different and yet it never would be. She would just always be Angela the girl in the corner who people knew of, but never really took the time to get to know the real girl underneath the shy exterior.

Demetri did a few basic moves and yet something did not feel free. He motioned with his hand for Laurant to stop the music and frowned as he looked around the room. Something was missing and he needed to find out what. When his eyes landed on Angela he realized he was missing a dance partner and having one would make this routine idea he had much better. "Hey, Ange can you come here for a second?"

Angela set down her art homework and stood up while shyly making her way over to Demetri. She stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes?"

"I need you to dance with me for a few minutes." He told her and placed her standing in front of him with her legs set five inches apart. "I will show you what I need you to do and then we will do it together only I will switch up my moves to match with yours. All you have to do is what I am going to teach you. Do not feel shy my little wall flower because I have seen you dance and I know that you can do this. It will be a piece of cake and then I will set you free to go on with what you were doing."

The shy girl wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to release her, but she kept her mouth shut and watched what he taught her. When they both were sure she had gotten the gist of what he wanted Demetri motioned for Laurant to start the music once more. On the count of five they started and since he was standing behind her when she placed her hands on her hips and swiveled her upper half to the right he did the same and went to the left and they switched doing this three times.

Next Angela dropped down to her knees and extended her hands in front of her with her palms on the floor and Demetri came out of a crouch and jumped over her landing smoothly right where her fingertips ended. Then he took both of her hands and helped her up before using his right hand to lip her leg at the knee before dropping it and picking her up by the hips before falling on his back as she summersaulted off him and ending the routine.

The music cut off and Demetri jumped up wrapping her in his arms. "You did great! As soon as Leah is feeling better we have to show her this. We did such a great job and I know she will want to use it the routine and we will probably be the ones to do it."

Angela paled instantly at the idea of being in front of so many people. When she pictured dancing in Leah's group she thought she would be in the back-round as she usually was in other aspects of her life. "I'm not sure I am the girl you will want to use. I am sure that you can do it with Leah or even Tanya and it will look better with them than it would with me. I'll just do something to mess it up and I don't want that."

Demetri scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "You will do great Angela. As I said before you are a great dancer and I do not for the life of me understand why you never pursued it. You could probably give Leah a run for her money if you tried hard enough. I will work with you and help you become confidence in your moves. You have nothing to worry about since I will be there with you the whole time. Just think it over and if you still feel unsure give me a call and I will be sure to change your mind. I have got to go call Leah with the great news she is going to be thrilled about this!"

He left after writing his number down on her hand. For a few seconds after he left she stared at it and wondered how on earth she would be able to say no to him. She was going to end up making a fool of herself she just knew it deep down. Yet he had said he would help train with her and maybe he could help her gain the confidence she so obviously lacked. With a smile she went back to her art homework glancing at the number every few minutes to make sure it was still there and she wasn't hallucinating.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter turned out alright and I hope you all agree with me. In the next chapter you get to see Alice/Edward brother and sister bonding moment and Leah/Bella fight when Bella realizes what must have happened with them. I am excited to write that and there is a preview for it. Let me know if you like this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Do you think I should go blond?"**

"**Why would you want to do that?"**

"**Jasper likes blonds since that is usually the type of girl he goes after."**

"**Jasper likes **_**you **_**for who you are." "You don't need to change who you are Alice and besides Jasper would be furious if you changed your hair. He loves your dark hair he mumbles about it in his sleep and thank you for making me remember that I had a hard enough time getting over it the first time. For the record he likes your bubblegum lip gloss considering he mumbled about that as well."**

"**He talks about me in his sleep? That is so sweet!" "What about blond highlights?"**

**AND**

"**You fucked him!"**

"**Nice to see you too or not." "I really am getting nicer and it is all Edward's fault. If this had been two months ago I would have punched you in the face."**

"**Don't try denying it because I see the difference in both of you. You are touchier with each other and I don't like it!" "What did you do to him?"**

"**Well let's see we have done it in the shower, in my bed, in his bed, missionary, doggy style, I let him tie up, and oh that isn't want you wanted to hear is it?"**

"**Do you really think he loves you?" "Look at you! Who could ever love the likes of you?"**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Bella Swan was pushing people out of the way as she stomped down the hall in a fury. She saw Leah Clearwater standing in the hallway talking with Demetri and Angela. She rushed over to them and grabbed Leah by the shoulder before pushing her back. "You fucked him!"

"Nice to see you too or not." The female street dancer stated with an eye roll. She would have hit her, but that would take energy and she was still trying recover from the weekend of almost nonstop sex she had with her ballet dancing boyfriend. She rolled her shoulder and neck before crossing her arms. "I really am getting nicer and it is all Edward's fault. If this had been two months ago I would have punched you in the face."

"Don't try denying it because I see the difference in both of you. You are touchier with each other and I don't like it!" Bella was near hysterics and the Quilette woman found it hysterical. She hadn't realized she and Edward had become touchier since doing it, but it wouldn't surprise her. Well wait they had been more playful with each other like the other day in class when they played footsie under the table during biology. "What did you do to him?"

Leah smirked and waved as Demetri and Angela left. They did not want to be involved in this conversation and Demetri knew his friend could take care of herself if things turned ugly. She pictured in her mind all the things she had been doing with Edward lately and decided to give his ex a mental picture. "Well let's see we have done it in the shower, in my bed, in his bed, missionary, doggy style, I let him tie up, and oh that isn't want you wanted to hear is it?"

Bella cringed back as if she had been smacked in the face. She had known the pair had fucked because it was pretty obvious, but she had been hoping for a one-time thing. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forget all of this when he eventually came back to her. Knowing he gave Leah his virginity when he would not give it to her burned the deepest parts of her heart. What did Leah Clearwater have which she did not? She had dated the bronze haired male for years on and off and he and Leah had only dated for a couple of weeks and already they had slept together. It just did not seem fair to her.

"Do you really think he loves you?" The pale girl hissed as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her face twisted in to a mix of heart break and betrayal. "Look at you! Who could ever love the likes of you?"

Leah pushed herself away from the locker she was leaning against. "Look I get it, you are pissed off that I got the guy, but you have to remember I don't take shit from anyone. You don't like the fact we are together and I have to tell you that I don't give a shit. I'm sorry he hurt you, but it was going to happen sooner later and if not with me than someone else. You criticize my looks when what you need to do is take a look in the fucking mirror. The only thing you ever had going for you was the fact you were dating him. You're not that petty, not that smart, and you are a moderate dancer at best."

She paused to take a needed breath before she stepped forward and Bella scrambled back in fear. "The fact I am dating Edward isn't what has you so freaked out though is it? You can't handle the fact that your ticket to fame is gone. The only way you would ever make it as a dancer was if he was dragging you on his coat tails. Since he dumped your ass you are realizing for the first time that you are _nothing. _You will never anything other than a scared little girl who has to use others to get anywhere in life."

The ballet dancing teen girl tried to hold her ground. "You talk about me using him when it is you that is using Edward. You're a street dancer and we both know that life is going to take you nowhere. The only reason you are with my Edward is because you think he will be able to jumpstart your career, but I promise you here and now that I am never going to let that happen. I won't let someone as caring, sweet, talented, and all around great as Edward Cullen be brought down by a gold digging whore like you Leah Clearwater. I won't let you ruin him!"

That was all Leah could take as she lunged at Bella and slammed her head against one of the lockers. She hissed in pain as nails raked down her cheek. She tried to ignore the pain and continue bashing the other girl's head against the locker until two teachers and Carlisle himself pulled them apart. "That is enough right now! I want to see the two of you in my office as soon as you get checked out by the nurse. I have it up to here with the two of you and your fights. This is going to end now unless the both of you want to be expelled. Now like I said go to the nurse and make sure there is no permanent damage. I will tell your teachers you will be out for the rest of the day. Be lucky I don't suspend you for a week because of this."

Both girls watched as Carlisle headed to his office. Bella turned to glare at Leah. "Don't think this is over by a long shot."

The street dancer flicked her off. "You started it, but I plan to finish it."

"I heard that!" Carlislse called before disappearing around the corner.

00000000

Alice was standing in front of her mirror as she brushed her short spiky hair. Her brother was stretched on her bed reading a book. He had wanted to be here when Leah got back from talking to his father. He had heard all about the fight with Bella and took a lot of convincing to get his dad to not expel Leah for fighting since this was not her first fight and most likely would not be her last. He had heard the rumors of what happened, but he wanted the truth and that is why he would be waiting her for his girlfriend to return.

"Do you think I should go blond?" Alice asked with a look of concentration on her face as she tried to picture herself as a blond. She had a hard time seeing herself with blond hair instead of black, but if Lauren Mallory who was not a natural blond could pull it off then she could do it as well.

The bronze haired teen set his book down to look at his sister in curiosity. She had never spoken of changing her hair before and this was new so he wanted to know the reason behind this sudden urge. "Why would you want to do that?"

The small painter turned away from the mirror to look at her brother. She made a move to come sit down next to him on the bed with her legs folded underneath her. "Jasper likes blonds since that is usually the type of girl he goes after."

"Jasper likes _you _for who you are." Edward pointed out rationally. He may not like the fact Jasper was dating Alice, but it had been bound to happen eventually. He just did not want his sister thinking she had to change to make the honey blond musician happy. "You don't need to change who you are Alice and besides Jasper would be furious if you changed your hair. He loves your dark hair he mumbles about it in his sleep and thank you for making me remember that I had a hard enough time getting over it the first time. For the record he likes your bubblegum lip gloss considering he mumbled about that as well."

He remembered in horrid detail all the times Jasper would mumble about his sister in his sleep. He would hold his pillow to his side almost as if he thought it actually were Alice. Edward had never seen his best friend so caught up in one girl before. It was amusing to see the pronounced playboy so whipped and by someone as small and sweet as Alice. She totally had the man going crazy and she did not even realize it. The bronze haired dancer wondered if his sister knew exactly how much power she had in the palm of her hands when it came to Jasper Hale.

"He talks about me in his sleep? That is so sweet!" Alice beamed and started to jump up and down on her bed before reaching down and pulling her brother up so that he would jump with her. She laughed at the comical expression on his face as he tried to mimic her movements. "What about blond highlights?"

"It would make you look like a zebra because of the striped effect." He muttered and reached down to grab a pillow so he would be able to smack her in the face. "Stop acting like such a girl with a crush. Where is my crazy little sister? What have you done with the real Alice?"

"She fell in love." She replied with a smile before grabbing her other pillow and hitting him square in the jaw. "She is growing up and realizing what it is like to fall in love."

Edward stopped jumping to look at her. "You need to be careful Alice. I know you love him and he is my friend and everything, but I don't want you to be crushed if things do not work out for some reason or another. High school relationships hardly ever last in the long run and I want you to be prepared in case the worst happens."

The small girl stopped jumping as well and frowned. "Well I could give you the same advice when it comes to Leah. I mean you had sex with her and don't look so surprised knowing I know the truth. Did the two of you really think I would fall for the whole she had the flu line you fed mom and dad? I am her roommate after all and I could see the signs. You gave her your virginity and here you are warning me to be careful when all Jasper and I have done is kiss."

"Which is good." Her brother said with a stern look. "You are much too young to be thinking about going any further with him. You need to take your time before you rush in to anything with him."

Alice snorted and smacked him again with her fluffy pillow. "That is so the pot calling the kettle black. You didn't wait before you slept with Leah. I mean well you waited for a few weeks and then you slept with her. You couldn't say anything if I decided to fuck Jasper tonight because it would make you a hypocrite."

"Oh shut up you!" Edward smiled and used his left leg to trip her so that she fell on her back. He then fell down next to her and pretended to suffocate her with the pillow even though he did not really put the fabric over her face and instead let it hover over you. "You know that as your big brother I am only trying to look out for you. I know that whatever you do decide to do is your choice and not mine. All I am asking is that you be sure before you do anything Ali. Just make sure that you are making the right decisions for you."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it wasn't the best, but I thought it turned out alright. In the next chapter there will be more dancing and Leah gives Jasper the talk about hurting Alice and Edward talks to his parents about his future. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not since you know I love hearing what you think. I would also love to hear the ideas you have for this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Twilight which was usually packed to the max capacity happened to be completely empty tonight. Jacob's sister had given Leah and her crew permission to practice here the entire Friday night. She hated Emily Young almost as much as Leah hated her and she would do anything to make sure that bitch lost. If losing her regular customers for a night would help ensure that happened then she was more than happy to oblige. She was actually making free drinks for everyone there, though of course they did not contain alcohol. She did not want to be caught and charged for getting a minor drunk.

Leah was standing in front of the group as she explained what she, Edward, Demetri, Alice, Seth, and Tanya had come up with for the first part. She planned to explain it first before showing the girls so they could follow her choreography. "So it is going to start off with just the girls. We will be standing in a V formation with me at the head if that is alright with you all. I figured that since I am the tallest it worked out the best. I will show you the choreography as soon as I am done explaining how this first part will work. After the part with all the girls we are going to break off and strike a pose. I know that sounds strange, but trust me it works with what Demetri and Angela have planned."

Angela felt her eyes widen as her name was mentioned. "I thought I told you that I would rather be in the back? We talked about this and I thought we agreed that you would do the routine with Demetri?"

The street dancer crossed her arms and nodded. "We did agree on that at first. I did the routine with him and Alice, Edward, and Seth agree that we don't look as good as the two of you do together. You guys have chemistry and it just gives your dance the extra boost needed. I have faith that you can do this. If you're not comfortable with it then I guess I will have to do it, but it would turn out the best with you."

Demetri smiled and did a half bow. "It is your time to shine my beautiful wall flower. I know you can do this. We can show them all how it is done."

Angela swallowed and nodded. If everyone else had faith in her then maybe she should start having more faith in herself. "Okay, you can count me in."

The Quilette dancer nodded as the others back up so she could start in on the choreography. She motioned for Demetri to start the music and when he did the song 'Imma Shine' by Youngbloodz started. Her head was bowed and then her right hand shot out as she snapped her arm to the beat in the same way someone would snap their fingers. As soon as the orchestra beat started her head snapped up as she continued to snap her arms. Then as soon as the singer hit the part where he said "I am going to shine" she held her right hand up in a stop gesture as the left side of her body sagged before suddenly it jerked back up.

Next she walked in a small half circle before crossing herself and then suddenly shooting forward as she fell to her knees and slid forward about half a foot on her knees. She bent one arm back and behind her head before rolling her body starting with her stomach before she flipped up and landed on her feet with a smile and then placed her feet about six inches apart as she did a motion that made it look like she was tugging on a rope. She finished with a smile before motioning for Demetri to cut the music.

"That is going to be when you strike a pose. Do whatever position you want, but remember you are trying to look like you are a statue. You will stay in that same position until Angela and Demetri have done there parts. Oh on the rope part the right side needs to look as if they are tugging from the right and vice versa. I will alternate. Now everyone get in to position and we will see how this looks. One side will be shorter since Alice is a little late arriving, but she knows the choreography and we can show it to her once she gets here. Alright so let's get this started."

All the girls lined up and Leah nodded for Demetri to hit the music. Everyone did the moves they had seen Leah doing earlier and the affect was amazing with more people. It gave it a more dimensional look especially as the tanned dancer alternated on the rope part. As soon as they finished that part Demetri and Angela came in and started doing their part. Leah watched from her position and once they were finished she clapped.

"That was great! It looks amazing." She noticed Alice walk in with none other than Jasper Hale following her. Leah scowled at seeing her ex-girlfriends boyfriend here. She knew Alice and Jasper were dating, but that did not mean she had to be happy about it. "Everyone take a fifteen minute break and then we will pick it up from the top. If any of you guys have ideas then I go to Edward or Demetri."

Alice approached slowly as everyone headed to the bar to get a drink. "What the hell is he doing here? I know you are dating him and as much as I hate it I can accept that. What I cannot accept is the fact you brought someone who wants nothing more than to get me in to trouble for one reason or another. He is going to blab to Carlisle and I will be expelled."

The tiny painter frowned. "Leah, he promised that he would not tell anyone anything. I thought he could be of help. He can't dance, but even you cannot deny he has a way with words and music. I thought maybe he could sing the mix we come up with. It would be original and something fresh. Just give him a chance to prove himself to you."

"Fine he can sing the first part as we practice." Her head snapped in his direction. "Do you know the lyrics to 'Imma Shine' by Youngbloodz'?"

Jasper smirked as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist from behind. "Of course I do. I am pretty sure that I know it better than you. Just give me a microphone and I'll do the rest Clearwater."

"Yeah whatever you say Hale." Leah stated with an eye roll. "Just do you part and if you do well I may keep you around."

By this point the break was over and everyone got into their positions. The music started and they did the routine again which actually turned out better this time around considering the other girls knew it better and it looked better the V formation completed. When they struck a pose Leah took the time to listen to Jasper as he rapped along with the lyrics. She had to admit that he was fucking good. It looked like she would have to be nice to him in order to make their performance even better.

When they practiced twice more they stopped the russet skinned female looked to Jasper when he cleared his throat. She clenched her jaw knowing he was probably going to complain or make fun of her choreography. "The dance was amazing it really was, but I have a piece of advice. I am not a dancer so feel free to disregard what I say if you hate the idea."

Leah shot him a smirk of her own. "Oh I will."

The honey blond rolled his eyes before continuing. "My idea is what if after Demetri and Angela dance you have them freeze as you did and then another guy can come in and partner with another girl and do a dance of their own. It should switch off like this until every guy and girl has a chance to dance. It will show the strength of each dancer and make people see that you are not trying to shadow anyone. That is one problem you see a lot in dance crews. Usually the strongest dancers are in the front and the weakest in the back. This will show that everyone in your group is equally talented."

Edward and Alice held their breath as they waited for Leah's reaction. To their surprise and the surprise of everyone else Leah actually smiled. "You know that is a really good idea. Everyone talk amongst your selves and partner up while I have a private word with Jasper."

The honey blond and street dancer walked to a corner. "I like the way you think Hale. Also, I have to admit you can sing. I want you to be a part of this group, but I won't have drama. You cause any trouble and you are gone. I think it would be good if you were a part of the dance routine, maybe on the outlines while you rap. It wouldn't be anything to complicated since you will be singing as well. On a side note I have to say that Alice is my best friend. If you break her heart I will break your neck. She left my brother for you and so you better treat her right."

"I plan to." The Southern singer told her truthfully as he held his fist up for her to do the fist knock with. She eyed him wearily before knocking her fist against his and going to talk to the others about her ideas and theirs as well.

0000000

Edward did not end up getting home until around two in the morning. He had dropped Leah off around one at her dorm, but she had other plans and so he was an hour late. He knew his parents were going to freak. He didn't care though because he was happy. The dance had gone well and he and Leah got some private time together. She'd had detention the whole week and so it was nice to finally have some one on one time with his girlfriend. He parents could ground him and still it would not damper is mood any.

When he entered the front door he saw his mother and father waiting for him in the living room. He immediately opened his mouth to explain, yet his father beat him to it. "You are not in trouble for being late. Leah called and explained how you had a flat tire. We actually wanted to talk to you about something more important than your breaking curfew. You know the final dance is coming up and there are going to be scouts from different schools. Your whole future as a dancer depends on this dance. We want to make sure that your new relationship is not getting in the way of your dreams."

The bronze haired teen took a deep breath. He had known that this would come sooner or later. "Leah is not a distraction if that is what you are getting at. I know that I have been busy, but Leah and I have been working on a few ideas. We have not forgotten the last dance is coming up. I promise that you will be everything you imagined and more."

Carlisle didn't look completely convinced. He had gotten a tip that some of his students had been planning to participate in the streets dance off and he wanted to make sure his son was not one of those students. "I was alerted earlier in the day that some of my students may be considering entering the streets competition this year. I hope that you know nothing about this. You know how feel about those competitions. I don't care if other students want to do this, but you are my son and if any respectable dance school finds out you were in such a competition it will hurt your chances of getting accepted. They want serious dancer's son and not hoodlums with way too much time on their hands."

Edward ran his hands in his air. "I see where you are coming from dad because I used to think the same things myself, but the truth is the streets about so much more than you can imagine. I have seen a few competitions on youtube and I think you need to rethink your opinion about this. It is an amazing thing where dancers of all ages and dance types can blend together and share their passion for dance."

"And if you lose your career chance because of this, what are you going to do then?" His father demanded with a take no prisoners tone. "I am only concerned about your future son I hope you know that. You have such talent for you to waste it because of some girl-"

The bronze haired ballet dancer was quick to interrupt. "Leah is more than just some girl! She is amazing, talented, and I am in love with her. I am sorry if you and I do not see eye to eye on this subject, but I am 18 and technically I can do what I want."

Esme could see her husband about to lose his cool and so she tried to play mediator. She knew her husband on cared for their son, but Edward needed to be able to make his own choices. "Edward is right Carlisle. This is his choice to make. If you are so worried about it because you haven't seen the routine then let them do it at the last dance. You wanted something fresh and I think this could be exactly that. Give them a chance to prove themselves. If it is flop then it is on them. This is their future and I have a feeling that nobody is going to let a future slip between their fingers."

"Esme I don't-"He stopped when he saw the look on his wife's face. He let out a sigh before once again looking at his son. "Your mother has a point. If you want so badly to be in the streets then prove to me why I should allow it. Blow my socks off and maybe I will let you participate in this event you are so eager to be a part of. If you do not succeed then I expect a new dance and you will not have my permission to be a part of the streets. The only way I am going to allow this if you can find a teacher to supervise your practices."

"I'll do it." Esme said as she stood up and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I have too much time on my hands and I miss dancing. This will help me feel like I haven't lost all of my talent. I have faith that our son knows what he is doing. In three weeks we will have a sample of the dance ready for you. That will give them three months and a week to come up with a different routine if you do not like this one."

Carlisle nodded before standing up and heading up the stairs with his wife following. "I hope you know what you are doing son. I like Leah I really do, but I hope that are doing what is best for you and not for her. I will expect to be blown away in three weeks. As for now I am going to bed and I hope that you will do the same. You will need it if you expect to be ready in three weeks."

Edward raised his chin and met his dad's eye. "We will be ready and then you will see that I know what I am doing."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and I wanted to post this before I tried to crash for a few hours. What would you all like to see in the next chapter? I am taking requests so get yours in. Also I am doing a Christmas gift one-shot thing where if you request a one-shot I will do it. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You need to hold your leg up higher Leah." Edward grimaced in disapproval as he stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor watching her try a few ballet moves and failing miserably. "Your ankle needs to be resting right up against your cheek. People are going to notice these things and it has to be perfect."

Ever since the talk he had with his father Edward had been on an 'everything must be perfect' kick and it was really starting to bug the hell out of Leah Clearwater. She wanted everything to be perfect as well, but working themselves to exhaustion would not do anyone any good. It would make everyone hate what they were working on and if they ended up hating what they were doing it would show in the performance. She could already see that it was having that exact sort of effect on her boyfriend and she could not allow that. He needed to relax or he was going to have a stroke.

"Hey Hitler you need to relax." The russet skinned street dancer told him honestly as she walked over to him and slapped his cheek lightly as if trying to snap him out of it. "Everything is going to work out, but not if you drive yourself crazy over thinking everything. Now you and I are going to relax and the best way I know how to relax is by making a fool of my-self."

Edward sighed and ran his hands in his hair. "Leah there is no time to be fooling around. Every second we allow to tick by is one second closer to the time we have to show my father what we have. Leah what on earth are you doing?"

Sometime during his little not quite a pep talk she had wandered off to the other side of the studio and clicked on some random radio station which played a song Edward didn't recognize. Since it was a hip hop station he didn't think he would know any of the songs unless they were the bands Leah was slowly introducing him on a day to day basis. She was doing some odd country two step type of dance which clashed with the beat of the music in and adorable way.

"I'm making a fool of myself and I think that you should join me Edward 'I am so serious I am about to have a heart attack' Cullen." She jumped so that her butt was facing him and shook it as she continued to dance. Seeing his hesitation she did the moon walk in his direction before turning to face him once more. "I thought you were a gentleman? If you were you would be joining me because a gentleman never lets a lady make a fool of her-self alone. Now come on ballet boy and let loose for a little while. I promise that once I get you all loose as a goose that we can get back to practicing."

The bronze haired green eyed ballet dancing male grinned suddenly he took a deep breath and turned away from her. For a second she thought he was angry, but then he did a back flip before landing on his feet and grabbing his shirt pulling it out like he saw all those rap dudes do in the videos. When she laughed he broke off in to the wave and then pointed to her indicating it was her turn to continue making a fool of herself.

_"Is that all you got?" She teased before mocking him by doing some ballet moves. She brought her hands so they clasped over her head as she rose up on her toes and danced circled around him. She ended it by raising her left leg all the way up so that her leg ended up resting against his cheek. "Come on ballet boy and keep up with me or I may end up dancing circles around you in more ways than one."_

_"So is that what you really think of ballet dancers? Well I will show you what I think of hip hopping street dancers." He smirked and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down his hips a bit and pulling his boxers up. "I had to get in to character if I wanted to do this right. Okay so watch and learn my little future star in the dancing world."_

_Edward twisted around in a full 180 degree arch before hunching forward and extending his arms at his side. His girlfriend laughed made a box with his arms in front of his face before kicking out with his right leg so he ended up walking on his hands. Okay she was slightly impressed with that part. He bent his left leg at the knee before doing the same to his right and jumping back to his feet. What he did not seem to realize was the fact that when he landed on his feet again his pants fell down around his ankles and when he went to take a step he ended up flat on his face._

_"Oh my god that was priceless!" Leah cried as she clapped her hands to her face in order to hold in the snorts of amusement trying to escape._

Clapping caught their attention and they turned to see Esme watching them with a half-smile. "I hope the last part is not going to be in the routine, though if it is I can guarantee the audience will be riveted in their seats."

Her son quickly jumped to his feet and pulled up his pants as a blush spread across his face. "Mom! You are here earlier than we expected. We were just trying to relax before we-"

His mother cut him off as she walked towards them. "Sweetheart I was once a teenager as well. You do not have to explain yourself or your actions to me. Don't worry because I do not plan on telling your father. We do have some work to do though so I think it is time to get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am." Edward said and Leah groaned as her boyfriend ordered her try the ballet move again. She figured it was back to Edward aka Hilter the dance instructor for a few hours. Well at least they had a bit of before it turned all serious again.

00000000

Jasper could tell that Alice was furious. He knew that bringing her to the show tonight had been a bad idea, but she persisted and he could never say no to her. He wasn't used to having a girlfriend watch him as he sang. Sure he was used to girls watching him and sometimes they were girls he was fucking, but never had any of those girls actually meant anything to the singer. Everything had been going fine with her cheering him on until about the third song when he started dirty dancing with one of the female backup singers. It was something he did at almost any of his shows and he never thought for a second that it would bother Alice and yet apparently it pissed her off.

**The small painter was looking at the girl known as Maricia like she wanted to stab her eyes out with the pointy end of one of her fancy paint brushes. Her tiny hands clenched in to fists at her side as she sent a death glare in their general direction. If looks could kill then the both of them would be dead on the spot with no questions asked. The singer eased up on his dancing about halfway through the song. His girlfriend did not relax her position and he knew that he would have to make it up to her and he could only think of one way to do that. He needed to show her that she was the only girl for him. He had never really done anything like this, but he was going to do it for his Alice.**

**When the song was finished he walked to the very front of the stage in front of where Alice was standing. "Usually I do a number with my sister, but tonight I am going to change it up. I would like to ask a special girl to come up here on stage and sing the next number with me. I don't think she realizes what she means to me and I want to show her. Alice Cullen will you please come up on stage with me?"**

**Alice was shaking her head no as he jumped off the stage in order to help her up. She sent him the well-known 'what the hell are you doing' look as he lifted her up on to the stage before quickly following her. She leaned in to whisper. "What the hell are you doing Jasper?"**

**Jasper grinned and turned to the crowd. "I think she is a little nervous you guys why don't you give her a round of applause?"**

**The crowd clapped as someone handed a microphone and the music started. The song 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood filled the room. Alice smiled because she loved this song and she was glad that Jasper remembered. At least he picked a song that she knew well. He didn't usually sing a lot of country songs and so this was a treat for his fans as well.**

Jasper started off his strong and steady as he reached out with his free hand to caress Alice's cheek.  
><em>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Now we keep saying that we're OK<br>But I don't want to settle for good not great  
>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<br>Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me _Alice's voice started off as no more than a whisper, but got strong by the last two words as she stared at the guy she was in love with. She knew that she would never love another the way she loved Jasper. That is the reason she and Seth would have never worked out in the end. It wouldn't have been fair to him._  
><em>

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough _He wrapped his arm that had been recently cupping the side of her face around her waist and pulled her close. To Jasper there was nobody else around except for the two of them._  
><em>

Alice reached down to take his hand in hers. She pretended that it was only Jasper listening to her and that gave her a confidence when it came to singing that she never had known she had. She knew that she would never be as good as Rosalie, but sometimes a look from Jasper made her feel like she was the most talented women in the world.

_Remind me, remind me  
>Remember the airport dropping me off<br>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>But that meant we had one more night<br>Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>__[Brad]__ Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Oh, so on fire so in love  
>That look in your eyes that I miss so much<br>_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

I wanna feel that way  
>Yeah, I wanna hold you close<p>

_Oh, if you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<em>

Baby, remind me, remind me

Do_ you remember the way it felt?_  
><em>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<em>  
><em>Remind me<em>

_Yeah, remind me_

_All those things that you used to do_  
><em>That made me fall in love with you<em>  
><em>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me<em>

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_  
><em>All those mornings I was late for work<em>  
><em>Remind me<em>

_Oh, baby, remind me  
>Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me<em>

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>Oh, yeah, remind me<em>

_Baby, remind me_

_As the song ended he leaned down to kiss her. Everyone was clapping yelling or an encore, but Jasper and Alice only saw and felt each other. He held her close as they walked off the stage together. "I love you darlin' and I just wanted you to know that."_

_"I love you too." Alice replied with a smile as they walked to the back where Jasper would be taking a thirty minute break. She was going to make sure she made good use of those thirty minutes._

_TBC…_

_**AN: I wanted to write this before I went to bed and so I hope that you all liked it. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see next. You know I love hearing from you all.**_

_**Please R&R like always!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah wriggled around as she tried to pull on the pink tights Esme had ordered her to put on. She wasn't used to dancing in tights and she figured Edward had convinced his mother to make her wear tights and pink ones at that because she had laughed at him the other day when his paints fell off. Only he would come up with something at torturous as this. Edward knew that she did not do tights and she most definitely did not do pink.

"They really are not that comfortable." The street dancer complained once she had them on well she had one leg in completely it was the other one which was giving her problems. She was sitting on the bench trying to get it to come up her leg when she suddenly fell backwards and on to the floor. "Can't I just dance in my regular stuff? I am more comfortable in what I usually wear."

"You will be able to move better in those Leah." Edward said from his spot leaning against the changing room door. "You won't have to worry about tripping over extra fabric. The tights will mold to your body and make it easy for you to dance in. Just give them a chance alright?"

"I am not one for pink. It classes horribly with my skin tone." She muttered as she opened the door a crack and stuck her head outside. She saw her boyfriend smirking as he motioned with one hand for her to come out so that he could get a good look at her. "I don't have x-ray vision Leah I can't see you through the door. Come on out so we can get started before everyone else gets here."

"No freaking way!" The russet skinned dancer hissed as she tried to shut the dressing room door, but he stuck his hand in the crack to stop her from closing it completely. "There is a difference between wearing this shit if only you are going to see it and then wearing it wear everyone else can see. I have to attend school with these people on a regular day to day basis. Do you have any idea what kind of mocking I am going to have to deal with? You can get away with it ballet boy, but I will be mocked until I die."

Edward used his shoulder to push the door open the rest of the way. He took a moment to look her up and down. A huge smile spread over his face as he took in the bright pink tights and scowl on her face. He thought she looked pretty good considering her toned legs showed up rather well and since he had an odd fascination with her legs he really enjoyed the tights. "They will only mock you if you let them know it bothers you."

Leah rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm to get her boyfriend's gaze away from her legs and back to her eyes. "They will mock me once they get a good look at me. Hell I have the urge to mock myself because if it was anyone other than me I would already be mocking them. I feel like a- a-"

"A ballerina?" He teased kissing her for-head and running his left hand up the back of her tight covered thigh. "You are one of us now Clearwater and once you become one of us there is no way you will ever be allowed to escape. Now you need to stop panicking of the way you are dressing and focus more on the dancing. We have to get this right because there are only a few weeks before we have to show dad and if he doesn't like it then that means we are going to have to start from scrap and I won't be allowed to participate in the Streets with you-"

Warm lips pressing against his cut off his rant before he had a chance to say anymore. He felt all thought leave his head as his arms immediately wrapped around her waist without a second thought. Her hands went to his hair and his reached down to cup her ass so he could lift her up so that she would be able to wrap her legs around his waist. After a moment she pulled away and pressed her for-head against his. "Are you done ranting now? As you said we have a dance to prepare for and we better get out there if we want to have any time to practice before the others get here. You need to relax before you give yourself a stroke or something. I told you the other day that we are going to get this and your dad is not going to know what hit him. You need to have more faith in yourself. The only reason he doubts you right now is because you doubt yourself. I have seen you dance and just because I may not always get ballet dancing it does not mean I can't see what an amazing dancer you are."

"Your too good for me did you know that?" The bronze haired dancer smiled and held her close for a few minutes. "I just do not want to mess this up. It is not only my future that rests on this Leah. Everyone who is doing the last dance with us is counting on this as well. If I mess this up for them then I have to live knowing that not only did I let myself and my parents down, but I let everyone else down as well. I have no idea what I am going to do if I fail Leah."

"Then as your girl it is my job to make sure that you don't fail." She said taking his hand and pulling him towards the studio. "In case you have forgotten my name is Leah Clearwater and I have no idea what the world fail means. We can't fail because I am never going to allow it. So let's get practicing alright? Oh and by the way I love you my neurotic ballet boy."

00000000

"How much longer do I have to sit still like this?" Jasper complained as he sat in the art studio on a stool in the same position he had been in for the last hour and a half. His leg muscles were starting to cramp.

"I am almost done with the outline." Alice told him as she looked from the canvas she working on to him before lifting the pencil she was using to draw the outline up so she could fix one of the lines which made up his face. "You are the one who volunteered to be my model. I told it would be time consuming and you said that it wouldn't be a problem. If you keep talking and distracting me then it will take longer. I offered you a fifteen minute break and you declined so any discomfort you are feeling is because you are stubborn."

Jasper sighed, but made sure not to move from his position because the last time that had happened she spent twenty minutes getting back in to the exact same position as before. "That was before I knew we would be at this for hours. Doesn't your hand cramp up after a while?"

The small painter shrugged. "I guess it is something I have just gotten used to after a while. I could ask you how you can sing for hours at a time without your voice going horse. It is basically the same concept and I am now done the outline so you can move now."

"Finally!" The musician cried jumping to his feet and stretching his legs which had actually started to go numb. He shook the limbs hoping to get some feeling back in to them. "Am I allowed to see what you have so far? Since I have to live with my face and look at it every day in the mirror I am pretty sure I can tell you if you are doing a good job or not."

"Absolutely not!" Alice hissed jumped in front of the canvas with her arms spread wide at her sides as she did her best to block the view of the picture with her tiny body. "An artist never shows their work until they are ready and this picture is nowhere near ready Jasper. I still have to do the details, coloring, the back ground, and bunch of other stuff. I don't want you to see it yet because that is bad luck."

"Since when have you become superstitious?" He questioned trying to look around her so he could see the portrait of himself she was doing for an art class project. "Let me see it Alice or I may die of curiosity!"

"Then I guess I have a funeral to prepare." She teased using one hand to grab a cloth off the table next to her and drape it over the picture before he had a chance to sneak a peek. "I will show you when I am finished with it, but not a second before do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jasper smirked and mock saluted her. "So I was thinking that you and I should hit a party tonight. A few producers I know invited me and they said I could bring a plus one. What do you say about after practice we go out on the town? I guarantee a whole box load of fun."

Alice smiled and wiped a bit of charcoal from her cheek before wiping her hands on a rag. "I'm not sure if I am in a party mood tonight. I mean we are going to be wiped out after practice."

"I can fix that." The honey blond stated as he reached down in to his pocket to pull out two caffeine tablets otherwise known as speed. "I take one before every show it gives me the energy I need. If you take one of these you won't have to worry about being too tired."

She hesitated when he motioned for her to take one. "I don't know Jasper. The last time I did drugs with you I ended up not remembering much of the next day. When I smoked with you my head got all fuzzy."

"You won't have to worry about that with these. You may get a little buzz, but you won't be so out of it that you have no idea what you are doing." He told her and lifted one to his lips as she did the same, though he could tell his girlfriend was still unsure about what he was about to do. "Think of it like drinking a whole bunch of coffee. It's going to give you the energy you need and that is it. I promise that I wouldn't give you something if it were dangerous for you Ali. I love you and I would never put you in danger I swear it."

The smallest Cullen nodded and popped the pill in her mouth. It was just a caffeine pill and she did trust that Jasper wouldn't do anything that would put her in any kind of danger. "You said you do it all the time and you seem to be okay. I mean it can't be any worse than the meds I am on for my being Bi-polar. Besides, I trust you Jasper."

"Well I am glad and I would never do anything to lose your trust." Jasper told her as he crouched down so she could climb on his back. "It will be faster to get to practice this way since we are five minutes late and you have very short legs. I don't want to keep everyone waiting for the star of the show darlin' because as good as a dancer as Leah Clearwater may be she has nothing on you."

Alice laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Stop trying to flatter me and get running because if we are any later I am blaming it on you mister!"

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter, but I still feel horrible I have cold on top of everything and I think I have a double ear infection. Anyways let me know if you all liked this or not and what you would like to see next in the one. It was important to show the Jasper and Alice part for later on. You see Jasper doesn't really see anything wrong with what he is doing because everyone around him does it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was having a great time at the party with Jasper. She felt like she was the best kind of sugar high. She knew that she should be exhausted because of dance practice, painting, and the overall day's events, but she wasn't and it was all thanks to caffeine tablet her boyfriend had given her. She had never felt this good in her entire life and she really had no idea why everyone told her these caffeine tablets were a bad thing. She felt as if she could keep going for days and she never wanted to lose this feeling. It was no wonder that Jasper could sing on almost a nightly basis.

The small painter was currently in some fancy penthouse where Jasper and a few other musicians were talking and messing around with some producers. The music was blasting; there was free alcohol even though almost everyone there was underage, and tables lined the outline of the makeshift dance floor lined with food. Alice was dancing by herself since Jasper was talking to some guy she didn't know, though he never strayed too far and to Alice's surprise he pushed every clingy girl away when they tried to make a move on him. The small Cullen girl couldn't be happier than none of these busty women was getting the attention of her boyfriend. In the past he wouldn't have passed them up and yet here he was doing exactly that.

"You know you could be a model." A tall man in his late thirties came up next to her as she continued to dance. He placed a hand on her hip lightly as his fingers curled around the fabric of her above the knee red and black striped dress with spaghetti straps. "I know a few people who would love to meet you. I am surprised that I haven't seen you in magazines before."

"I'm too short to be a model." She replied as they continued dancing, though she made sure to take a step away from him so they were not pressed together. It made her uncomfortable especially with the wedding ring on his finger.

The unnamed man laughed loudly, but no one paid him much attention. Alice thought he sounded like a hyena on crack when he laughed. "You know a lot of people would think that, but shorter women can be models as well. You have very nice curves and you have the face of an innocent angel. Men love that kind of look and I think you could go far with a little direction. My name is Marcus and I think I can help you out in that department."

Alice shook her head no. "Thank you for the offer, but I have no interest in being a model."

"A singer?" Marcus persisted with a knowing smile. "I bet you have a voice of an angel to match that beautiful face of yours. I have a friend at a studio who I know is looking for new talent. How about you give me your number and I can give him a call and see what he can do."

Alice wondered exactly how many 'friends' this guy had. She cast her eyes around the room looking for Jasper and saw him slowly heading in her direction, but it was taking a while because there were so many people in his way. "I have been told I can sing, but I am not interested in pursuing it."

"What are you interested in then?" He questioned with a sigh of annoyance. Usually women at these things especially the young girls would be dying to get some alone time with him if he could offer help and this little chit was turning him down over and over again. "I have my hands in a bit of everything and I am sure I can be of some help."

Oh she was pretty sure she knew where his hands were and she wanted nothing to do with him or his hands. She smiled as Jasper came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am a painter, but I don't need any help. I am going to succeed or fail on my own and I am here with my boyfriend tonight. Thank you for all your offers of help, but I really am not interested."

Jasper glared down at Marcus who started to shift away from the pair. The older man tried to act confident, but he failed. "Have you thought of my offer yet Hale?"

"I have and the answer is still no." He said firmly grabbing Alice and pulling her in the opposite direction as fast as he could. He wanted to be as far away from that guy as possible. He pulled Alice in to a private room before shutting and locking the door. "Alice I want you to stay away from him alright? Marcus is the kind of guy who likes favors for his help and I have seen a lot of talented kids go down the drain because of him. He tried to rape Rosalie one night. He said he could make her star, but luckily a few people where there who knew me and so they called letting me know what was up and I got there in time. Just promise me you won't have anything to do with him."

"I promise I will steer clear of him Jazz." She saw the tired look on his face and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Hey are you alright? You look like you are going to fall over any second."

The honey blond singer nodded and rubbed his eyes before reaching in to his pocket and pulling another caffeine tablet. "Yeah, I am just a little wiped out. I'll be fine though as soon as I take this."

The small artist placed her hand over his before he could pop the pill in to his mouth. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Another one, are you sure that is safe Jazz? You already took one with me earlier and I am still feeling the effects."

"It is because I am bigger than you are darlin' and therefore I need more to keep going. Trust me when I say that I know what I am doing." After dry swallowing the pill he leaned down to kiss her softly. "So I was talking to Tia and she is having a small get together at her place after this. She wants to hear me play some more and there are going to be some big names there. Do you want to come with me? I should warn you that there will be drugs floating around there, but I won't let anyone slip you anything. I'll probably smoke some, but that is it. If you are too tired I can take you home."

She bit her bottom lip and chewed on it for a few seconds. Of course she wanted to go with him, but she was worried that she would tire out too quickly. She wanted to show Jasper that she could keep up with him. Holding out her hand she nodded in confirmation. "Sure I want to tag along Jazz. Let me call my parents and tell them I am staying at the dorms tonight. I will have Leah cover for me since she owes me a few favors. If I am going to go all night like this, I think I may need another one."

"I have plenty don't worry." The southern musician smiled and pulled out a caffeine tablet for her as well. "We can stop for ice cream before we hit her place. I could really use something for my dry mouth. That is the only thing I don't like about these caffeine tablets."

00000000

Leah was in her room thinking about life in general when she got a text message. At first she thought maybe it would be from Jacob since he said he was going home this weekend and that he would text her when he had time, but when she opened the little envelope she saw that it was from her ballet dancing boyfriend.

_I think that you should come down to the dance studio. –Ballet Boy_

Reading the message she looked over at her clock. It was like one in the morning so what could he possibly want to do in the dance studio at one AM? It was way too early to practice. _Why would I want to do that? It's too late to practice. We do need a break once in a while you know. We are not machines and if we were I still wouldn't practice this early. –Hip Hop Gurl_

A beep sounded a few seconds later. _I have a surprise for you so just come down or I will be forced to come and get you. –Ballet boy_

Leah rolled her eyes as she sat up and stretched before replying. _This better not be some weird kinky sex thing because I am exhausted. –Hip Hop Gurl_

_It is not a weird sex thing I promise. Just hurry up and get down here. –Ballet Boy_

_Give me fifteen minutes. –Hip Hop Gurl_

_Ten and we have a deal. –Ballet Boy_

_Fine bossy I will be there in ten minutes. –Hip Hop Gurl_

After slipping on her sneakers she snuck out of her room. She knew if she got caught being out this late she would be in trouble so Edward better have a good reason for making her sneak out of her dorm at this hour. She had made it downstairs when she was sure someone was following her. She turned her head just in time to feel a hard metal object connect with her cheek. She fell to the ground as Bella Swan stood above her with two of her friends. They each had what looked to be a steel pipe. The female street dancer tried to cover her face with her arms, but she couldn't defend herself properly.

She kicked out with her legs and knocked Bella away from her before climbing to her feet and half running and half limping as fast as she could towards the studio. She could hear them following her. Blood was leaking in to her eyes and she could feel her knee swelling up badly. She could only hope that her boyfriend really was in the studio and that had not been part of the trap. What confused the Quilette dancer was the fact they had been waiting for her. Had they been spying on her and waiting for the perfect moment to attack?

Edward sighed as he looked at his watch realizing Leah was four minutes. He was getting ready to text her again when the doors opened with a bang revealing a bloodied Leah Clearwater. The rose in his hands dropped to the floor as he sprinted over to her and caught her right before she hit the ground. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Her eyes fluttered open and closed and he figured that maybe she had a concussion. Who had done this to her? Why would someone hurt her?

"Leah baby keep your eyes open!" He demanded lifting her up off the ground as gently as he could before taking off towards the nurse's station. There was always someone on call in case of emergencies. When he neared the office he saw Rosalie Hale leaving and called out to her. She had probably gotten Tylenol for one of her many headaches. "Rose! Rose I need your help!"

The blond singer rubbed her temples and turned around when she heard her name being called. She saw Edward Cullen carrying something that resembled a bloody person. As she took a closer look she realized that it was Leah Clearwater her ex. She felt fear take over her at seeing her ex so damned vulnerable. "What the hell?"

Edward pushed the door to the nurses' station open with Rosalie following him. The nurse immediately picked up the phone and dialed 911 while demanding to know what happened. He answered both her and Rosalie in one shot. "We were meeting in the dance studio because I wanted to surprise her with some roses and a nice surprise midnight dinner. She was running late and I was just about to go looking for her when the doors burst open and she came in like this. I didn't see anyone else and I don't know who did this to her or why. She is going to be okay right? Right?"

"Well she is alive and that is a start." The nurse said as she started to asses Leah and treat her as best she could until the ambulance arrived. "I need you to get in contact with your father. He is going to need to be here for when the police arrive. I have to ask you to wait in the hall while I take care of her."

"I don't want to leave her." The ballet dancing male stated as she sat down and grabbed her hand. "Rose can you call my dad for me? I want to be here with her when the ambulance arrives."

"Sure I can do that. I will call Alice as well." Jasper's sister said as she went in to the hall and dialed the Cullen's home number. She looked through the window at her ex and realized that she still loved Leah. She had been a bitch, but she had her reasons and now she may never get the chance to explain why she behaved the way she had.

Edward helped the nurse wipe away some of the blood and bandage her knee the best he could. "Come on Leah you can't leave me now considering I have just found you. I'll find out who did this to you. Come on my tanned dancer pull through this. I can't live without you."

TBC…

**AN: I know I left at a cliffhanger, but I planned for this to happen when I came up with the story and I did not want to give the surprise away. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not. There is going to be a preview at the end so check it out. I hope you all liked it even if something terrible happened. I would love to hear your theories about the attack. It is obvious and yet it has a twist at the same time.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**How is she? I got here from La Push as soon as I could."**

"**She is stable from what they tell me." "No broken bones or anything like that. She is badly bruised and the doctor said she was lucky to get away."**

"**This is your entire fault!"**

"**How the fuck is this whole thing my fault?" "I didn't do this to her!"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" "Someone doesn't like the fact you are together. Leah my not have a lot of friends, but nobody attacked her before you guys started dating."**

**AND**

"**Alice what is wrong?"**

"**It is Leah; she was attacked and is in the hospital. We need to go home."**

"**Yeah let me get my coat." "Who would have the balls to attack her?"**

"**I have no idea, but I will find out."**

"**How bad is she?"**

"**I am not sure." "Edward said she is going to be okay, but he sounded terrible Jazz."**

**"Don't worry Ali, she is much to much of a pain in the ass to die."**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob black was racing down the hallways of the hospital to get to his best friends room. He had gotten a call from Edward Cullen on Leah's phone about her being attacked and how she was now in the hospital. The first thing Jacob had done was barrow his dads old motorcycle and hightail it to the emergency room in Port Angeles where she was being kept. He had called Seth who would be heading to the hospital as well as soon he could get a ride.

Jake couldn't get his mind off of her. He knew they hadn't been on the same page since she started dating Cullen, but she was still his best friend and the girl he was hopelessly in love with. Why would someone attack her? The better question would be how could someone get the better of Leah in a fight? That is something that has never happened before as far as he knew. Whoever attacked her most definitely had to have more than one person because Leah was a fighter and she wouldn't go down easily. This had to have been a planned attack. Someone must have put a lot of time and effort in to getting her alone.

As he rounded the corner he saw Edward sitting in a chair by the door. He could hear doctors inside who were probably evaluating her condition. He stopped in front of Edward and tried to catch his breath before speaking. He felt as if his lungs were going to explode from how fast he had been running down the halls. "How is she? I got here from La Push as soon as I could."

The bronze haired ballet dancer looked up to see Jacob glaring at him. He sighed and scrubbed his eyes with heels of his hands. He hadn't left her side since she was brought in here and he was physically and emotionally exhausted. His father was down at the station with the kids who had stayed the weekend in the dorms as they were interviewed and he had just got finished an interview with a police officer as well. He answered so many questions when in the back of his mind all he wanted was to be by her side. He hadn't seen anything and so he did not see how he could be of any help.

"She is stable from what they tell me." He answered standing up and stretching as he let out a deep breath. He turned to lean against the doorframe as the nurse left after taking her vitals again. They were keeping a close eye on that in case of internal bleeding. He felt his heart ache at seeing her sleeping with tubes and wires attached to her arms. She looked so helpless and Leah Clearwater was never helpless regardless the situation. "No broken bones or anything like that. She is badly bruised and the doctor said she was lucky to get away."

The Quilette male growled low in his throat as his anger got the best of him and he shoved Edward back hard. It all the douchebag ballet dancers fault that Leah was in there right now. "This is your entire fault!"

"How the fuck is this whole thing my fault?" The bronze haired teen snapped putting his face up close to Jacob's. His green eyes were full of anger at being accused. Was Jacob seriously suggesting he had done this to her or that it was somehow his fault? "I didn't do this to her!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The guitar player laughed without humor as he shoved Edward away from him again only to grab him by the collar of his shirt. Was this idiot really this stupid or was he trying to make himself feel better because of what had been done to Leah? "Someone doesn't like the fact you are together. Leah my not have a lot of friends, but nobody attacked her before you guys started dating."

The ballet dancing male shook his head and tore himself away from Jacob Black. He placed the palms of his hands against the wall so that he wouldn't end up doing something stupid like hitting his girlfriend's childhood friend. "So you automatically jump to the theory I somehow caused this? It could very be because she is doing the Streets thing this year. Did you ever think of that? No of course not, you just wanted to blame me because you hate me for taking her from you when in all honesty she was never yours to begin with! Do you think that I am happy she was attacked? Do you think I am happy knowing that I may be the reason she is lying in there right now? Well if you do then you are dumber than I first gave you credit for. Whatever problem you have me needs to be put on the back burner until we find out who hurt her. Hate me all you want, but at least try to be useful while you do it."

They stood there for a few minutes sampling staring at each other. Both were angry and worried and that was causing the whole situation to be a lot more hostile than it needed to be. Finally Jacob backed off slightly. "You want to play detective to find out who did this to her?"

"Don't you?" Edward shot back as a suitable answer. He knew that if anyone cared for the female street dancer as much as he did it would be Jacob Black.

"Yeah I guess I do." Jake said offering his hand to the other boy. "Just get this clear, I do not like you, I do not think you are right for Leah, and when we find out who touched her I will go back to hating you because I think you are spoiled rich douche, but you do seem to care about her and so we can work together for now. You got all that?"

The bronze haired dancer gave a half smile. "I got it and I feel the same way about you. I think you are an arrogant ass and once we have this settled I can go back to hating you for loving the same woman I love."

"As long as we are on the same page." Jacob hid his smile because he didn't want Edward to think he liked him or anything like that. They were doing this strictly for Leah.

000000000

Jasper had just come back from the bathroom in Tia's penthouse when he saw Alice shut her phone and stand up with a panic stricken look on her face. He hurried over to her wondering if someone at the party had done or said something to her. Casting his eyes around the room he sent the maybe problem creator a death glare. Since he could not know for sure who it may be he settled on glaring at everyone in the room minus himself and Alice of course. "Alice what is wrong?"

The tiny painter looked up with tears in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. She was shaking as she stood up. She could not believe the phone call she had just received. "It is Leah; she was attacked and is in the hospital. We need to go home."

"Yeah let me get my coat." The honey blond said not once thinking about how he would have to leave the party early. He may not like Leah Clearwater and yet they had a mutual respect for the other and she was Alice's best friend. There was no way he wouldn't be there for his girl when she needed him and she would because Alice was one of those people who sometimes cared about others to much. Grabbing his jacket he slipped it on before helping her in to hers as well. "Who would have the balls to attack her?"

"I have no idea, but I will find out." Alice stated with an edge to her words as they walked out the door and to his motorcycle.

He helped her on before fishing her helmet out of a bag on the back. He was still having a hard time believing that someone had the balls to fuck with Leah Clearwater. Hell he wasn't even that much of an idiot. He used to mock her and shit, but he was a guy and still he would never want to be in a physical fight with the street dancer. "How bad is she?"

"I am not sure." She answered as he climbed on the bike and started it. She had to raise her voice over the sound of the revving engine. To be honest her brother had been in such a state over the phone Leah could be dead and she wouldn't know. She had only been able to make out a few words through the hysteric edge of his voice. "Edward said she is going to be okay, but he sounded terrible Jazz."

"Don't worry Ali she is much too much of a pain in the ass to die." The southern musician assured her as she wrapped her arms securely around his waist before they took off.

As they sped along the streets Jasper couldn't help, but imagine if it had been Alice who had been attacked. He didn't know how Edward wasn't going on a murdering spree trying to find out who had hurt his girl. Jasper knew he would be making people bleed until he got the answers that he wanted. Then again that is the kind of guy Jasper Hale was. He would do whatever it took to get what he wanted and if someone had hurt Alice in the same way someone had hurt Leah he would want their blood and he would do whatever it took to get it.

When they finally made it to the hospital he parked and helped Alice off the bike. He wasn't sure what they were going to walk in on and he needed to tell her something first. Something he wasn't entirely sure she knew. Spinning her around to face him he cupped her face between his hands. "You know that I love you right Alice? I know that sometimes I am not the best with words and I often do things which don't really make my words seem true, but you need to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. You're my girl and I am just sorry that it took me so fucking long to realize how special you truly are. I just needed to know that before went inside. All I can picture is it is you in the hospital and it makes me feel things I did not know I had the ability to feel in the first place. I honestly do love you Alice."

"I know that Jasper and I love you too. I think I have always loved you if that makes sense." Alice felt her body sag as he leaned in to him. She smiled when he began to rub his hands up and down her back in an effort to sooth her. "I know how you feel because I feel exactly the same. If it were you in there I am not sure what I would do. There have been times I wanted to put you in the hospital, but that is different than someone else hurting you. I guess we should probably get in there because waiting out here is only going to make me more nervous than I already am. Man I would hate to be the person who dared hurt my brother's girl. There is going to be hell to pay and I am going to help because she is my best friend and nobody gets away with hurting my friend. They are going to learn that size doesn't matter. Hey can I beat them with your guitar?"

"Only if you buy me a new one." Jasper teased trying to break the tension before going inside. He grabbed her hand and kissed her softly before they headed inside.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think that it came out alright even if it is not the best. Let me know if you all liked it or not. In the next chapter you will learn exactly how stubborn Leah Clearwater can be.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Okay, you all know that Leah is out of commission for the next week and a half so that means" "Leah what are you doing out of bed?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" "I am here to practice."**

"**You can't be serious."**

"**Do I look like I am bluffing?"**

"**Leah, you just got out of the hospital."**

**AND**

"**Leah, how are you feeling?"**

"**Probably as good as I look." "What do you want Rosalie?"**

"**I just wanted to see how you were. I was there when Edward brought you to the nurse."**

"**So you came to gloat or something about how I got my ass kicked?"**

"**I guess I deserve that."**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had been released from the hospital a few days later with no serious injuries. She had some bruised rips, a concussion, and her right leg was banged up pretty good, but the doctor said no bones had been broken and that she should heal fine. He always informed her that she would need to take it easy for at least and week and that is why Edward had called the meeting with the other dancers today. They would have to practice without Leah, which would be hard since she was one of the main dancers, but he was sure they could do it.

He hoped to have most of the choreography figured out by the time she got back. He had wanted to wait until she was well because he did not like the idea of leaving her side, but she persisted and he had asked Jacob to watch over her until he got back. He did not want to take the chance of her attackers trying to get to her again when he wasn't around. She was going to have someone with her at all times whether she liked it or not. Edward knew he could not risk something happening to her for a second time.

"Okay, you all know that Leah is out of commission for the next week and a half so that means-" He stopped when heard the door to the dance studio open and in walked Leah without her crutches. She was dressed in her workout gear and had a determined expression on her face. Jacob was behind her obviously trying to convince not to do whatever it is she thought she was going to be doing. "Leah what are you doing out of bed?"

Edward quickly made his way over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist before lifting her up in to his arms to take the weight off of her leg. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be moving around. Why did the female street dancer have to be so stubborn when it came to her own health? She knew what the doctor's orders were and here she was disobeying them by simply walking around.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Quilette street dancer said as she slid out of her boyfriend's arms. He had to give her credit when he realized she wasn't limping. It had to fucking hurt like a bitch with every step she took and yet she did not let it get her down. She finally made it over the others in the group. "I am here to practice."

Edward felt his jaw hit the floor. He had thought that maybe she wanted to watch the practice, but she actually wanted to participate. Was she crazy? She seriously could not believe he would allow her to do any form of dancing in her condition. "You can't be serious."

Leah shook her head and began to stretch. Everyone in the room had gone silent since they could not believe she was actually here. When she flinched Demetri let out a sigh because he knew Leah and he also knew that she would not change her mind. "Do I look like I am bluffing?"

"Leah, you just got out of the hospital." The bronze haired dancer was shaking his head as gave Jacob a 'what the fuck were you thinking' kind of look. "Do you want to do more damage to your already bruised body? I thought we agreed you listen to the doctor and take it easy? I get being passionate about what you do, but have you thought there may be a point when you take it too far?"

"Ballet boy," She started running her hands in her hair. "To me there is never something as taking it too far. You see whoever attacked me wanted this to happen. They wanted me out of the dancing scene and I cannot allow that to happen. I will not let them think they got one up on me. Those dicks cannot know they had any effect on me at all. The best way to get back at them is by keeping up with my normal routine and that is what I am going to do."

"Promise me that you will take it easy." He begged as helped her wrap her knee in the ace bandage she had been given when she had been discharged from the hospital. "If you start to hurt and need a break then take one and don't push your body too far alright?"

Her gaze softened as she looked at her worried boyfriend and reached out to stroke the side of his face softly. "I swear that I won't over exert myself alright? Now will stop worrying and get everyone lined up in the first position? I want to watch it first because I had a few ideas while in the hospital and I need to see the routine first in order to decide if they will work or not."

He smiled and stood up kissing her for-head softly. He turned to the group of people gathered you. "You heard her people. Line it up and get ready to do the first section. I don't want to her any complaining because if Leah feels she can do this in less than perfect condition then I know you guys can do it as well."

Jacob came to sit down next to Leah as he watched everyone line up. "He really loves you doesn't he?"

"I would hope so." She said not realizing how much her words stabbed Jacob in the heart. She had never lied to him before and she didn't want to lie to him now. She knew that he cared about her, but she didn't feel that way about him and she would not pretend that she did just to spare his feelings. "It would suck if he didn't because I love him as well Jake. That is part of the reason I am here today. That was all bull about me wanting to show whoever beat me up that I am strong. I don't need to dance to do that. I am doing this because I know how much this means to him and he wants to make his father proud."

00000000

Leah was in the girls bathroom as she propped herself up against the sink so she could get a good look at her knee. It was throbbing and pain and swollen, but she hadn't wanted to say anything because she knew how her boyfriend would react. She heard the bathroom door open and only looked up when her name was called. At first she figured Alice had been sent in to make sure she hadn't fallen in or something. "Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Probably as good as I look." She muttered and looked up at her ex-girlfriend. She really was not in the mood for this shit today. "What do you want Rosalie?"

The blonde came to lean on the sink next to hers. She brushed her hair out of her face. "I just wanted to see how you were. I was there when Edward brought you to the nurse."

Leah snorted not believing for a second that her ex actually cared about her existence. There had been a time when she thought herself in love with Rosalie, but after the way she'd been treated by the singer she doubted she had ever meant anything to her. "So you came to gloat or something about how I got my ass kicked?"

"I guess I deserve that." Rosalie said with a half frown. She didn't know why she cared because it was wrong for her to care about Leah or at least that is what her parents had told her. That is part of the reason she had broken up with her in the first place. Rosalie always fought so hard to win her parents approval and liking girls had not been something they could be proud of. "I saw you in his arms and I- I am not sure how I can describe my feelings. I didn't like seeing you in such a state."

"Well I didn't like seeing you fuck Riley, but I had to see it anyways so get over it." The tanned female snapped as she turned on the water and splashed her face. "Look I am not sure what you expected me to say Rose. You know how I feel about what you did and I know why you did it, but that does not mean I can just forgive you. If loved me as much as you claimed than you should have fought for me, but what is done is done and over with. I have someone who loves me and I love him as back. I only ever wanted you to be happy Rose and if you can't accept what you are then you'll never be happy."

"I'm happy now." Rosalie argued though you could tell from her tone she wasn't being honest with herself. "I didn't come here expecting anything Leah. I just wanted you to know that I was worried about you. I needed to you to know that even if you ate me I still care about you and I know how you want to participate in the Streets this year. I want to help in any way that I can."

"Why?" Leah asked turning her head so that she could look at her ex. Rosalie never did something unless she could get something out of it. "What is in it for you? You have never had an interest in doing something like this before."

"Maybe I want to be your friend Leah." Rose snapped not liking the fact she was being questioned all of a sudden. "I want to do this and if you are going to ask a million questions than forget I even asked, but you need me and you know it. I can help you out here if you let me."

The Quilette dancer thought about it for a few minutes. Rosalie was a pretty good dancer and she could sing. Still that did not explain why she all of a suddenly Rosalie Hale wanted to help her out, but could she really afford not to take any help she was offered? This last dance had everything riding on it and she wanted it to be the best and as much as she hated to admit it Rosalie was the best in certain fields. Who knows? Maybe they could end up being friends after all though it would take a whole lot of fucking work. Still she supposed there was no harm in trying and so that is what she would do.

"Fine," Leah started to say as she turned off the water and headed for the door. "let me talk to Edward and Demetri about this and if they agree then we will find a place for you. You don't want to fuck this up Rose because if you do then there is going to be hell to pay. I won't stand for your fucking mind games and just so this is clear I still don't trust you, but you are trying so I can cut you some slack. You know what this dance means and I know you wouldn't fuck up the future of all those people just to get back at me. This is not going to be a cake work because I work my team hard. You can't be late for practice and I won't stand for excuses do you understand?"

The singer mock saluted her. "Understood Hitler."

Leah actually smiled when she heard that. "You think I am bad? I'm actually the easy going one out of Edward and I. He is ten times the workaholic that I am. He has the ability to even wear me out during practice and I never thought anyone would ever be able to do that."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to update something between working on my one shot request Christmas gift things. I hope that you all liked this chapter and you know that I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, someone asked me if I wanted a Christmas story in return from my readers and actually if you guys do want to write something I don't care how long it is or whatever I will read it. I would love to read some Vladmir/Leah or Vladmir/Alice stories if you are all interested.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah flinched as she sat down in the tub full of hot water. Her leg was killing her from all that practice today. She knew that she should have stopped a couple of hours in to practice when the ache first started, but she was persistent about making the final dance perfect. She would not let pain overrule her because this that really would tell whoever beat her down she wasn't a strong person and she Leah Clearwater knew that she could do this. She should show the cowards who attacked her that she is better than them and always would be.

"Fuck!" She cried out once she was fully emerged in the water. Her sore muscles both protested and enjoyed the water as it flowed over her body. She could feel the muscles in her calf tense up and reached down to rub them only to have pale hands beat her to it. She jumped back a bit and looked up to see her boyfriend kneeling down next to the tub. How had she not heard him come in? Her plan had not included her boyfriend showing up while she was trying to get rid of the ache in her legs. If he found out then he would rub an 'I told you so' in her face. "What the hell are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, but I think you just wanted see me naked."

"If I had come for that then I wouldn't need to sneak in to do it." Her bronze haired boyfriend teased with a smile before it grew serious. "Did you honestly think I bought all that crap about you being fine? I saw you limping today after practice. I thought I told you to let me know if it became too much for you?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "And if it had become too much I would have told you. Don't look too deeply in to this bath thing. I am a girl and I can enjoy a nice hot bath once in a while."

"Then why is your calf all swollen and suddenly turning a scary shade of purple?" He shot back as he continued to rub her leg. "It's called bruising and if you are not careful then you are going to end up doing more damage than good. I mean do you want to end up so you can never dance again? Do you want to suffer an injury like my mother? I know why you are pretending to be strong because you want everyone to think that beat down did not affect you, but-"

The Quilette street dancer quickly cut him off. She did not need him going off in to a rant when he would be ranting about the wrong thing. If he wanted to lecture her then he needed to have his facts straight. "I didn't do it because I want to see tough. I know it may seem like that and yet that is not the reason. I did it for you. I know how much this final dance means to both you and you father. I want to help you make him proud because if we mess this up and your career as a dancer goes down the drain then it will be my fault. I don't want your failure on my conscious do you understand that? I love you too much to let anything ruin what could be your greatest moment to shine. In this industry we don't get a lot of chances to do so and I refuse to mess up yours."

Neither said anything for a few minutes because honestly they were not sure what they should say. Then Edward leaned down to kiss and miscalculated slightly so he ended up falling in the tub. Bubbles stuck to his clothes and got in his hair. Leah burst out laughing so hard she snorted. She tried to stop and rein it in, but then she would look at his face and her laughter would start all over again. Edward for his part looked shocked that he had actually fallen in to the tub.

"You look Santa Clause with the bubbles all around your face." She continued laughing. "Stay right there while I get my phone. I want to capture this moment forever so that one day I may use it as blackmail if the time ever comes for it. This is one of those priceless moments worth more than all the tea in China."

When she reached for her phone he quickly reached for it as well. There was no way that he was ever going to let her take a picture of him in such a state. They wrestled for a few minutes before finally the phone flew both of their hands and landed a few feet away out of both their reach. "Ha! I win!"

"Because you cheat!" She grabbed a handful of bubbles and rubbed them in his face. "Take that you Santa Clause want to be with bronzed hair!"

"Oh you are so going to pay for that." Edward's green eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss her, but her hand hit his chin to keep him away. "Aw Leah why won't you let me kiss you? Don't you love me anymore? Come here and give me a kiss!"

"Get your slimy soap covered face away from me!" She cried trying to push him back and away from her. "You smell like a girl because of the bubble bath I chose to use. I can't kiss you when you smell like such a girl!"

He reached out to clamp his thumb and pointer finger around her nose and then leaned in to kiss her again. "There we go. Now you don't need to worry about my horrible and very girly scent. So are you going to give in and kiss me now since we both know you want to?"

Leah grabbed the collar of his soaking wet shirt and pulled him towards her. "I suppose I can suffer the overpowering scent of lavender bubble bath for a little while."

000000000

Jasper was lying in his bed doing nothing really as he strummed on guitar. He heard a knock on his door before Alice suddenly entered the room. She looked upset about something and immediately he sat up and set his guitar next to him. "What's wrong Ali?"

The small teen came to sit down next to him on the bed. She didn't look at him for a few seconds before finally turning her head in his direction. "Jasper I am going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest alright?"

"Always." The honey blond said as he laced his fingers with hers. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Please tell me what is wrong. Did someone say something to you?"

"You could say that." Alice frowned deeply for a moment before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Are you ashamed of me? I know you take me places with you, but I always feel like you are walking on a thin line between different worlds. When you are with me you are sweet and the perfect boyfriend, but then we go out and I see you wanting to slip back in to your old ways. Sometimes I have to wonder if you are trying to be two different people. You know that you can be yourself with me no matter what side you chose to be. I only want to be with you. I love you Jasper and you know I do. If we are going to be together and make this work then I really need to know that you want me in your world. Show me how you live because I am not some delicate flower and I can handle whatever you throw my way."

"Alice I-"Jasper went to say more, but Alice placed her fingers over his lips to stop him.

"Unless you are agreeing with me then don't say anything." She paused and pulled her hand away. "I want to be with you and I don't want to be the reason your drive yourself to exhaustion by trying to be two different people. Show me what you got Hale because I may surprise you."

The Southern musician sighed before cupping her face with both of his hands. "Are you sure that you want to do this Alice? Once you get in it may be impossible to get out. You need to be sure that this is what you want Ali. I don't mind being two different people if you are uncomfortable in my world and for the record I could never be ashamed of you because you have never done anything to be ashamed of. So do you really want this? Think about it long and very hard because I want you to make the right choices for you and not just for me."

The tiny pixie artist took a deep breath and nodded. "I am sure that I want this. I needed a pick me up anyways so what do you have to help me with that?"

He stood up and went to his dressed where he pulled open one of the drawers and started tossing clothing to the side. "I don't have any Speed since I ran out, though I do plan to get some more in the near future. What I do have however is E and if you need a pick me up then that will most definitely do the trick. I have to warn you it is a little stronger than what you are used to. I never suggest using this alone and if you are going to do it then do it with me. Sometimes you can do things you don't remember and I wouldn't want you to be with the wrong person when you took this stuff because they may take advantage of you. I would never want that to happen to you."

Alice stood up and came to stand next to him. "I wouldn't want to do it with anyone other than you anyways. How about we take them together and then listen to some music? We won't leave this room."

"That sounds kinky." He teased handing her a pill. He stopped her when she went to put it in her mouth. "Let me do that for you."

Alice opened her mouth and Jasper put the pill he had been holding on the tip of her tongue and she did the same for him. When she swallowed she made a face. "Ew, it takes kind of gross. I hate taking pills without water."

"Next time I'll have a glass of water ready." Jasper stated and grabbed her arm when she went to turn the stereo on. He pulled her against his chest. "Hey where do you think you're off too?"

"I was just going to-"He cut her off by kissing her with one of those world shaking, earth shattering, and toe curling kisses. She kissed him back until she was dizzy from lack of air and pulled away slightly. "I wasn't going anywhere really. I am perfectly happy right where I am. You know I don't think I needed that pill as a pick me up."

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow in question. "And why exactly is that darlin'?"

Her smile lit up the entire room like it always did when they were together. It actually took his breath away and he could feel his heartbeat speed up in one of those cliché romance novel kinds of ways. "Because I have you and when you kiss me like that I don't think anything could ever bring me down. It is like drinking ten cups of the strongest coffee ever made in one moment."

The honey blond smiled and kissed her nose. "Well that is good to know since you do the exact same thing for me. I love you Alice and I never want to stop nor do I plan to."

TBC…

**AN: I still have this stupid flu it is like it keeps coming back and it is driving me nuts. Anyways, I hope that all liked this chapter and you know as usual I would love to hear your thoughts. Anyways, I need to know would you like Jasper and Alice to be together in the next chapter? And do you want to see Edward/Leah again?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything From Twilight!**

When Alice woke up she had no idea where she was or why her head was pounding as if she had been knocked out by a sledge hammer. She closed her eyes while at the same time placing her palm against her for-head. She got flashes of the night before and could not sift through what was real and what wasn't. She had a pretty good idea that the blue rabbit sitting in the corner pointing to a watch had been a something her mind created due to the drugs in her system. Other flashes came as well and these were more realistic. One was of her and Jasper dancing around the room to no music. Another had been of Jasper kissing her neck and telling her he loved her. More flashes came faster than she could comprehend them. Her boyfriend undressing her before undressing himself as well, smoking a joint together, Jasper playing her a song as they both sit naked on the bed, Jasper lacing his fingers with hers above both of their heads, and finally Jasper on top of her groaning and gripping her hips and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Alice felt like she was going to be sick and so she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Everything she had in her stomach came out and landed in the toilet. She couldn't believe she had given her virginity to Jasper and didn't even remember most of it. She had always wanted to keep this moment for a time when it would be special. Alice was glad it had been with Jasper, but the circumstances surrounding the incident were less than perfect. This is not at all how she wanted losing her virginity to go.

Resting her head against the toilet bowl the tiny painted curled her legs underneath her small frame before locking her arms around her knees. How could this have happened? Had they used protection? What happened if she got pregnant because of this? Alice had wanted time to prepare and now what was supposed to be a great moment was ruined by her fears of all the 'what if' scenarios that could happen. Did Jasper even remember having sex? Why hadn't he stopped her? Well he had been as fucked up as she had and so she could not blame him for this. It was as much her own fault as it was her boyfriends. They had been caught up in the moment.

As some more memories popped in to her head she began to hyperventilate. The small female felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she knew she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She needed air and to get the day after pill in case they had not used protection. Quietly sneaking out of the bathroom she grabbed her clothes off of the floor. She did not want to wake up Jasper. She needed some time to herself in order to process everything that had happened. She still loved him and was not planning to break up with him by any means, but she did have to think about some things.

Biting her lip she pulled her clothes and saw the blood on the sheet next to Jasper. Her blood stained the white sheets. It told anyone who saw it that she was no longer innocent little Alice. She was another girl that had slept with Jasper Hale. That was another that bothered her a great deal. What if the night before hadn't been anything special for the Southern musician? He had been with so many girls in the past and she could not be sure that last night had meant anything to him. She may not remember it all, but the parts she did remember told Alice it had been one of the best nights of her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it if Jasper did not feel the same.

After she was dressed Alice made sure to write a note so he wouldn't worry when he woke up and she wasn't here. She placed it on her pillow before leaning over to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair for a moment. It was times like this when Jasper was so relaxed that she remembered when they were kids. The strain and pressure of pursuing his career never followed him in sleep and he looked innocent. With one last kiss to his for-head she left his room quietly. She didn't get very fair before her emotions got the better of her she ended up falling to the floor in a heap as the tears finally made and appearance and sobs echoed on the walls around her.

What was she doing? The lines between right and wrong seemed to get all blurry lately and there was nothing she could do about it. The old Alice would have never taken drugs and she most certainly would not have had sex before marriage. The youngest Cullen had a plan and last night her entire plan had gone to hell. With a deep breath she went to rise only to see a hand in her face. She looked up to see James standing in front of her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I was just about to go get some coffee and I saw you here." He told her helping her get to her feet. "You look as if you could use a strong cup of coffee and a friend. Would you care to join me and tell you why you are in tears in the middle of the hallway? Do I need to kick Hale's ass or something?"

Alice laughed and started walking next to him. Jasper and Edward would not be happy if they saw her with James, but she really could use a friend and talking to Seth about she and Jasper would just be plain awkward and so she would talk to James instead. He had always been truthful to her and she doubted he would start lying now. "I would like that, but it is only fair that I pay since you are willing to listen to the craziness that is my life."

00000000

Edward and Leah were in the dance studio practicing a bit alone before Esme would get there. Edward's mother thought it would be interesting to add a bit of tango to the routine and so he was trying to show Leah the steps, but for some reason he kept purposely doing things to make her laugh. He was in a great mood today not to mention a very playful one as well. It was almost like he could not take anything seriously which annoyed his girlfriend to no end.

"Okay we should try this again and this time you better be serious." Leah told him with a small grin. She placed on hand on his hip and locked her other hand with his. Since the music was playing on a loop they waited until the three count came before starting.

Edward nodded and took a deep breath silently willing him-self to be serious because this was important. He needed to stop acting like an idiot and focus on the task at hand. It started off good with him focusing on the steps and correcting her when she made a wrong step. It was about a minute in that he let his hands explore her body as he pulled her close and started spinning around the room with her. He could not help it, he just wanted to be silly with her today and not focus on anything serious. They deserved a break once in a while.

"What on earth has gotten in to you ballet boy?" Leah questioned with a shake of her head. "Have you been sneaking in to Jasper's stash and not sharing?"

The ballet dancing male shrugged and scooped her up in his arms and he continued spinning around the room with her. "Do I need a reason to be happy? Also the question should not be what has gotten in to me, but rather would I would like to get in to right now."

"Stop letting out the pervert deep inside of you and be serious. This is not role reversal day." The street dancer slapped his arm and rolled her eyes at his very teenage boy like behavior. Grabbing his arms she put him in to position again. "This is my dance space and that is your dance space. You don't go in to my space and I won't go in to yours."

"What if I want to go in your space?" He asked with a teasing smile. "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the word concentrate?" She tossed back before they started the count again. When he broke away and started doing dance moves that would make Michael Jackson jealous she realized they would not be getting anything serious done. "Baby, what the hell is wrong with you? Not that I don't enjoy this new silly side of you, but where is your Hitler side demanding we practice."

The bronze haired boy shrugged. "He went on vacation."

She smiled and switched off the music before texting Esme they would have to wait until tomorrow. She used the excuse that she was not feeling well. When she was done she put her phone away and grabbed his hand. "Well then since he is gone off to lala land for a while I say you and I go out to Twilight and have fun just you and I."

"That sounds like a great idea my lady." Edward grinned and bowed before offering her his arm. "There was something I wanted to ask you anyways."

"Well go ahead and ask me." Leah told him while slipping her arm through his.

"Well I wanted to know if you would go to the prom with me. I know it is like a month away, but Alice says that women need time to prepare for it and I figured I would ask now." He cupped her face softly with his free hand. "Oh and there was one small question on top of that, but you cannot freak out when I ask you."

She stopped walking to give him her full attention. "I cannot promise not to freak out until I hear the question you want to ask." She told him truthfully with a smile. She liked this easy going side of him especially with all the things that had been happening these last couple of weeks. "So go ahead and ask because now you have got me all nervous."

"Well that is an achievement all of its own to have the great Leah Clearwater caught off guard and nervous." The ballet dancing male took a deep breath before letting his expression turn serious. "I know that we haven't really discussed for sure what is going to happen to us after we graduate, but I do know that I want to be with you no matter what. I was looking a few apartments for rent and on a whim I well leased one. I was hoping that you would do me the extraordinary honor of living there with me. It would be a big a step I know, but I really do think that we are ready for it. If you are not sure then I completely-"

His russet skinned girlfriend cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. She couldn't believe he would do that for her, for them. "You got us and apartment? When can I see it? How many rooms? How much does it cost a month? Okay screw Twilight I want to go see it now!"

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." He teased and took her hand. "I will answer all your questions on the way there. I am so glad you said yes because if you had said no then I have no idea what I would have done with the extra key I had made. Let's go see our soon to be home sweet home."

TBC…

**AN: I know that this is not the greatest chapter ever, but I thought it was okay. Some of it was serious and some of it was light. I wanted this to happen before we get back to the plot. What would you like to see next? I have a Jasper/Alice scene planned and then I was thinking of another Leah/Edward one do you all want to see that? Let me know if you all liked this or not. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was in an absolute panic when he woke up to find Alice missing. He saw the blood on the sheets and he remembered what exactly had gone down the night before. At first he panicked thinking the worst. What if she was upset he had taken her virginity? She had been willing the night before, but he should have remembered that she had not been in her right mind. She had been under the influence and while the honey blond had been thrilled to finally be with her, he was not regretting it because it had been her find time and he was sure that she had wanted it to be special. He had wanted it to be special for her because he remembered his first time and well, let us just say he regretted not waiting.

As soon as he woke up he dialed her cellphone and it went straight to voice mail so he dressed as quickly as he could before scouring the campus for his tiny girlfriend. Jasper had looked everywhere even the art studio and she was nowhere to be found. He was really close to calling Edward and asking if he had seen her, but then he would have to explain why she missing and that wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have with his best friend who also happened to be her brother. Since she didn't have a whole lot of friends calling any of them were quickly crossed off the list as well.

The musician found her off campus at her favorite café. He probably should have looked there first, but he had been out of his mind with worry. As soon as he saw her short spiky hair and heard her laugh he felt better. That was he felt better until he realized she was not alone. His hands clenched at his side when he saw James sitting across from her sharing a coffee and English muffin. Not being able to control his temper he made his way over to the pair and stood at the table with an angry scowl on his face.

"Am I interrupting here?" He asked with a cold expression on his face. Usually people would run if they saw that expression on his face, but James wasn't scared of Jasper Hale. "You know I wouldn't have come looking if my _girlfriend _hadn't run out on me in the middle of the night. I was actually worried about you Alice, but I can see that you are fine and I am not needed here."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the door. Alice quickly tossed her English muffin to the table and followed him while James followed her. "Jasper wait! I am sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, but I needed some fresh air and then James asked me to have breakfast with him. I needed someone to talk to and-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head when he whirled around to face her. "You should have talked to me! Don't think I have no idea what the hell you were talking to him about. I am not _stupid _Alice! What happened between us should remain private and if you have regrets then you should tell me and not him."

Alice felt her eyes water instantly hearing his harsh tones. "Jasper I don't regret what happened between us, but I needed someone to talk to and I know you wouldn't want me to talk to Edward about this."

It was James who spoke next and his words held a cocky edge to them. "What did you expect her to do Hale? You drug her and then you take advantage of her inebriated state of mind. Did you really think she would want to stay and cuddle afterwards?"

Jasper felt his fist flying forwards before he could do anything to stop it. James went down seconds after the contact had been made. "You stay the fuck out of this! I _know _how you feel about her and I know exactly why you did this. You are trying to get close to her so that you can take her from me, but you better know I am not going to let that happen. She is mine and you need to stay the fuck away from her!"

"She isn't property!" James snapped getting back to his feet. "She is a human being with feelings that you didn't seem to care about until other guys showed interest in her. I doubt that you even love her. The _only _reason you are with her is because you feel you have some sort of claim to her, but she has a right to do what she wants and spend time with whoever she wants. Alice is my friend and regardless of my feelings for her I am always going to be her friend. You being her boyfriend is never going to change that."

Alice stepped between the two boys when Jasper and James got face to face again. "Stop this! Jasper I was going to talk to you, but I needed to get my head straight before I did anything. My thoughts were all over the place. I am sorry you woke up and I wasn't there, but in my defense I did leave you a note."

"Yeah because that makes it so much better." He snapped running his hands in his wavy hair before sighing and taking a deep breath to calm down. "Do you think you are in the right straight of mind to speak with me now? We do have to talk Alice and putting it off isn't going to chance that fact."

The smaller girl nodded and reached out to take his hand. "As soon as you apologize to James then we can go back to your dorm room and discuss this."

Jasper rolled his eyes before glancing over at the other boy. "I'm sorry I mangled your face."

The apology was not sincere, but at least it was something. James shrugged and told Alice he would call her later. The only reason Jasper did not say anything about this was because he was in enough trouble as it was. He waited for the other two to stop talking before he pulled Alice against him and kissed her. "I really am sorry you know, for everything."

00000000

Leah was giddy with excitement as they exited the apartment to head to Twilight for some fun. She adored the tiny one bedroom apartment and was already thinking about how she wanted to decorate it. "I was thinking blue for the kitchen since it is such a nice welcoming color. I never would have thought I could be a home maker, but you have no idea how happy I am about this. I always figured I would live on campus to whatever school I got in to if I get in to one that is, but here I am getting ready to play house with Edward Cullen of all people."

Edward smiled and held her hand as they walked towards Twilight. It was a nice night and they hadn't wanted to drive. "Well you have no idea how happy I am just to know I will be living with you. I think I can handle the socks left all over the place and the way that you snore because in the end I know it will be worth it."

"I don't snore!" She huffed in irritation at his 'yeah right' smirk. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Well maybe I snore a little and the only reasons I leave my socks out is so that I can find them. Whenever I put them in the laundry basket it is like the sock monster comes to eat them or something."

"Yes Leah," He teased with a smiled before kissing the top of her head. "I am sure a sock monster is responsible for your lack of ability to keep track of your clothing. When we live together I promise to get a guard dog to watch over them so we won't have to worry about the sock thief coming to get them."

"You are so not funny dumbass." The street dancer leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know I have never pictured my life going this way. Who would have thought I'd end up with Edward Cullen?"

"Definitely not me that is for sure." He added wrapping an arm around her waist. "I was thinking we could move in right after graduation. Do you think that is a good idea?"

Leah nodded practically bouncing on the heels of her feet. "I think that sounds great! I bet we could get furniture for real cheap. I know your parents would probably be willing to get us all new stuff, but I want to do this just the two of us. If we are going to be living on our own then I want to do it right."

"And so we will." The bronze haired teen agreed holding the door open for her once Felix had stamped their hands. The music was loud and pulsing in his ears once they finally managed to get inside. "I think Jasper is thinking of getting the apartment next to it for him and Alice. Personally I think it may be a little bit too soon, but I have no room to judge since you and I have not been dating even a year yet."

"Wow you are not going to take the chance to judge someone?" She mocked throwing her hands up in surprise. "That is a shock to me. I guess all my good qualities no matter how few there may be are rubbing off on you."

Edward led her to the dance floor and was thankful a slow song happened to be playing right now. "All of your qualities are good and I am just sorry that it took me so long to see them. You know I love you Leah. I was always taught love is something that you need to work at and comes with time and in a way that is right, but with Bella I never felt love for her. I worked so hard trying to feel it and yet with you it comes so easy. You are the only girl I want to spend my life with. I hope that you feel the same about me."

The russet skinned female pressed her for-head against his as they swayed slowly to the beat of the music playing in the background. "I can guarantee that you are the only girl I want to be with Cullen."

Her boyfriend glowered at her. "That is so not funny Leah! I will have you know that I am _all _man. Do I need to lock you in my dorm room and show you exactly how much of a man I can be? I was pretty you knew exactly how manly I could be, but it seems as if you made a need a refresher."

When he reached down to cup her ass, she smacked his arm. "I know how much of a man you can be, but if you aren't careful I am going to take you out back to the storage closet and let you ravish me."

Edward looked back towards the back entrance. He was pretty sure that Leah didn't think he would take the bait and yet he had to admit that yes he was interested in her proposition. He leaned down to start placing open mouthed kisses against the length of her throat. "Would you really let me do something like that to you in public?"

"I'm game if you are." She told him truthfully taking his hand and pulling him towards the back. "Sex in public is something that has never really bothered me, well the idea of it I mean. So yeah, I say let's get this party started!"

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all liked this chapter. I didn't sleep and I am still not doing well, but I hope that you all liked it anyways. Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter and I will do my best to put it in there. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and Alice were back in his dorm room sitting side by side on his bed. Before going to find her he had changed the sheets and everything so they didn't have to worry about that. Both were very quiet and the honey blond wasn't sure what he should say. He supposed being truthful could not be the wrong way to go. "I don't regret what we did Alice, but I do regret the circumstances of how we ended up doing it. If I had been sober I would have waited because I wanted it to be special for you. I know being high isn't an excuse, but it is the truth. I _wanted _to be with you."

The tiny painter nodded and sighed at the same time. She would not meet his gaze for the moment. "I wanted you too Jasper, but what worries me is the fact that I do not know if you wanted me per say or if you just wanted to have sex. I _know _this is not the first time you have slept with someone while high. It is not a new thing for you. How can I be sure that you wanted me? How do I know that if it had been someone else you would have stopped because I can't be sure of that?"

Jasper reached out to touch her cheek softly and turn her face forcing his girlfriend to look at him. "Is that what is bothering you? You think that I would have fucked just any girl? Well you know something Alice you are right. I would have _fucked _any random girl before I got together with you, but I wouldn't do it now. I know what kind of person I was in the past and what people think of me, but you and I are different. I didn't fuck you last night Ali I made love to you and I've never done that with a woman before. I may do a lot of things, but I swear to you that I would never use you like I did all those girls in the past."

"What makes me different?" She asked in a small whisper. To be honest she feared now that she had given herself to Jasper he may walk away. Her self-esteem issues always had her thinking she would never be enough for anyone. "I'm not prettier than the girls in your past. I may be smarter, but I know that in this day and age looks get you everywhere. When you take me to parties and such I see all these women that are-"

She never go the chance to finish what she had been saying because her boyfriend interrupted. "Those girls are not you Alice and you are what I want. You're what I have always wanted if we are being truthful. Today when I saw you with James I reacted as badly as I did because I feared losing you to _him. _The two of you are so close and open with each other due to the fact you have been friends for so long. You and I don't really have that and it is my fault because I basically treated you like shit for years. The motives behind my actions don't really make it any better."

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Motives? You had motives for treating me like the dirt under your boot?"

"I never said they were good ones." The Southern musician told her as he reached out to hold her hand. He had never been this honest about his feelings before and he could admit to himself that he was absolutely fucking terrified as to what her reaction would be. Alice never had normal reactions like all the others girl he knew. It was one of the things which made her unique and refreshing and completely one hundred percent Alice Cullen. "When we were kids things were so simple. We were friends and didn't have the pressures of the world around us. It was as we got older when things started to get complicated. We were judged by whom we were friends with or who we were dating. I always wanted to pursue music and you knew it. I thought we could still be the same Alice and Jasper that we had always been, but then I realized the music industry is a scary place. You were always so sweet and pure and I wanted to keep you that way for as long as I could."

"You can't protect me from everything Jazz." Alice told him with a small smile. She had to admit that she found his overprotectiveness cute and annoying at the same time.

He smiled back at her. "Of course I know that now, but I didn't know it back then. All I wanted to do was keep you safe Alice. I've always been in love with you although it took me years to realize it. It took almost losing you for me to see my feelings and be able to accept them. I love you Alice and I want to make us work, but if you don't want to be with anymore because of well everything then I understand."

She set her head against his shoulder and toyed with his fingers. "I am not going to run away at the first sign of trouble and I am not going to let you run away either. Part of a relationship is working on it in order to improve what you have. We have a lot of things we need to deal with, but we can get through them together if we are just honest. I made a mistake today be talking to James instead of you and I am sorry for that."

"Well I am sorry for screaming at you when I saw you with him." He told her and pressed his lips to her softly. It was barely a kiss and still it caused the world to freeze for a brief moment.

The littlest Cullen smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again. "See? We are already learning and the more we work on our relationship the better it will be."

00000000

It wasn't very hard for Leah and Edward to find an empty office in the back. Since Leah practically lived here in her spare time she knew all the best hiding places and all the best places to go if you wanted some privacy. As soon as she had pulled her ballet dancing boyfriend in to the empty office she slammed the door before clicking the lock in to place. She did not want to take the chance of someone walking in on them. Once the street dancer was sure nobody would be interrupting them she crushed her lips to his in a very passionate and demanding kiss.

Her tanned hands found purchase in his hair as one of her impossibly long legs wrapped around his hip bending at the knee. His hands grabbed her hips as he squeezed tightly, but not tight enough to leave bruises. He spun them around and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the old rickety looking desk. His hands moved from her hips up under shirt so that he could cup her breasts through the black lace bra she happened to be wearing.

"I love you." He murmured against the shell of her ear before tracing his tongue along the edge. "I love you so fucking much and sometimes I feel like it is going to kill me. I've never felt this way before about anyone or anything."

Leah ran her hands down his back tracing the outline of his muscles and shoulder blades. "I may not be as poetic with words as you, but I feel the same way."

Edward smiled before kissing her again and reaching down with one hand to undo her jeans. She lifted herself up just enough so that he would be able to slide them down her hips along with her underwear. While had been busy in his task she quickly undid his belt pulling it through the loops and then popped the button of his jeans as well. She removed his shirt and then proceeded to run her tongue along the pattern of his abs.

Edward unsnapped her bra before letting it fall in to a pile with the rest of her now discarded clothes. His shirt soon joined the pile as did his jeans and boxers. He slipped his hand between there soon to be joined bodies and ran two fingers along her opening to make sure she was ready for him. When he saw that she was he was about ready to enter her when he realized he didn't have a condom. "Leah we can't do this. I forgot to bring protection with me."

"Not a problem." She told him stretching her arm down so that she could open one of the drawers to the desk. She yanked it open and felt around until she found what she had been looking for. "Rachel keeps a stash of them here in case of emergencies. She won't mind if we borrow one."

The bronze haired male sighed in relief as he watched the love of his life tear open the foil package with her teeth before helping her slide it on. Once he was sure he had it on he grabbed her by the hips again and entered her with one powerful thrust that sent the desk shaking. He held on to her hips as she grabbed his shoulders for support while thrust up against him. The only sound in the room was their gasps for breath and the occasional moan of satisfaction or a whisper demanding more.

"I feel complete when I am with you." He told her catching her eye as their lips brushed against each other, but never really touched in a kiss.

He trailed his lips down the side of her face to her neck and then even lower to the valley between her breasts. He placed small kisses around her left nipple though he never took it in to his mouth. He simply flicked his tongue against it before moving back up to find her lips. His tongue tangling with hers as they started to move faster against the other the closer they got to climax. It did not take long for them to both come and when they did Edward collapsed on top of her before quickly rolling to his side so as not to squash her.

"Well that was something new and different." He tilted his head to smile at her. "I never believed my parents when they said I should always try new things, but now I guess they were right."

Leah laughed and grabbed his hand as they enjoyed the afterglow. "Well if every knew experience ends like that then I am willing to try new things all the time."

Edward's brown crinkled as something occurred to him all of a sudden. "But you are only willing to try them with me right? I wouldn't want you to try new things with someone who was not me."

"Of course I only want to try new things with you dummy!" She slapped his arm before curling up against his chest. "When are you going to see that I love you ballet boy and nobody else?"

"It may take a while." He teased caressing her hair. He loved the feel of her silky black hair while it fell through his fingers. "Feel free to remind me of that as many times a day as you want. I am very forgetful so you may end up saying it every hour or so just to remind me."

"You are such a dork sometimes, but don't worry because I still love you even if you are a dork." She rolled over that she was on top of him. She brought her lips down on his as they both prepared themselves for public sex round two.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write this before I crashed for the day. I am still in pain and my meds make me tired. Let me know if you all liked this or not and oh in the next chapter I wanted to show two other couples besides the main ones and I need to know who you want to see. One of them is already decided and it will be Tanya/Emmett, but what other couple would you like to see? Let me know and tell me your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Emmett had been looking for Tanya when he found her in the dance studio. He watched with rapt interest as he stood in the doorway quietly. He had seen her dance before obviously since they all practiced together, but this was different. It was almost as if she had become lost in her own little world. Since the blond did not see him standing there he was given the chance to watch her without her worrying about what she looked like with others watching. It wasn't a chance he often got because Tanya had this little quirk in her personality about letting people see her with her guard down. Emmett figured it was due to the fact she had been judged her whole life and because of that she developed a habit of never letting her hair down so to speak when she knew people where around.

The giant of a teen leaned against the doorframe while watching her. She was dancing to some slow instrumental music he had never heard before which was not that big of a shock considering this really wasn't his type of music. He preferred something with a beat, but then again what normal guy other than Edward listened to this crap? With a shake of his head he got rid of thoughts plaguing his mind and focused on the girl he really wanted to be his girlfriend. It was weird the one girl he actually had interest in was totally able to somehow get around his undeniable charm. Maybe she had like an Emmett McCarty charm force field or something like that since it is the only explanation he could come up with.

When he had taken her out the other night they'd had a great time. They went a movie, had dinner in a little diner, and then actually went through a walk in the park afterwards to watch the stars. Emmett had thought he had been doing everything right. Girls ate this shit up right? Weren't they supposed to love all that romantic mumbo jumbo? If so then why had Tanya denied him a kiss at the end of the night? All that hard work he had put in to the date and he still got nothing at the end the of the night. Never before in his life had Emmett worked as hard as he had on date night only to get nothing for all his hard work. Well that was not entirely true since he had gotten the pleasure of her delightful company, but he'd wanted a kiss damn it.

Finally growing sort of bored at watching her dance he made his way over to her. Tanya was still lost in the dance routine itself and did notice him making his way over to her until he she felt a hand on her hip turning her around to face him. She smiled and shook her head while at the same time rolling her eyes. Pausing in her dancing she signed hello to him before asking what he was doing here. Since he was getting better at signing she did not feel the need to try and talk. That was another thing she was self-conscious about around people and so she usually just signed her conversations if she could get away with it.

"I came to see the most beautiful girl in school." He teased her with smile before setting her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips as they swayed to the music. There was no way in hell he was going to try and dance like she had been to this stuff. He would end up falling flat on his face. It's not as he was quite as bendy as she was. "She was plaguing my thoughts all day long."

Tanya raised her eyebrow to show she did not buy what he was saying for even a second. "Well then what are you doing here? I doubt your mystery girl is here with me."

"She is you beautiful and I know that you live to torture me, but I have a request." Suddenly and without warning he fell to his needs holding his hands in hers. "Please, please, please say that you will be my girlfriend! I did everything I could think of to show you that I like you and I am not sure what else I can do to get your attention. I want to be with you. I want to be the guy that gets to point you out in a crowd and say 'see that amazing woman over there? Well she is my girlfriend' and watch all the jealous looks they send my way. I want to be the guy who was lucky enough to have you."

She hesitated when she saw the pleading look on his face. It wasn't that she did not like him, quite the opposite actually, but more based on her fear of rejection. Sure he wanted to be with her now because he saw only the good sides of her disability and such. What would happen when he realized how much more came with dating someone like her? Would he leave without so much as goodbye? Would he do what her father had done to her and her mother? Would he leave and never look back? Tanya was not sure she would be able to handle that if it happened. Still, shouldn't she take a chance on him? She couldn't live in fear for the rest of her life. She needed to take a chance and there is nobody she could think of that she wanted to take a chance with other than him.

"If you break my heart I am going to break your neck in return." She signed to him as he got to his feet and picked her up before spinning her around with a goofy happy smile on his face. When he set her down she kissed his cheek softly hoping this wouldn't be the biggest mistake of her life. "I just thought I should give you some fair warning."

00000000000

Angela was sitting outside on one of the picnic tables with her camera in hand. She was trying to think of what to do for her photography project. The objective was to find an item or a person and show them in a new light while creating a scrapbook. This project would make up thirty percent of her final grade and she had to admit she was stumped. The wall flower of a girl knew that this project could make or break her future career as a photographer and she couldn't afford to be at a loss on who or what do base it on.

Demetri spotted Angela from where he had been talking to Paul Meraz and he quickly made his way over to her. "You look like you have something on your mind."

She jumped not having heard him approach. Her hand flew to her chest as she smiled shyly at him. "Oh Demetri you scared me!"

The Italian boy laughed as he leaned his elbows on the wood of the picnic table. "Do you want to talk about what is on your mind? I could sense your brain overworking from all the way across the yard and being the gentleman I am I thought I would come to see if there was anything I could do to help."

"Well thank you for the offer, but unless you have an ideas on what I could focus my photography project on then there really is not much you can do to help. Still I really appreciate the offer." She stated moving a strand of hair from her face as she tried her best to conceal the blush staining her cheeks. The past week or so Demetri had been spending more time with her and she still felt like a silly school girl with a crush which did not happen to be too far from the truth.

"Well as it turns out I do have an idea that could work." The blond street dancing male replied with a smile as he gave her his full attention. "What if you did your project on the streets competition? Everyone has this image of what the streets are and so many people are against it because they don't understand what it really is. You could show them a behind the scenes view if you will and make them see it isn't about teenagers trying to rebel against authority or whatever else it is they relate to the competition itself. The streets is about knowing where you are from and doing what you do best. It's about family because in the world of street dancing or any dancing type that is, your crew is your family. You train together and you spend most of your time in the company of each other. I think that if you could show that to the world then maybe what we do would be more excepted and I know there is nobody else who could be show that better than you. What do you say?"

"I think that is actually the best idea I have heard in a long time." Angela admitted as excitement boiled in her blood. Why hadn't she thought of this before? This was not only a guaranteed A, but it gave her the chance to stretch her creative muscles. The only kink in this plan was if Leah and Edward would allow it or not. "Do you think the others will go for it? This could be considered and invasion of their privacy or something."

"Let me handle the others." Demetri responded with a half-smile that caused Angela's heart to do that thing where it sped up and felt as if it would explode from her chest. "I am very good at convincing people an idea I have was actually their idea to begin with. I think it is the Italian part of me. I can be very persuasive when I want or need to be. You don't worry about anything other than making sure you have enough film and the right lighting and I will worry about the rest."

The female photographer smiled brightly as she grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of him. She couldn't help herself and actually felt her face heat up when he shot her a curious smile. She stuttered over her words trying to explain her sudden action. "I thought it would be nice to have a picture of you in this life since you are a part of the dance crew. In my experience it is always better to get a picture of someone when they least expect it. It makes it more lifelike than when they pose. I like to catch people in the moment rather than have them try to pose and force a moment when there obviously isn't one."

Grabbing the camera from her hands he looked at her. "Well since you got a picture of me then I think it is only fair for me to get one of you. You are a part of our dance team as well and this time you can't hide behind your camera. You need to be in a few of the pictures as well don't you agree my angel?"

Brown eyes widened in slight fear as she grabbed her notebook and thrust it in front of her face to use as a shield. "I'm a photographer because I like to take the pictures and not because I want to be in them. So you just stop your train of thought right now and put the camera back on the table. If you do this then we won't have a problem."

"Haven't you heard that I don't take orders well? I am a rebel at heart angel." He teased trying to pry the notebook from her hands with his free one. Finally he let go and stood up with camera still in hand. "I will give you to the count of three to start running before I follow you. I _am _going to get a picture of you whether you like it or not and I always did enjoy a good chase. One…two…"

She took off before he got to three and he was right behind her. Both of them were laughing and for the first time in a very very long time Angela felt as if someone saw the real her and may actually like her for who she was and not what they expected her to be. She could not deny it was a nice feeling and she could only pray she would continue to feel this way for a long time to come.

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I am sorry it wasn't extremely great, but I am still really weak and yet I wanted to post this. I hate bed rest, but in the end I know it is what is best for me. In the next chapter you get to see Jasper/Alice and Jacob/Leah. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. You know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

On Thursday Alice found herself running down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry in the direction of the studio where she knew she would find Jasper since he had mentioned something about recording something new he had written. Usually she wouldn't bother him during recording time even though he did often invite her to watch, but she could not contain her excitement. She had gotten the best news today and all she wanted to do was share it with her friends and family, but first she wanted to tell Jasper since he father already knew. She would tell the rest of her family at dinner tomorrow, but for right now she wanted to tell her Southern singer of a boyfriend.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" Alice threw open the door to the studio only to have everyone look at her including her boyfriend. He had on headphones and was standing in front of a microphone obviously having been caught in mid song. The tiny painted threw herself in to the room and wrapped her arms around him not caring about all of the wires. "I have the best news ever!"

"Guys why don't we take a fifteen minute break?" The honey blond told the sound crew and they gathered there stuff to the give the couple some privacy. Laurant winked at Jasper before closing the door. Jasper turned to his girlfriend with a smile. He knew that whatever she had to tell him had to be big or else she never would have interrupted one of his recording sessions. "What has gotten you in such a good mood darlin'? Or is it what you want to get in to you that has you so happy?"

The tiny girl blushed pink at his pointed comment because while they hadn't had sex again she knew he wanted to. She shook her head to get those tempting thoughts out of her head. "While that sounds like it could be fun as long as I actually get to remember this time, I have even _better _news. Jasper an art gallery wants to show my work next weekend! Dad called me in to his office this morning and there was a man named Mr. Greene who owns a gallery in Seattle and he comes to the school every year looking for a student to with potential and he shows there work at his end of the year show and this year he chose me!"

"Oh my god Ali that is wonderful news!" Jasper picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and spun her around. He was truly happy for her. She had a talent one did not see much anymore these days when it came to artists. Alice could look at something or something and see it in a completely different light than everyone else. "I told you that you had talent didn't I? I knew someone besides me would notice it."

"Oh Jazz do you have any idea what this means?" Happiness radiated from every pore and she could not keep smiling. "Do you know how many artists spend their lives trying to get noticed? I never thought for a second I would be the one who caught his attention this year. I mean I was hopeful because who wouldn't be hopeful, but I honestly thought he would choose one of the more popular artists and yet he chose me. I have so much to do in a week's time! I have to gather up pieces I want to show and create some new ones as well. I was thinking about using the portrait of you if that is alright by you I mean. Oh I can't believe this happening! You are going to be there aren't you?"

Jasper set her down on the table in the corner as he caressed her cheek. "Of course I would be there Ali. Do you really think I would miss your first art opening? One of many I am sure. I have good news as well and I was going to wait to tell you, but since you had some good news it seems like the perfect time to share mine. I got signed! That is what the recording session was today. I got signed Tuesday and they wanted a sample of my work. I have a meeting in two weeks to talk about a CD and maybe a tour after I graduate. It looks like we are both getting what we worked so hard to achieve. Do you think you could come with me when I meet the owner of the recording studio? I really need your support Alice because I'm so nervous. This is a huge deal and I don't want to fuck it up."

Warm lips pressed against his as his girlfriend kissed him. "Of course I would be there for you Jasper. I am honored that you asked me. I love you so much and you have no idea how proud of you I am."

When she slipped off the table to head to the door Jasper wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against him. His pressed his face against her neck. "Where do you think you are trying to run off to baby?"

The small girl turned around to face him. "Well I need to let my soon to be big time musician of a boyfriend get back to recording now don't I? You have a lot of work to do mister and I am not going to keep you from that."

"I don't think so darlin'." The honey blond stated before scooping her up in his arms. "Recording can wait for today. We got a couple of songs in. This is one of the perks of being the boss, I can choose when we stop for the day. All I want to do right now is celebrate my good news with the girl of my dreams. You and I are going to dinner than then we are going out to one of the hottest clubs in town. I got an invite and I wasn't going to, but now I think we have the perfect reason to celebrate with a night on the town. I love you Alice so much and tonight is about you and me doll."

00000000

Jacob was waiting in Leah's room when she got done with practice with Edward after school. He had missed his best friend and no matter who she was dating even though he wished it was him, he didn't want to lose his friend because of a stupid relationship that probably wouldn't last past graduation. They had been friends since they were children and he wasn't going to lose her to Edward fucking Cullen. Sure he and the ballet dancer had a truce, but that did not mean he would ever like the other boy, especially as long as he was dating Leah Clearwater a girl who was way out of his league.

"Jacob," Leah nearly jumped when she opened her door to see her best friend who had been MIA sitting on her bed and apparently waiting for her to return to her room. "I wasn't expecting to find you here. Why didn't you text me? I would have ended practice early if I had known that you would be waiting. I know we haven't spoken much lately, but I hope you know that you are still my friend and I would never keep you waiting."

The Quilette boy smiled because it was nice to hear that he was still important in her life no matter what the circumstances may be. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and waited for her to come and sit down next to him. "I didn't mind waiting Lee. I was thinking that maybe you and I could see a movie like we used to. It has been a while since we've last hung out. We could even go roller skating afterwards if you wanted to. The rink is open again and tonight is disco night. I know how much you enjoy watching me make an ass out of myself on disco night."

As much as Leah wanted to say and go skating with him, she was not sure if it was the best idea. She had a boyfriend and even though she did not have those kind of feelings for Jacob, hanging out with another guy who your boyfriend is insecure of may not be the best idea ever. Still it was a really tempting idea and maybe Edward wouldn't mind. They could all go and maybe even though it was a slim hope the street dancers mind, maybe Jacob and Edward could find common ground. She really wanted for them to be able to be in the same room with each other without killing either themselves or the other. It was not as if she was asking them to be best friends, but they had to do something because she felt like the rope in a tug of war battle and truthfully she hated feeling that way.

"Jacob I would love to go skating with you." She stated before letting a deep sigh.

"But?" The drum playing boy added knowing there had to be a 'but' at the end of her statement. She had that look on her face and Jacob knew every look Leah wore very well. "I know that look Lee. You're afraid your little ballet dancing boyfriend is going to be angry if we hang out together. Is he really that insecure of our friendship? Would he really try to keep two friends from spending time together?"

Leah glared at Jacob as she got to her feet ready to defend her boyfriend. "Edward isn't insecure of you Jacob. I just, I have never felt this way about a guy before and I don't want to mess it up. I love him Jake and if I did something to mess this up I don't think I would ever be able to get over it or stop hating myself. I'm Leah Clearwater and I don't _do relationships_! I've never been in a serious relationship before Jake and I can't-I can't-"

Jacob jumped to his feet when he realized his friend was having some sort of panic attack. He had never seen his friend get this worked up over a guy before and even though it broke his heart it wasn't over him, he would still be there for her. She was his best friend after all. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her close and stroked her hair soothingly. "Breathe Lee or you are going to pass out. I'm sorry I insulted your boyfriend. I just miss spending time with you and I feel as if he is stealing you away. We promised that no relationship would ever ruin our friendship remember? Look, if it makes you feel better then invite him along and I will play nice. I know how important he is to you and I know how important you are to _me_. If Edward loves you half as much as I do, even though my love is in a friend's capacity just so we are clear on that, then he will be willing to play nice as well."

The russet skinned female took a few deep breaths' calming herself down and feeling stupid for almost breaking down. Apparently stress getting to her with everything going on the past few weeks. Maybe a night out would be good for her. "Sorry for having a girl fit on you. I think a night of fun could be exactly what I need. If you want we can make it a group thing. I'll call Jasper and Alice to see if they want to tag along. We can all just take a night to de-stress and chill. Do you have a girl you want to invite?"

"The only girl I want to spend time with tonight is you Clearwater." Jacob told her with a smile having a feeling that this night wasn't going to go as smoothly as he hoped.

TBC…

**AN: So I think that this chapter came out pretty well. I am excited about the next chapter. I would have posted it sooner, but FF was messing up and would not let me post it. Now I want to take a vote and see who Jacob should end up with. Do you all have ideas or should I create an original character? I know Rosalie is with Riley right now, but I was thinking of her. Let me know what you all think about that in a review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't posted a lot lately, but it is because emotionally I have a lot going on. I will try to post more I promise.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To say that roller skating was going amazingly well would be an understatement. You see Edward was no good when it came to skating and he thought for sure around the fifteenth time he tripped over his own feet that he would be ready to leave, but the strange thing he was actually having fun. Maybe it was because Leah was more focused on keeping him standing and in one piece than running circles around him with Jacob. Since it had ended up just being the three of them things were kind of awkward with Jacob wanting Leah and Leah being with Edward.

"You know you would think a ballet dancer had better coordination." Leah teased she guided Edward by the arm around the ring. Since it was retro night people were allowed to dress up in any style of the past generations and the Quilette street dancer had gone with her usual flower child routine. She had on bell bottom jeans with flowers sewn all over the blue material, a white flowered shirt that hung off her shoulders, and a headband with peace symbols all over it. She had even worn a bunch of bangle bracelets and a beaded necklace. Her face had been painted with peace sign's on each cheek. "You need to get your grove on ballet boy. They are going to have limbo soon, then the races, and even a dance contest!"

"How the hell is it even possible to dance in skates?" The bronze haired teen grumbled as he tried to steady his shaking legs. He could barely stand in these things and so he had no idea how others could possibly dance.

"Well the five hundred dollars is a good way to get people up and dancing. It makes them want to dance because most of them could use the money. Not all of us can be trust fund babies you know." Leah teased as she pulled him along with one hand. He could tell she wanted to really get out there, but didn't want to risk leaving him behind to fall flat on his face yet again. "Jake and I have each won a couple of times. Maybe if you can get your sea legs you will try out. We've never had a ballet dancer on skates so it would be interesting to say the least."

Edward went to say something, but Jacob skated up next to them. "Hey Lee you are missing out on all the fun. Come on a skate with for a bit. I am sure lover boy can handle himself for a little while."

The ballet dancing male scowled at the other boy before quickly covering it up with a smile. "You go ahead Leah I think I am going to get something to drink. I think I will take your advice and try out for the dance competition I just need to rehydrate myself first. Do you want anything, love?"

She smiled brightly at her boyfriend happy to hear he was going to try the dance competition. "I'll take a diet Pepsi and some Skittles if they have them. I promise I will come find you after a song or two. We can eat before they do the limbo. I'm really good at the limbo."

"Oh I know you are." Edward teased as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I know all the interesting positions you can bend that beautiful body of yours in to remember?"

As expected Leah blushed and kissed him softly before leaving him to fend for himself. He half waved and scowled when Jacob shot him a 'ha ha I win' expression as he and Leah skated side by side to the song 'Hippie Hippie Shake' while doing some way outdated dance moves. Edward had to admit that they looked good together, but Leah was his girlfriend and he wasn't going to just walk away from her because Jacob finally decided that he wanted to do something about his feelings for her. Edward loved her and he was going to fight for her even she had no idea that she was being fought over. With a sigh and one last look at his girlfriend as she skated around the ring doing the monkey he headed towards the snacks stand.

"Two diet Pepsi's and a pack of skittles oh and some licorice if you have any black ones." He told the cashier girl who happened to be smiling at him even though he didn't notice. He never noticed women lately unless the women were Leah Clearwater.

"Here you go." The young teen girl said with a pleasant smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Edward thought about it for a second before shaking his head and effectively blowing her off without even realizing it. "No thank you, my girlfriend only asked for skittles and I am sure she will steal my licorice. She always does anyways and it is one of the reasons I love her."

Not noticing the dejected look on the girl's face he skated off and found a table. Edward had to admit that he was quite proud of himself for falling or tripping up once. Maybe he was getting a hang of this whole skating thing after all. He quickly found a table in the area that had been closed off from the rink so that people could each or catch up on some much needed rest. Of course being the sneaky kind of guy he could be on occasion, he found a table where he could easily keep his eye on the rink. He watched as Leah skated backwards holding Jacob's hands and pulling him along with her. The pair had obviously done this before and Edward had to admit that he was sort of jealous. He wanted to have those kinds of memories with his girlfriend, but as he thought about it he realized that in time he would have those kinds of memories with her. He just needed to start making them and tonight seemed like a wonderful place to start.

000000000000000

Jasper and Alice arrived at the opening of the club called Eclipse which appeared was owned by Jacob Black's other sister. She had opened the club in Seattle and so far it was a total hit. Everyone who was anyone was there and that meant almost anyone who had money or a reputation. Usually Alice wouldn't be caught dead here, but since Jasper had wanted to go out and celebrate his getting signed and her getting asked to show her art at a gallery she had agreed. She smiled nervously as they were ushered inside since Jasper's friend who had told him about the place was the producer of the record company which had signed him. Alice had to admit she really felt out of place in black jean skirt and pink smiley face t-shirt complete with five inch platform boots. All the other woman were in clothing she could hardly call clothing since it did not cover much of their bodies and her outfit made her feel like the teenager she was and completely opposite of anything which could be labeled sexy.

Her honey blond boyfriend for his part didn't seem to notice her distress. He was too high on happiness in this moment to feel anything other than contentment and joy. His hand came to rest on the small of her back as they entered the club. "Do you want a drink or would you rather dance first? If you want to dance then I think now would be a good time because I have a feeling that my new producer is going to monopolize my time and I have a silent bet going with myself that is going to want me to sing."

The pixie like painted grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the middle of the dozens of people dancing pressing her body close to his. "Well then I suppose I should enjoy the time I have with you while I can. When you become a music god I am going to miss moments like this with you."

"Hey now," Jasper lifted her chin with two fingers before leaning down to press his lips softly to hers and then looking in to her eyes. "Now that I finally have you I am not going to anything to risk losing you. I may end up a singing sensation, but you are my muse and without you I would be nowhere. We will figure things out Ali no matter how tough things may get. I am always going to be here. Now quit wallowing in self-pity or whatever it is you are doing and dance with me."

"Is that an order?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"More like a humble request my lady." He teased and closed the distance between them to touch his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Will the beautiful lady grace her humble, but loyal servant with a dance?"

That dazzling smile of hers came out and for a second the musician was awestruck. "Well since you asked politely how can I say no?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist she snuggled up against his chest happy that it was a slow song playing in this moment. Jasper felt the same as he set his chin on the top of her head. "I love you darlin' and you have no idea how proud I am of you for having your work shown at a gallery. I remember you mentioning the portrait of me and of course I don't mind if you use it, in fact I will probably be bidding on it."

Alice smirked and looked up at him. "If you wanted it then all you had to do was ask you know. I would give it to you if you really want it that bad."

"And deprive all those viewers of seeing your talent?" Jasper chuckled once. "I think I would rather bid on it. You need to see how much people want your work and what better way to do that than through a bidding war, but if some wrinkled old man with wrinkled old man balls wins it then I am just going to steal it so hear is your fair warning."

"Aw I have my own little deviant how cute!" Alice cooed with a smile and she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Seriously thought if you wanted the painting then all you had to do was ask. I have lots of pictures of you anyways from over the years. I have whole sketch books full of drawings I would do when-"

Immediately she cut off realizing she had just spilled one of her biggest secrets. She could not believe she had just told him that. It wasn't something anyone knew about and that included Leah and Edward. She had never show her Jasper books as she called them to a single soul in fear they would think she had been some kind of crazy stalker. Looking down quickly she felt embarrassment seep out from her very core. What if he thought she was some kind of freak now? So what if she had drew pictures of him? She drew pictures of everyone and the only difference when it came to Jasper was the fact she drew a whole lot more of them without him knowing per say. What was wrong with that?

The honey blond grinned widely and forced her look up at him. "Aw darlin' I think it is cute that I have my own personal stalker. You know I'm not even famous yet and already I have a stalker of my very own. I am touched really I am. Now if you are done playing all shy I think I owe my talented, amazing, stalker girlfriend a dance. Don't worry I don't mind it that you are a stalker in fact I think it is actually rather hot. Just don't start boiling cute defenseless bunnies and we should be fine."

TBC…

**AN: I was tired and still not feeling well when I wrote this, but I hope that you all liked it anyways. The next chapter kind of picks up where this one leaves off. Let me know what you thought about this since you all know that it is your reviews which keep me going and without them I probably wouldn't want to write anymore.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_How low can you go _Blared from the speakers as it became time to do the limbo. Many people lined up hoping that tonight would be the night they won, but by the end of round one more than half of the competition had been knocked out. A few more rounds of the game left on three players and Edward watched from the sidelines since he had been out since the end of round four. Leah, Jacob, and some redheaded teen girl were the only ones left. The bar was lowered to the second lowest level as the music restarted. Edward watched as his girlfriend expertly bent backwards with her arms press tightly to her sides as she slid under the bar with practiced ease. The nameless redhead went next and instead of bending backwards as Leah had she crouched down low tucking her head between her knees as she glided underneath the bar without any part of her body hitting it. Jacob was the last to go and the bronze haired ballet dancer smirked as she watched the bigger male bend to his knees as he tried to curl his body in to a ball shape so that he would be able to slide under the bar, but he didn't manage and the bar brushed against his back so that meant he was out.

That left only Leah and the other girl left for the final round. The bar was lowered to the lowest level and the people watching held their breaths as they waited to see who would come out as the champion. The redhead went first and she knocked the bar down, but that did not mean Leah won. In order to win the Quilette street dancer would have to complete the task of getting under the bar without messing up or the round would start over. Taking a deep breath she bent low and almost did a split which caused the men watching to wince before she bent her upper body backwards before sliding under the bar with room to spare. After she was announced the winner and given a gift certificate to the mall in Seattle she skated over to Jacob and Edward with a cocky grin on her lips.

"Who is the best at limbo?" She teased and she slapped their shoulders when they didn't say anything. "I know I am a limbo god you guys don't have to gush over me or anything."

"I wouldn't want to inflate your ego love." Edward teased before pressing a kiss to her for-head. "I hope you know that I let you win because I am going to win the dance competition. I thought it only fair if you won something so you wouldn't feel left out."

"Oh really?" Her eyebrow rose at his statement. "You think that you can beat me?"

"Or me?" Jacob chimed in having felt left out of the conversation. "I have won this a few times myself and I am not even a dancer with training or anything."

"Well I do have training so I doubt you are going to win this time." Edward said right back as he and the drummer had a glaring contest. After a few moments Edward looked away and back to Leah with a soft smile. "Since they are not going to do the dance competition for about another hour I thought you and I could skate together to the next song since the next hour is couple hour. I even requested that our song be played."

Dark brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "This may make me a terrible girlfriend, but we have a song?"

The ballet dancing male grinned as his eyes lit up. "Well of course we do Leah. Don't you remember how we danced to Rockefeller Skank together?"

The tanned beauty busted out laughing as Jacob watched them not quite understanding what was so funny. "Tell me you didn't request that song."

"I so did." Her boyfriend replied and as if on some unknown cue that very song started to play so he offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Leah said slipping her hand in to his before turning to Jacob. "I'll skate with you to the next song Jake. That is if you haven't found a better partner by that time."

Jacob watched as they skated over together and couldn't help the stab of jealousy that went through his heart at seeing them together. Leah never looked as happy and free as she did in this moment with Edward Cullen. He made her happy in ways that Jacob knew he never could and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Why couldn't she love him? He had always loved her and so why couldn't she love him back? Was he doomed to love her forever? As he brooded over his thoughts he never noticed a shy looking blonde girl checking him out discreetly.

Edward and Leah skated side by side doing the Rockafeller Skank dance as they skated. Edward was doing the swim and did the monkey as she skated in front of him and then started skating backwards so that she could look at him as they danced to the song together.

"Hey ballet boy you know I love you right?" She told him as she took his hand and allowed him to spin her around. She smirked letting her boyfriend know she was about to tease him. "I thought I would put that out in the open before I kick your ass in the dance competition."

"You little minx!" He pinched her cheek with his left hand as she quickly skated away giving him a look that said catch me if you can. Shaking his head at the love of his life's antics Edward skated after her hoping that he would trip and break his neck before he had a chance to beat Jacob Black at the dance competition.

00000000000000000

Jasper and Alice were enjoying the club and eventually had found their way in to one of the backrooms used for private entertainment. The honey blond stumbled in to the room backwards as his tiny girlfriend shoved him back until he knees hit the sofa in the room and he had to sit or else risk falling flat on his face. As soon as he landed his girlfriend was straddling his waist with her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips locked with his in a battle for dominance. The musician had no idea what had gotten in to Alice and he had to admit that he actually kind of liked it. He had never seen this aggressive side of her before and he hoped this wouldn't be the only time she let it out.

"Darlin' what has gotten in to you?" He asked when they pulled their lips apart because the need for oxygen became too much.

Alice bit her bottom lip and shot him a seductive smile. "Well I was hoping you."

Jasper tensed when he heard her say this because it was Alice and he knew her better than he knew himself so he knew that something had gotten her in to this mood and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. "Ali we can't do that here."

"Why not?" She pouted as her big expressive eyes bore in to his. "Other people are doing it and I am sure this wouldn't be the first time you've had sex in the back of a club."

The honey blond tried to focus on coming up with a good argument while at the same time trying not to focus on the feeling of her lips against the sensitive flesh of his pulse point. "That's not the point I am trying to make. This isn't you Alice and I know that. You are better than some filthy back room in a club. I told you that when we were together again I wanted it to be special. I want to make up for your first time and this is not exactly what I had in mind."

Alice sighed and stood up and at first Jasper thought that she was going to leave, but to his great surprise she pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. "Maybe this is exactly what I had in mind."

"Alice no." Jasper said as he stood and picked her shirt up from the floor before sliding over her head and tugging it down. "I want to be with you, but I don't want it to be this way. I love you and you deserve better than this. Now are you going to tell me what is really going on in that head of yours?"

The pixie like teen let her shoulders fall as she let him lead her to the couch before pulling her in to his lap. "I hear the words you say, but I can't it when I feel like you are giving up something by being with me. You never had trouble doing this with other girls. They never made you wait like I am with you and they knew how to act around all of your musician friends. I have no idea what I am doing Jasper and I feel as if I am holding you back."

Her boyfriend set his hand against her cheek as he met her gaze. "Ali we have had this conversation before. You are not holding me back from anything. I don't mind waiting for you to be ready because I love you. Those other girls were nothing Alice and I don't know what else I can do to prove that to you."

"I'm just being stupid and insecure." She said as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"You are not an idiot Alice." Jasper told her as he lifted her chin up with two fingers. "You've just never been in a serious relationship before and neither have I. We have to learn the ropes together. There is nobody that I would rather learn with than you darlin'. Now what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere of your choosing. I want you to be comfortable in your own skin and obviously that can't happen here."

"You're amazing did you know that?" Alice leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Can we go anywhere that I want?"

Kissing the tip of her nose he nodded. "I am at your mercy and I'm only amazing because of you Alice. Haven't you ever heard the saying behind everything great man that is a greater woman?"

She blushed bright pink. "Aw that's sweet, but don't think for a second that you being sweet is going to get you out of going anywhere I want. I have the perfect place in mind and we don't want to be late so we better hurry."

Taking the hand she offered Jasper walked with in the direction of the door. Alice was crazy and eccentric and yet she was his and that is all that mattered. "Then lead the way my little munchkin. You lead and I will always follow."

"Who knew that Jasper Hale was a romantic?" Alice asked not really expecting an answer.

"Now you do." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Pausing he leaned down to brush his lips against the shell of her ear. "And that is all that really matters. Don't go spilling my secret because I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course you do." She smirked as he opened the door for her. "Don't worry I do not plan on telling anyone about how you are really a closet romantic. I will use it as blackmail in the future if I have to."

Jasper shook with laughter as they headed out of the club. "That's my girl."

TBC…

**AN: So I wanted to update this and I am sorry if it is not the best, but I have a head cold so blame my cold if it is crappy. I do hope that you liked it anyways. I was going to have the dance competition in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next chapter and I am taking votes as to who wins so let me know in a review who you think should win Jacob, Leah, or Edward? Oh I am also taking ideas on where Alice could take Jasper so please leave that in a review as well. It has to be something that works with her personality and creative ideas are welcome**

**Please R&R like always!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Tanya had been enjoying her evening at one of the smaller malls in Port Angeles for the past couple of hours. Usually when she had time away from school she would come here to either people watch or shop which happened two of her favorite things. Emmett had said he would meet her later because he some things he had to do first. The blond smiled at the thought of Emmett. He had ended up being completely different than she would have first thought. He was funny and sweet and most of all he did not let her disability come between them. He was one of the few people who did not treat her any different and she liked that. It was nice to be reminded she wasn't some sort of freak.

She had been browsing around of the book stores occasionally checking her phone to see if she had gotten a message from Emmett when her day went downhill. All she had wanted was to find him a book on sign language since he had been learning quickly and seemed genuinely interested in learning more. Going to the back of the store she did not notice a group of three guys following her. They had been watching her all day long and when they realized she was deaf they figured she would be easy prey. It was not as if would hear them coming or anything and the store was mostly empty.

Tanya was browsing the titles of the different books on sign language running her fingers along the spines when she felt something in the hair shift. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and she turned around looking for signs of danger. When all she saw was some guy walking down the aisle she passed the feeling off as paranoia. Turning back to the books she never saw the guy nod to his friends who had been hiding as they crept up behind her before grabbing the back of her shoulders spinning her around and slamming her back against the book shelf causing the entire thing to shake slightly.

The blond cried out when her back slammed in to the shelf and a hand covered her mouth. She was unable to cry out and since she could not hear she had no idea if anyone would be coming to help her. All she could do was read the lips of her three tormenters. They were about her age with no distinguishing features. The one in a red hat who she assumed to be the leader leaned in to lick her cheek as he shoved his knee between her jean covered legs. "Hello there beautiful. Do you have any idea how long it took us to get you alone? We have wanted to spend some quality time with all day_ senorita_."

She tried to scream when he ran his free hand up her thigh, but the sound was muffled by his hand. This is something she had always been afraid her. One of her worst fears had been ending up in a situation like this where she could do nothing. If she had been able to hear then most likely she would have heard them coming and been able to get away, but her disability had made her have a moment of vulnerability and because of that she was trapped with no idea how to get out of this. She felt as if she had woken up in one of her worst nightmares and all she wanted was to pinch her-self and wake up from this nightmare only to realize she was safe in her dorm in bed and nowhere near these fuckers.

Tanya had never been one to give up just because the odds were not in her favor and she would not start now. Clamping her mouth shut she felt her teeth sink in to the leaders hand as her own knee came up to hit him directly in the balls. Shoving him in to one of the other guys she made a dash towards the front of the store only to feel the one remaining guy grab her around the waist and try to haul her to the back of the store. She flailed her legs and saw Emmett walking by the window obviously searching for her.

"Emmett!" She cried before she felt a hand clamp over her mouth once more. Luckily for her Emmett had heard her and his head whipped around as she sprinted in to the bookstore. The owner had heard her cry as well and they were both racing in her direction.

"Get the fuck off my girl!" The big teen hollered causing the other male to release her and try to back off though he never made it because Emmett's fist crashed in to his nose causing blood to splatter all over some of the books. Tanya jumped to her feet as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. "I got you baby girl and I promise that nobody is ever going to touch you like that again. You are my girl and I won't ever let them hurt you."

The old man who ran the bookstore was saying something, but Tanya was to shaken up to try and read his lips. Instead she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest and took comfort as his strong arms held her close. If it had not been for Emmett who knew what could have happened to her? She basically owed him her life. When she had first met him she thought he was like those guys who had just attacked her, but he had shown her who he really was and for the first time Tanya knew she was falling in love with him and it did not scare her like it would have a few months ago.

Pulling away slightly she patted his cheek to get his attention before holding up one of her hands and signing the one thing she was not ready to say out loud yet. "_I love you."_

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but I am not feeling well again and I only wanted to do a Tanya/Emmett part this time around. Next it will be up to its usual length since it gets back to the date and dance competition. I hope that you liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! Nor I do I own the song lyrics they belong to Eminem!**

Before Alice and Jasper had gotten together he always used to tease her by calling her insane. Of course he had never thought she was insane and only said those things because he wanted to get a reaction out of her. Now though as she dragged him deeper in to the filthy building that had a 'condemned' sign outside he wondered if she did perhaps have a screw or two lose. She had to be if she thought a place like this which was filled to capacity with bright neon spotlights flashing all over the room was a place they should find themselves in. The people occupying the space scared him as well. Now Jasper was not a small man by any means and he liked to think of himself as pretty fit, but the guys in this place were fucking _huge. _Plus they were covered in tattoos and piercings which made them even more intimidating. If a fight was to break out the honey blond was pretty sure that he would not make it out alive.

What frightened him even more than the people in this place had to be how at home his girlfriend looked in this place. She had a bright smile on her face as she maneuvered through the people occasionally stopping to great people. When a big darker skinned male enveloped her in his arms causing her small form to disappear Jasper thought for the guy had crushed her to death, but once he removed his arms he saw that Alice was unharmed and if possible actually looked even happier.

It was when he caught sight of the makeshift stage in the very back of the room that Jasper figured out _exactly _what this was supposed to be. His little devious Alice had brought him to an underground rap club and for the life of him he had no idea. Was she _trying _to get him killed or something? He knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was a white southern singer in a club full of rappers. He was going to end up getting stabbed or something because even though he was not racist at all many people thought just because he was from the south that made him racist. Plus his outfit screamed outsider with his dirty brown cowboy boots, well-worn blue jeans, and button up blue shirt. It was almost as if he had a sigh on his chest in bright blinking letters which read, 'intruder' and it was a surprise nobody had said anything to him yet. The southern singer had a hunch that it had to do with the fact Alice was with him. It was apparent she was well known in this place.

"Alice you brought me to a rap club?" He hissed when they finally made it to a corner where there were not many people around. "I know I said that we could anywhere, but I didn't think you would take me to place such as this. How do you even know of this place? Do you come here all the time? Are you a rapper because seriously no offence or anything darlin', but I so cannot see you as a rapper."

The tiny teen burst out laughing at the look on her boyfriend's face. She was laughing so hard that she had to grab her stomach and take deep breaths so that she could calm down enough to talk. "I am _not _a rapper Jazz. I come here because I like the people and I see rap as art. So many people don't give it a chance, yet if you take the time to really listen you can tell that it is like poetry, but with a lot of dirty words usually. You should know since you wanted to be a rapper when we were twelve."

Jasper raised his brow at her. "I also wanted to be Superman when I was seven. What is your point?"

Alice bit her bottom lip knowing that he probably wouldn't be happy with what she had to say, but she was doing it for him. Jasper had this view of the world being black and white and he never saw the in between. He thought that just because he was a singer that he had to give up his other hobbies such as rapping. "Well I actually kind of signed you up for the rap battle."

"You did what?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Alice, why would you do that? I am _not _a rapper anymore. That was a silly dream that a child would have and nothing more."

"You gave up because people told you that it wasn't proper or whatever." She argued crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you miss it and I am not asking you to give up your other hobbies I just think that you shouldn't give up on this even if it does not end up going anywhere. Please just try for me and if you don't like it then I swear we will never come back to this place."

Jasper shifted from foot to foot as he thought about it. He hadn't rapped in forever and yes he missed it, but what if he was laughed off of the stage? Still there was no harm in trying was there? He was pretty sure there had to be people out there who were worse rappers than him. "Fine I will go up there once if you do something for me."

"Anything." Alice said without hesitation.

"Well I haven't thought of it yet, but when I think of something you have to do it without question." He leaned down close to press his lips against hers softly. "So when am I doing this?"

Alice motioned with her hand to the same big guy she had hugged earlier. "You are actually up right now. The first round is to see if you are worthy for the battle itself. You have to show off your skill in freestyle. I know you can do it Jasper."

When his name was announced he made his way up to the stage. Some people around him cheered including Alice, but the majority booed, made rude hand gestures, and said things that a sailor would be ashamed off. Jasper shook it off because he wasn't doing this for him. He was doing this for Alice. She had faith in him and he would not let her down. Taking the microphone he waited for a beat to start and when it did he searched with his eyes until he spotted Alice. It would be easier for him if he was able to focus on her. He had decided to use a wrap he wrote when he was a kid still living with his alcoholic mother.

**Some days I just wanna up and call it quits  
>I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks<br>Every time I go to get up I just fall in pits  
>My life's like one great big ball of shit!<br>**

Jasper pictured his life before he had started staying with the Cullen's most of time. He remembered his mother coming home during all hours of the day smelling of booze. His sister Rosalie curled up in a ball in the corner when he would come home from school having been left alone by their mother. Rosalie leaving at all hours of the day just in order to be away from her. The memory made his words more meaningful and the crowd could feel the emotions behind the words.

**If I could, just put it all into all I spit  
>Instead of always trying swallow it<br>Instead of starin' at this wall and shit  
>While I sit writer's block , sick of all this shit<br>Can't , Call it Shit!  
>All I know is I'm about to hit the wall<br>If I ever have to see another one of Mom's alcoholic fits  
>This is it last straw<br>That's all, That's it  
>I ain't dealin' with another fuckin' politic<strong>

Alice watched Jasper as he moved across the stage and could practically see what he had been thinking. He had not had a very good life and the Cullen's had known it. They were actually the ones who took care of him and Rosalie until their father had been contacted and came to take care of them. He had not known about his ex-wife and her habits. She had told him that the kids never wanted to see him again and the used the checks he sent each month to pay for her own habits. Their father was not perfect, but he was a hell of a lot better than their mother. The only people who really knew about their past was the Cullens.

**I'm like a skillet bubblin', until it filters up  
>I'm about to kill it, I can feel it buildin' up<br>Blow this building up, I've been sealed enough  
>My cup runneth over I done filled it up<br>The pen explodes and busts, ink spills my guts!  
>You think all I do is stand here and feel my nuts<br>Well.. Imma show you what, You gon' feel my rush  
>If you don't feel it, then it must be too real to touch<br>Build the dutch, I'm about to tear shit up  
>Goosebumps, Yea Imma make your hair sit up, Yea sit up<br>Imma tell you who I be, Imma make you hate me, Cause you ain't me  
>You wait , it ain't too late for you to finally see<br>What you close-minded fucks were too blind to see  
>Whoever finds me is gonna get a finder's fee<br>Out this world, ain't no one out their mind as me  
>You need peace of mind? Here's a piece of mine<br>All I need's a line, but Sometimes I don't always find the words to rhyme  
>To express how I'm really feeling at that time, Yes<br>Sometimes, Sometimes, Sometimes  
>It's just sometimes is always me<br>How dark can these hallways be  
>The clock strikes midnight<br>1, 2, then half passed 3  
>This half-assed rhyme, with this half-assed piece of paper<br>I'm desperate at my desk  
>If I could just get the rest of this shit off my chest, Again<br>Stuck in this slump, Can't think of nothing  
>Fuck, I'm stumped, Oh Wait Here comes something, nope!<br>It's not good enough, scribble it out  
>New pad, crinkle it up, and throw the shit out<br>I'm fizzling out, thought I figured it out  
>Ball's in my court but I'm scared to dribble it out<br>I'm afraid, but why am I afraid? Why am I a slave  
>To this Trade ? Cyanide I spit to the grave<br>Real enough to rile you up, Want me to flip it? I can rip it  
>any style you want. Imma switch hitter bitch Jimmy Smith (Jasper Hale) ain't a quitter<br>Imma sit here till I get enough of me to finally hit a fucking boiling point  
>Put some oil in your joints, Flip the coin, Bitch come get destroyed<br>An MC's worst dream, I make them tensed, they hate me  
>See me and shake like a chain-link fence<br>**

Jasper was finishing his rap and by this point his hands were shaking. The people who had once booed him were now cheering him on. They may have seen him as a silly white boy, but now they knew better. This boy had talent and his words could make you _see_ what he was trying to say.

**By the looks of em you would swear that Jaws was coming  
>By the screams of them you would swear I'm sawing someone<br>By the way they runnin', you could swear that the law was coming  
>It's now or never, And tonight it's all or nothing<br>Momma, Jimmy (Jasper) keeps leaving on us, He said he'd be back  
>He pinky promised, I don't think he's honest<br>I'll be back baby, I just gotta beat this clock  
>Fuck this clock! Imma make them Eat this watch<br>Don't believe me Watch! Imma win this race  
>And Imma come back and rub my shit in your face, Bitch!<br>I found my niche, You gonna hear my voice  
>Till you're SICK of it you ain't gonna have a choice<br>If I gotta scream 'til I have half a lung  
>If I have half a chance, I'll grab it, Rabbit Run!<strong>

When he was done Alice had flown up the stage and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him deeply and passionately as the cheers continued. "I told you that you could do it. I'm sorry you had to sing about your mother since I know how you feel about her."

Jasper kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Don't be sorry darlin'. I needed this and I wanted to say thank you."

TBC…

**AN: Originally this was going to have the dance off as well, but I decided to put the dance competition in the next chapter since this one was longer than expected and I am completely wiped out. Anybody got some extra energy they would be willing to share with me? Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward could not believe that he was going to do this. The bronze haired ballet dancer had begun to regret his rash decision about entering the dance battle on skates after he saw some of the other skaters. They had been doing this for years and here he was barely able to stand up on the skates without breaking his neck or wobbling dangerously. He wondered if he had lost his damn mind when he thought doing this would be a good idea. He had no chance in hell compared to the other dancers/skaters especially Leah who had just finished her skate routine to Katy Perry's ET. As usually she had been absolutely amazing and people were murmuring about she would probably win again.

"We have one more contestant tonight folks and I am happy to say he is a newbie and I cannot wait to see what he has to bring to the floor. Edward Cullen please makes your way to the center of rink!" The voice over the loud speaker echoed throughout the rink and Edward nervously skated to the center. It wasn't as if he could back out now.

Leah gave him the double thumbs up in a sign of encouragement and Jacob gave him the double thumbs down behind the female street dancers back. Edward scowled at him. He was going to win this thing to show Jacob Black who the better man was. It didn't matter that he had never done a dance on skates or that his competition had done this many times and had way more experience than him. What mattered was that deep down he _knew _he could do this. He _was _going to do this and everyone would be pleasantly surprised.

With a deep breath he nodded to the DJ telling him to go ahead and start the song. He had listened to it on a loop on his Ipod for the last half hour as he created a routine in his head and now he had to put that routine in to real life. As the music started he focused his gaze on Leah and pretended that she was the only person in the room. It helped to calm his nerves somewhat. When the words to Flo Rida's Right Round started he began the routine he had created in his head.

Bringing his left leg up he managed to somehow balance on his right. When the first down down part came on his leg lowered and skated swiftly to the left as he squeezed his eyes shut and did a perfect jump that landed him in a position to spin around on the line where they were talking about making their head go around. His heart hammered in his chest knowing he had actually pulled it off. Knowing that he could actually pull this off his movements became more confident. He did a series of spins and jumps that timed perfectly with the music and when the time called for it he would shimmy down to the ground while in a fast spin making him dizzy, but having the desired effect and making the crowd cheer.

When the end of the song came it was time for the grand finale with a grin as he skated passed Leah he brought his left foot up all the way and had it bent at the knee so the back of the skate actually pressed against the back of his skull. The men watching cringed and the women tilted their heads to get a better view of his ass, but they didn't look for long once they caught sight of Leah's glare aimed their way.

When the last cord had played he skated over to his Quilette girlfriend and kissed her deeply winding his arms around her waist and pulling her over the railing. The voice over the loud speaker was saying something about a vote not being needed because it was obvious who had won. Edward Cullen was the new champion with Leah Clearwater coming in second. Leah of course couldn't be mad since her boyfriend had won and was kissing her in such a way. She would settle for second with a happy smile on her face if he continued to kiss her like his life depended on it.

"I told you I could do it." Edward said breathlessly as he pulled his lips for hers when breathing had started to become an issue. "As much as I like the prize they are going to give me I think that you should give me one as well when we get back to your dorm room."

"Oh yeah?" Leah questioned with a raised eyebrow as a mischievous glint entered her dark eyes. "What exactly did you have in mind in Mr. Cullen? You should know that I am a good girl and good girls follow all of the rules."

"Well I plan to help you break a few." He replied with a grin as he pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek when his eyes filled with humor. "I was thinking that maybe you would be willing to go down down if you get my drift."

The female street dancer laughed loudly as she slapped his arm. "I knew you were trying to tell me something with that song. I think that we will probably be able to come to some sort of agreement. Now we need to find Jake so that we can head home and you can claim your prize. You go and get your actual prize from the DJ and I will find my idiot best friend then we will meet up at the car. Oh and ballet boy if I were you I would hurry because I am feeling frisky and it is going to be a very long night if you catch my meaning."

Edward felt his eyes widen as he scrambled off towards the DJ booth, but in his hurry ending falling face first as he tripped over his skates. He could hear the love of his life laughing behind him and he laughed as well before pushing himself up and skating more carefully this time towards the booth. It would suck if he got some sort of injury before he got to enjoy the rest of his night with Leah.

TBC…

**AN: I know I did not really go in to detail about the dance skate off thing, but it is really hard to describe and in the end this worked. I do hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also I wanted to thank all of you who were kind enough to offer me get well wishes. Thank you because they meant the world to me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was very confused as to why the next morning when he woke up Leah was not at his side. They had spent the night together in her room and he had expected to see her upon his waking and yet the bed was empty on her side save for a single note which told him to meet her in the dance studio. With a sigh he stretched before getting up and taking a quick shower. He had to admit that he was very curious about what Leah could be doing in the studio this early and why she felt the need to drag him along with her at six in the morning. After he had showered he put on the clean set of clothes he had stashed in her closet in case of emergencies.

When he finally made it down the dance studio after going to the cafeteria which luckily was open at all hours and grabbing a coffee, he could hear the song which happened to be the theme for the Mortal Combat movies he frowned. If Leah had dragged him down here for some kind of movie or video game based theme song dance off he was going to have to strangle her and that wasn't exactly on his to do list since he loved her. Still, this had better be important to have interrupted his sleep. Knowing his crazy girlfriend she probably wanted to get back at him for winning the night before at the skate off thing. Pushing open the doors to the dance studio he readied himself for whatever craziness she had planned for the wee hours of the morning.

"Finally you got that ass out of bed!" Leach called from the center of the room where she stood with Paul and Seth her hands on her hip as she showed him her clear annoyance for having been up at the crack of dawn. "I have been up for hours practicing something knew with Paul and Seth and what where you doing? Sleeping your butt off! Now hurry up and get over here and that coffee had better be for me because you kept me waiting long enough."

Seth sniggered as she grabbed the coffee from Edward's hand and took a deep gulp as he looked longingly at his lost coffee now beyond his grasp thanks to the one and only Leah Clearwater. "Dude she's had use here since like three in the morning. I haven't even slept yet and the weekend is my time to sleep. If Paul and I have to suffer than you do too since your banging my sister."

Paul he was very protective of Leah glared at the bronze haired ballet dancer. "He better not be doing anything with your sister than can't be done in public."

The Quilette female smirked as she rewound the song. "Don't worry about that Paul because we have done it in public plenty of times. Now shut the fuck up so that I can fill him in on my brilliant idea."

"Do tell why you felt the need to torture these young men so earlier." Edward mumbled as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

Leah rolled her eyes at him before replying. "Well last night after you fell asleep I was watching Mortal Combat on my laptop since you know it is one of my favorite movies and I got the idea of maybe incorporating some martial fight dancing in to our routine. Both Seth and Paul used to do it and are both black belts. I wanted to show you a little bit of what they could do to see if you thought it was a good idea or not. I can get more fighters to dance as well if this is something you go for. Jacob is a black belt as well and I know a few girls who are in to it as well."

Edward sat in silence as she pressed play for the song again and once more the Mortal Combat theme started. Paul stepped out on to the blue mat first as he rolled his shoulders before getting in to position and bowing. He was only wearing black stretch pants just like Seth and the ballet dancing male figured it was because all these fighting moves must be very tiring and cause one to sweat a lot so they needed all the air they could get. Plus it showed off their muscles not that Edward would be looking at that.

After bowing Paul did what he would call a simple side flip which was where when he flipped he tucked his legs up against his chest and instead of like flipped forwards or even backwards his whole body flipped left in to a full circle as he landed on his feet and did a roundhouse kick along with a few punches to the rhythm of the music. After that he motioned for Seth to hand him a long wooden staff. He caught it as it was tossed to him before flipping around in both hands quickly switching from hand to hand. He knew that Leah told him to keep the demonstration short and so with a finish he used the momentum of his body mixed with that of the staff to twirl around the wooden staff as he did some fancy kicks before finally landing in a split with the staff in front of him.

Seth came in right after Paul finished and instead of a staff he had a much deadlier weapon. Seth Clearwater had a pair of Sais in his hands and watched in fascinated horror as he did a variety of flips and stunts with the weapons never leaving his hands. The ballet dancer thought for sure that somebody was going to lose a limb, but thankfully that did not occur and Seth ended his routine with a triple back flip before throwing both Sais towards a target on the wall where they hit the red center spot on. Edward had to admit that a part of him was happy he hadn't tried to beat up the young Clearwater boy when he had dated Alice because most likely he would've had his ass chopped up to pieces and his bloodied corpse would have to be mailed back to his family in a number of boxes.

"Well in an effort not to get stabbed if you don't like my answer I have to say I found it amazing and think it would bring a great element to the we have so far." Edward said as Leah grinned happily.

"I knew you would see it my way and if you didn't then well now you know why I had the weapons handy." She smirked and kissed him as he dipped her laughing.

000000000000

Alice stared at Jasper as she looked up at the building they happened to be standing in front of. How could he think this was a good idea? Did he really want to humiliate her? Sure she had made him follow one of his childhood dreams and maybe he was trying to help her do the same, but the only problem was that she had tried and failed numerous times and she did not want to fail again. Her bottom lip quivered as she stayed rooted in her spot despite her honey blond boyfriend and his attempts at dragging her inside.

"Alice we are going to be late." He sighed and tugged on her arm again with no avail. "I made you the appointment and everything. Being a model was something that you always wanted when you were younger and since you fulfilled one of my childhood dreams I am going to do the same for you. I know the owners brother and when I emailed her a picture of you she insisted that I bring you in."

The small teen felt tears filling her eyes though she did her best to hold them back. "So they can laugh at me? Jasper I tried to be a model or do you not remember? I was told my numerous companies that I was too short and just did not have the look they were looking for. That is when I cut all my hair off well it was part of the reason and I can't take the chance of failing again only to spiral in to a depression. It wouldn't be good for me."

Jasper turned around to face her and cupped her face between his hands. "Darlin' you are beautiful and already with a simple picture they think you have what their company is looking for. So you failed once, but that doesn't mean you should give up. I am not asking you to pursue this as a career or anything. I only want you to do one photo shoot so you can look at the pictures and realize how beautiful you really are. You helped me realize my dream now let me do the same for you. I'll be with you the whole time cheering you on I swear."

"What if they laugh at me?" She whispered while remembering the time all of the girls at school had done just that along with much crueler things she would rather not remember if she could help it.

"If they laugh at you then I'll kick their asses okay?" The southern musician promised pressing a kiss to her for-head. "Besides, they are not going to laugh at you because they will see what I have seen all along."

Alice took a deep breath as she gathered up her courage. Jasper had been kind enough to do this for her and she could not stop herself from doing it because of her fear. He had faced his fear about rapping so she could do the same when it came to her fear about modeling. If he had faith in her then she should have faith in herself as well. It was not as if the whole world would see these pictures. They were for her to keep and if she did choose to let the company use them and they did it would let her know that maybe she wasn't as ugly as her childhood tormentors had made her believe and they chose not to use them then she would have pictures of a good day she spent with Jasper because if she was doing this she would not be doing this alone.

"I will do this if you do a few pictures with me." She challenged knowing he would say yes because it would make her happy and he'd been doing whatever he could to make her happy.

"If that is what you want darlin' then of course I'll be willing to take some pictures with a sexy lady such as yourself." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they headed inside of the building. "Who knows? Maybe I will use one of the pictures as my albums first cover. You are my muse after all and it would make complete sense. Come of beautiful let's go and take some pictures. Maybe if you have fun you'll let me take some private pictures later for my eyes only."

"Don't be a pervert or I may change my mind." The small painter stated with a teasing scowl before leaning on her tip toes to press her lips up against his for a moment or two. "Thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea what it means to me and knowing that you think I am pretty enough to be a model makes my heart flutter. It doesn't matter what other people think because now I know that the one person's whose opinion matters the most which is you by the way, thinks I am beautiful and you made me feel beautiful which happens to be something nobody else has ever done. I love you Jasper Hale and for the record you are beautiful too inside and out."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I wrote it before I leave for my doctor's appointment in a few minutes. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you would like to see next. You know I love your thoughts and when I write these stories I write them for you so tell me what you would like to see happen and I will do my best to make it happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice Cullen had been dancing around her room alone since nobody else was there when her phone rang. She hopped on her bed and reached over to grab her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey darling," Jasper said over the line with a smile. He was having a good day so far and he wanted to share the news with his girlfriend. "I have some great news. I was booked to play tonight at one of the hottest clubs in Seattle. I know it is last minute and we had plans for dinner, but I was wondering if you want to come with me. If you do we could have dinner after the show before we go to the after party."

"That sounds great Jazz!" She chirped before standing up and walking to her closet so that she could find the perfect outfit. "What time will you be picking me up?"

The male singer cleared his throat over the line. "Well I actually can't pick you up since I have to go and set up. I need to check their sound system and everything as well. I did ask Rose if she could give you a ride and she doesn't have a problem with it if you don't."

Alice and Rosalie may not be friends, but the blond female had been a lot nicer to her since the tiny painter had started dating her brother. "That's cool with me. What time is she going to be here to pick me up?"

Jasper checked his watch as he continued to drive towards the club and talk on the phone at the same time. "She should be there around eight or so which gives you a couple of hours. Oh I also got you present."

The small teen girl grinned ear from ear. "Well what is it and where is it?"

"Look in your underwear drawer." Her boyfriend said and was silent until he heard her laugh over the line as she found the little baggy with two white pills inside. "I thought you could use a party favor before you got to the club and I remembered I had put those there for special occasions. They are E and I am going to take mine when I arrive at the club. I thought you could take yours now since it will last longer being that there are two pills instead of one."

"Give me a second." She told him reaching down to open the bag dumping the pills in her hand and going to the bathroom to get a glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pills. "I just took them so by the time you see me I should pretty happy."

Jasper smiled once more before one of the set up crew greeted him as he arrived. "I have to go set up now, but I will see you when you get here with Rose. I have a new song I wrote for you so I am excited that you will be here to hear it. I love you Ali."

"I love you too Jasper." She replied leaving the bathroom and picking up the black and yellow thigh high dress she had chosen for that evening. "I will see you soon and I better go shower and get ready. Don't have too much fun without me."

The pair hung up and Alice skipped to the bathroom. She set her clothes on the sink along with the towels before she reached over to turn the water on. When she bent down a wave of dizziness overcame her and she had to grip the tubs edge to ensure that she did not fall. Alice attributed the dizziness to the pills and did not think much of it. She would just have to be careful. Shaking her head she started to strip off her clothes when the dizziness she had been experiencing suddenly became ten times worse and she had to sit down on the toilet to get her bearings.

Okay so maybe taking a shower right now wasn't the best idea. She decided that maybe she should lie down for a few minutes before trying to take a shower. Standing up on shaky legs she bent down to turn off the water when a sharp pain struck her in the chest causing her to clutch at her chest. The dizziness knocked her off balance and she ended up falling in to the tub as hot water soaked her to the bone. On the way down the side of her head had cracked against the wall and she felt the skin tear. Her chest was going to collapse of this she was absolutely sure.

Knowing that she needed to get help Alice tried to push herself up, but it appeared as if all the energy she had had been somehow zapped from her body. It was becoming hard to breath and she was terrified as her mind started to fog up. Was this how she was going to die? Would she a casualty of drugs? Would anyone really miss her? These questions ran through her mind even as the blackness stated to take over. She tried to keep the darkness at bay and yet it seemed as if it would be a losing battle. She was going to die before she even really got a chance to live.

Her thoughts turned to Jasper and her family. Would they hate her for leaving them even if it had not been by choice? Would Jasper blame himself? Would Edward and Jasper's friendship ever be able to survive her death? As her vision started to fade she prayed that her family wouldn't hate her boyfriend because yes he had given her the drugs, but she had taken them of her own free will. It was not his fault her body couldn't handle them. She had made the choice to do drugs and now she had to deal with the consequences. She managed to finish her silent prayer before everything disappeared.

00000000000000

Edward and Leah returned to her room after a day of just chilling and having a good time attached at the lips. It was pretty clear what they were going to do once they got inside the room, but Edward suddenly had to say something before he remember that Alice might in there. "Did Alice have any plans today? As much as I love you and as much as I want you I would rather that my sister did not see me in such a compromising position."

The Quilette street dancer laughed as she reached behind her to turn the doorknob pushing it open. "She usually has plans with Jasper and texts me if she is going to be here because like you she doesn't want to us have sex. Since I did not get a text I am pretty sure that we are safe."

"Good." He replied grabbing her hips and pushing her in to the room before using his foot to kick the door shut. He maneuvered her over to the bed, but paused when he heard water running. "I think that she may be in the shower. Her phone is on the bed. Maybe we should just cool it until she comes out."

Leah rolled her eyes even though she agreed with him. "Yeah I guess that you are right. I will put on some music."

They ended up listening to music for about twenty minutes and when Alice did not come out of the shower and the water was still running Edward got the feeling something was wrong. "She has been in there for a long time. Maybe you should check on her."

"Yeah the sooner she heads out to meet Jasper the sooner you and I can get back to what we had been doing. I was in the middle of giving you a great hickey so I'd like to finish that." His girlfriend sighed and stood up as she walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Shorty are you alright in there? I know that you like to look as beautiful as you can for your honey, but I have plans tonight and I need the room."

When she received no sarcastic answer Leah started to worry. She tried the handle only to find the door locked. Looking back to Edward she felt fear swell up in her chest. "I can't get her to answer and I know she had to hear me. Do you know how to pick a lock? I don't have a clip since they are in the bathroom and I have no idea how to do it using a credit card."

"I have no idea how to do that either, but I do know how to kick a door down. Stand out of the way so I don't accidently hurt you. Alice if you can hear us I am breaking the damned door down!" The bronze haired ballet dancer came over to stand in front of the door. Using all of his strength he raised his left leg and brought his booted foot down against the door hard. The flimsy wood cracked under the pressure and the door swung open.

Leah pushed past him and in to the bathroom. What she saw had her frozen for half a second. Little Alice Cullen was fully dressed lying in the shower and she wasn't moving. Her chest was rising very slowly which was never a good sign. Blood leaked out steadily from a cut on her head. The tanned female quickly rushed to her side and switched off the water as she tilted Alice's head to the side to make sure that all the water left her mouth and she did not choke. She learned this stuff from her father before he died.

"Call 911 right now!" She told her boyfriend who was standing behind her.

Immediately Edward pulled out his cellphone and dialed. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer. "My girlfriend and I found my sister passed out in the shower and her breathing is very shallow. She has a laceration on her head and I she is deathly white and cold to the touch."

The operator took his address and told him help was on the way. She offered to stay on the line with him, but he told her it was alright before hanging up. "Help is on the way. Should we get her out of the cold water?"

Leah shook her head no. "We don't know if her back sustained any injuries so we don't want to risk making them worse if she did. You can get a blanket and I will cover her until the EMT's arrive. What we need to do is make sure she keeps breathing. If I have to I know CPR."

Edward ran old and pulled a quilt from Alice's bed. Her phone clattered to the floor and realized she had a text message. He quickly picked the phone up and read the message. _Hey darlin', I was just wondering if E is your new favorite letter of the alphabet yet. See you soon babe._

The ballet dancing male dropped the phone on the bed. After he gave Leah the blanket and covered up his sister he put his fist through the mirror. "I am going to fucking kill Jasper Hale! He gave her drugs! I just read the fucking text message. You stay here with her until they arrived I am going to go find him and kill him."

She was quick to reach out and grab his arm. "Listen I know that you want to beat the fuck out of him and I don't blame you, but your sister needs you right now. She is going to need us there when she wakes up. Jasper will still be around when we know she is going to be okay. What I need you to do is bottle up your anger and put it to the side for now. Call your parents and get someone to get ahold of Jasper because you may hate him, but he is her boyfriend and he loves her. Now the EMT's should be here soon so call your parents. I will stay with her until then and if you leave to do something stupid I swear I will hunt you down and put you in the hospital next to your sister."

TBC…

**AN: Hey all I hope that you all liked this chapter. I needed to happen and I have had it planned since the start of the story. Let me know what you all thought and if you all liked it or not since you know that I love hearing from you all.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Rosalie Hale had received the phone call about what happened to Alice she had immediately gone to find her brother. She knew that Jasper would be devastated. Alice was the first girl that he loved and knowing that her life was hanging in the balance would destroy her musician of a brother. She hated having to ruin his big show, but obviously this was way more important. He would be Hulk like angry if she kept it from him even for five minutes. It did not take her too long to get to Seattle because she was driving like a maniac and honestly Rose was not sure how she managed to not get pulled over.

Sure Alice wasn't really her friend or anything and yet she didn't completely hate her. She had been more exciting of the strange teen when her brother started dating her because Alice made Jasper happy and as his sister all Rosalie really wanted was for him to be happy, plus having had a difficult past with substance abuse she could relate to what the painter was going through. It would not be an easy road to recovery. Even if she had just started using drugs as the blond suspected recovery was never simple. She would the support of her friends and family and Rosalie already knew she would do whatever she could to help. Maybe it would knock some sense in to Jasper and make him stop as well. Maybe Alice could be what Leah was to Rose. Leah is the one who helped her get clean.

Arriving at the club where her brother would be playing she got out of her car and practically ran inside ignoring the people calling out to her and telling her that they were not open yet. She didn't give a flying fuck what they wanted she was on a mission. Finally she spotted her brother on stage doing a microphone check. She was breathless when she called out to him. "Jasper!"

The honey blond male looked up when he saw his sister standing there. "Hey Rose you are early. Is Alice with you? You didn't forget to pick her up did you?"

His sister shook her head as she climbed up on stage with him. "No Alice is not with me Jazz. She had an accident and you need to come with me right now to the hospital."

Jasper felt ice take over his heart. He already had a horrible suspicion as to what had happened. "What kind of accident Rose?"

"It looks like she overdosed on something from what I have been told. Leah and Edward found her passed out and barely breathing. They called 911 and from the last update I got she is stable for now." She said setting her hand on his shoulder. He looked about ready to have a heart attack or something. "They sent me to come and get you. They knew that you would want to be there when she wakes up so we better go."

He stood frozen listening to his sister talk. She had overdosed and he knew it was from the E. He had never thought this would happen. They had done drugs before and she seemed to handle them fine so what had went wrong this time? What would have happened had somebody not found her? After a moment he looked up at his sister. Tears were in his eyes and he knew that he should go to Alice, but he felt so guilty that he couldn't bear to see her and he had a show. This show could change everything. Alice would want him to pursue his music wouldn't she? Hopefully she would remain stable until he could get over to the hospital later.

"I can't go Rose." He muttered before he started fiddling with the microphone again.

"What?" The female singer asked astonished that he wasn't dragging her to the chair and demanding she drive faster. "What are you talking about Jasper? Of course you can go to the hospital. Your girlfriend is in critical condition! What could be more important than going to see how she is doing?"

"I have a show in less than an hour." Jasper responded in all seriousness though he seemed kind of dazed. "I will go to see her after, but I can't miss this show Rosie. It could be the big break that my music career needs. Alice knows how important this to me and she would want me to be here."

Rosalie did not believe for one second that he really felt that way. She knew him better than that. "Is this because you are scared? I know that you don't like hospitals, but she is your girlfriend and she needs you. You can always reschedule your show I am sure if you tell them what happened they would be willing to work with you Jasper. You need to-"

"I said no and that is the end of the story." He snapped eyes blazing as he glared up at his sister. "I will go after the show not before."

"Don't be an asshole." She snapped back at him her glare just as heated as his. "Tell me what is really going on."

The honey blond male sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I doubt Alice will want to see me when she wakes up. I gave her the pills Rose and she overdosed. I can't even stand myself right now so I know that she won't be able to. I just can't go okay so please stop asking me too. I have a show to get ready for so I better go. You can go to the hospital if you want I'll drive over after if I am not too tired."

Rosalie frowned sadly at her brother as he went back to setting up. "You are going to regret this you know. If something happens to her and then she ends up taking a bad turn you will never forgive yourself. I really do hope that you will change your mind and meet me at the hospital."

00000000000000

When Alice Cullen opened her eyes she was greeted by lights so bright they made her head her. She tried to move, but her body felt heavy like she was being weighed down. Her mouth felt funny as well. Letting her eyes look down she saw that she was in a white hospital gown and her arms had multiple IV's poking out. A heart monitor went off next to her keeping track of the beating and oxygen was on her nose. It was obvious that she was in the hospital, but for the life of her she could not remember what events had led her to be here in the first place. The last thing she remembered was going to take a shower after taking the pills Jasper had left for her.

Finally she managed to turn her head and saw her brother and Leah sitting next to her bed. Leah had her legs curled up underneath her with her head resting against Edward's shoulder as she slept and Edward was staring at his little sister realizing that she had finally woken up. "Hey baby girl how are you feeling?"

Alice tried to clear her throat so that she would be able to talk. Edward handed her the water next to her bed and she took a small sip coughing from the burning in her throat. "What happened? Where is Jasper?"

"Rosalie went to get him I think." He said as his eyes darkened due to his anger. "You really don't remember do you? You overdosed on E Alice. Leah and I found you and if we hadn't you would be dead. What were you thinking doing that shit in the first place? Did you even think at all? You had to know that with your medications it wouldn't be safe for you and even if you weren't on meds you should have realized that doing drugs is stupid? You do remember taking a drug awareness class in school don't you? My god Alice we almost lost you! Tell me was it really worth it?"

The tiny girl shrunk back in to the bed as her brother started to bitch her out. She knew that she deserved it. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but what can I say Edward? I did try it and I can't take it back now."

Her copper haired brother sighed knowing that screaming at her would not solve anything. "I didn't mean to snap at you Ali, but you have idea what it was like for us to find you like that. I thought you were dead! You can't do shit like that me alright? Do you have any idea how upset mom and dad are? Dad had to take mom home because she looked about ready to collapse. They couldn't believe that you would do drugs. I told them that it was probably the first time. Tell me that I wasn't lying to them?"

"It wasn't the first time." Alice admitted as she cast her gaze downwards.

"I am going to kill fucking Jasper." Edward hissed when he heard her response to his question. "I can't believe that idiot would pressure you in to doing drugs."

"Edward no!" His sister looked up horrified as panic overtook her. "Jasper never pressured me. I was the one who went to him the first time I wanted to try something. He had tried to talk me out of it, but I was determined. Please do not hurt him! He didn't know this would happen."

The male ballet dancer shook his head. "You really want me to believe that you fell in to the world of drugs without his aid? Come on Alice, I have been his friend for years and I know how he is. He can use his charm to get whatever he wants."

"I made the choice to take them." Alice argued wanting to defend her boyfriend. She did not want Jasper to get in to trouble because her body couldn't handle the drugs. She would do whatever she had to in order to protect him. "I know that you are looking for someone to blame, but you are aiming the blame at the wrong person. You should be angry at me because it was my fault. I did the drugs even though I knew that I shouldn't."

"Well we are going to get you the help you need." Edward told her as he reached over to take her tiny hand between his. "Don't think for one second I have forgiven Jasper because I know that you are just trying to protect him, but right now you are my concern. We are going to get you clean baby girl I promise. You won't have to do this alone. Leah, mom, dad, and I are going to be with you every step of the way. You won't have to go through this alone I promise you that."

She nodded and yawned. "I know that Edward and I promise I won't fail you again. I am going to get clean and I am going to stay that way. Maybe we can get other people we know clean as well. I think I am going to sleep again, but you should take Leah home and come back in the morning."

Her brother nodded in agreement. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he then picked up sleeping girlfriend. "Yeah she is pretty exhausted. She really was worried about you. She was crying and she never cries. We will be back as soon as visiting hours start in the morning, but in the meantime to get some rest and if you need anything you give me a call alright? I'll call Jasper and let him know that you have woken up. He probably didn't want to disturb you. I love you Ali and I am sorry I lost my temper, but you scared me. If you ever do that again I'll choke you or well at least have Leah do it."

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope you all liked that chapter. I have a lot to do today so this is probably the only chapter I will have time to write. Let me know what you all thought of it since you know that I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was in the hospital for three days before Jasper had the nerve to show his face. The small teen girl was so angry with him that she could barely stand to look his way. It wasn't that she was angry about the drugs, but more the fact that he hadn't answered a single text message or call from her. He had been avoiding her at a time in her life when she needed him the most. If their positions had been switched she most definitely would have been at his side twenty four seven. It hurt knowing that he had more important things to do. She wouldn't have cared that he didn't come to the hospital because a lot of people didn't like these places, but would it have killed him to call or something so she would know he was alright?

"Hey darlin'" Jasper greeted her with a smile as he set a bouquet of roses on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss her cheek. He frowned when she turned her head away so that she did not have to look at him. "You're upset I haven't been around aren't you? I wanted to be here baby I really did, but I had my show and it was a hit if you were wondering."

She scoffed and looked at him. "Why didn't you get ahold of me after? Your show did not last three days!"

The honey blond singer knew that he had been wrong, but he couldn't stand to see her in the hospital and also he really did not want to miss his show because if he could make it big then he would be able to take care of her if they ever got married. "I am here now isn't that what matters?"

"Jasper I was terrified and I needed you with me." She stated her eyes filling with tears that she tried to keep at bay. "Do you know how much it hurt when he never came? I waited and waited and still you never came. Your sister who can hardly stand me stayed with me and yet you couldn't even be bothered to call. I don't think you are on the same page as me when it comes to this relationship."

"What are you saying?" He asked feeling nervous with the way she was starting to talk. He made a mistake sure, but did that mean she was going to end things?

"I am saying that if our positions had been switched I would have been here." She told him bluntly. She'd been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of days and she knew what she had to do. "I have to get clean Jasper. I almost died and you don't even act like you care. I love you so much and I never thought that you could love someone to much, but you know maybe you can. You obviously don't know what you want in life."

Jasper reached out to set his hand on her cheek. "I do know what I want Alice. I am sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me, but-"

She was quick to cut him off. "That is the problem Jazz, there is always a 'but' with you. You always come up with one excuse or the other. I know what I have to do Jasper and right now I have to focus on me by myself. I need to get my life on track and I can't do that with you especially since you are never able to make up your mind about what you want. The problem is that you want it all and the world does not work like that. I think it is best for us to just cool it for a while."

He could not believe what he was hearing. She was breaking up with him? "What if I don't want to take a break? I love you Alice and I promise I won't mess up again. I'll stop using and I'll be here for you every step of the way during your recovery. Please Ali, just think about this a second before you make a rash decision."

"I have thought about this." Alice told him as tears started to fall. "I have to put myself first for once. I'm sorry Jasper, but for the time being we can't be together. I am not doing this to hurt you because I am sure that thought is crossing your mind. I honestly do love you and I hope that one day we can find a way to make it work and yet that time is not right now. Please understand that I have to do this. I don't want you to hate me, but I do understand you being angry and hurt. I think it's best if you just go. Go back to your music and become the famous man I know you want to be. You do what you need to do and I will do what needs to be done for me."

"I don't want to go." Her now ex-boyfriend admitted as his own eyes filled with tears. Leaning down he pressed his lips against her for-head. "I will though if that is what you really want and what you need to get better. I never meant for you to think that my music was more important than you darlin'. I never meant for any of this to happen I hope you know this. If you need anything you call me alright?"

"I will and this is what I need." The tiny girl was openly sobbing now because her heart was breaking and yet she knew that she needed to do this for her. She needed to get better for herself and her family. "You can call me to if you ever need someone to talk to. Just because we are not dating anymore it doesn't mean we can't still try to be friends."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was short. I have a lot on my mind right now and well I just wanted to post this. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Angela Webber stood outside of Demetri's dorm room debating on whether she would knock or not. They weren't really close and had just recently begun spending time together. She knew that she would probably go to someone else with her problem, but she didn't have anyone else right now. Edward and Leah were busy helping Alice and those were the only two people she would trust. Finally she decided just to knock and if he turned her away well at least she could say that she had tried. Taking a deep breath she brought her knuckles down hard against the wooden door.

Demetri answered almost immediately. He had been planning to take a walk and clear his mind when the knock came. When he opened the door to find Angela there looking like she was about ready to burst in to tears he ushered her inside knowing this must be important. "Angela, are you alright?"

The pale female sniffled and shook her head. "I am anything other than fine. I know that I shouldn't be bothering you with this, but I have nobody else to talk to. I hope that I am not interrupting or anything."

"I wasn't doing anything important that can't wait." He sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

"I found out that my father isn't actually my father." She stated her voice shaky as more tears threatened to escape her eyes. "He called me this morning telling me that since I was older now he thought that it would be a perfect time to tell me the truth. Apparently my mother was seeing another man when she was dating my father. They had what they called an 'open' relationship and she ended up becoming pregnant with me. When she told the other guy, my biological father I guess that she was pregnant he bailed. She never heard from him again and because my dad, the one I thought was my father anyways, loved my mother he married her and raised me as his own. He told me that this doesn't change anything, but I feel like it has changed everything. Am I wrong for wishing he had continued to lie to me?"

The blond male frowned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I can't tell you what you should be feeling. I think that it is probably normal to feel the way you do right now and I also think that your father wanted you to know because he loves you. Just because he may not be your father by blood it doesn't mean he is not your father. He has been the only father you have ever known and I think in the end that is what matters."

Angela's bottom lip quivered as she replied. "I know all of that, but it is like I feel as if I don't know who I am anymore. I was so sure of everything yesterday and today it feels as if everything I was sure of ended up being a lie. I feel so lost and I don't know what to do or what to think."

"Let me be honest here my Angel." Demetri sighed before going back to what he had been saying before. "I cannot understand the amount of pain you must be dealing with, but I know that you can handle it because you are strong. You shouldn't feel lost because you know who you are and blood has nothing to do with it. I am sure that you will get past this, no I know you will and anytime that you are feeling lost just come knocking on my door and I will remind you of who you really are."

"I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled and placed her hand over his. She noticed he frowned and then she had no idea what she had done to make him upset. "Demetri did I say something wrong?"

"Is that all you see me as? Am I just a friend?" He asked and before she had a chance to answer he answered his own question for her. "Because I could have sworn there was something between the two of us and I want to explore that if you do too. I like you Angela and I am not sure if I will ever be able to just be your friend and nothing else. I would never want to pressure you or anything, but I feel that you have the right to know how I feel."

She blushed bright red never having thought that he could have feelings for her as well. "I would love to explore what could be between us more. How about we start tonight? Would you like to join me for pizza in my room? My roommate went home for the weekend so I have my room to myself which is a nice change. We could talk and maybe watch a movie if you are a movie watching kind of person. What do you think of French films? I have a bunch of them I rented online and I have been meaning to watch them and oh you think I am boring now don't you?"

The Italian dancer laughed as he squeezed her shoulder. "I could never think of you as boring my angel. As it turns out I happen to love French films. There is just something about them you cannot find in American movies."

"Alright then well come by my dorm around six and I will order pizza." Angela stood up and paused before leaning down to press her lips against his quickly. "I have to get going because I told Leah I would work with Tanya on the routine. I'll see you tonight and by the way I'm really glad that I came here. It's nice to know that I am not as lost as I feel."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people just a short chapter because today I am going to relax and so I wrote early so you would have something to read. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I wanted a little Angela and Demetri scene.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had never done well with dealing with crying girls even though she was a girl as well. Oh she was going to kill her boyfriend later when she got him alone. Why did he think it was a good idea for her to stay with Alice who was now out of the hospital and try to cheer her up? The street dancer had never done well when it came to cheering people up. She was more of a making others cry sort of person and she was good at what she did. Comforting people had never really been her thing and she didn't want to change that because honestly she liked how she was.

Still, Alice was her friend and she hated seeing the smaller female like this. She hated seeing the small painter like this. Alice was laying on her bed crying her little heart out over her breakup with Jasper even though technically she had been one the one to end it, but that did not mean it hadn't broken her heart to do so. All Leah wanted to do was hunt the fucker known as Jasper Hale down and make _him _cry. It was something she knew that she could do and she was so much better at it than comforting people.

"Leah, will you come lay next to me?" Alice asked with a sniffle as she used her big doe eyes to try and guilt her best friend in to doing what she wanted. "I could really use a hug."

The Quilette street dancer felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Usually she wasn't much of a hugger, but how was she supposed to say no to her friend who obviously needed the comfort? With a sigh she went and lay down next to Alice and hugged her from behind as the smaller female started to sob loudly. "It's going to be okay Alice I promise. I know it hurts right now, but you are strong and you are going to get through this shit. You haven't once tried to relapse in to drugs which your brother and I are so proud off and you are strong enough to handle this whole deal with the redneck. You know from movies I have seen as your best friend I should listing all the reasons you are better than him and offering you ice cream. Do you want me to go out and get some Ben and Jerry?"

"No that is alright." Her friend replied as she let out a soft sigh and wiped at her eyes. "I know what I did was best for me, but you should have seen his face. He looked like I had ripped his heart out. I bet he thinks I did this to hurt him, but I honestly did not want to cause him pain. I have to do what is best for me right? It's not selfish of me to want to get better is it Lee?"

Leah continued to hug her best friend from behind. "The only thing stupid was you asking me that question in the first place. You shouldn't feel bad about doing what was in your best interest. If Hale really cares about you then he will understand that. From what you told me he is trying to understand you know I have to give him credit for that. He knows that you need to do this and if he didn't understand your brother and I would make him get the point."

Alice bit her bottom lip as she thought about her ex. "I worry about him you know? He was in way deeper than I was and I am afraid without me there to intervene it is going to get worse. Or what if he finds another girl who doesn't have a problem with the drugs or the lifestyle? I mean I want him to be happy and to follow his dreams, but I don't want anything to happen to him either you know?"

"Well, all you can do is let him know how you feel." She replied simply knowing it may not be what Alice wanted to hear, but it was what she needed to hear. "Tell him what you think about his lifestyle and why you are worried. He may not be happy to hear it at first and yet maybe it is something he needs to hear you know? I think one of the reasons he did not come to see you was because he was afraid to see the consequences that can come. To get through to him you made need to try extra hard. I know you care about him so I will help in any way that I can alright? If you really think the dumbass redneck needs our help well then I offer mine."

"Thank you Lee." The tiny painter murmured as her sleeping pills began to kick in. She was so out of it she didn't really notice what she said next. "You are a great person and I can see why my brother is in love with you. It's nice to know that one day you will be my sister in law. The ring is pretty you should see it."

Leah felt her breath catch in her throat. Edward had bought her ring? Had he really bought her a ring or was Alice so out of it she was just rambling nonsense. Honestly Leah was not sure what idea she preferred. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Edward one day, but that was one day which was far away in the future and not anytime soon. If he had gotten her a ring it made a wedding all too real and she wasn't ready for that. The dancer could only hope that Alice had been rambling and even if Edward had gotten her a ring he would hopefully wait until after graduation to ask her. Maybe he would even wait until after they graduated from whatever dance colleges they got accepted to.

000000000000000

Jasper was in his dorm room waiting for Edward to get in so that he could do the same thing he had been doing every single night since Alice got back from the hospital. He heard the door shut as Edward came in and he didn't even give his lifelong friend time to breathe before he was bombarding him with questions about his ex-girlfriend. "How is she doing today? She didn't have a relapse did she? Did she ask about me? Does she want to see me? Has she said why she hasn't called yet because she told me that she would call?"

Edward simply raised one eyebrow as he set his keys on the dresser and took off his coat. Jasper was lucky he was still breathing and so he could wait a few minutes for the bronze haired ballet dancer to get settled before all his questions were answered. "She is doing better with each day that passes and not once has there been a relapse. She has not called because she isn't ready and if you are so intent on talking to her then you should call her."

"I can't call her or I will look desperate." The honey blond complained as he pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. He knew you weren't supposed to smoke in the dorm rooms, but since had taken the batteries out of the smoke alarm in their room he wasn't worried about being caught.

"You _are _desperate." His friend mumbled as he pulled out his cellphone to see if Leah had texted on Alice was doing. He smiled when he read her mini rant about how she wasn't a human pillow and his sister needed to learn that. Putting his Cell away he grinned and sat down on his bed. "Look I was pissed at you before for giving my sister access to drugs, but I know that you never wanted to hurt her. If you really want to be with Alice then you know what you have to do."

Jasper did know what he had to do and yet he wasn't sure if he was ready to do it. "I don't have an addiction."

"That proves that you do." Edward argued with a smirk and he shook his head. "Next you're going to tell me that you could stop whenever you wanted am I right?"

The Southern singer frowned. "I could stop whenever I wanted."

The male ballet a dancer continued to smirk at Jasper. "Now you are going to tell me that you just don't want to stop. Well, let me ask you something okay? If it came down to the choice that you could be with Alice or you could do drugs what one would you choose because you cannot have both Jasper."

"I love Alice." He quickly defended as he felt his shoulders sag. "I honestly do love her, but I need the extra push Ed. I don't know if I can make my dreams of becoming a musician true if I don't have the extra push."

"You were doing fine before you found drugs to lean on." Edward told him bluntly before he let his expression turn serious. "Look man, I see you as a brother and I don't want to get a call one day from the hospital or the cops telling me that you overdosed. You need help even if you don't see it yet. Why don't you come to group with me tonight? Leah and I always go with Alice as support and I think that if you could see other kids going through what you do that maybe admitting you have a problem would be easier on you, plus it is one way to ensure you see my sister which is something you desperately want."

He hesitated as he thought about what Edward was saying. Maybe he should give group a try. If he did not like it then he would not have to go back simple as that. "I guess I can give this group thing a try, but I am not promising you anything."

"Well I am glad you are at least trying." His bronze haired roommate stated with a smile as he let out a deep breath. "Now all I have to do is tell Leah you will be joining us this evening. Unlike me, my girlfriend hasn't forgiven you yet and if she could I think she would strangle the life out of you. You are going to have to prove to her that you won't hurt my sister again and you have to prove it to Alice as well. Wow Jazz I am so glad that I am not you right now."

"Thanks man that makes me feels loads better." Jasper bit out sarcastically as he ran his hands down the length of his face. "Should I bring her flowers or would that be too much too soon? Maybe I should get her card?"

Edward had never seen his friend like this before and that is how he knew Jasper honestly did love Alice. "Why don't you start with showing up to group? That is going to show her that you are willing to change and it is better than any card or flowers."

The honey blond nodded as he took a deep calming breath. "I think that I can do that. I am going to show Ali that I can be everything she needs. I know she thinks that my music is more important to me, but the fact is she is a part of me and I can't be Jasper Hale without her. I don't want the fame or the glory if I don't have her by my side to share it. She is everything to me and for once I am going to give her my everything. Damn that is good I should use that in a song."

TBC….

**AN: Hey all I am updating this today only once because I just have a lot to do. I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I think it is important for Jasper to change don't you agree?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to Alice once he arrived at this group meeting thing with Edward. What did one to say to the girl you loved who broke your heat even though you deserved it? The singer was pretty sure; 'hey how is it hanging' wasn't the right way to go. Should he ask her how she was doing or would that be too personal of a question considering they were no longer dating? Finally he decided that he would not approach and that way if she wanted to talk to him she would make the move to initiate conversation.

When they finally got to group there were a lot of people already there and Edward introduced him to a few people. The honey blond was polite enough even though he only really paid half attention since he kept glancing around looking to see if Alice was here. As it turns out she showed up about five minutes after he did with Leah Clearwater who saw him and glared daggers his way. Jasper knew Edward had told her he was coming, but it was obviously she was not in agreement with her boyfriend.

Alice was surprised to see Jasper at the meeting. Why was he here? Had he come to see her? Was he here to support her during her recovery or better yet had he come to start his own recovery? He heart skipped at beat at the thought. She debated with herself over whether or not she should go and talk to him. Finally the painter told Leah that she would be right back and get them some seats. She could tell her best friend wasn't happy she was going to talk to Jasper, but this was all about support and so the street dancer kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"Jasper, I didn't know you would be coming tonight." She told him once she had finally gathered the courage to go and speak with her ex. "Leah only told me that Edward was bringing a friend, but I didn't realize that friend was you. I am going to offer you a friendly piece of advice by suggesting you stay as far away from Leah as possible because well she is not very happy with you even though I told her that you didn't do anything wrong. She is kind protective of me ever since the accident. It's nice to see you though I do wish it could be under better circumstances."

Jasper offered her a half smile. "I will be sure to keep my distance. How have you been feeling? Edward told me that you haven't had a relapse and that is great to hear. I never thought you would be one for group therapy though."

The small teen shrugged her dainty little shoulders. "Well it was either come to group once a week and gets tested every two weeks or my parents were going to send me to a rehab center in another state which would mean I wouldn't be able to pursue my art. I figured this was the better option for me and so far I haven't slipped up once. Is it alright for me to ask why you are here? Did my brother guilt trip you in to coming?"

"I am glad you are getting better darlin' and no Edward didn't guilt me in to anything." He told her while rubbing the back of his neck. This was awkward for him. He had never been one to admit that he had a problem. "I have been thinking a lot lately and well I want to try and get clean as well. Edward suggested I come here and see how I liked group. I thought I would give it a shot you know? Just because I want to be famous doesn't mean I have to make the headlines by dying due to a drug overdose."

Alice suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him when she heard that he wanted to get clean. "Oh Jasper you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you are going to try and sober up. If you ever need someone to talk to than feel free to come and find me. I know how hard this is and nobody should have to do this alone."

Due to instinct he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. God he had missed this. He missed holding her so close. He missed her scent and her smile and most of all he simply missed Alice. "Thank you for saying that Alice and the same goes for you. For what it is worth I am really sorry that I got you involved in that short of lifestyle. I know an apology doesn't really fix anything, but still I wanted you to know."

"It wasn't your fault I made the choice." She told him pulling away when she realized how long they had been hugging. "Group should be starting any minute so we better get to our seats, but find me afterwards if you want and maybe we can go somewhere and talk about recovery? I mean that is if you want too because I don't want you to think that you have to or anything."

Jasper smiled a tad bit brighter this time. "I would love to hang out with you after group Alice. Even if we aren't together right now you are still someone I consider a friend and if am going to do this I will need a friend and I hope you wouldn't mind a friend either. We should go out for ice cream afterwards. I kind of skipped dinner and if you want we can go to Denny's and have a late dinner and ice cream."

Alice nodded as they began to part ways looking for seats in the crowded room. "I would love that Jazz and I know I said it once already, but I really am glad that you are here."

000000000000000

Leah was absolutely livid that much her boyfriend could tell after Alice's group session had ended. She hadn't talked to him all the way back to school and when they finally got back she got out of the car, slammed the door, and make her way to dance studio not caring that her boyfriend was trailing after her. She used her key to get in and turned on the radio not caring what was on, but knowing that she had to dance some of her anger out or she would end up killing Edward which could qualify as a bad thing for more than one reason.

"Leah I had to invite him along." Edward tried explaining over the loud music even though she continued to ignore him as she tore off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. "You have no idea how pathetic he looked. I was afraid to leave him alone."

The street dancing female started to do her stretches as she shot a glare in the immediate direction of her boyfriend. "You should let that bastard suffer. After everything he has done he fucking deserves it."

"Who are we to determine whether or not he should suffer?" The ballet dancing male asked her.

"I'm Leah fucking Clearwater that is who." She snapped back before she started dancing. It was amazing how she could bitch and dance at the same time. She truly was a talented woman that much was for sure. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? She was doing so well in her recovery and you bring him back in the picture. What if he causes her to relapse again did you ever think of that oh wise one?"

Edward stood up and moved to where she was dancing. He grabbed her by the arms to halt her movements. "I haven't forgotten what he has done Leah, but he loves her and he wants to get better as well. If it were me would you let me suffer and not offer me the help I needed?"

"It's not you though and that is the point." The russet skinned female argued with a deep sigh. "She almost died and I can't sit around and watch it happen again. She is my only friend of the female variety really and I just-"

When she stopped mid-sentence Edward finally understood. Leah had lost so many people in her life and the thought of losing Alice terrified her. "Leah baby we are not going to lose Alice. She is smart and she wants to get clean. We all make mistakes and that includes Alice and Jasper. You are willing to be her support, so why can't you support me for wanting to be his?"

He knew he had her when she stomped her foot. "Damn it! I hate it when you are so damned rational you know that right? If you want to help that redneck then I can't stop you, but you better keep him away from me because I owe him pain. I warned him that if he hurt her I would hurt him and unless he wants to collect on that he will keep his distance."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Her bronze haired boyfriend said with a goofy smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss her. "Have I told you how sexy you are when you get all protective? It makes me want to do all sorts of naughty things to you."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and smile of her own. "Well I did come with the intentions of ignoring you, but since you think I am great maybe you should show me exactly what kind of naughty things you want to do to me. This is one of the few places in the school we haven't made ours yet and I am up for it if you are. What do you say lover boy? Do you want to christen the dance studio?"

"There is nobody else I would rather defile the studio with than you." He teased before leaning down to kiss her deeply while at the same time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and as always you know that I would love to hear your thoughts. I thought that it came out alright and you got to see Leah's caring side which I thought was good. Let me know whether you agree with me or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he practiced what he had been saying for almost an hour repeatedly. No matter how hard he tried it seemed to him at least as if he could get it right. "Leah Clearwater you are sassy, beautiful, bitchy at times, you can pig-headed, and you-"

Jasper watching in amusement from his bed as Edward shook his head and ran his hands in his hair due to his frustration. He knew that he shouldn't find his best friend's predicament so funny and yet he did. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. His ballet dancing friend was trying to figure out how best to propose to Leah and he'd decided to practice on his reflection first. The problem was that no matter how much he recited the words it still did not sound right in his opinion.

"Leah you and haven't always been friends-"Edward stopped before he even finished the first sentence. That was no way to start a proposal. He had to do better than that. Hearing his honey blond best friend laughing he whirled around to glare at him. "You know instead of lying there like a bum you could help me out you know."

"How do you expect me to do that?" He questioned sitting up and stretching.

Edward shrugged before turning back to his reflection in the mirror. "I have no idea, but you better do something because if you keep laughing at me I am going to kill you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get up the nerve to ask someone like Leah to marry you? I have no idea what she is going to say or how she is going to react. What if she says no?"

Jasper stood and walked in to the bathroom next to his friend. "I think the more important question you should be asking is what if she says yes?"

"She really could say yes couldn't she?" Edward asked with a goofy smile on his face. "I am not sure what is more terrifying the thought of her saying no or the thought of her saying yes. I mean I want to marry there is no doubt in my mind, but Leah is a very independent person and I am afraid she will think I am trying to tie her down. What if she thinks we are too young?"

"If you are scared of her saying no then why not wait to ask her?" His friend questioned not quite understanding. "I mean you have been standing here for hours trying to figure out how ask her and if you are that afraid then maybe you aren't ready."

The bronze haired dancer scowled deeply at his friend who wasn't exactly helping him right now. "I am ready to ask her this is just a big decision you know? I mean we aren't talking about a simple date or moving in together. I am going to ask her to marry me and it needs to be absolutely perfect. Maybe I should stop planning it and let it come to me? I am sure that would have better results right? I mean if I keep pushing myself to come up with the perfect proposal idea I am going to mess it up somehow right?"

The musician decided he would go with the nod and smile theory. Since had absolutely no fucking idea on what to say to calm down his friend he would simply nod and smile. It had worked for him in the past and sure as hell hoped that it would work for him now. Where was Emmett when you needed him? The big guy would know how to calm their friend down. He was good for getting rid of tension with his off the wall behavior and ill-timed jokes.

"How about you pretend to be Leah for me?" Edward suddenly asked out of the blue and Jasper looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Dude you have totally lost your mind." He stated and then sighed as he saw the look on his best friends face. "You really want me to pretend to be your girlfriend so you can ask me to marry you? Do have any idea how bad that sounds even in my head?"

"Oh man up and do it." His friend snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look if you do this for me I promise to tell Alice how well you have been doing lately. I know that you purposely tell me how you haven't slipped because you are hoping I will pass on the message. You pretend to be Leah for me and I'll tell Alice alright?"

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever just get this over with and if you try to kiss me I am going to knock you out."

Edward nodded in agreement. "If I try to kiss you I am to knock myself out so you don't have to worry about that. Alright so we may as well this over with. Okay I can do this. Leah there is something I have wanted to ask you for the longest time now and I know I should just get it out there. I love you and I-"

Jasper cut him off in his best girly voice and made kisses face at him. "Oh Edward I love you as well! Come here my little Eddie-kins and let me love you!"

"You are an asshole Jasper!" Edward growled as he tried to keep his friends face away from him. "Keep your lips away from me and stop with that stupid kissy face. You look like, well you look like nothing I have ever seen nor want to see again anytime soon. See if I ever as you for a favor again!"

The honey blond laughed as he backed off. "Oh get a sense of humor Mr. Broody. She is going to say yes when you get the nerve to ask her. I was just goofing around on you don't get your panties in a twist."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I will hope that you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah knew that she needed to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure who she should talk to. She couldn't talk to Alice about something like this nor could she talk to her brother, Paul, or Demetri. In the end she realized that she needed her best friend and that was Jacob. So with determination she pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number. It rang twice before he picked up in typical Jake fashion. "Hey Lee you rang?"

The street dancing female decided to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush. "What do you think about marriage right after graduation?"

"Wow Leah I never realized you felt that way about me. I have to say I am flattered." Her friend teased with a laugh before he grew serious. As much as he loved joking with her he knew that if she was calling to ask him advice on something it was important. "Are you asking me because someone you know is getting married, because you were asked to be married, or because you want to ask someone to marry you?"

The Quilette woman sighed. She hated having to explain things, but if she wanted advice she would have to explain things to Jacob. "Well nobody has asked me to marry them yet, but a little bird told me that this person has a ring and is going to ask me very soon and I am not sure how I should feel about this so I called you because I need you to tell me how I am supposed to feel. You always were better at dealing with feelings than I ever been or ever will be."

Jacob had never heard his childhood friend speak so fast in his life. That is how he knew that she really was flustered. "First of all you need to breathe because you are making me tired at the rate you are talking. Secondly, I can't tell how you should feel with this or how you should react. I mean it is your life and if you feel that you are ready to get married then you should get married, but if you're not ready to get married then you should probably wait until you are ready and if Edward loves you he will understand that because if it were me I know that I would."

"The problem is that I don't know what I want." Leah confessed flopping down on her bed. "I love Edward I really honestly do. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and that scares the hell out of me. What if I say yes and we don't work out? What if we get married and end up not working out? How do I take a risk when I have no idea what is going to happen in the future?"

Jacob sighed trying to figure out how to reply. "I think that you should ask yourself what happens if you run away from the one change at happiness and you live your life regretting it. Look I am not Edward Cullen's biggest fan, but he does love I can see that and I can see that you love him back. I know you are probably scared and that is understandable, but you cannot run away forever. You need to choose if you are going to let fear run your life or if you are going to face your fears and hopefully find happiness. Besides, you shouldn't worry about this until he actually asks you. Right now just enjoy your life alright?"

"You do have a point and you know that I hate it when you have a point." She mumbled with a smile. "Thank you Jake I really needed someone to talk to about all of this and you were the one person that I could trust. I feel kind of like a dick for ranting and not asking about how you have been doing. Tell me what is new with your life?"

"Well this may surprise you, but I actually met a girl." He said smiling at the thought of Lizzie the girl at the roller rink who actually approached him the other day in the park. "She doesn't go to school with us, but she does to a local high school and she is a senior. She wants to be a doctor and her name is Lizzie. She is funny and smart and for some odd reason she likes me which I think is a miracle. I have actually wanted the two of you to meet. Do you think that you and your ballet dancing boyfriend could come on a double date this weekend? I know that Lizzie wants to meet you and I really want for you to meet her."

Leah was happy that Jacob had met someone and she wanted to support him so if she had to suffer through a double date then she would. "I think that we can manage that. I mean you are my best friend and I have to make sure this girl is good enough for you after all. We can go to La Push I mean they are having live bands on the beach so that could be fun."

"I'll check with Lizzie tonight." He agreed with a smile. It was nice to know he could still hang out with his friend and not have to worry about the tension between him and her boyfriend. "I actually have to get ready to meet her for dinner tonight so I have to run, but think about what I said alright? Remember do what you want to do and not what everyone else thinks you should do. If you love him you should talk to him about your fears. He loves you and he probably has these kinds of fears as well you know? I will see you this weekend Leah. Remember I love you and I'll support you no matter what."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I hope that you like it anyways. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since I would love to hear it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time the weekend had rolled around Lizzie was absolutely terrified about meeting Leah. She really liked Jacob and from what the guy she was seeing had told her about Leah the other girl's opinion meant a lot to Jacob and in turn her opinion meant a lot to Lizzie as well. What if Leah hated her and because of that hate Jacob decided he should break up with her? Lizzie really did not want to break up with Jacob since he was the first decent guy who had ever shown her any interest. He was the first guy who treated like she was special and not some sort of door matt.

"Liz, are you nervous about tonight because we don't have to go if you don't want to?" Jacob had been watching his girlfriend pace around his dorm room for the last hour and he was starting to get worried. "I should never have told her we would do a double date thing without making sure you were comfortable with it first. We can stay in if you want too. We could watch a movie or something or maybe go out to dinner. Just say the word and we will do whatever you want."

The blond smiled at her boyfriend because his sweetness was one of the greatest things about him. "Jake I want to meet your friends I really do, but it is sweet for you to offer to cancel tonight's plans just so I will feel better. To be honest I guess I am just scared."

Jacob grew confused at hearing her words. She was scared? "You're scared about a date? Oh you mean you are scared of Leah right? I know the people in this town talk about her, but I can assure you that she is not as scary as people make her out to be. It really is just her tough exterior. She wants people to think she is tough so they won't see her vulnerable side you know?"

His girlfriend smiled and nodded since she understood exactly what he was saying. "I know what you are saying, but I am not afraid of her in the way you seem to think. What I meant was well I am scared of what she will think of me. I know how much you value her opinion. Leah Clearwater is a huge part of your life and if she doesn't like me you may not like me either anymore."

"You are afraid that I am not going to want to be with you anymore if my friend doesn't like you?" He couldn't it in when he started laughing. He just could not hold it in. That was one of the silliest things he had ever heard before. Sure his street dancing friend's opinion matter to him, but he really cared for Lizzie and he wasn't going to dump her simply because Leah may or may not approve of her. "Lizzie I really like you and I have no plan on dumping you even if Leah hated you. I mean she won't hate you, but you know what I was trying to say. I may not exactly approve of her boyfriend and yet I put up with him because she loves him. Leah is going like you alright so please don't be concerned with that. I am more concerned that you may like Edward more than you like me. Everyone seems to like Edward more than they like me."

Lizzie sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Jake I could never like anyone more than I like you. I am very excited to meet your friends and I am sure this evening will go fine. We are going to have and the both of us really need to stop worrying. You like me and I like you and that is all that matters."

"You are right." He said pressing his lips gently against hers. "You are always right and I should accept that now and I think I will. You are one of the best things in my life Liz you know that. Or well at the very least I hope that you know that now. So Leah and Edward should be here any minute and we are going to have some dinner before we go to the beach concert. Did I mention that you look great by the way? I probably should have said that when you got here, but I hope that you can forgive me since I am new to this entire boyfriend thing."

Liz laughed and smiled brightly. "Well don't tell anyone, but I am new to this entire girlfriend thing too and we and we can work on it together. It is always better to work on something together than alone anyways or that is what my dad tells me anyways. So a beach concert is something new and exciting for me. I am glad that you invited me to go though I am sure it is going to be great fun. I know that I won't be able to keep up with professional dancers, but I have been known to boogie down when the mood strikes me."

"Well I am a drummer not a dancer so you probably will outshine me." Jake replied placing his hand over hers. "You always outshine me at everything you do just by being you."

"And you never fail at making me feel special." Liz told him as she blushed. "I doubt that I am ever going to get used to this feeling, but I guess that is what you feel like when you meet someone you think you could spend the rest of your life with. I can't believe that I just said that out loud. You probably think that I am crazy now for saying that-"

Her rant got cut off before it could even really start when Jacob pressed his lips against hers. "Hey I am happy you said it because I have been thinking the same thing, so if you are crazy than so I am and we can be crazy together."

000000000000000

Edward knew something was up for Leah the moment he went to pick her up. She hardly let him get out two words out which would have been fine had she actually had something important to say, but she rambling about nothing. She wasn't even rambling about anything really, but rather about whatever nonsense popped in to her head. It was almost as if she didn't want him to talk because she was afraid of what he would say, which was odd since he wasn't planning to say anything that could be considered avoidable.

"So I was watching 7th Heaven last night because there was like this marathon thing on and I have to tell you that no family can ever be like that perfect." His girlfriend rambled on since the last topic she had been speaking about finally came to an end. "I mean sure they have problems, but these problems seem to always end happily in some way or another. Plus it's like when a major trauma happens or whatever they are over it in the next episode. Life so does not work like that. I sure it wish it did sometimes, but it doesn't and this is supposed to be a show based on life. Why are they trying to teach people that life always has some sort of happy ending because that is so not the truth? They are basically advertising a lie. False advertising is what it is."

The bronze haired ballet dancer sighed. He knew that he had to get her to tell him what was on his mind and he had to do it soon or else he was going to know everything about a show he didn't even watch. "Leah as much as I love hearing your opinions about something I know nothing about I think that we need to talk and don't even try to cut me off again because you haven't let me get out two words since I got here and I tried to deal with it, but you're driving me insane and not in a good way. Did I do something to upset you? Is there some reason why you don't want me to talk? Please tell me what I did wrong so that I can fix it and so I will be able to get two words in before you ramble yourself raw."

The Quilette dancer frowned knowing that he was right because her voice was already growing raw. She needed a cup of water and badly and yet she should probably talk to her boyfriend first. "I don't want you to talk because I don't know what you are going to say or I might know what you are going to say or better yet ask and I am not sure how I am going to respond. I thought if I could stop you from talking then I wouldn't have to deal with it, but that means I would have to talk forever and I can't do it. My throat is on fire as it is."

"What are you talking about? What were you afraid that I was going to ask?" Edward asked while at the same time running his hand through his hair.

Leah raised one of her eyebrows well giving him a look stating he should know what she was referring to. "I know about the ring you bought. You sister told me and I know that if you bought the ring you are planning to ask me the very important question that goes with it and the problem is I am not sure if I am ready. I love you so very much and I do want to spend my life with you, but we are still in school and I have no idea what is going to happen in the future. I never pictured myself getting married so young. To be honest I want to wait until I have my career all figured out and I didn't want to tell you that because I was afraid that you would be angry with me. I know that marriage is important to you and that you want a family and I want one as well just not right now. I am happy the way we are and I don't want things to change you know?"

The male ballet dancer was stunned. Yes he had bought a ring, but truthfully after his talk with Jasper he had decided to way a while to ask her. Like her he had things he wanted to do before they got married, but he was happy that she had said something. It was nice to know how she felt and now all he had to do was tell her that. "Leah I am not going to lie and say that I didn't buy a ring because I did, but I wasn't going to ask you for a long while yet. Like you I have things I want to do first and while marrying you is on that list it won't be for a long while. It is nice to know how you feel thought. Now that we have all of that settle are you ready to go pick up Jake and Lizzie? We can talk about this later, bur for right now how about we just enjoy our date?"

Leah smiled and set her hand in his. "I think that I can handle that. Sorry I kind of freaked out on you, but I feel better now knowing that you are not going to ask right now or anytime soon. Since I now know this I was thinking that you should know when you do ask I am going to say yes. There is nobody else that I would rather spend my life with than you Edward Anthony Cullen even if you are a ballet dancer."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that it isn't the best, but I am not feeling really well and so I figured I would just write this today. Let me know if you all liked it and if you would like to see Leah meeting Lizzie. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked it and let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

An hour in to the double date Leah had to admit that Lizzie wasn't that bad. She actually liked the girl, but the problem was she didn't want to like the girl. As a rule of thumb since she was Jacob's best friend she should hate any girl he was dating. It was part of the overprotective best friend code or whatever and yet for some reason the Quilette street dancer could not find it within herself to hate Jacob's new girlfriend. Usually it was really easy for Leah to find something she hated about someone and yet when it came to the blond female there zip, nada, nothing at all that she could find to hate and it annoyed Leah to no end. This chick was like scary to a fault perfect.

It was when they arrived at the beach party and Jacob took Lizzie to dance that Leah finally turned to her boyfriend to say something about the other girl. "I don't know if I like her."

Edward tilted his head and frowned slightly. He hadn't sensed anything off with the other girl. She seemed to be like a very down to earth and sweet person. "She doesn't seem that bad to me."

"She is completely perfect." His girlfriend agreed before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "That is the problem though, because no girl is that perfect trust me I have dated a few."

The bronze haired ballet dancer tried to hide his smirk when he realized what was going on. "You are jealous."

Leah glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am so not jealous. It's not like I see Jake in that kind of light or anything. Just because I am not sure I should trust her, it doesn't mean that I am jealous."

"You are so jealous baby, but that is perfectly alright and expected." He soothed placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jacob is your best friend and you have been friends your entire lives. It makes complete sense that you are feeling insecure about your spot in his life now that he has found someone special. It is exactly how he felt when I came in to your life. It's completely natural to feel this way and it doesn't mean you like him in a romantic light. All it really means is that you are afraid of losing him and that is understandable."

"Stop being so rational!" His girlfriend snapped stabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger. "When you are all rational like that it makes me feel bad for feeling this way and I shouldn't feel bad for feeling how I feel. Jake is my best friend and I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy then I should accept that. I guess I just don't know how to deal with a new person in his life that means more to him than I do. God that makes me sound so selfish."

"You are not selfish." Edward told her bluntly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A slow song had started playing in the background and he had decided to dance with her. "You just don't want to lose your friend, but that isn't going to happen. Give the girl a chance and try to forget she is Jacob's girlfriend and just see her as she is. Be her friend and get to know her. You may end up liking her and wanting to be her friend anyways. Do not hate her for the simple fact you can."

Leah sighed and pressed her for-head against his. "I suppose you have a point there ballet boy. I need to give her a real chance. I have been kind of bitchy this last hour. She probably thinks I am a monster from hell or something who is after her soul."

Her bronze haired lover grinned and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Then show her the real Leah Clearwater. Show her the side of you that I know you try to hide, but that is really there. One you let her see that side of you I am sure you will be friends in no time because nobody can resist that aspect of your personality. I know that I couldn't even if I had wanted to."

"I can't just go up to her and apologize for being a bitch." She told him not sure how to talk to the new girl. "Maybe it is better if I don't say anything at all. Let her think I hate her because we both know I suck at apologies and well-"

"Well nothing my love." He chastised freeing her from his embrace and turning her around before lightly pushing in the direction the other two had gone. "Just be you and everything will work out fine in the end. She seems like a nice girl and you can be a nice girl when you want so nothing is going to go wrong. Like I said, be the Leah Clearwater I know and love and you will be fast friends with her in no time at all. Don't take too long in become BFF's because I would like to have some time with the love of my life tonight."

Leah turned around so she could face him as she walked backwards. "I'll do my best to make this as quick and painless as possible trust me. Oh and for the record just so I am making this crystal clear I hate you sometimes for being so damned rational and always knowing what to say to get me to do the right thing. The right thing is highly overrated and one of these days I am going to prove that to you. Now you be a good boy and don't go wandering off while I am away. I would hate to have to kill whatever girl you ended up charming in my absence."

000000000000000

It didn't take Leah long to find Jacob and Lizzie. It also did not take long for her to convince Jacob to hang out with Edward for a few minutes so she and the blonde girl could have some 'girl time' to bond and talk. "Look I am no good at saying I am sorry when I have been a bitch. Being a bitch is what I am good at and it's just something I do. I always forget to turn it off and that is how I got the reputation I have today. If I have been rude or anything today I really am sorry because I did not intend to be that way it sort of happened. I guess I am not used to Jake having other girl's in his life and that makes me sound as if I have feelings for him and I don't, but I mean-"

Lizzie, who started to feel bad for the other girl about halfway through the speech, decided to say something. "Leah I thank you for trying to clear things up, but you should know that you weren't being a bitch or if you were I didn't really sense it. I have been around girls who are a lot less cool than you and to be honest your brass personality was a nice change of pace for me you know? I think it is great that Jake has someone like you in his life to be honest."

"You do?" Leah asked not sure if she believed her or not. "Because if you hate me you can be totally honest about it. I swear I won't kill you or anything."

Jacob's girlfriend laughed and shook her head. "I can assure you that I do not hate you. I actually respect you for being cool enough to realize you made a mistake. I promise you that I love Jacob and I would never hurt him. As his friend you want to protect him and I get that. I guess you and I just need to get to know each other better so you can realize I would never hurt him."

Leah nodded this time around. "I think we can do that. How about we go and find our guys because if I am going to be honest with you I don't trust them enough to leave them alone for very long. They are probably going to end up getting in trouble if we do not keep an eye on them."

"I can agree with you on that." Lizzie stated as they headed down the beach again in search of their boyfriends. "See Leah you and I can agree on something. We both know the men in our lives can and will act like children if we leave them alone for too long. We are on the same page so that is a good thing in my book. It is one step closer to friendship."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope you like this chapter. I am still feeling really bad so this is probably all you get, but I still hope that you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was practically running down the halls in order to get to his girlfriend's dorm room. He couldn't believe the great news he had gotten and he wanted nothing more than to share it with her. By the time he actually got to her room he was out of breath and yet that did not matter. He threw the door open without knocking since he knew she was just doing some math homework anyways and Alice was at therapy with Jasper. As soon as the door opened he actually broke in to what he would call his stolen happy dance. It was the same dance he had learned from his street dancing girlfriend.

"I got in!" He cheered dancing around the room before dancing over to her and pulling her to her feet. "I got in to Juliard! Can you believe it? I received the letter today well actually I got it like an hour ago and I would have called you first, but I had to tell my parents. I even got an early admission with a full scholarship. I won't have a full summer to enjoy before I start, but that is alright because it means I get a head start. I always hoped that I would get in, but it is Juliard so it's not as if I set all my hopes and dreams on it. Oh who am I kidding? Of course I set all my hopes and dreams on getting in and I did!"

"That is totally great." Leah replied trying to be happy for her boyfriend since she loved him and his dreams had come true, but it wasn't easy considering hers had been dashed.

"I know!" He said not realizing how depressed the love of his life was and yet to be fair that was alright considering how happy he was and he did have a right to be celebrating. "I am surprised that you haven't gotten your letter yet. I guess it just got delayed in the mail or something, but I am sure that it will be getting here any day now and when it does we can celebrate together. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be getting early admissions as well."

Tears welled up in his Quilette girlfriend's eyes as her bottom lip started to quiver which told him that something was wrong. "I did get my letter and I didn't get in. It looks as if we won't be going to college together, but that is fine I mean there are other schools out there."

The bronze haired male frowned as he immediately stopped dancing. "That can't be right love. You are an amazing dancer and they would be fools not to accept you. Are you sure that you read the letter right or that it wasn't a misprint?"

"I am pretty sure." She told him making her way over to her bed and picking the letter up off of her bed before reading it to him. "Dear Ms. Clearwater we are sorry to inform that while you are an outstanding student you are simply not Juliard material. Juliard appreciates your dancing style, but it is not what we are looking for at this time. We wish you the best of luck with your future career."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were rejecting her because she was a street dancer? That was one of the most idiotic things he had ever heard. She was an amazing dancer and while he hadn't always been a fan of her style of dance he could see the beauty of it now and not just because they were dating. There had to be some way he could fix this for her. Leah was much too talented to go to some second class dance school. She was exactly what Juliard was looking for if only they would open their eyes.

"Leah there is no way you couldn't have gotten in." He said coming to sit down next to her. "Let me talk to dad and see what I can do. He has a lot of contacts at Juliard and I am sure that he will be able to fix this mistake."

"I don't want him to fix anything!" She snapped jumping to her feet as her face turned red from her anger. "You really don't get it do you? I understand that your father could buy your way in to almost any school if he had too, but I don't have that luxury. I've had to work for everything that I have and basically it was all for nothing! All I ever wanted was to be seen for my talent. All I wanted was to go to the school of my dreams and now I found out my dream school doesn't want me. Every hour I put in at the studio, all the hard work, all of the money spent on dancing lessons, and all of the pain I have endured was for absolutely nothing!"

He shook his head trying to deny what she was saying. Leah Clearwater was no quitter. "It wasn't for nothing Leah! You can't give up because you had a minor setback when it comes to your chosen career. We will find a way to work around this. We can fix this Leah you just have to have faith."

"Can we not do this now?" She said as a look of defeat crossed over her face. "I appreciate the fact that you are trying to see the bright side of this and maybe in a day or two I will feel up to talking about it, but for right now I would rather be alone. I'll call you later, but please just let me wallow in myself pity for a while okay? I do love you and I promise that I will think about what you said. Go and celebrate your great news with your friends and family. I am sorry I can't be in a happier mood for you. Don't let me spoil your good news."

0000000000000

It was around midnight when the male ballet dancer got anymore news about his girlfriend. He received a call from Jacob's sister who owned Twilight informing that the love of his life was not only drunk off her ass, but about an hour or so ago she had started dancing on the bar and now she was slowly starting to remove clothing. Edward had known that he needed to get to her before she did something that she would later regret when she was sober. So after calling Alice to let him know what was going on he grabbed his car keys and headed out to play hero for his girlfriend who so obviously needed to be rescued.

When he finally arrived at the club Felix waved him in without a problem. "I was hoping you would get here soon. As much as I think the male population would love seeing Leah in her birthday suit I doubt she would be happy with herself once she finally sobers up."

Edward nodded in agreement as he made his way inside of the bar. He found his Quilette lover on the bar swiveling her hips to the beat of the music, but thankfully she had not started undressing yet. With a sigh he made his way through the crowd before yanking her off of the bar and pulling her in the direction of the door. Of course she fought him the entire way, but she was drunk so it gave him an edge.

"What was that?" He snapped at her setting her down on her feet and yet not letting go of her hand for fear she would try to dance on the bar again with less clothing this time. "Is this your idea of finding a solution to the fact that Juliard did not accept you, because if it is then you have to explain that logic to me."

Leah rolled her eyes and tried to pull her hand from his. "I have decided that if they can't handle my mad skills then I should find a career that does and then it came to me, I should just be a stripper. I have the moves, I have the body, and well what else do I really need? I mean it is not as if my mother is going to be surprised. She always told me that I would end up as a stripper or a prostitute and so I see this as my way of doing her proud. Also, who do you think you are coming here and just ruining all my fun? You are not my father you know."

"You are right I am not your father." The male ballet dancer replied running his free hand in his hair. "I am your boyfriend who loves you and is worried about your behavior. Leah acting like this is going to get you nowhere and you are better than this. You know that you are."

The street dancing female shook her head rapidly. "Maybe I don't want to be better than this. Maybe I want to do this. Maybe what I want is for you to back off and let me live my life. Everything I worked for ended up being a waste of time and excuses me for not wanting to see the glass half full."

"Your life is not over." He replied swiftly and with sincerity. "Let me help you Leah. We can get through this together."

"I don't need nor do I want your help!" She hissed finally freeing herself from his tight grip. "In case you haven't noticed my life is going up in flames and nothing is the way I want. I don't want you butting in to my life anymore. Consider this the end of whatever we were. It was fun while it lasted, but it is over now so just deal with it and marry Bella like everyone expects. You are a good kid and you will go far. Don't let someone like me drag you down."

Edward stared at her not believing what she was saying to him. "Leah you don't want to do this. I know that you are upset about Juliard, but there are other schools. We can figure this out together. I know you are scared and I am scared for you as well, but don't push me out of your life because of one setback. I love you and I want to spend my life with you."

"We both knew when this started that it wasn't going to last." Leah told him bluntly though she could not meet his eye. "I mean honestly we just don't mesh together well. I think that we both wanted it to work because we were lonely and scared and we needed someone, but we always knew the truth and that is our worlds are too different."

"Please don't do this." Edward pleaded with her setting the palms of his hands on her face gently. "You don't know what you are saying. Let me take you home and if you still feel this way in the morning we can talk, but please let me get you out of here first. You are drunk and upset and that is never a good mix."

She pulled his hands from her face and took a few steps away from him and in to the crowd of people behind her. "Do not make this any harder than it has to be Cullen. Stop acting like a clingy girlfriend or something. I said it is over and tomorrow when you have had time to think on it you will realize that I was right. I never wanted to hurt you and I am not going to give a bullshit line about being friends since that hardly ever works. I will however inform you that I don't for one second regret the time I spent with you. I really did and probably always will love you, but I am doing this for you and hopefully one of these days you will realize that."

TBC…

**AN: Now do not get upset with what happened because I had this planned from the very start of the story. There are only a few chapters left, but I am thinking of doing an outtake series like I have with Live Free and Race Hard so let me know what you all think of that. I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. You have to remember that Leah feels as if her life is falling apart and so her reaction is understandable.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was worried about her roommate and brother. Ever since Leah and Edward had broken up a little less than a week ago neither of them had been the same. The ballet dancing male was constantly moping around and trying to get Leah to talk to him. He was determined not give up on them and he had even fallen asleep in the hall the night before waiting for her to open up the door and speak with him. You could tell the poor boy was running himself ragged because one look at his face and the dark circles around his eyes indicated as such. Still Edward was determined to fix things with Leah because in the end he realized that he wasn't truly himself without her.

The street dancing female on the other hand wasn't faring well either though she liked to pretend otherwise. Leah went through the motions, but everyone could tell it was as if she had given up on life. She still attended school because dancing was who she was and yet it was like the essence which made her dancing unique had left. She reminded most of her teachers as a robot more than anything else. Carlisle and the others hoped that it would only be a phase considering the final dance was in less than two weeks' time along with the streets competition, but well if it wasn't then they would have to get used to the new Leah Clearwater whether they wanted to or not.

"You got a note from your lover boy." Leah mumbled as handing Alice her portion of the mail. "He even wrote little hearts all over it. Alice you need to either dumb Hale for good or get back together with him because his love sick mooning is as bad as your brothers and one of them hanging around looking for scraps of attention is bad enough."

The teen painter took the note with a smile. _Tonight at my show I want you to be there. I have a special surprise for you! _She sighed in contentment as she looked over the note. Her relationship with Jasper was complicated yes, but she did love him and he was doing so much better since he started attending her therapy sessions with her. Alice was really close to taking him back and giving him a second chance because everyone deserved a second chance didn't they? Tucking the note in to her pocket she turned her attention to Leah.

"You really can't give relationship advice considering you are no longer in a relationship." She stated before frowning when she thought of her brother. "You could be in a relationship with a man who loves you more than life itself if only you would stop being so damned stubborn. I know you feel as if your life is falling apart, but you are still alive and that is more than some people have so I am telling you to snap out of it before you lose what is probably one of the best things in your life. My brother adores you and he needs you Leah."

"He is better off without me." The Quilette female said bluntly meeting her friends gaze. "I know that he doesn't want to see it and apparently neither do you, but it is true. He has a career filled with success in front of him and I can't let him pass all that up to be shackled down to me. I have no future in front me right now or well at least not one I had envisioned for myself. It is best for Edward if we end things now so that he can have the life he should have. He will get back with Bella most likely and they can dance off in to the sunset or whatever."

Alice stomped her foot. "You are the dumbest smart person I have ever met! My brother is in love with you. He isn't in love with your dancing, he doesn't love Bella, he doesn't want Bella, he wants you and you need to accept that because I doubt it is ever going to change. The only thing you are doing is causing the two of you pain that you don't need! I have tried to be patient and understanding, but I can't watch you self-destruct anymore. I know it hurts that you lost Juliard, but it is not the only school out there you know? You need to fight for what you want because my best friend would fight for her future. So please Leah fight for what you want because I cannot bear to see you in this state anymore."

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? I mean really you dumped Jasper and even though you are still in love with him you are too afraid to get back with him. It is your own fear keeping the two of you apart so when you get the balls to face your fears I will face mine, but until then I really do not want to talk about this anymore."

The smaller girl grabbed her jacket. "You know what you are right? I really do need to face my fear and so I am going to go and do that right now. I have been living in fear of being hurt by Jasper because he can hurt me. To be honest he can probably hurt me more than anyone else because I love him that much, but I have to move past that fear if I want to be happy and I want that more than anything."

Her roommate rolled her eyes as she watched Alice head for the door. "While you are out there tell your brother that I don't dig stalkers and unless he plans on sleeping in the hall again he should probably head back to his room! Being a stalker is not the new sexy!"

000000000000000

Jacob's girlfriend had just finished talking on the phone to the friend her uncle had referred her to and she hung up the phone with a smile as jumped in to her boyfriend's lap. "So I am the greatest girlfriend on the planet and do you want to know why? Of course you want know why and so I will tell you! Remember how I told you my uncle had a friend who is on the board of Juliard? Well I just got off the phone with said friend and he is furious that Leah was rejected because she is a street dancer. He was so upset that he is going to come to the final dance thing and if he likes her moves not only will she get a full scholarship, but she will get early admissions as well! I told you that I had friends in high places. Well if you want to be technical about it my uncle has friends in high places, but still you know what I am trying to say. Should we call Leah and tell her the great news now or do want it to be a surprise? I am so glad that Edward called me because he remembered how I had been talking about my uncle's friend. Maybe I should let him tell her the good news? I am hoping it will push them back together."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you should let Edward tell her the great news. You know I actually feel really bad for the guy and I wasn't always his number one fan if you remember correctly. Yet I can't help, but actually pity him now that I know what it feels like to be in love. If I lost you I am not sure if I would be able to function properly."

Lizzie felt her eyes widen once she heard his words. "Did you say that you loved me?"

"I did and I meant every single word." He replied pressing his lips against hers gently. "I mean they are only true as long as it doesn't freak you because I would never want to do that you know what I mean? I do love you, but I won't say it again until you are ready if you are not ready that is and man I think that I am babbling."

"You are." She confirmed with a silly smile on her face. "Don't worry about it though because I found it absolutely adorable. For the record you should know that I love you too. I've known for a while, but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if you felt the same or not though now that you have said the words I know for sure that I will most likely be saying them every single chance that I will get. I love you Jacob Black and I am so glad you skated right in to my life."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all loved that chapter and I am sorry it is short, but I am really sick today and I just want to rest, but I wanted to get this out. As I said before there are only a few chapters left. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper quickly scanned the crowd as his performance began. Alice had never confirmed nor had she denied that she would be coming to his show and so the honey blond was hopeful. While they were not together again things seemed to be going in the right direction as far as he could tell. He hadn't had a relapse and either has she has far as he knew. They attended group therapy together and spent more time together than they had when they had been dating and so the male singer thought maybe he had a hope of getting her back and tonight he had a plan that would hopefully seal the deal.

There were a lot of people, but Alice was unmistakable when Jasper spotted her in the front row. She waved at him and he smiled feeling a hundred butterflies in his stomach. No matter how much time passed he would always feel the same when he saw her. Alice was the one bright spot in his life and he did not want to risk losing her yet again. He needed Alice in his life because without her he was nothing or at least that is how he felt since they had broken up.

Rolling his neck he started playing the first song never taking his eyes off of Alice. It continued on this way for a few songs until he decided that now was the perfect time to put his plan in to action. "I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. You have no idea what your support means to me. There is one woman out there tonight who I feel needs to know what she means to me. I made a big mistake and that mistake cost me the best thing in my life. Alice I know you want to take things slow and everything and I cannot blame you for feeling that way. I hurt you and I probably deserve to suffer, but you need to know that I love you. It has always been you that I loved and I guess I just did not show it the right way. You asked me what was more important to me my music career or you and at the time I was torn which is stupid because the answer is clear as day to me right now. I do love my music, but it doesn't even come as close as my feelings for you. If I had to choose right now it would be you. It would always be you. I can't do this without you so please give me another chance and I promise I won't let you down again."

He stretched his hand out hoping that she would take his invitation to come up on the stage with him. This was the moment that would basically make or break them as a couple. Either she would forgive him or she would decline and end what they had for good. Either way a decision would be made in the next few seconds. It was not good for either of them to be stuck in a sort of limbo and no matter what the outcome at least they would know where they stood with each other.

Alice stood frozen for a few seconds. When Jasper had sent her that note saying he had a surprise for her she never thought it would be something like this. She thought that maybe he would want to talk or something and yet he totally blew her ideas out of the water. The small painter knew that she should probably take time to think about this, but then again she knew what her answer would be no matter what. Taking a deep breath she took the few steps needed to reach the stage and took the offered hand as he pulled her up.

"We are in this together." She stated before grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck. Some of the other band members started playing the song he had written for her as he twirled her around and she got an idea. "How about a duet?"

"You sure about this?" He asked with happiness since Alice had never really wanted to be a singer before. It was nice that she was getting over one of her fears for him. When she nodded he handed her the microphone. "I am ready for anything as long as I have you Jasper."

"Well then I say we should probably get this duet started then." He replied as they locked eyes and focused on each other rather than the crowd of people cheering for them.

While things would not be easy they knew it would be easier if they were together. Love always made things easier in both of their opinions. They had things that they needed to talk about, but right now they were simply lost in each other and they knew they would deal with all of the other stuff later. Jasper figured that after the show he would take her to his spot and they could talk and try to reconnect. He wanted to make up for lost time and the best way to do that would be by spending time together.

Once the duet ended Jasper leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I love you darlin' and I will never be able to thank you enough for giving me a second chance even if I do not deserve one. I will never be able to make up for getting you in to drugs, but I am going to do whatever I can to try. I'll be a better man for you Alice I swear it and I my first good deed is to help you get Edward and Leah back together. I know how much they both mean to you and if it will make you happy to see them together then I will do what I can to help."

TBC…

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I still do not feel well. There is another short chapter after this one, then the final dance, and maybe an epilogue. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was the big day of the final dance and Leah Clearwater was a mess. Usually she was really good under pressure or whatever and today she just could not handle it. It had gotten so bad that the female street dancer ended up locking herself in a stall in the women's restroom. This was something she had been looking forward to for her entire life and now she just did not know if she could go through with it. With the way things had been lately and her fail when it came to Juliard the Quilette dancer did not seem to have the same faith she had before. It was as if she had lost a spark or something and now Leah had no idea if she would ever be able to get it back again.

Edward Cullen was looking for Leah everywhere. The final dance was coming up soon and he needed to talk to her before they went on stage. He wouldn't have time if he did not do it now and after they had to rush to the streets competition. It was going to be tight as it was and so he needed to speak with her as soon as possible. It seemed to be the ballet dancer's lucky day when he saw her head for the women's bathroom. He hesitated when he reached the door because well this was the woman's bathroom. In the end he just went for it because there were things more important than modesty to worry about right now.

"Leah?" He called locking the door behind him to ensure they were not interrupted. He bent down a bit so he could look for her feet and lucky for him he found her in the second stall. "Leah I can see your legs. Can you come out because I need to talk to you about something really important and I have to do it now because I won't have time before the dance starts?"

"I don't want to talk about anything. Can't you see that I am going to the bathroom?" Her agitated voice floated out from under the stall door.

"You're not going to the bathroom you are hiding." Edward corrected with a sigh. "Look either you can come out or I am going to come in there. We need to talk and we need to do it now."

There was a clack as the lock to the door came undone and the door opened to reveal Leah with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "You got what you fucking wanted so say whatever it is you need to say and be done with it. I don't have time for this shit right now. Everyone is talking to me asking me questions' making sure everything is ready and I really can't take much more alright?"

His green eyes rolled. "I promise to make this as quick as I possibly can. Look I know how much Juliard means to you and that is why I called Lizzie to have her get in touch with her uncle's friend the one who is on the board of Juliard. He is going to be here today because he is outraged that you were discarded simply because you dance hip hop. He is here to see what you can do and if he likes it you get a full ride and early admissions. Before you say anything I didn't do this so you would take me back even though I do hope you will. I did this because I love you and I have faith in your skills. You have a talent few have and the world deserves to see it. I just thought you should know before the performance. I was hoping it would be just the kick you need to get your spark back. Well considering I said it I guess I'll leave you to pretending you're going to the bathroom."

He turned to leave having done what he came to do, but her voice stopped him. "You really do have faith in me don't you? I just wish that I had the same faith in myself."

The bronze haired dancer turned around and smiled at her. "Don't worry about having faith in yourself because I have enough faith in you. You can do this Leah of that I have absolutely no doubt in my mind."

"Thank you." Leah stated reaching out to take his hand. "Thank you for doing this for me when I did not really do anything to deserve it. I've been a bitch pushing you away and that was not fair of me. In my defense I guess I was trying to protect you in my own messed up way. I thought that you deserved better. You do deserve better, but if you still want me in your life I still want to be there."

"I would not want it any other way Clearwater and you know that." He stated setting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her against him. "Just so you know I never gave up on us. I knew that you were having a hard time and I also knew that in the end you and I are stronger than anything that could try to come between us. Now are you ready to show Juliard and the world what you are made of?"

"Hell yes I am ballet boy." His girlfriend stated pressing her lips to his passionately. She could admit to herself that she had missed him while she had her pout fest. "Then it is time for us to go on to the streets so we can win and show everyone that private school brats can still dance their asses off. Remember Cullen you have to keep up with me. Do you think that you can do that?"

"I put my best dancing shoes on for that specific challenge." Her boyfriend replied holding the bathroom door open for it. It looked as if it were time to rock.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I was watching Dexter and decided to write as I watched. I recently got in to that show thanks to my cousin and it is totally awesome. I adore that show and anyways back to what I had been saying. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is the dance and the Streets though I am not sure when I will have it out because describing the dancing is so not easy lol.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So it is really hard describing the last dance. I was a vague, but well use your imaginations lol!**

The crowd was giddy with anticipation waiting for the curtain to rise to show the final performance of the evening. Rumors had been going around about how great it was supposed to be this year. Carlisle was waiting with excitement, though he made his way to the back to talk to the group of performers first. He and Esme had planned a little surprise for them and he couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" He called waiting until all eyes were on him. "I have a quick announcement to make before you go on. Now I know you are all going to be a part of the Streets tonight and I know how close they are together. Since I did not want you to rush I actually found the people who would be judging the competition and I invited them here. The other groups have already performed and you are the last. I thought bringing them here would be easier than making you rush from one place to another. Good luck out there tonight even though I know you don't need any. You have worked so hard and I am proud of you all. I am very excited to see what you have come up with."

After he went to join the audience again Leah decided she would try her hand at giving a speech of encouragement. "Carlisle was right when he said that we have worked very hard for this. Each and every one of you has put in hours of practice and your personal time to getting this done. You guys are not only my friends, but my family as well. Each of you has come to show yourself and unique talents. We have often been told by others that we were not good enough, but tonight we are going to show the world how good we actually are. Now let's get out there and get this done!"

The entire group cheered as they took their places. Jasper would be the first to go out on stage before the curtain was lifted. With a wink to everyone he took a breath and disappeared as the music started. Emmett, Jacob, and few of their friends had come up with a wicked remix for the performance. Once Jasper was on stage he addressed the audience as the music started in the background. "People say that art is a way of showing who you are. Well this is our way of showing you who we are. We are not the same, we are unique and we are united. This is our time to shine."

With that said the music got louder as the song 'Imma Shine' started to play. Jasper began singing the lyrics as the curtain raised slowly showing everyone set up in a circle of sorts each in a different pose looking as if they were living statues. Demetri was the first to snap out of his pose as he glided his way over to Angela who was still frozen. Coming up behind her brought both of his hands around placing them above her heart before jerking them up and then down as if he were restarting her heart. Angela's body was jerking in time with his movements and around the first jump starts her eyes popped open as she came to life.

This is when they were going to do their solo. It was beautiful just as they had practiced. Once they were finished they started to dance around the other dancers waking them from their fake slumbers in the same way that Demetri had with her. After everyone was awake from the fake slumber the dance continued on. The audience was riveted watching the different styles brought in to the dance. When the song changed to the mortal combat theme all of the dancers minus Seth and Paul exited the stage as they did their martial arts dance/fight routine. Different weapons were introduced and the audience went wild.

Near the end of the dance after everyone had done their different solo's it was time for Edward and Leah to do their thing. (AN: Think final dance from Step Up, but Edward doing the girl part and Leah doing the guys minus the lift thing that would be the same.) Nobody ever would have thought that Ballet and Street Dancing could mesh together so well and yet they were pleasantly surprised to see how good it actually was. By the end of the routine everyone was on their feet and it was obvious that the winner of the competition for the Streets competition was them.

After they took their bows they gathered in the back and everyone was chatting and cheering at the success. It was when Lizzie came back with her uncle's friend and took Leah and Edward aside that the group silenced a bit. They all knew what this was about and they were hoping for the best. Leah deserved this more than anyone. "Leah I would like to meet the man I was telling you about."

The older gentleman extended his hand with a smile. "Call me Ralph and you must be the Leah Clearwater I have heard so much about. On behalf of Juliard I would like to apologize for the way you were treated and if you are still interested I am here to offer you a full scholarship and early admissions. I have never seen a dance quite like that and I truly think you are exactly what our school is looking for."

Leah smiled and shook his hand. "I will be there with bells on I promise. Thank you so much for giving me a chance."

With a nod Ralph left and the tanned female turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Thank you for never giving up on me and I have an answer for you. If you still want to marry me then my answer is hell yes."

Edward picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "Of course I still want to marry you and for the record I will always have faith in you. I love you Leah soon to be Cullen."

"I love you too."

The End

**AN: I decided not to do an epilogue. To be truthful I am happy with the way this ended. I think it turned out rather well and I would love to hear your thoughts. Please let me know if you all liked it or not and I am sorry that I couldn't describe the last dance better.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
